


hymn for the wretched & divine

by loupancake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angel of Death AU, Angels, Animal Deaths, Carnival, Cat named Emilia, Contemporary AU, DEATH IS A COMMON THEME/ELEMENT IN THIS FIC, Death, Demons, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Funny shenanigans, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Realism, Minor Character Deaths, NO MAIN CHARACTERS DIE. THAT BEING SAID, PLEASE BE AWARE BEFORE READING, Soulmates, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Tattoos, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, angel au, angel of death - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, not like the show, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 126,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loupancake/pseuds/loupancake
Summary: Death loses a bet with a mischievous and lively mortal by the name of Louis Tomlinson, who loves his old cat too much, the price being he must unconditionally befriend Louis. Death ends up getting more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 27
Kudos: 139
Collections: 1D Fic Fest 2019





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> **AUTHOR'S NOTE: There are minor character deaths and animals that die in this fic as this fic is written from the perspective of The Angel of Death. I have made efforts to not be graphic with such descriptions, but considering it IS an element and theme in this fic, please be cautious upon reading as there may be some mention of sensitive topics and there is at least ONE scene in Chapter 2 which can be considered graphic in the second chapter.**
> 
> This fic's been long overdue and I started it sometime in 2018! I have so many people to thank such as the lovely admins of 1dficfest, my beta [Annie](https://agoodequaltimeinwellington.tumblr.com/), my traditional artist [Katherine](https://userkant.tumblr.com/), and my moodboard artist [Jocy](https://louislegend.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> **Also, please enjoy this [Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7MIjit3usrL9WqVFvzI5xN?si=9qhc35ykQQ6kn0QzVFnJrw) I made!**
> 
> **  
[Tumblr Fic Post](https://wlwmermald.tumblr.com/post/190002896087/hymn-for-the-wretched-and-divine-m-126k)  
**
> 
> I hope people enjoy this fic. Please don't hesitate to suggest additional tags I can put the ao3 post if you would prefer it have more.

_   
_ _ _ _  
_

_"Life asked Death,  
'Why do people love me but hate you?'  
Death responded,  
'Because you are a beautiful lie,  
and I am the painful truth.'"_

**Unknown Author**

**☽☼☾**

DEATH WAS AN ARCHANGEL.

He went by many other names and had different lore depending on where someone lived. Shinigami, The Dullahan, Azrael, Banshee, Thanatos, Jeoseung Saja, Ankou, Cu Sith, Hel, The Grim Reaper (not in any way, shape, or form to be confused with one of his many Reapers that help do his bidding), and so on and so forth. It was a very long list of personas, though, in the end, he was an omen of death, the spirit world, and whatever awaited beyond the spirit world. He was very dark and evil to everyone, whether they believed him to be a state of being or an actual creature.

He didn’t think about the weight of the word ‘everyone’ when it came to him. He absolutely refused to think about it. 

As he walked along a cobblestone sidewalk before dawn broke, he peered up at the Paradises and sighed out slowly. There was no day and night for him. He never slept, and the living were constantly dying, so he was on the clock at all times. Still, he appreciated the sun rising slowly in the distance, painting the sky with a gradient of warm hues. In another place in the world, the sun was setting, but he was in Prague at the moment, having had just Reaped the soul of a woman who ended her own life. Those were some of the worst ones, and he had many more beings to Reap.

It was just another day, just like the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that for the past fourteen trillion years. God, he was so fucking old.

No, he was not messing with the order of things by sitting atop the Astronomical Clock’s structure. He had trillions—or more. Was there a word for ‘almost infinity’ yet?—of Reapers under his command to cut the threads of life of the living. Besides, he liked this clock. The clock was so young compared to him, being a little over six centuries old. It seemed like only yesterday when he Reaped the soul of the clockmaker, Mikuláš, just about ten years after the clock came to be. Death’s Apprentice, who existed in case anything happened to him, Reaped Jan about forty-five years later, who helped Mikuláš create the clock.

He simply had a lot of history in his head about any given place. He liked to think about the history of the places he visited when he was doing a round of Reaping. As much as he loathed humans, the history they brought to the world was overwhelmingly intriguing. It’s not like he spoke to the souls he Reaped. He never cared for any of them, but he liked the knowledge he gained just through passing a place. Even if they didn’t deserve it, he observed humans, listened to them, and he remembered every bit of what he’s seen, heard, and experienced.

Humans were also useful when it came to history. It took a while for them to do it, but they finally recorded it in books and memoirs. Harry particularly enjoyed going through libraries of a city or town and reading up on them if he had the time. He enjoyed reading much more factual things, though he’s taken a gander at reading through Shakespeare’s works or Poe’s. He’d been around for fourteen trillion years and still, he didn’t understand the complexity of those works, and the same confusion could even occur to him when reading history once he learned some of the contexts of the subject he was learning. Humans… felt and did things, and after all this time, Death didn’t understand any of it.

Fourteen trillion years was a very long time.

“Oh.” He said in a deep, rich voice, watching as someone crossed the street below past the square without looking. “Careful.”

It was written in the stars. The man could be careful all he wanted but it would still happen. Death had a rather dark humor about these things when it happened. He was only ever entirely stoic if he faced someone else. 

He watched as the car collided with the body, one of his Reapers appearing in an instant.From where he sat, he saw her touch the person’s forehead as their body skidded over the road. With a sigh, Death pulled his legs up from dangling over the ledge of the structure to stand up. He reached into the right pocket of his pitch-black cloak, a soft glow emitting from within it as he pulled out his scythe. Gripping it from the handle, he sliced through the air to open a circular, swirling portal. He stepped through it, his cloak far too long that it still hid his feet beneath it, and he disappeared.

The portal opened up into another place entirely. Death stepped from the portal to head in, maneuvering his way around easily and fast. The room was dimly lit, but massive and very luxurious. It was filled with books on what seemed like infinite, golden shelves. In the middle of the room was a book the size of a blue whale. The cover had an intricate design, and a title written in Enochian—the Angelic language. The cover was made of mithril while the back of the book was made of obsidian. If opened from the front cover, The Book of Life could be read by those allowed to. If opened from the back, The Book of Death could be read instead.

He stood in front of the large book and slowly, his feet lifted up from the floor. It looked like invisible wires were pulling him up into the air. He used his scythe to turn the book to its other side so the back cover was facing him and flip through millions of pages until they stopped on their own volition. The date at the top read June 20, 2019. “No humans today.” He said to himself as he used his scythe again to gently flip through a couple hundred more pages at an alarmingly inhuman speed. His eyes skimmed through the pages, remembering every name, time, place, and reason for their death. 

The pages stopped at the start of animals. Most of them didn’t have names but had locations instead. If they had names, then they were also written. Lucky was particularly common, but the number of dogs named Spike and cats named Luna was astounding. Oh, and Fluffy. Fluffy, too.

He picked out quite the handful as he read through them all. Animals always had the biggest sections. They outnumbered humans, and therefore, so did their deaths. The death toll of farm animals alone was eight times higher than the human population of the world. That was only _one _type of death. There were also the animals that died of natural causes, died from other animals, and died from humans. 

The number of animals dying a day throughout the world? Let’s just say that the number was so large that it was past the trillions.

With another wave of his scythe, he closed the book and double-checked his hood was still on. He liked to conceal himself. It kept him from being vulnerable. His face had never seen the proper light of day. Only his Archangel brothers knew of his true face, though he had a feeling they’d left clues to the humans so they could draw upon myths of how Great and Terrible and Horrifying he was. They fucking sucked.

Once he made sure his hood was still securely over his head, he sliced at the air once more to make another portal and disappeared once more.

Death found himself in a jungle in Bombay, India. He was not alone even if it seemed vacant. Other Reapers took the lives of small critters that lived amongst the trees. At the moment, he was interested in a couple of specific furry animals. Two tiger cubs were due for their time. Their father had been killed yesterday just hours ago by another male tiger who wanted to take over. In this scenario, animals could be just as brutal to their own brethren as humans, except, humans didn’t have to kill their own brethren. Animals did this for reproductive reasons. It was their drive in life more often than not. 

A deafening roar sounded through the jungle. Death looked toward the direction the sound came from and walked along the dirt and greenery toward it. His eyes settled on a tiger cub, bleeding away. The tiger who killed the cub made his way toward the sibling who was running away. Death knew she had a few more minutes before the tiger would get to her, so he had time to take care of the suffering cub.

Standing over the poor cub, he took his scythe out and summoned his own reaping power. Unlike other Reapers, when Death reaped, his entire body turned into bone. The skin and flesh of his hands holding his scythe disappeared, leaving the hollow and ominous skeleton behind. It always happened when he reaped. Death lifted the scythe in the air above the cub and sliced right through him. The scythe didn’t hurt. It was a way of shutting the body down and releasing the soul from within. There were no visible slices through the creature from his scythe, either. No one knew he did a thing other than take. The only evidence that there was ever pain was from the adult tiger that had taken his life.

A moment later, a pearly white, semi-transparent baby cub appeared beside him. He cried out to Death, frightened, and Death bent down carefully. The cub was so small. His hand patted over the fur gently and the cub’s fear ebbed away. In this moment, he was allowed to touch souls, but souls could not touch him unless they were ready to pass from Purgatory to Paradise or the Netherworld. This little one would go to Paradise. All animals went to Paradise, after all, but the cub just wasn’t ready. 

Another roar sounded not so far from where they were. He motioned for the cub to follow as he walked toward the sound. The cub’s sister had a much more gruesome death. He knit his eyebrows at the sight and didn’t waste any time in using his scythe to release her soul. He didn’t like them suffering, okay? There was no sense in it. Animals were the only things he was fond of, if he was fond of anything. With a deep sigh, he turned around to face the spirits of the brother and sister tiger cubs. He pet the sister, her fear also fading away, and she played with her brother happily. Their spiritual bodies disappeared as they sprinted off through the forest.

He glanced up as Reapers speedily took the lives of bugs and smaller animals, and he joined in for a moment. It was such a process. There were so many god damn animals, and this was just one forest in India. Death appreciated Reapers even if he never voiced it. He rather showed it by Reaping by their sides if he had the time. He still didn’t give his Reapers the time of day otherwise seeing as he preferred isolating himself. If they ever spoke to him, he ignored them and would continue Reaping. 

He supposed he understood. It was like having a boss you never saw or spoke to, and when you did, all that was given was silent assistance. He just… didn’t care. He didn’t care about a lot of stuff, but he cared about his responsibilities, and never did more than he was expected to do. Despite being immortal and very powerful, he was tired, so he didn’t really care to chitchat with the trillions of Reapers wrapped around his finger unless it was positively dire.

For instance, there’ve been countless times where Reapers felt stressed or emotionally scarred over certain Reapings. Death _understood_ despite never feeling such things himself, but in such a scenario, he was capable of comfort. He needed all Reapers on deck, and if one or a hundred were distressed for any reason, he could step up and play the sympathetic commander. It was really exhausting on top of his real responsibilities and he hoped it was genuine. He just… it wasn’t what Death did. 

Death didn’t have to Reap. It was a part of his job, but it wasn’t his main job. He was the anchor to Paradise and Netherworld, and when souls were ready to cross, they would go to him and only him. At this point in his existence, he was used to everything on any given day. He worked as if he were in an assembly line, always doing the same thing. It came naturally to him. He was good at what he did.

Was there a way to be better?

In Missouri of the United States, he arrived at a junkyard where a dog was dying of starvation. It was a pitiful sight, with her skin and bones so visible underneath her fur. She whined and cried but was so tired that she just breathed heavily and fell asleep. It took a while for the dog to let go, but he stayed right beside her the whole time. She wasn’t all alone, either. Other junkyard dogs knew something was wrong and laid down with her. Dogs were smart that way, always able to sense bad things. It was only when her eyes finally closed that Death got to his feet and used his scythe on her. When her soul appeared, he was quick to pet her and calm her down before she frolicked off happily.

There was a house fire in Sydney, Australia. It was a classic case of an accident that could be mistaken for carelessness. The owner of the house left a coat hanging and the candle was just too close. This was going to be not so fun, but he felt he was the best to tackle such horrible incidents even if he didn’t do so every day. He appeared before the house that wasattacked in black smoke and violent flames before heading inside. In the living room, three cats were cowered in the corner, meowing frantically in fear as the fire spread out. It got too close, and he did what he did best, ignoring the painful cries, and only just now hearing the sirens.

He turned to see the spirits of the deceased cats. One of them was larger than the other two. At least they were together even in death. With a deep breath, he then crouched down to calm them down and was off again.

Death was an interesting angel. He remembered when he first had to do this when the world began and animals took over the land. The vessel he had was the one he’d had since forever and it had grown from a small, small child. Yes, believe it or not, he was once very tiny, to the point where if Halloween existed at the time, one could have easily mistaken him for a child in a costume. A celestial being that small and young was to Reap the souls of living creatures and be the anchor to the other side. He was just thrown right into it. Hi, welcome to the world. Here are your scythe and your hooded cloak. Get going, you’ve got a lot of work to do.

It was instinctive then. He was small and scared but felt he needed to stop the animals from hurting. With inhuman strength, he could Re ap his first creature, which was a deer. She had just given birth but something went wrong. He’d seen the newborn deer and the buck who mourned, and he screamed. He dropped to the ground on his knees and his hands flew to his face beneath his hood. _What did I do?_ He wondered at the time, and as he looked up, he saw the soul of the deer trying to lick away at the blood on her newborn, but it was no use. She was dead. Then, his tears had stopped, and he went to gently pet her to see how she felt. 

She surprisingly felt warm. There was a gentle luminosity to her form, and he thought it was beautiful. He could sense she wanted to stay and watch, to look after them, so he let her be. His tears resurfaced the tiniest bit, and he knew he had too many more deaths to take care of in this vast world. It would be impossible to do on his own, especially if he cried, so he found his Archangel brothers and asked a favor. He needed _help._

Now, he was unapologetically emotionless as he reaped the souls from the living world.

He was in Panama City, Panama when a soul approached him out of nowhere. It was a woman from the 1700s who’d died of TB. “I’m ready.” She said. Death was so glad no one could see his face with his hood, or she would’ve seen him roll his eyes. He wasn’t annoyed that she was ready. That was fine. He was annoyed about the process, which was sad since this was his true responsibility. He had no help with this. This was all on him. Death nodded slowly and she stepped forward, her hand reaching out to touch him on his shoulder.

The instant her transparent finger touched the fabric of his robe, white-hot pain shot through him. He was all bones again but still screamed in pain, unable to do anything about it but stay right where he was. It was positively unbearable, as if someone were endlessly stabbing through him or bashing him against a rock-hard surface, as if he was being licked by relentless flames and was burning down into ashes. It went through his whole body and the only outlet was to scream. The pain only increased as the soul started to glow, and he thought, Soon. Soon it’ll be over. But soon meant in an hour, give or take.

Everyone felt pain in their lives and he believed he felt every bit of pain—emotional and physical—in this one moment that the soul went through. Even if a stillborn decided they were ready, it hurt like hell, as short as it was. The older a soul was when they died, the more it hurt when they passed on to the other side through Death. This woman had died in her fifties, so he felt like he was dying for fifty years. He always felt like he was dying and he never did. It was just endless suffering but, hey, it’s what he gets for taking the lives of beings and making those they leave behind resentful and sad. 

Right?

He had to take time to recover, often feeling exhausted and weak when someone crossed to the other side. He took refuge in Cape Town of South Africa. The sea was divine there, vibrant and full of life. Sea turtles wouldn’t be nesting until October to February in Cape Town, which was nice, because that meant he didn’t have to see baby hatchlings pitifully try to get to the ocean and fail midway. What he did see was a kid shamelessly tearing a tiny, tiny crap apart limb from limb. The kid clearly didn’t know better, but damn, what a way to go. Imagine gently crawling out of the sand to go about your day, maybe see a friend, and this grimy kid picks you up and starts pulling you apart.

Death was there fast to Reap the soul of the crab. He picked up the soul of the crab carefully when it appeared before him and hummed gently to himself. He shook his head slowly and set the crab down, even softly nudging it along on its way.

In the ocean water, he was more like a ghost. He never got wet and certainly didn’t swim. Instead, he glided where he needed to go, stopping when a barracuda made itself known, surprising its victim of smaller fish. It felt strange to Reap any living thing that died instantaneously while another physical thing caused death. He had to use his scythe right as the barracuda’s mouth clamped over the fish speedily. He knew he wasn’t helping the barracuda, but it still felt weird. He didn’t think on it too long, for the souls of the fish he reaped swam over to him for comfort before swimming away.

An interruption occurred when he was making his way through Berlin in Germany. His apprentice popped up, who was just another Reaper, but a rather important one. He was Death’s first Reaper, the first angel who ever decided to help him and turn in all of his angelic powers and seraph titles just to Reap. “Death,” he began, walking beside him. Reapers didn’t look as ominous as Death did. They could pass off as humans just as other angels do without their wings, but they had a uniform of black clothing. His apprentice was no different. “there’s another break in The Veil between the mortal world and Purgatory again.”

Shit.

This was one of the most annoyingly infuriating parts of his job. A Veil concealed Purgatory, which could also be called “the spirit world”. _The_ Veil. It kept all the souls on their side of the lane. It also had three layers; The Reaping, The Void, and The Forest. Souls were only allowed to go into The Void and The Forest. Reapers and Death could go anywhere else but were usually hanging out in The Reaping as it is right up against the mortal world and easily maneuvered. Sometimes, a brave, but stupid soul would claw their way out from the second layer to go to the first, and if they were that desperate, they’d manage to create a rip in The Veil. It can be compared to a tear in dimension, destroying space and time. Those that manage to break the veil and step into the mortal world are punished and turned into ghosts.

Souls were kept in Purgatory before crossing over to keep them safe from doing anything stupid… such as tearing up The Veil and going to the mortal world. In theory, returning to the world to see their loved ones, the place they died or grew up in, or descendants of themselves is good, but once their translucent selves touch that other realm, they become beyond scared and lose their minds. They’re terrified of the mortal world, and Death punishes them by making them stay in that world. It’s what they get for tearing up The Veil and not following the rules of Purgatory.

It happened every now and again, once in a blue moon. Death groaned to himself and looked up at the sky, his hood still staying in place to secure his identity. “Fine. Let’s go.” He said.

Death’s apprentice might be the only person he actually spoke to willingly, but he never instigated the conversation. Why the hell would he ever strike one up for no reason? Terrifying.

With his hand—now appearing of flesh and bone—draping over Zachariah’s shoulder. Zachariah and Death disappeared instantaneously and appeared in front of a house in the state of Connecticut of the United States. God, New England was fucking notorious for hauntings, which meant a lot of souls that came from this region broke The Veil. “Why would anyone want to go back to the land of the living when people are dying to get over here?”

Zachariah was sent into a fit of giggles. Death didn’t laugh, nor did he smile to himself beneath his hood. “Good one, sir!” Zachariah wiped a tear that fell from his eye as he laughed a little more. 

“You act as if I’ve never said this one before.”

“It’s your best pun yet!”

“Okay, enough of that.” Death said, and Zachariah’s laugh halted immediately. He heard Zachariah mutter a quick apology and he clapped his hand on the Reaper’s shoulder. It earned him a small smile and Death just stared. He shouldn’t get used to comforting claps on the back. “Calm down, it was a one-time thing.”

“Oh! I know, sir.”

Death rolled his eyes, thankful Zachariah wouldn’t be able to see. “All right, show me who the soul at fault is for breaking The Veil this time.” He said, eyes searching through the ever-growing crowd of Reapers running around. Technically, there were always Reapers around. Death was just able to _literally _tune them out. They would disappear from his view unless he was spoken to. It gave the illusion that he was contently on his own.

He could also banish a group of Reapers from an area if he _really_ wanted to be alone, tell them to fuck off without voicing it.

It was only when he noticed a pearly white vapor move past another Reaper that he realized where the soul was. “That uniform of yours really helps in times like this.” He said, moving gracefully amongst the Reapers to track down the soul. It wasn’t really even a uniform. They all just wore black, but it helped against the contrast of bright white spiritual energy. The ‘uniforms’ definitely matched the morbid aesthetic of it all, didn’t it?

“I agree. And hey, we match!” Zachariah said happily, gesturing between himself and Death. Death glanced down at himself and then looked back at his apprentice, silently agreeing. He was more and more surprised with every passing day to millennia that Zachariah was still so damn chipper. How were any Reapers so lively at all with what they did? What was their secret? Except, to be completely honest, Death was too certain he was never as bright as Zachariah or any other Reaper, and if he was… it just wasn’t a time in his existence worth remembering.

Death and Zachariah walked right through the door of the house where there was only one Reaper inside. The Reaper took care of a spider the father of the house killed as his daughter hugged his leg in fear before disappearing elsewhere. It left Death and his apprentice to walk through the kitchen and dining room. Death could feel it, the energy the break between dimensions gave off. It was buzzing and ominous, threatening to expand and cause havoc just by existing. He could also hear weeping that softly echoed off the walls.

The rip in The Veil was dark and jagged. It seemed completely out of place, right in the middle of the living room. It looked like black fabric that had been ripped apart that didn’t have a beginning or end but was simply interrupting the seamless, general space. There was a gentle glow around the edges of the big rip, massive energy between the two dimensions rippling and flashing within the darkness inside the break. They stared up at it quietly for a moment. It was a pretty big break.

The mortal world looked exactly the same as The Reaping layer did except it was more vibrant and colorful. The Reaping layer’s colors and vibrancy were muted. Death couldn’t help noticing it as he peered through the break-in The Veil to see the room they were in on the other side, bright and lively. The three of them were still within The Veil, but once any of them, or any other soul, entered any part of them into the mortal world, it was all visible to them.

Death had ignored the weeping sound until he needed to concentrate on it. He turned from the large tear in The Veil, looking around until his eyes settled on a young woman from the roaring twenties bawling into a small handkerchief. She looked absolutely distraught and frightened, but her eyes darted around in confusion as if she wasn’t all there. She peered up at Death in that moment and gasped softly, sadly smiling and appearing hopeful. God, she was already losing her mind. It was clear from the smile she wore and how her eyes screamed as if something inside her didn’t want to admit something was wrong. It was evident that she didn’t want to accept something, so she smiled hopefully in denial. “Have you seen my baby? Can you help me?”

It was rather tragic. Death knew this woman, who bore the name of Annalise McCraven, was an absolute mess of a person. Her baby had passed onto Paradise ages ago. She knew it, too, but her mind was going and she was slowly believing that he was still within her reach, still trying to find him. It was all too clear. She must’ve been in The Void, the second layer, and must’ve been missing her old life. She must’ve seen this home, even in the darkness that surrounded her. That was what The Void was. Souls could stand in it for a few minutes. It was truly void. It was black, full of nothing, except for the one person, place, or thing they wanted to see. The person, place, or thing they wanted to see would be a lot like how the rip in The Veil appeared to them right now—out of place—but the soul wouldn’t be able to do anything but look on from The Void at this certain thing.

Once, a twin was in The Void for too long and was chasing her twin who was alive. The twin who was alive didn’t see her. They were in the mortal world. The soul of the dead one was just in darkness with the only light being her living twin who she missed so dearly. She chased her twin so much that she stumbled into The Reaping and eventually broke The Veil to get to her twin. She’d been five. It was a rather serious issue. It was why souls could only stay in The Void for minutes in a day. To live in that nostalgia and seem so close to it might drive them to do things they’d regret.

Annalise McCraven was no different.

“Your baby?” Zachariah asked, voice sympathetic and kind. Death appreciated his apprentice for these moments. Honestly, he wasn’t good at the sympathy and the comforting when it came to stuff like this. It was so condescending to be gentle when he was about to punish this soul by making them a ghost by sealing them up in the mortal world. 

“Yes. I… I can’t seem to find him. I’m worried sick. I know I haven’t been the best mother but I want to be. Where’s my baby?” Her lower lip trembled and Zachariah held his hands out for her. Her own transparent hands reached out shakily for his. “You know where?”

“Maybe he’s in here,” Zachariah said, guiding her to the break-in The Veil. She looked up at it in horror and peeked through. “See? It’s your old house.”

It had an appeal, a draw, especially to souls like Annalise and especially because the mortal world was so glorious compared to the three layers of The Veil, but it was all a trap. The modern world and the realization that nothing was the same, that they were dead and would never go back to their true, old lives was a horrifying thought to them. But as she looked in, past the darkness and the energy, she smiled and looked over at Zachariah, then at Death. “He could be here.”

“He could be,” Zachariah said with a nod. “Yes. Go on.”

Annalise stepped through, going into the mortal world. Death slowly closed in on the break, right up against it, standing right next to Zachariah and watching as she looked around. She was right on the other side of the room, but in the mortal world, it was brighter and more vivid. Death pulled his scythe out and sliced right through her soul. She screamed in pain and flickered in and out of view, quite like ghosts did. He saw the back of her head shift, a visible wound in the back of it from where she shot a pistol in from her mouth appearing amongst her blonde hair. She turned to them, eyes widening as she looked around. Her voice was shaky and erratic as she opened her mouth again. “I don’t want to be here. This doesn’t look like my house anymore. I can’t be here, I need to come back.”

“You ripped The Veil just so you could be where you are right now.” Death said in his deep voice. “You can stay there until you’re ready to accept your fate and those you’ve lost.” He raised his scythe and a bright, blinding glow from the blade burst from it. The tear in the veil started to repair itself and Annalise started screaming and crying desperately, apologizing relentlessly for breaking the rules. A scream full of misery and terror was the last of what he heard when The Veil was intact again. 

Death and Zachariah stayed there in silence for a few long seconds. It wasn’t their favorite thing to do, making souls into ghosts and entrapping them in the mortal world for eons as a punishment for breaking The Veil. Consequences had to be met with actions, though. In Paradise, souls were turned into angels and were rewarded for being good in their past life. They had many choices at their fingertips with what they could do. In the Netherworld, souls became demons and were tortured for all eternity for their past life. Purgatory had its rules, too, even if it was just second to the big duo. 

In Death’s opinion, Purgatory mattered more. One could sort of redeem themselves in Purgatory before crossing to the other side even if they were pretty horrible in their past life. Zachariah dealt with those who would be going to the Netherworld before those souls sought Death out. He could alter where they went. It was like a post-interview for them because most people don’t want to go to the Netherworld.

If Zachariah deemed them worthy of a Second Chance, they would pass onto Paradise or their soul would be reincarnated into another life. Death never knew. He was just the anchor to get them where they had to go.

If one fucks up in Purgatory, like Annalise, then… there’s really no telling where they’d go. “She’s gonna be difficult to judge.” Zachariah said.

“Good luck when that happens.” Death replied.

Death probably should judge them, but he frankly couldn’t care less about hearing people’s stories before they touched him to pass on. It always hurt, anyway. He’d rather just get things over with, so it was a very good thing Zachariah did the nitty-gritty that was getting to know them. 

Zachariah scoffed. “Thanks, sir.”

What were they both still doing standing around there for? “Get back to work.”

“Right away, sir.” Zachariah said rather quickly before disappearing from his spot. With a sigh, Death took one last look at Annalise, who was sobbing and creating cold spots where she went. She would haunt this home for a while now. His eyes darted to the little girl who had been afraid of the spider. She stared up at Annalise and started worrying about why she was crying. 

Children always saw ghosts easily, far more than adults did. The girl led Annalise to her dad, but the moment the girl turned her back, Annalise had hidden herself from view. She was still there, but she could choose to be seen and not be seen, as if she had her own makeshift Veil within the mortal world. The girl grew confused and her dad squatted and asked questions. It was just a regular, harmless haunting. Hopefully, it stayed that way. Ghosts were unpredictable and most were docile, but you just never know.

Where even was he right now? What time was it? Actually, Time was an illusion created by man, so it didn’t even matter. For a moment, he felt confused, only to recall what his plans for the day were—to continue Reaping animals. It was an animal day. Death nodded once to himself, knowing there was a butchery farm a few towns away… but he hadn’t been to Australia yet today. 

So, Australia it was.

Death used his scythe to disappear and reappear to Melbourne, Australia. He hadn’t taken care of a zoo yet, and what better place than one in Australia? He made his way toward Parkville to get to the Melbourne Zoo. He made his way to the koala exhibit, glad that it was free of people, considering it was nighttime, probably around midnight. Nighttime in any part of the world was Death’s favorite time to explore, just so he didn’t see any humans around—usually, at least.

They were rather cute, but one of their own was in the nursery. Something was very wrong with the baby koala. Death ventured off toward the nursery building in the zoo and looked around for the baby in question. Even though the staff was doing their ultimate best to take care of the baby, Death was here for him. Sometimes, there were problems at birth. There was nothing anyone could really do. The little guy would not make it and it would be cruel to keep him suffering. So, going up to where the koala slept and breathed with extreme difficulty to the point of nearing death, Death swung his scythe right over the baby koala to end his life even if it had just begun a day ago.

The baby koala’s soul appeared right at Death’s side and made a high-pitched sound that was something between a snore and a burp. Poor little guy would be all alone for a while, but his family would join him soon one day. Death patted the top of the koala’s furry head and watched as its pearly, smokey apparition walked off and out of the nursery. Death followed it slowly and made his way out of the zoo.

He wound up back into the heart of Melbourne. It was a neat city, very popular, and it’s been a few good months since he’d come by. He strolled along the streets, watching those who were still out at this hour rather than asleep mingle with one another and go into buildings that were still open. It was a weekday, so there weren’t as many people out as there would’ve been on a weekend, but that didn’t stop those that were out from having a good time. Plus, there were tourists, too, and they definitely had all the free time in the world.

Death watched and observed the behaviors of humans. He always tried to do so, the better to understand them, but if after fourteen trillion years he didn’t get the hang of it, it seemed rather pointless to continue trying. They laughed and hugged and told stories and reminisced and helped each other if they stumbled. So, they were friends, he supposed. Something strange simmered in his belly and he looked away from the particular group of friends to see a woman dressed in formal business attire walking toward him until she turned into an alleyway. Curious, Death walked up to the alleyway that seemed rather dark and creepy—though, didn’t all alleys look that way?

He was about to leave until something appeared behind the woman. Death’s eyes widened in horror as a dark, gruesome creature appeared out of thin air. It growled lowly and hissed as it crept behind the woman. Death used his power to see the surrounding Reapers, to make himself known, but there was only one. Death took his scythe out quickly and started toward the creature, but the Reaper flashed past him, making him pause in his movements.

“Don’t worry, I got it, sir!” The Reaper sprinted toward the creature, ready to attack, but the creature was fast to kill the woman in business attire, and she screamed in pain as her body was slashed apart. The Reaper froze in her steps as she shouted, “NO!” and the creature, with dagger-like claws and a wide, unsettling mouth with rows of pointed, sharp teeth and glowing red eyes seemed to laugh with a distorted sound. 

The woman’s soul rose from the body and the creature devoured her soul, the woman screaming in fear as it did so. Death closed his eyes slowly, feeling anger, frustration, and regret in his bones.

“You bastard!” The Reaper shouted, which only made the creature laugh darkly before it pounced toward her. She shot her hands out in front of her and a bright light emitted from her palms, engulfing the creature in it. The creature wailed and screeched before it disappeared, and the light faded slowly. The Reaper dropped to her knees, and Death sighed, walking up and looking down at her. His eyes briefly glanced toward the mauled dead woman and he shook his head, clenching his jaw.

“Rest.” Death told her. “Banishing a Darkling takes a toll on Reapers. You lot used to be proper angels once. You must regain your strength.”

“Yes, sir.” She nodded, running her hands through her dark hair, and her dark skin looked positively pale. She swallowed hard and Death offered his arm to her. She took it with a small smile and pulled herself up onto her feet. “I’ve been chasing this Darkling for a while now. He’s been causing trouble all day.”

“How many souls did he take?”

“Three.”

Death nodded and patted her shoulder. It felt a bit forced, but he had to make sure she was okay, didn’t he? Darklings were no joke, and he was sure this was the first time she’d actually caught one. She did a good job. He was proud of her, actually. Yes, that was what he was feeling… but it was weird and he didn’t feel like showing favoritism of any kind, so he nodded to her and walked away. He’d given her his orders to rest, so he expected her to do that immediately.

Darklings were the bane of his existence. He often thought to himself that his older Archangel brothers were, but they were more or less just a major pain in his ass. The real problem was the Darklings. They were soul-eating demons that gained power per every soul they devoured. They could kill people or animals, but this went against people’s destinies designed by The Book of Death. They’ve been known to also kill some of Death’s Reapers as well, but luckily, Reapers were able to banish them back to the Netherworld if they were in a tricky situation. 

Going against the Book of Death altered reality in some ways, could make the Book confused and inaccurate for a few days. Thankfully, there didn’t seem to ever be too many Darklings around that it made Death worried, but he'd rather none of them exist at all.

They were also dangerous because they, like regular angels, could pass through the Veil and somehow reach the mortal world at any given time, and when they killed humans, it caused them pain and created an irreparable wound, unlike Reaping. They were the stuff out of children’s nightmares, the stuff horror movies were made about. That poor human woman wasn’t supposed to die today. She was supposed to die in fifty years, warm in her bed, surrounded by family.

Death wanted to destroy those monsters. He’d been quarreling with them for far too long and they’ve been messing things up for ages.

Once his mind was clear, he disappeared from Melbourne and popped up at a farm in the southern United States. He glided over the grass, cloak barely grazing over it when he was approached by a soul. _Fuck._ His eyes drifted past them a moment, seeing a couple of Reapers heading into where the animals would die very soon, before looking back at the soul. This one was an elderly man from the 1800s. Death tilted his head slightly, noticing other souls behind him. Fuck, they were going to all cross together one after the other.

“I’m ready.” The elderly man said. Without giving Death a moment to prepare, the soul’s transparent hand touched his shoulder. The familiar, searing, white-hot pain shot through him again, sending him into an endless, throat aching, tortured scream. He shouldn’t even feel pain! He was all bones when he was being used for souls to cross over, and yet… and yet he wished he would drop dead just so he could stop feeling this pain. Oh god, this soul wasn’t the only one. There was more to come! 

He endured so much. Instead of recuperating after one soul, the others came at him without waiting. There was no break. It just kept coming, stabbing at him from every angle, burning through his bones, making him double over and feel like his head, his body was splitting open from how much it hurt. Being the anchor to the other side felt like an anchor was dragging him back and forth against a bed of sharp knives. Sometimes he wished, in these moments, that he would stop existing all together. This happened every fucking day and it was surely killing him, right? But… he knew it wasn’t killing him. It’s just what happened. 

It never got easier. The pain never dulled. It still pained him the way it did the very first time he experienced someone touching him to go to the other side. Back then, it was mother deer he’d reaped. The doe ducked her pearly head, low enough for her to reach him. He had been so small back then, and the second their foreheads touched, he felt like he was on fire, screaming and crying, only to collapse and shudder in a curled up ball. Even then after that happened, he had no idea what that meant, had no idea that that was only the beginning, that that was why he existed at all in the first place.

And now, he still collapsed from the pain.

When it was finally over, Death was on the ground. The mere idea of other souls seeing him this way—he couldn’t. He was thankful he could choose when Reapers could see him or not, was thankful only souls that were passing onto the Other Side and Zachariah could choose when to see him. Right now, he looked completely pathetic and weak. If someone saw him like this, no one would think he was strong. They would laugh. They wouldn’t be intimidated. Just thinking about non-mortals seeing him this way was unnerving, to say the least. 

Death barely got up when it was all over. He was on his knees; the flesh returning to his body. He was breathing heavily and it was the only time he ever seemed to need to breathe. That made little sense either, but nothing made sense when it came to him. He pulled his scythe out and dug the end of it into the ground, using it to pull himself up to his feet. Fuck, he must look so pitiful. Even if he knew no one was around, that could see him, he still did a quick shoulder check before making his way along the grass toward the barn. He didn’t even bother gliding over, far too exhausted to do anything but walk and use his scythe as a crutch. 

He walked right through the wooden doors, immediately surrounded by hay and dirt-filled ground along with wooden columns and beams under a high ceiling. Cows filled the stalls, blissfully unaware of their fate. He sat himself on a large block of hay in the barn's corner and leaned back against another stacked block. Slowly exhaling, he stayed and observed the cows, watched as some of them were brought outside. He just needed a long rest and maybe he’d be okay until another soul (or souls) needed him to pass on to the Other Side.

It took a longer time for his energy to restore itself. Strength was of the utmost importance. Death stood up easily from his spot and disappeared from the barn. He needed to get out of this place, just go somewhere else. He had Reapers running around for a reason, so they could deal without him for a few more moments. Perhaps a nice stroll in a quaint town would do him some good. He always found it peaceful to roam around places people rarely headed to. Those types of places, the lesser-known cities, and towns, had a type of character you wouldn’t find anywhere else.

His power took him to Northern England in the Yorkshire region. He looked up at the town sign that greeted him and hummed thoughtfully. _Welcome to Dusk Haven._ He’d been here tons of times, even before it was Dusk Haven, but it’d been a while since the last time. Below that, in smaller font, it read, _The Loveliest Twilight Town in Yorkshire_. Twilight was a lovely time of day. It was twilight somewhere in the world, and it was the time most magical things could occur. The town must be known for looking its absolute best during twilight, as most Twilight Towns do. With a town name like Dusk Haven, it certainly wasn’t surprising already. Why, when twilight came and if it was underwhelming, Death would be very disappointed. One shouldn’t false advertise such things, after all.

He made it a habit to walk along the sidewalk as he entered the town. It was better to do so for observing and taking everything in. He was mostly interested in visiting the downtown area to see what was around. Downtown was the heart of cities and towns—even if it wasn’t. Sometimes, downtown had so much soul and so much character, and it was the perfect gist of what the town was all about.

It looked to be about the start of evening. Twilight would be soon, probably within the next hour or so. He peacefully made his way through the town, taking in the scenery of this sweet town with its trees, birds tweeting, sound of cars going without any fuss that blended into the background. Yes, it was sweet—or was that a smell? Death’s eyes swept the area, sniffing once in the air and snapping his head toward a bakery. Gliding over to the window, he peered inside, almost pressing the fabric of his hood against where the loopy letter started. It read _Liv’s Bakery_. It wasn’t a shop name that was so va-va-boom, but it was strangely personal and small town-like. It sounded classic. It wasn’t a surprise the place was packed. The food seemed fresh and inviting. Even Death, who didn’t eat, stopped and stared to admire the little place. Looked like Liv was doing well for herself. 

He kept on going. Someone walked right through him when it happened, but he ignored it. Or, rather, he pretended to ignore it. He hated—no, loathed entirely—when the living walked through him. It was an irrational hate, too. He knew it more than anyone. The Veil concealed him well enough, but it felt strange to have someone walk right through him. He couldn’t explain the feeling—and quickly realized that he was feeling something in the first place—so he decided to just ignore it and go about admiring this little town. 

He was fond of towns that had a warmth to them, like everyone was familiar with everything and the vibe of that comfort was lingering in the air. Death took long, thoughtful looks at the town’s monuments and recalled every event that was engraved upon them, remembered why this town thought such-and-such thing was important. Every town had its own thing. There was even a statue of the first recorded mayor of the town. Death lifted his hand up to the top of his hood, his thumb and index finger touching the edge of the fabric hanging over his forehead, and he tugged it very lightly in a tip of a salute. 

He remembered this soul. The guy was actually not terrible, but god was he a pain to help cross to the Other Side.

There were tons of places available to eat, including the chain fast-food restaurants one sees just about everywhere. He passed the library, which was a large building in the heart of downtown, only to turn back around and head inside to see what books were available. Sometimes, Death thought about picking one of these things up. He hadn’t read any of these human books in a long time but knew they got a lot of hype for tons of reasons he’d never understand—like that Shakespeare fellow. His soul wasn’t all that impressive. There was no way someone so bland could write something groundbreaking, right? With his interest quickly fading, he left the library and almost had the nerve to just give a person a heart attack in the middle of the sidewalk just for walking through him.

_It’s not their fault, it’s not their fault._ _They can’t see me and it’s good that they can’t._

This town seemed to have just about everything one would like on a day-to-day basis. Getting the hell out of downtown to venture through the streets that branched off from it, he came across a rather large park, full of trees and vibrant green grass. A black iron fence enclosed it, a few shrubs and neatly trimmed hedges lining its edge. A gorgeous hedge trimmed to be the archway stood at the entrance of the park, tiny colorful flowers mixed within it. This place was simply calling Death to come inside, promising absolute tranquility. He walked right through, greeted by a brick path that went all around the park with benches evenly spaced out here and there. 

People were walking or jogging along the path. Others sat on the bench and took the soft sun in, enjoying the comfortable warmth that wasn’t too drying or too humid. There were plenty of areas for people to sit on the open grass, a couple trees that were scattered along the sidelines to provide shade. On the other side was a large playground where kids and even some teenagers were playing in. Smack in the middle was a fountain surrounded by beds full of wildflowers, each separated by small benches.

He was feeling better already.

Death took a stroll along the path going around the perimeter of the park, making sure to turn his body sideways every time a jogger or walker came too close. With his energy up and his mood neutral once more, he didn’t want to risk it going down if someone walked right through him again. This town made him want to actually take a breath, even if he didn’t need to. Why shouldn’t he? He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in through his nose, feeling relief in his chest as fresh air filled his lungs. He held his breath for a couple of seconds before exhaling slowly through his mouth. “Beautiful.” He whispered to himself, opening his eyes once more.

Just before twilight, Death smelled something enticing as he continued walking about through the town. It was an unmistakable scent, and he followed it. The surroundings of the town changed into more nautical-related shops and homes. He turned into a street that had a large carpark on one side of it and a boardwalk on the other. The beach was across the boardwalk and at the very sight of it, Death sighed blissfully. He made his way to the beach and disappeared from the sand, only to reappear on top of a small cliff against the wall that separated the beach from the carpark.

Good thing no one could see him. He could only imagine the looks he’d receive. Someone all in black with a scythe looking at the horizon on a cliff of a warm, bright beach? It was fucking laughable, would look completely out of place amongst everything. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this relaxed. Truth be told, Death troubled himself with anything that could possibly go wrong on any given day—such as the soul creating a rip in the Veil—and it was always up to him to fix everything. That and being the anchor to the Other Side, he didn’t get a lot of time to himself. Every day was different, too. He never knew what could happen. In fact, something could happen right now and disturb his calm time to himself. It was close to impossible to catch a breath. Even if he didn’t need them, he did like to take a breather, so he cherished these moments more than he could express.

Twilight Towns were so beautifully rare. There were moments in autumn where the impossible happened. It was thought to be an illusion, but Twilight Towns had their own little magic. It was harmless, and without any real point, but angels have chosen the most random and yet scarce towns to share this magic in the season of autumn. It was the magic that within the town, it would always be twilight, all day and every day. It sounded impossible, sure, but it was an absolute beauty all the same. Death had a strong admiration for Twilight Towns. It was absolutely irrevocable. He didn’t enjoy admitting it to himself, either, but he did. They were out of this world.

Sometimes, angels chose the wrong towns to create as Twilight Towns. They just didn’t sit right sometimes where they were. The sun didn’t hit the town in the right areas, either, but, it was what it was. Death hadn’t ventured into Dusk Haven for ages, so he didn’t really know if it was a perfect Twilight Town or not. He was quietly intrigued to see what the place would look like in a few moments’ time. Who knows? Maybe it would end up impressing him.

As if on cue, the hour of twilight arrived. Some called it magic hour, and it might as well be. The light it gave off upon the sky was a beautiful gradient of warm colors that seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. It was stunning against the horizon, lighting up the sky so beautifully. It was time for Death to go and see for himself—see if the town, and not just the beach, was in fact a Twilight Town.

He walked along through the streets, narrow and wide alike, and was in awe at how the twilight sun shifted the color of the city in a way that was almost divine. The town was so rich and vibrant that for a moment, he actually thought he wasn’t in the Veil, but in the mortal world. The people who lived here must be happy to know they have such a beautiful town at such a magical time of the day, and even more so during the autumn. It changed the texture of everything around, made it look much warmer and more peaceful. Even when Death entered the town, he was amazed at how it looked against the sun with the shadows and warmth radiating from it, lighting it up in a completely different way. 

What Death noticed as well was that the people of the town took the twilight hour very seriously. A nearby bar had a sign that said _Magic Hour – Twilight every day! _Instead of Happy Hour. People were hurrying inside of it happily. A florist was putting flowers outside against the gentle rays of the twilight sun—an interesting tactic, sure, but it was always said that the twilight sun was the strongest one throughout the day. 

He passed a football field by the park that small children were hurrying into in uniforms, practice only now just starting, it seemed. People of all ages, a small group of them, were sitting atop the large steps of the library reading books with the twilight sun being their light. There was a tram that ran along its path in the commons that was surrounded by shops. People were heading to the train station to head to a hill within the town, Death noticed. He appeared there in seconds to see what all the fuss was about and saw it was just an extension of the town, with the hill being called Sunset Hill. People lived at the base of it, with more shops, and at the top of the hill? People were sat watching to see the twilight sun against the entire town of Dusk Haven.

It was a perfect Twilight Town. Death couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen a perfect Twilight Town.

Like all peaceful moments, this one came to an end. Death knew he had things to do, even if he didn’t _technically_ have to do them. It was pretty foolish of him to just… take something of a break. In his mind, he chastised himself for doing so, but it was something he couldn’t take back. In a way, he was never _really_ on a break, even if he wasn’t Reaping anyone. He could enjoy himself and his time would be cut short not by his own volition, but by someone needing to pass onto the Other Side through him. 

He was quite tired.

Death headed down the hill and joined everyone on the train. He hoped no one would sit on him, and when no one did, he sat calmly and peered out the window to see the golden sky continued to hover over the town all around. He could vaguely hear passengers on the train happily talking to each other in delighted whispers, none of them knowing he was right there with them. The overall mood of the train ride would surely change if they knew he was there. Who would ever want to take a train ride with Death even if he wasn’t doing anything but sitting with them? They’d be utterly terrified.

The train stopped at the Dusk Haven’s main station and he, along with everyone else, stepped off it. He walked along town again and disappeared into the neighborhood streets, looking for a particular one, and a particular house. There was a cat on the schedule to die today by the name of Emilia. She was ancient. She was why he’d originally come to Dusk Haven in the first place. Emilia would be his final animal for his self proclaimed Only Animal Reaping Day.

He decided to walk on the sidewalk. Even if it wasn’t as busy of a street as the streets closer to and within downtown, one or two cars drove by and there was simply no way he was going to let a machine like that go through him of all things. The sidewalk was safe, but why did Death care about feeling safe at all? He had nothing to fear. He was _Death._

Something caught the corner of his eye from the side of his hood as he walked by a house. Death paused and turned around to walk back and peer into a window. If he concentrated enough, he could hear the sound of the sitcom playing on the television through the window. A woman, man, and two children sat on the couch. Curiosity got the better of Death as he walked onto the lawn to draw closer to the window. The family all laughed at the same time and a dog padded over to sit by their feet, panting happily. Death knew each of their names. The kids were Carrie and Jordan King. The father was Daniel King and the mother was Bernice King neé Rhode. Their dog was Chewy. Chewy was going to die in a couple years. The first to die from the family would be the mother from a heart attack in about ten years. Father and the children would die of old age.

As Death thought of these things, quietly patting himself on the back for being able to remember these details, the family was blissfully unaware that there was another dimension where he existed, watching them smile and laugh. They weren’t thinking about their deaths right now. They were happy to be with each other and living in the moment. Death frowned, feeling a scorching bitterness in his gut. He frowned even more when the parents kissed the children and tickled them. Didn’t they know this happiness, this pureness, was simply an _illusion_? Human nature always destroyed them in the end.

Well, that was enough of that.

_Just shut it off._

With his mind at ease, Death walked through the Kings’ front lawn over to their next-door neighbor’s lawn, and the neighbor’s lawn after that, and the one after that until he got to the end of the street and made a left. He made his way down the street until he got to a sign that read _Sunset Falls_ that led into another street, or rather a cluster of buildings that looked exactly the same. Flats. Or condos? He couldn’t tell, but they looked nice. There was even a pool for the little community to enjoy. People were in there right now, splashing and laughing happily.

Death walked up to one building and headed inside. He went right through the door without ringing the many bells of inhabitants on the wall and used his senses to find Emilia the cat. Her soul was calling out to him, drawing him like a magnet, and after walking up a couple of flights of stairs and heading down a hall, he stopped at a door. The number 618 was on the brown door in gold, and Death stepped through it, into the home of Emilia the cat.

It was a small flat. The dining room and living room area were all in the same general space, and there was a balcony on the right of the living room that looked out toward the rest of the buildings of Sunset Falls, and the pool. Death walked took a moment to look out from it, seeing the small hut-like building that served as the mailbox for everyone. There was also another, smaller building that was probably the main office of the entirety of Sunset Falls. It looked like a really nice place to live, and in a Twilight Town like this, no less. 

“It’s fucking boring.” Death turned around at the sound of the person living here, who was evidently Emilia’s owner. “I can’t believe you just went off and took Zayn away, Liam. Do you know how much it sucks to play Mario Party on my own? A lot.” The young man paused and softly laughed as he put ramen noodles into a pot. “I feel like Joey Tribbiani living all alone, lost his best friend, practically his soulmate, ‘cause he decided to move in with his boyfriend. I’m heartbroken. Just gonna drown myself in some ramen noodles, okay? Don’t worry about me.”

_Louis William Tomlinson. Twenty-four years old. Born December 24th. Will die seventy-one years from now at ninety-five years old of old age._

He looked like the average young adult. His hair was light brown and tousled, his eyes a brilliant blue with speckles of vibrant green that made Death think of the Caribbean sea. He wore a t-shirt with some type of graphic on it and plaid pajamas that were loosely tied by a limp bow on the front. He looked like someone who would’ve attended one of those concerts where the attendees would mosh and flail their arms and shove people around. Well, no. A tamer version of those concerts. Death had seen one of those shows and they were atrocious and some got so bad that they were downright lethal.

It’s happened before.

“Ramen.” Louis continued. “I’ve decided I’m gonna watch Shrek and give Emmy company. Or something. I really don’t know. Maybe something better… no, the sequel isn’t on there.” There was another pause, and Louis Tomlinson’s voice shifted into something more serious and not as lighthearted as he watched his ramen cook. “She’s not doing good. Yeah, the vet just told me to keep doing what I’ve been doing. Is it bad that I didn’t put her down? ‘Cos I didn’t… you know it’s… I get the whole ‘end their suffering’ thing, but she’s like my daughter at this point. I’ve had her for sixteen years and I didn’t feel okay with her dying at the vet when it’s her least favorite place in the universe. And she has pain meds and I’m always helping her eat and stuff.”

Death shook his head and walked off to find the cat. She’d be resting, somewhere on her own. She’ll know she’s on her way to dying so she prefers the solitude. It’s a defensive mechanism since she’s in a very vulnerable state. 

Peeking into Louis Tomlinson’s bedroom, he saw her in a cat bed with her food and water right beside her and the litter box close by. It was lucky that the room was large enough to fit her and her necessities, as well as Louis Tomlinson’s belongings and bed. Death slowly walked up to her. Her breathing was scarily slow and she was on her side, eyes closed. Emilia was an old cat and a beautiful one at that, but she had to go. 

For a second, Death crossed into the mortal world and everything was brighter and much more lively. He was allowed to do so. There was never any break in the Veil. He could just pass through dimensions and its layers at will any time he wanted, but this was something he rarely ever did. He wasn’t sure when the last time it was that he passed through the mortal world, but it’d been long enough for him to forget. He still kept himself invisible nonetheless. The human eye could never see him. Animals were a different story. They could see him, or could not. He really didn’t know if Emilia could sense him right now, but by the scent she was giving off, he doubted it. Her organs were shutting down already, releasing toxins that emitted such a scent. It wasn’t all that pleasant.

Emilia was a gorgeous feline. She was very large, but Maine Coon cats were always monstrously big, and she was a calico cat. With her body, it must be beyond difficult for her to move on her own accord right now. Death carefully touched the pad of one of her paws. Emilia’s eyes slowly opened, but barely. They were bluer than Louis Tomlinson’s eyes, but Death saw just how weak she was from the look of them. The pads of her paws were cold to the touch, another sign of how slow her heart was and how close she was to death… _literally_. He was right there. Touching her paws.

God, he could just imagine Zachariah _reeling_ at this pun.

Death reentered the Veil, still in The Reaping layer, and he stood up carefully. He pulled his scythe out from the pocket of his cloak, the bright light shining from the inside, and he held it tight in his hands. Emilia’s eyes slowly started to close, and Death’s hands turned to bone as he raised his scythe above Emilia's body. In one swift motion, he swung the scythe down—

“WHAT THE FUCK?! GET AWAY FROM MY FUCKING CAT!”

—and froze, the blade of the scythe just a hair away from going through Emilia’s body.

Slowly, he turned his head toward the door of the bedroom to see Louis Tomlinson standing there, eyes wide, horrified, and glaringly staring at him. He hadn’t even realized Louis had stopped talking on the phone at some point. Now, his Reaping power was fading and the flesh and blood of his body was returning. It couldn’t be… this couldn’t be _possible_… but Louis Tomlinson was staring right at him, unmistakably so. _Can this mortal… see me?_ Death thought, and the mere thought, because the possibility of it was at an all-time high, struck a chord of fear through his spine. _Fear_. Death was still frozen, far too in shock at Louis Tomlinson yelling at him to get _away_ from Emilia. It was… it was fucking impossible. Louis Tomlinson shouldn’t be able to see him at all! 

Then how…?

“What the hell are you still doing standing there? Get _away_! Don’t fucking touch her!” Louis snapped.

Death seemed to be able to move again. He lowered the scythe, though didn’t bring it to slice through Emilia’s body. He held it at his side, the bottom of the scythe touching the ground and the point of the blade facing Louis. “Can you see me?” He asked Louis, his voice sounding not like his own. He spoke slowly and deeply, but there was the barest hint of nervousness in his tone. 

“What? _Yes,_ I can see you, obviously. What the—” Louis set his bowl of ramen on top of the dresser against the wall before turning to him again. “How the fuck did you get in here?! I’m gonna call the fucking police—” Louis spun around again and then turned back. “Wait, no. You leave my cat alone! She’s fucking dying. GO!”

His mind seemed to go blank. He couldn’t understand what was happening. He’d never been so confused and startled in his entire existence. How the fuck was Louis seeing him right now? Talking to him? Clearly, Louis didn’t think he was a celestial being. He probably thought Death was some nutter who broke into his house to kill Emilia. If that was the case, he could try to work around this and properly leave through the front door as seemingly human as possible. Louis could yell at him and that would be that. He could send one of his other Reapers to take care of the cat.

No. There was still something very wrong. Louis shouldn’t be able to see him. Not only did Death now allow humans to see him if he ever crossed into the mortal world, but he was also in the Veil. They were talking to each other between dimensions as if there was no barrier, as if Louis was in the Veil or Death was in the mortal world. There was also no break… and Death as at a loss for words, completely bewildered and feeling exposed and it was ultimately the most terrifying moment he’s ever experienced.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Louis scoffed before striding right over to him. Death’s eyes widened and he gasped and backed up quickly as Louis drew closer. He backed away so much that he could feel his back hit the wall of his room. This was… this couldn’t be real. He was _not_ running away from a human right now. This was fucking absurd! He was _The_ Angel of Death! He wasn’t supposed to cower away from anyone lesser than him. What the fuck was happening to the world?

Why was he even afraid? What was Louis going to do? If Louis could see him, then fine, but there was no way it was possible 

“Get the fuck away from my cat, out of my room and out of my _flat_!” Louis shouted, and Death couldn’t go back any further. Well, he could… he _should_. He willed his body to pass through the wall, but just before he could, Louis grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside before yelling in surprise and dropping his hand as if it were something hot. His anger somewhat disappeared, mostly replaced with confusion and fear. “Wha—did you just go through the wall? What the fuck?!”

That was the only thing that was scary. Louis had _touched him_ and pulled him back into the room. First of all, he should be feared by all mortals because mortals _were_ terrified of him. Though, Death’ll give Louis a pass on that. By the look on his face, it seemed Louis didn’t think Death was _actually_ Death. Second of all, no mortal should see him, and no mortal should be able to touch him and pull him anywhere like that. He felt like it was a fucking invasion of privacy, too, and he’d done the absolute most to keep that privacy from being tarnished, whatever the cost.

Louis glanced him up and down and took a few steps back. He tilted his head and frowned, looking as if he were doubting his own thoughts. He swallowed hard and glanced over at Emilia, his eyebrows knitting together worriedly before lifting his gaze back up at Death. “What are you?”

Fuck, what was he supposed to do? He should just disappear. Pull his scythe out and leave… but… the human knew too much already. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this situation? _Just move, just get the hell out! Do ANYTHING!_ But Death found that he was incapable of moving. He was frozen again, at a loss for words. He also knew he needed to ask permission from his elder, pretentious, self-righteous brother, Michael to erase Louis’ memory. Erasing the memory of any mortal was very risky business as well. There’ve been one too many cases where they’ve erased more than needed or not enough and the consequences had been catastrophic. 

“You… you can’t be real. This isn’t real, this is… no, too weird!” Louis’ told him in a panicky tone, his hands out and waving frantically as he looked away. He walked right out of the room but then came back once again and opened his mouth to say something, then clamped it shut, then opened it again, then closed it. He half grunted, half exhaled, frustrated, and he crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh, god,” he scoffed. “Say something or leave! What… what… please don’t hurt her… or me.” His eyes and voice softened in worry and Death blinked under the hood in surprise. “I-come… please, just… leave us alone.”

Death seemed to remember how to speak, suddenly, and he shook his head gravely. “I cannot, Louis Tomlinson.” 

Louis’ eyes widened and he held out his shaking hands defensively, backing up against the other wall. “H-how… how do you… k-know my name?”

Everyone thought he was pure evil, the bringer of misery and death. This was the familiar reaction humans often had whenever they thought or talked about Death. It was pure fear. Something in Louis’ eyes told Death that he _knew_. They were filled with terror, but there was a strong hint of worry, too. “I am the Angel of Death, Louis Tomlinson.” He said, and Louis shook his head. How could Louis deny it right then after he’d seen more than enough to prove that it was true?

“I have to be d-dreaming or s-something, you can’t be real. This isn’t happening, stop. Get the fuck out of my house!”

Death couldn’t even resist the bite of sarcasm at this moment, the childish comeback. He didn’t even think about it. It just… came out, like word vomit. “It’s a _flat_.”

Louis pressed his lips together, looking so beyond annoyed, but his cheekbones became a little more prominent as he sucked his cheeks in. He took a deep breath in and let it slowly. “Fine. My flat, get over it.”

Who did this mortal think he _was_, talking to him like this?! Death was so fucking appalled that his mouth fell open in shock. The absolute disrespect! Was he still trying to convince himself that he wasn’t in the presence of a celestial being?!

Death sped right in front of him, crossing the room in a blur of inhuman speed. Louis flinched, but he stubbornly spread his legs and stood straight and tall, lifting his chin up and raising his eyebrows as if to ask, _What’re you gonna do?_ Fuck, Death had never met someone so infuriating in his entire life. Louis didn’t even look remotely impressed or intimidated. “I have come to Reap your cat. It is time for her to go, Louis Tomlinson, and you will not stop me. It is my sacred duty. I will deal with you after.”

“By killing me?” Louis asked.

Death’s eyes narrowed and he pushed the blade of his scythe up to Louis’ neck. It couldn’t _kill_ humans, only Reap souls to end their life when it was time, but he was reaching the end of his patience with Louis and wanted to threaten him. Louis’ breath hitched and he tried leaning farther back into the wall as much as he could as he if he, too, hoped that he would fall back through the wall. He lifted his chin even moorland glared into the darkness of Death’s hood where his face should be visible. 

He had never been more thankful that no one could see his face. “Bite your tongue when you speak to me, boy. I have been here longer than you could ever imagine, through every single incarnation of this godforsaken world. I bring upon _death_. You ought to show Archangel such as myself some respect if you know what’s best for you. Do not tempt me or you will get _exactly_ what you are asking for.” Death hissed at him before turning from Louis and walking toward Emilia again.

Emilia’s breathing was slowing even more. She had to be Reaped now. Death raised his scythe again, flesh turning to bone once more, and just as he started to swing, Louis’ voice cut in, “Wait!” and caused Death to stop again. God, Louis was getting on his last nerves. He glared over at the mortal again, who sighed out shakily. “Do you really have to?”

“Yes.” Death said in a tone that would also imply that he thought Louis was unintelligent… which he did.

“Well, what… what if I raised a bet?” Louis asked unsurely, furrowing his brows. 

That piqued Death’s interest. It was a bad enough situation that Louis was seeing him, talking to him, touching him, but a mortal asking for a wager? That was laughable… but not impossible. He’d done many deals with other celestial and demonic beings alike already. Why couldn’t he make a deal with a mortal? Louis would surely regret it. Death never lost a single deal. He might actually laugh about it later and tell Zachariah about it, who’ll have an even bigger laugh. 

“All right.” Death said, lowering his scythe again and turning to face Louis properly. “We can play a game. You can choose the game if you wish.” Honestly, he was just being nice by letting Louis choose. There was no way a mortal like Louis could ever beat out Death in anything.

“Okay.” Louis exhaled slowly, his shoulders loosening up. He walked closer to Death and hummed thoughtfully. “Okay, I’ve got the game.”

“What is it that you want to wager, Louis Tomlinson?” 

“My cat to keep living.” Louis said rather simply, smiling proudly as if he’d _finally_ found a way to mess everything up for Death. 

“No. She must die one day. I will allow you one more year with her.”

Louis deflated and he sighed. “Fine. And you?”

“Well, obviously if I win, I will Reap your lovely cat and you must _never_ speak of this encounter to any living soul for the rest of your mortal life.”

Louis nodded slowly, but then a bit quickly as he looked up in thought, then looked into the general direction of Death’s eyes. “That’s fair. And besides, who am I going to tell? No one would believe me.”

“You’re right about that.” Death said, and Louis’ eyes narrowed slightly. He didn’t feel like wasting any more time, even if there wasn’t any real time _to _waste, but he was already completely over and done with this entire exchange and wanted to leave as soon as possible with Emilia’s soul safe in Purgatory. “I will use my powers to create a binding verbal contract. No other force in the universe will be able to break it and if it is cheated upon, you will die.”

“Jeez,” Louis winced and looked utterly disturbed. “Okay, whatever. I agree, we can do your… your… thing.”

There was no respect with this human. The way he spoke to Death… well, in the older days, he’d be punished. Death just wanted to wipe away any confidence the irritable human had for even thinking he could possibly make a deal with Death to win the life of his cat back for an entire year. It was one of the rarest ways the Book of Death could be altered.

Death stuck out his very human-looking hand toward Louis. “Do we agree to the terms, Louis Tomlinson?” He asked in a firm voice. “I win, I Reap the soul of your cat. You win, your cat lives for another year.”

Louis stretched out his hand to take Death’s. The moment he did, the powers to bind their verbal contract were surging through him. “One more thing.” Louis voiced, and Death’s eyes flashed beneath his hood in a rage. _What?! _“If I win, you also get to be my loyal best friend and slave for a whole damn year!” Their hands glowed, and Death couldn’t pull his hand away until his power sealed the binding words. How _DARE _Louis Tomlinson trick him?!

“You insolent wretch, how dare you say such a foolish thing?” Death asked furiously. Their hands dimmed, and he yanked his own back with an aggravated huff. “How _dare_ you?!” Louis laughed and jumped up and down with such glee. Death wanted to whack him with the flat end of his scythe so bad. The urge was nearly impossible to resist. “I will win. You will lose.”

“If you were so sure, you wouldn’t be so mad.” Louis pointed out. Good thing Death had his hooded cloak, or Louis would see the death glare that he was giving him that would surely horrify him for the rest of his life.

Damn him for being right.

“What game do you have in mind?” Death asked.

Louis hummed and glanced out the door of his room, but then smirked. “Follow me, please.” Death wanted nothing more than to leave. This was so beneath him. It was immature. It was pathetic. If his Archangel brethren even knew what was going on… God, they’d laugh. Actually, they probably already _were_ laughing.

They walked into the living room and Louis handed Death a controller. “What’s this?” 

“We’re gonna play Mario Kart on the Nintendo Switch.”

This had to be some sort of _joke_, right?

Death had never gotten his hands on a video game. Why would he? He had other important things to tend to. In what world would he actually play a video game of any kind? That didn’t mean he didn’t _know_ what Mario Kart was. He also knew what the Switch was. He knew about the Switch so well that he knew absolutely nobody in their right mind actually called it the Nintendo Switch… unless you were Louis talking to the Angel of Death and thought Death had no fucking idea what the Switch was.

He felt completely out-of-place walking through the living room and speaking to a human as if this was all just some casual drop in from a distant friend. They were really about to play a video game? What kind of parallel universe did he just step into? It was none he’d ever ventured in, that’s for sure. So far, he hated it. Still… he could defeat Louis in a video game, surely. What was it, a bunch of hand-eye coordination? All he had to do was familiarize himself with the buttons for fair play. He’d be able to win, definitely.

Then why did the pit of his stomach twist with such ominous discomfort?

“Do you know how to play?” Louis asked, drawing Death out of his thoughts.

“I never have, so no.” He answered sincerely. “I have seen it being played, though I have never… played.”

Louis softly chuckled and handed him one of the controllers. “Here, I’ll show you. If we’re gonna play for such a… huge bet, we might as well have it be a fair game. Look, I’ll let you play a bit until you’ve got the hang of it, yeah?” Death blinked at him in surprise. What a surprisingly kind offer. He didn’t expect to be allowed to play before the actual ‘match.’ “Here, look.” He put the game up on the television, _Mario Kart 8 Deluxe_ on the screen in large letters and rainbow, taking the other controller and going through the menu like it was no big deal. Death was trying to follow what Louis was doing, but it was… just so much. “We’re going to do a Grand Prix, you and me, so it’ll calculate a proper winner between the two of us after a series of courses depending on which level we’ll do.”

He had to get this done as soon as possible, so the harder levels to tackle didn’t seem to be the smartest idea. Half of him wished a soul would appear before him so he could busy with himself with unbearable, scorching pain, but that didn’t seem to be happening anytime soon. One could only dream. “Might I recommend the easiest for my sake?”

“50cc it is…” Louis said, selecting it. “and who do you want your character to be?” Death slowly looked at him and waited patiently. Did Louis really think he gave a shit or even _knew_ any of the characters? “Right, right. Fine, okay… never mind… we’ll just… have you be koopa troopa ‘cause everyone loves that bastard. Has the eggshells. I’m literally giving you so much help, right now.” Well, Louis could be lying about that, but Death said nothing. “And then… the vehicle choices…” Louis selected a car combination that had rather good specs, not that Death knew or cared. “Mushroom Cup, the first circle. And you’ll go down this list of courses and repeat until you’re all set to take on me.” 

Death gripped at the controller and frowned down at it. “Fine. I will call upon you once I feel confident in how the game functions.”

“Press this button,” Louis said. “This is to accelerate,” he said touching the A button. “start off like a rocket launch at the beginning of a race with this one.” he pointed at the Y button. “Move like this… like you’re steering the stick left and right as if you were actually driving. Do you want the steering wheel part of it? I never use it but you can…” Death shook his head. “Okay… er… B is for breaking or going back, pretty easy to remember, this here is to throw,” fuck, there were so many buttons! Even as Louis touched a button on the upper side of the remote, Death wondered how it was possible to keep all of these in mind whilst playing. “That’s really all you need. You can drift and hop too with this button… here, see?” Death nodded. “Er… yeah. So. Have at it, then. I’ll be tending to my traumatized, dying cat, no thanks to you.”

“Is it really my fault that Emilia is an old hag? I think not.” 

Louis glared at him and looked as if he were going to say or do something, opening his mouth and closing it, then sucking a sharp breath in with fire in his eyes before turning on his feet and walking off. Maybe that was uncalled for, but Louis was getting on his last nerves.

With a deep sigh, Death walked to the couch and pressed A for the game to start and boy was he shit at first, but after a couple of races, he was getting the hang of it. After a few more, he’d managed to get into first place and that was when he knew he was ready. He had to be. “Ready!” He called out, and Louis sprinted inside, grabbing the second controller and sitting beside him on the couch.

“May I put this on your lap?” Death asked, lifting his scythe in the air that had been leaning against him and the couch this entire time and almost falling in the occasion that he got too into the game and flung his controller in a sharp, exaggerated left or right. It would make his arm hit the scythe and honestly, Death wasn’t going to have it lean against the ground or up against a wall far away from him.

“What?” Louis asked, looking over. “Oh… I—yes, sure. Just… the blade end better keep on your side. I’ll get the end of it and keep it secure.”

Death nodded and picked the scythe up by the end and carefully placed it across their laps. Louis’ forearms laid across from it and Harry’s elbows were on top of the flat of the blade. The music from the first race in the Grand Prix—Louis had chosen Inkling Girl, whose aesthetic reminded Death of Louis himself—started with _Mario Kart Stadium_ as a title at the bottom.

Well, this was an odd little picture. He wondered if some modern artist would think Death playing Mario Kart with a human whilst they both held the scythe on their lap looked like a painting waiting to be created. He almost wanted it to be a reality… almost.

As the countdown occurred, Death looked at his screen and pressed Y to shoot off at the start. They were off! And… whoa… it was a bit different with the screen split into two parts for multi-player. He found himself continuously glancing down at Louis’ screen every now and then out of nervousness, but he wouldn’t dare panic at the beginning. The game had just started… and they were neck and neck. Louis won the first race with Death coming in second place, Death won the second with Louis coming in second place, Louis won the third race with Death coming in second place, and then there was the last track in the series of races to complete titled _Thwomp Ruins._

Huh, they never discussed a tie, but he expected the game would have something to decide it on. The race started and they both went in strong. Death found it beyond easy to thwart the computer-based opponents, but he and Louis were equally matched… which, honestly, he didn’t like one bit. He’d never met an equal. Why would a human be an equal to him in something so juvenile and so humane? 

Oh well, it didn’t matter. Death’s eyes lit up as he got to the finish line in the last lap. Louis was ahead. Death drove right into one of the mystery boxes and got one of the best things he could’ve gotten—a blue shell. He wondered if Louis ever looked away from his screen to look at Death’s to see what was going. Death still did that. Sometimes it helped so he could prepare for the next possible attack, but it seemed Louis was in his own zone, completely focused on his side of the screen. 

_Good_.

But how was he going to throw the blue shell without being collateral damage to his own attack?

It came to him just as they saw the finish line up ahead. Harry slowed down, and once Louis’ character was little further, he threw the shell, and the shell exploded. “NO! FUCK!” Louis shouted, and Death chuckled lowly, his shoulders shaking as his own character’s car passed Louis’ smoking vehicle and passed the finish line.

The results were in: they had tied. Death glanced at Louis, who glanced back at him, and then they looked back at the screen. “We tied. It’ll randomly say one of us is a winner but I’m not satisfied. We need a tie-breaker.” Louis said.

“I could not agree more. What do you suggest?”

Louis smiled slowly, but there was something in that smile that gave off the same energy that a trickster would. “Rainbow Road.”

This had to be some sort of trick. Just because it had something stereotypically joyful in the title didn’t mean it would give him any joy. By the look on Louis’ face, Death felt his hunch was right. Victory was so close, though. He could almost taste it. He was looking forward to seeing Louis lose. “Fine. But when you lose, I promise you’ll get a proper goodbye with your lovely Emilia.”

Louis shot him a glare. “Don’t be so fucking sure of yourself, you prick.”

“I am having one of the most difficult times trying to tell if your defiance for respecting me is a form of stupidity or bravery.” Death told him, a bit of a snap in his voice.

A soft laugh sounded from Louis. “Why don’t you just settle for both?”

“Sorry, you can only choose one.”

“Fuck you.”

He turned his head slowly and looked at Louis before saying, “I never lose, Louis Tomlinson. Keep that in mind.”

A smile curled onto Louis’ lips and he shrugged nonchalantly, seeming completely unfazed. “Neither do I.” Death’s eyes widened at the comeback, and Louis looked over at him with a tilt of his head and slight, confident smile that was enough to make him look like the champion above all others in this game, so effortlessly sure of himself. “If I were you, I’d keep _that_ in mind.”

Death pressed his lips into a tight light. Insolent fool. “You horrendous little cretin. Enough talk. Take the game to this Rainbow Road and we’ll see who’ll be the one laughing in the end through victory.” 

“Alright, then.” Louis said in an amused voice. Death hated it. The selector in the game went back, then to Versus, and then went to the Special Cup, then Rainbow Road. They’d kept their same characters and cars. Rainbow Road’s thumbnail looked a little intimidating, but very colorful. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Death took a deep breath as the race started, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Could… could he fall off the track? What _was_ this unfair monstrosity?!

“Get ready.” Louis said, and Death was quiet. Still, they shot off strong, but there was something about the road that made everything suddenly immensely more difficult. It was so easy to slip and slide, as it was in other roads, but the danger lied in the fact that you could fall off the edge of the track and would be held up. Not thirty seconds in and Death had drifted and fell over the edge. The little creature lifted him up from the dark abyss and placed him back onto the track, but as he looked at the map, he saw Louis was further away.

Death had to be careful. He made sure to get every single item box and made use of every item as best as he could. As much as he loved the speed mushrooms, on Rainbow Road, they also posed a threat. Though, after a few lucky strikes of lightning, squid ink, and red shells, he’d caught up to Louis again and they often passed one another every few seconds. Sometimes they’d bump into one another so hard that they’d be in danger of falling off the track, but Death was getting a better hang of it, becoming familiar with the ways of the level.

With a lucky banana peel that Louis seemed to have not seen on the track from earlier, Death had passed him in the middle of their final lap. It was a rush to get to the end. All he had to do was keep on the road and not fall. He could always get himself back if the squid ink or anything similar shrank or blinded him. None of that mattered. He saw the prize, and it was a computerized finish line. Louis was on his tail, but there was no passing. The two were on their final lap. They both went through a row of mystery boxes. Death tossed his banana right behind him and Louis drove straight into it. 

_Yes!_

He was going to win! Just a bit further to cross the finish line now. He was getting closer and closer to it by the second. Finally, this mortal would learn his lesson to never, _ever_ try to cheat Death, to try to make a wager with Death, to outright _disrespect_ Death in the face… oh… Louis Tomlinson would soon see his great power and mourn his lost cat!

At the bottom of his portion of the screen, he saw a blue, flying shell appear in warning.

_No._

No, no, no, no, no!

No, it was fine. Death was right at the finish line. The shell would explode, but he will have crossed the finish line by then—

The blue shell appeared above his character’s head and exploded his cart, and his character fell off the side, just a hairline away from the finish line. Death’s mouth fell open in shock, in complete disbelief, and he glanced down at Louis’ portion of the screen where Inkling Girl and her car drove right through the finish line. 

No.

No… this couldn’t… _be_…

Did he… lose… to a _human_?! To a video game simulation _created by humans_?!

There was a deafening silence, even as the obnoxious music continued to play as Louis’ character raced around the track several times, cheering in victory. Suddenly, Louis broke the silence by jumping up excitedly, setting the end of the scythe down on the couch and then proceeding to whoop and cheer. “Yes! Smashed it, I can’t believe I won! You were actually _so_ good! Are you sure that was your first time playing that?!” 

Death didn’t answer. He couldn’t find it in himself to answer at all. All he could do was allow the absolute horror of realizing what had just happened. Why did Louis have to trick him whilst creating the binding verbal contract and make an addition to his terms… an addition that granted Louis _power_ over him? _If I win, you also get to be my loyal best friend and slave for a whole damn year!_ Loyal best friend? Fine. It sounded like a much more reasonable thing than _slave_. He would gladly be Louis’ loyal best friend for the rest of the boy’s life if it meant he didn’t have to be Louis’ fucking slave. 

This meant that Louis controlled him. No human should _ever_ have such power. He wasn’t just any random person on the street. He was the Angel of Death. _Archangel_, in fact, which was much worse. Louis could keep him from doing his duty. He could… he could ask Death to break the laws of Purgatory if he so wished it. The absolute horror that pierced through his bones made Death beyond fearful for his existence, for the world, for the celestial worlds as he knew it.

Death was afraid.

Louis was still beaming and swaying left and right as he stared at the screen. In Death’s silence, he had turned away and was clearly still happy in the knowledge that he had beaten Death. 

How the hell was he supposed to deal with this mortal nuisance? How the hell could this one, _stupid_ human completely turn his entire world upside down over a _video game_? How could he go from being one of the most powerful beings in the universe, far more than any human, to being _chained_ to one of those lesser beings who could tell him to do just about _anything_?

It certainly didn’t help that his first impression of Louis isn’t a good one. Humans… humans could do such terrible things on their own. Death didn’t want to even think of what Louis might be capable of once he realizes just how much power he has over him. This was true vulnerability. He felt like hiding away for the rest of eternity but he knew he couldn’t.

He was doomed. He couldn’t break the contract if he could, or create another contract to undo the first. Binding verbal contracts didn’t work like that. No other force could break it… including anything else Death tried to undo it. The contracts were, in their own way, more powerful than anything in the entire universe. He was completely and utterly doomed.

“Hey, are you alright, man?” Louis asked, drawing Death out of the terrifying thoughts that were plaguing his mind over this dire situation. They were the worst scenarios ever… one of them being the End Times. Louis could bring the End Times if he so desired. This was so fucking bad. How was he supposed to be _alright, man_? There was nothing to be _alright_ about! Everything was falling apart and he had no idea how to fix any of it. “Oi.” Louis waved a hand in front of his hood slowly. “Hello? Earth to Grim.”

“_GRIM?!_” Death bellowed, and Louis jumped back, his amusement disappearing from his features. Grasping his scythe, Death stood up and he glared down at Louis, who took a few steps back. At the moment, all he felt was joy over being feared again. This was what happened when people took advantage of him. “My name is not Grim.”

“I-I don’t know your real name, what else was I going to call you?” Louis asked, his back meeting the wall.”

“SILENCE!” Death shouted with his arms outstretched. Black, ominous smoke filled the room, though it wasn’t toxic like human-made smoke. It concealed him from Louis entirely. He just… he had to get the fuck away. He had to leave. He could not be here or he would surely hurt Louis in some way that he’d come to regret in the future. He had to clear his mind.

As fucked as it was to enjoy the pain of humans, he couldn’t help the smirk on his face as Louis panicked and looked around with a panicky voice. “I can’t see, what’re you doing?! Why’re you so mad?!”

_Why _was he so mad? That had to be a joke in itself, but Death didn’t answer. Instead, he used his scythe to draw a portal through the air. He stepped through and disappeared, the smoke in the room speedily following him, and the portal disappearing without a trace.

Death found himself back at the beach in the town. He had to stay here, didn’t he, considering he was now Louis’ loyal best friend _and_ slave. He shook his head solemnly as he sat upon the rock from before and looked out toward the horizon. He had to clear his mind and somehow calm the fuck down so he could take this all in stride in some better way and maybe,just maybe he could find a way out of this godforsaken contract with some loophole. So, he closed his eyes and took a deep, slow breath to try to relax himself.

“_Emmy’s still alive… oh good! Yes! She’s breathing properly!_“

Death gasped softly, shocked, his eyes opening wide. Was that Louis’ voice in his head? _What_?

“_I’m gonna call Niall first. Maybe he can come over. I kind of need a friend anyway right now._”

Louis' thoughts echoed Death’s own mind. They continued, softly echoing. It felt familiar, and he willed his mind to tune Louis’ thoughts out.

“_Fuck, he’s asle—_”

Louis’ thoughts vanished from his mind. Good, thing, too, because Death just didn’t _care_. He didn’t give a damn about this mortal’s life and now he suddenly _had to_. How the hell was he supposed to just care?! He didn’t care about anything other than doing his fucking job right.

He really _was_ chained to the human. It was a good thing he could shut it off. He felt he’d go mad if he heard Louis’ thoughts 24/7, _especially_ now when he held so much resentment toward the pathetic mortal. It was a lot like a radio channel. He could go to it whenever he pleased. The same thing happened with his Archangel brothers. It was how they communicated to each other. Death opted for _never_ hearing their thoughts, only when he was summoned or spoken directly too. In that case, he didn’t have a choice, and then Michael’s obnoxious, authoritative voice filled his head, demanding him as an audience for something.

Yeah, he would probably hear Michael within the next twenty-four hours.

You know, he had a pretty good streak going. It’d been about seven hundred forty-two years since his last fuck up. A chalkboard popped up in his hand with the title _DAYS SINCE LAST FUCK UP_, and with that exact number on it. He really did have good memory. He used his scythe with his other hand to zap the chalkboard, and where the three-digit number was written, a big, fat zero replaced it with a sad face in the middle. The chalkboard disappeared, and he sighed heavily.

Death didn’t know how long he sat there for, staring out at the crescent moon and the stars that scattered the night sky. It was very soothing. Even if the sky appeared midnight blue to pitch dark, there was the subtlest of gradients. That, along with the reflection of the light from night sky made the night so peaceful… until it wasn’t.

Zachariah appeared beside him. “Hey, sir… oh, wow.” He cowered at the sight of Death and inched a bit away. “Ooh… are you okay? I’ve never seen your aura this dark before.”

“Do I look it?” Death asked, looking over at him. It was rather comical, considering Zachariah couldn’t see his face, but even now, he definitely _looked_ like he wasn’t okay. “Before you try to guess, I am not.”

His apprentice scratched the back of his head nervously. “Do… do you wanna talk about it?” He asked. Death rolled his eyes, sighing exasperatedly. Zachariah _always_ did this if something happened. He always offered to be Death’s therapist and there was no way in hell he would ever want to talk about it! He had to seem cool, keep his chill. He couldn’t let his Reapers or his apprentice know that anything was wrong… and yet, somehow Zachariah always seemed to know when there _was_ something wrong.

“No. Leave me be.” Death told him.

Zachariah put his hands on his lap and twiddled his thumbs. His anxiousness drove Death _nuts_. He could never be in a bad mood with anyone, it seemed, or everyone would be stressed or scared, worried they’d do or say anything wrong that could set him off. Honestly? It was… it just drove him up the wall. This was why he did this best not to feel a damn thing, so no one would ever know if he _was_ feeling anything. Then, everyone could just be functioning without a problem.

Damn Louis Tomlinson for doing this to him. He was so _angry_.

“I said leave.” He said to Zachariah again after he hadn’t left.

“It’s just… well, we worry sometimes when you’re this mad—”

Death’s eyes flashed with rage beneath his hood. “Zachariah, _leave_.”

His apprentice winced and got to his feet. “Sorry to bother you, sir! Promise I won’t do it again.” And he vanished in an instant.

_Fuck_, he was in such a bad mood.

It felt weird. Death was here, and apparently no souls wanted to come to him to cross to the Other Side. That was fine on most days, but he felt completely stuck with no idea what to do. He… he should stay here, now, shouldn’t he? He didn’t really have a choice in the matter. He knew he would have to go to Louis Tomlinson at _some _point to see what he could possibly want. That, or Louis will think of needing him for some obnoxious reason and their connected minds would have Death pick it up whether or not he wanted to… and Death would have to go to him. 

It was just… he was stumped on where to go. He could stay here, sure, but also he shouldn’t stay here. He felt restless. He’d taken far too many rests today for his liking. He was always working, doing something, even when he _was_ taking a break… except for today. Today he took such a long break that he walked around Dusk Haven, rested on top of the cliff he was on now—so this was his second time doing so—_and_ he played video games with a human. What possessed him to do any of it?!

Did he continue on doing what he did best? Should Death continue Reaping the souls of the living until Louis needed him? Although… no… he’d seen plenty of loyal friendships through the eons. That sounded very one-sided. That wasn’t what a loyal friend was like. He had to stay and learn how to care. It sounded like such an impossible feat. Death had absolutely no desire to get familiar with Louis Tomlinson in any way. Why would he? Louis was completely disrespectful, overconfident, boisterous, obnoxious, and all talk. The amount of annoyance Death had for this one human almost competed with his annoyance with Darklings.

It was moments like these where he realized that no matter how much he chased peace and quiet, he would never have perfect solitude. He was either in Purgatory, Paradise, or on rare occasions to visit his other Archangel brother, Lucifer, he’d go to the Netherworld. 

Lucifer and Death often bonded on being the odd ones out, though they both had full control of their own dominions, so that was cool.

He couldn’t step forth into the mortal world again after what happened at Louis’ flat. He definitely stuck out in the crowd and easily drew attention… and obviously, that attention wasn’t the good type. Plus, humans shouldn’t ever see him… so, there.

Getting to his feet, Death walked off the cliff and onto the sidewalk against the wall of the beach. He had no idea where he was going. He didn’t have a _home_ for himself to get back to. That’s fine, he can just wait in front of Louis’ flat to see what he needs. Cool.

He ventured to the park which he remembered was a rather nice place to rest. He sat on the bench he was on earlier and took another deep breath. There were so many flowers growing that the scent filled him and calmed for a moment. These were also the moments when Death wondered what sleeping felt like. He couldn’t sleep, and that was something he was used to, but he couldn’t help his mind wandering off, imagining what it would be like if Mr. Sandman paid him a visit.

His tranquility was disturbed once again, though it wasn’t from a worried Zachariah. His eyes widened at the sight of a soul of a girl of about six years old who stood before him, appearing out of nowhere. “It’s time. I hope I get to be with my parents.”

Death wanted to hiss and scream at the soul to go away. Didn’t she see he was in a bad mood?! Just _bugger the fuck off_, or something like that. He couldn’t say anything to stop it. She reached up to touch the long sleeve of his robe, making him scream and double over as she crossed to the Other Side. It was killing him more than usual, but it was probably because he was so angry and he was never less willing to do this than he was now. Souls were so fucking selfish. It was a bad time and they didn’t care. They never cared.

But, to be fair, neither did Death, so he was never sorry for himself. He just let it happen and hated every agonizing second of it, and he was so relieved when it was over. Death curled up to lie on the wooden bench, curled on it, with his scythe laying between him and the back of the bench. 

He had to find a way out of this. It was frankly _embarrassing_ that he couldn’t think of a way how too. Actually, it was embarrassing that he got himself into this mess in the first place at all. He didn’t like needed help, but he knew he needed it now. There was no other option but to request the assistance of the brother he most despised.

A raven croaked up in the sky above him. His eyes lifted, and he slowly lifted his body to a sitting position. It ached, and he felt weak, but he magicked a short scroll of parchment into his hand. He grabbed his scythe and it turned into a black, elegant feather quill. Without ink, he started to scratch a quick message in his own flawless penmanship.

_Michael, have you time to have supper with me? Tell me a time and day and I will arrive with avocado toast. I know it is your guilty pleasure._

He signed his name and whistled softly. The raven above soared down, and Death momentarily stepped into the mortal world without moving a muscle. The raven croaked happily as it stuck out its right leg. He rolled up the piece of parchment and a small, black ribbon tied it together so it wouldn’t budge. “Hold on, now.” Death said, voice gentle, and he placed the small roll of parchment against the raven’s leg. Another black ribbon appeared and tied the scroll to the raven’s leg, and the bird took flight up into the heavens.

Without waiting for another second, he used his power to return into Purgatory.

There was no telling when Michael would respond. All he could hope for was that it was sooner rather than later but until then? Death had to figure out _how_ he was going to do this. He was going to have to play his part and be the loyal best friend-slave thing to Louis. He also wasn’t sure how he would talk to him. Yes, Louis could see him even if he was in Purgatory, but there was something about that fact that rubbed Death the wrong way. 

No, there was no reason he had to continuously go into the mortal world. That… no… that was out of the question. He couldn’t go venturing in the mortal world just because of Louis. No one’s ever seen him until Louis—not _really_, especially not the way Louis had—and for fuck’s sake, he’d like to keep it that way. 

Except, what if Louis invited him to go somewhere? He’d _have_ to be in the mortal world or Louis would look completely mad. To other humans, he’d look like he was talking to no one, and he highly doubted Louis would be okay looking like that.

So, brilliant. He would have to be a part of the mortal world now. He really hoped Michael would get back to him soon with an answer.

How was he supposed to befriend Louis? He couldn’t just… _immediately_ be his loyal best friend. That sort of title, Death had observed, was _earned_ after years of trust. It also didn’t come naturally to him. He had no friends and had never intended on making any friends. What was he supposed to talk to with Louis? How often were they supposed to keep in touch and see each other? And then what?!

Thinking about it made Harry so uncomfortable and… frightened. He felt like he was being forced to make friends like children in kindergarten. Death had seen it happen countless of times and it was often amusing. Little children were always stubborn that way, but suddenly he understood. It was not fun… and he felt… he felt anxious. Why did he have anxiety?! Why was he feeling so damn much?!

Why was _especially_ feeling scared? He’d never felt emotions like these before and he didn’t like it, not one bit.

_It’ll all be okay, _Death tried to think to himself. _I’ll play along. Michael will figure a way out of this soon enough and I won’t have to worry about being chained to an insufferable human ever again, let alone worry about Louis Tomlinson and any of his mundane needs._

Death got up again and made his way towards Louis’ flat again. He appeared upon the balcony and peered inside. He was about to head inside when he didn’t see anyone—maybe Louis was in his room with Emilia—but he saw he wasn’t home alone. Emilia scurried into view from the direction of Louis’ bedroom. Louis followed her, and Death hid against the brick wall. He still peered in through the window and was thankful that the nighttime was coming. It would conceal him just enough, even if he felt a bit eerie spying on Louis and his blond friend.

_Niall James Horan. Twenty-two years old. Born September 13_ _ th _ _. Will die sixty-four years from now at eighty-six years old from a heart attack._

If he was supposed to be Louis’ loyal best friend and slave, he might as well… try to listen in and see how he truly was with the friends he already had. It was the least he could do. This could sort of count as his unofficial second impression of Louis, even though the descriptors _arrogant _and _ignorant_ kept popping into his head rather unfairly. It wasn’t his fault that it was that hard to open his mind in just a matter of hours after being doomed, okay?

“I came as fast as I could.” Niall said. 

“Thanks. I just… it’s been a weird day for me, honestly.” Louis said with a deep sigh, his hands on his hips and cheeks puffing out. The look on his eyes told Death that he seemed sincerely flabbergasted. “I feel like I saw an apparition had a weird dream and it kind of shook me up a bit but… you know? Emmy’s okay now and that’s really all I care about right now.”

Niall smiled and crouched down to pet her as she rolled on the ground, playing with a stuffed carrot that made her go berserk. Death guessed it was probably catnip. “Haven’t seen her this active and playful in ages. It’s nice. Are you gonna take her back to the vet? Maybe they know what’s happened. Maybe she was just in pain and that medication helped.”

Louis shrugged and sat himself on the ground beside her. “Maybe…” he worried his bottom lip, looking at Emmy curiously. “I don’t know.”

Interesting how Louis didn’t tell Niall the truth about what had happened. It was unexpected. He better not ever tell a single person. “You look all pale though, you okay?”

It took a moment for Louis to answer. He just kept staring at Emmy before looking up at Niall slowly, whose eyebrows furrowed in worry. “I’m fine. It’s… it’s okay, Nialler. I think I’m just really emotional about Emmy still being here and… being okay.” He smiled sadly at Niall before looking back at Emmy, who curled up in a ball with her paws under her body like the Sphinx in Egypt. “Is it a crime to ask you to come hang out sometimes just to hang out anyway?”

“Can we watch Shrek?”

Louis burst into a peal of hearty laughter, smiling warmly at Niall. “_Oh, I’m all alone! There’s no one here beside me! And my problems have all gone! There’s no one to deride me… but you gotta have frieeeends!_”

“Zayn was a problem?” Niall asked, tilting his head.

Louis’ face fell. “No—what? No! That’s from… Shrek… you know when Donkey…” He took a deep breath and laughed again. “Also it’s originally from Bette Midler but I’m gonna let it slide. Can’t believe you. Just sit down and put fuckin’ Netflix on. I’ll get the snacks.”

Niall leaped happily and ran to the couch while Louis kissed the top of Emmy’s head and hurried to the kitchen. “Yes!” 

Death really hoped Louis would be a more… terrible person. He shook his head and clenched his jaw. He didn’t want to admit it, but Louis seemed like a fine persons of far outside of the experience he just had for himself. He knew it technically wasn’t enough to judge Louis’ character entirely, but he just… he had good reasons to worry about Louis as a person. 

He turned from the balcony windows, still hidden, and saw a bright white dove flying toward him. _Michael_. His heart soared at the sight of the bird, and he carefully caught her in both of his hands. Gently, he removed the scroll of parchment from her leg, and the dove took flight again into the night. 

Death was far too eager for Michael’s reply. He untied the golden ribbon that bound the scroll together and unrolled it, reading Michael’s golden script with anticipation.

_Dear Brother,_

_It has been a long time since we have last spoken. I would be glad to sup with you in eighteen hours after you have read the entirety of this message. I look forward to you bringing avocado toast. Once again, if you mention this to Gabriel or Lucifer, I will make sure the rest of your existence is quarreled with misery._

_Your loving brother,_

_Michael_

Death rolled his eyes at the message. The fact that he signed it as ‘_loving’_ brother almost made him laugh out loud, though he never laughed. Still, he was positively elated. He didn’t expect to get a reply so soon, and it kind of rose suspicions, but it was of no matter. He was going to talk to Michael and everything would be sorted… though that meant that tomorrow, he would return to this spot and talk to Louis. 

He wasn’t looking forward to that, and he didn’t care _who_ knew it.

Death had gone on a rampage Reaping spree. He had a specific target until dawn in Dusk Haven—to Reap the souls of horrendous humans. These were the types of humans that Death despised more than anything, the ones that had shaped his opinion on humans as a whole after seeing the monstrous things they were capable of doing. They hurt their own brethren or hurt animals who could do nothing in their defense against someone overpowering them. He did not stay around as their souls panicked over being reaped. He left them in their fear of the afterlife. He believed it was what they deserved. 

Amid his Reaping, a dove flew over to him. He was in Canada, on top of the CN Tower, and he was very aware of what time it was in England. He would have to get back there sometime, but it was one in the morning at the moment in Toronto, and six in the morning in Dusk Haven. 

Death took the dove and removed the scroll from its foot before sending it off again. The golden ribbon was tied to it again, and he undid it so he could read Michael’s message. 

_Dear Brother,_

_There seems to be another availability for supper. You can come as soon as possible. Make sure to bring the avocado toast, though. _

_Your loving brother,_

_Michael_

There Michael went with that loving brother crap again. Death shrugged and manifested avocado toast right in his hand. It had egg on it with salt and pepper as well. There was definitely an appeal to it, but the truth was that Death didn’t eat. Supper meant sitting at a long table with an abundance of luxurious foods for Michael to eat, and _only_ Michael.

He was such a piece of shit.

Without any further hesitation, Death used his scythe to create a portal. It took him to a rusty trailer in the middle of nowhere. Sand and wind surrounded it. He made his way toward the door of the trailer. Before entering, he took a deep, relaxing sigh, and he pulled it open. 

Logically, the inside of the trailer shouldn’t look the way it did. It was a massive, palace-like room with a very long table. It was a little longer than the biggest football stadium. The beige walls were decorated with intricate patterns, extravagant paintings of celestial beings spaced out along the walls. These paintings weren’t just of any celestial beings. They were of Archangels. Death could see his own painting, looking a bit out of place amongst the rest of his brothers’ artwork. He looked… the way he always looked; dark, ominous, morbid, creepy beyond belief. His painting was of him in his black robe and hood as always, holding his scythe, and standing upon human bones under a dark night with a misty moon.

Meanwhile, everyone else’s painting was… very classic, very renaissance-esque, the sort of thing someone would see in the Museum of Modern Art or The Louvre. 

Michael himself was blond with piercing blue eyes, unnaturally boney as well. He seemed to be making up for it with a sweatshirt and trousers, looking as human as possible, though the way he carried himself was that of someone with high status. His name, after all, did mean _Like God_. Or something. This also crossed into other religions. For instance, arguably the most powerful god in Greece was Zeus. The bastard was everywhere. Well, that was Michael, and Death was Hades. Death wasn’t the only one with several names, faces, and several different forms of lore.

As for God with a capital G? Who the fuck knows, but Death was willing to listen up if anyone knew about Him.

“Dear brother,” Michael said, his voice rich and pretentious. He took a sip from the glass of wine he held. “Sit, sit. Did you bring me my avocado toast?”

“Yes.” Death said with a sigh, walking over to hand Michael the toast… as if he couldn’t just make avocado toast appear on his own.

Imagine being this fucking lazy.

The door of the dining hall opened, suddenly. Gabriel stepped in and jumped up and down with excitement. “Hark the Herald Angel sings!” He called, smiling at Death. What an annoying, very overused pun that did not apply to him. ‘Herald Angel’ was what Gabe often called him. He was positively flamboyant and very amorous. Death always felt bad for not being able to properly return any real affections. “Good to see ya, bro. Long-time no see. How’re things?”

Death rolled his eyes and said, “Dismal.”

“Great!” He turned to look down the long table and put his hands on his hips. “Okay, Mike, what did I say? If we’re having a big dinner, you _tell me_!”

Michael smirked. “Believe it or not, it was our dear brother who requested it. I can’t imagine why.”

The git.

“Huh, me either.” Gabriel took a seat in the middle of the table across from Death. “Interesting. I wonder if Lucy knows.”

Michael’s jaw clenched. Death ruffled Michael’s feathers quite a bit, but if anyone else did it better, Lucifer was that brother. Death groaned and shook his head. “No! I don’t want to talk to anyone but Michael.” He felt like such a child, complaining, and as if on cue, the door opened and in waltzed Lucifer. 

This just sucked.

“What’ve we got here? The sucker who can’t play a video game to save his life. _Literally_.” Lucifer taunted, his handsome face cracking into a smile. 

Death wanted to smite them all.

“Video game? Oh, interesting. Could it be _Mario Kart_?!” Gabe asked sarcastically.

“Ding ding ding, you’re correct.” Lucifer sighed and took a seat across from Michael at the end of the table. “Look, I’m not gonna be here long anyway so quit crying.” He said, waving his hand toward Death and rolling his eyes. “It’s just been a while. Also, this is frankly pretty fucking hilarious, to say the least.”

Michael began to chuckle, his shoulders shaking. “Against a human no less.”

“Oh, that is _so_ one for the history books!’ Gabe laughed and clapped happily. “Hey, next time we bring the apocalypse to this world, we should totally mention this in the new lore. ‘Death got enslaved by a human via video game.’ People would so read that.”

The three of them laughed joyously and Death’s head lowered. He knew his brothers knew. He _knew_ he should’ve suspected why Michael bumped up their supper. His brothers were all available at the same time to taunt him. Honestly, it was never-ending. Every time he saw one or all three of his brothers, they always had something to poke fun at. Even Lucifer, who liked the best out of all. 

The food on the table started to decay and spoil as seconds went by. Their laughter died out and Michael groaned. “Enough with the tantrum, you can’t even blame us for finding this funny this time. You have to start learning how to laugh at yourself.”

“Or how to laugh at all.” Gabe muttered.

“Alright,” Lucifer’s chuckles died out and he looked over at Gabriel and Michael. “Seriously, let’s… this is serious. Calm down. Our little brother just had a very hard, long day. We’ve gotta support him in his time of need.” Death glanced up over at him and the food reverted back to its original, scrumptious, ambrosial appearance and taste. “See? Very good. Alright. So… you made this binding verbal contract with the human, right? And now you’re basically stuck with it ‘cause you lost?”

“Yes.” Death felt very appreciative of Lucifer for taking this seriously. “I am to be his loyal best friend—”

“Well, you could use that, I think. You don’t really have friends.” Gabriel blurted out.

“_Anyway_,” Death said rather loudly. “I also have to be the wretched mortal’s slave.” 

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. “Who is this human?”

“Louis William Tomlinson. Lives in England, in Dusk Haven. A Twilight Town in the upper northern part.”

“Upper and northern are the same—” Gabriel began, but Death cut him up with a fiery gaze.

“Right, I figured that much out for myself, thanks.” 

Lucifer drummed his fingers onto his chin in thought. “Well, little bro, if he’s a shitty person, you have everything to worry about and I promise there will be a special place in the Netherworld. Just for him. But that’s only an if, so… I don’t know. He just sounds like an idiot who thought it’d be funny to make a bet with Death by playing a video game.”

“We can’t be sure. Either way, I don’t want to be his loyal best friend. I don’t know where to begin with _that_. I have no desire to get to know the man. He irritates me to no end. A lot like all of you, might I add.” Death said, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for that quick drag. “I don’t know him well enough to trust he won’t abuse the power he...” It was so hard to say out loud, but Louis had so much power over him. “the power he has over me. So, Michael, I want you to undo this contract.”

“Not possible,” Michael said, starting on some potatoes and steak. “I already tried.” Death looked up at him. He did not expect that at all. Michael chuckled softly. “You know, even if I can never see your face, you actually _look_ surprised. It’s just—the way you looked up and your hood and—it’s hysterical.” He sighed deeply and suddenly looked the most serious Death had ever seen him look. “Of course I tried. Couldn’t have my brother, an Archangel—the Angel of Death, no less—be under the control of a mortal… and he can’t have his time taken up by the mortal, either. After we all had a good laugh, we all tried to find a way to get the deal undone.”

Gabriel nodded solemnly. “It’s true. I know my specialty is being cupid for everyone but I do have power, so I tried. But nothing seemed to work.”

“It’s kind of your fault, too,” Lucifer said. Death whipped his head to look at him, appalled and livid at such an accusation. “Don’t give me that look.”

“You can’t even see my face.”

“You’re still giving me a look, I can tell. Anyway, as I was saying, it’s your fault.” Lucifer pressed his lips together. “When you made your deal, you said no force in the universe could stop it.” He put his hands out and shrugged. “That means us, too. We’re powerless to undo this contract of yours that you made. You’re fucked. There’s no way out of it. But the good news is that this contract only lasts an entire year.”

Michael raised his eyebrows and shrugged as he stuck a forkful of potatoes into his mouth. “As much as I hate to admit it, Lucifer is right. I suggest you just… take it one day at a time. Play the part of the loyal best friend. Make sure to get on Louis Tomlinson’s good side and the entire ordeal will be as painless as possible for not just you, but all of us.”

“You never know,” Gabriel added. “He might not even use his newfound control over you to his advantage the way any terrible human would.”

“I hope not.” Death said to himself, feeling something sinking into the pit of his stomach.

He had no other choice but to accept his year-long fate. It settled like something foul and rotten and made him want to sag and die under the table. “I will still look for ways to help. I don’t want this for you any less than you, so I will not rest. Until then, you have to do this.”

Death wanted to leave. He pushed his chair back and stood up. “Thank you for supper. I appreciate your efforts.”

“Good seeing you, brother.” Lucifer said.

“Don’t be a stranger.” Gabriel added.

Death nodded his head once before walking toward the door of the dining hall. He put his hand on the doorknob when Michael’s voice called back out to him. “Remember your place. You are above him. You have a job to do. Forget Reaping. You are still the anchor to the Other Side, first and foremost, but now you must be Louis Tomlinson’s friend and slave. If you do not do this, you will be lost. Behave yourself.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Death muttered to himself before calling back out to Michael. “It’s easier said than done.” And with that, he opened the door and stepped back out into the middle of nowhere. He slammed the door of the trailer and couldn’t explain how he felt, although the first word that popped into his head was _hopeless_. 

He supposed he could get some Reaping done before going to Louis’ place, but god, he absolutely loathed every single bit of this. He wished he were asleep and that this was all some horrible nightmare. That would make things better because he’d know it wasn’t real, but he had to have the ability to fall asleep first to achieve any form of a dream.


	2. Two

Death stood in front of the door of Louis Tomlinson’s flat. He was not looking forward to this in the slightest, but here he was. It was ten in the morning. That was a good time of day for a twenty-four year old to wake up, right? He really had no idea and frankly, he didn’t care. He had to come over. So, he raised his fist up against the door and knocked on it thrice.

There was movement from behind the door and he could hear Louis giggle. “No, Emmy, get out of the way. You’re so funny.” He said, and the door unlocked and opened. Louis’ hair was a mess, completely disheveled, and he was in plaid sweats and a t-shirt. His smile faded and flinched, looking away and pressing a hand over his heart. “Jesus christ, what the fuck?!” He visibly shuddered. Emilia tried to walk out, but Louis gently pushed her back with his foot.

“Hello.” Death said.

“You sound chipper.” Louis said sarcastically, eyebrows knitting together. “Er, what are you doing here?”

Death frowned. “What do you think I’m doing here?”

“I really don’t know, honestly. That’s kind of why I asked you, if I’m being honest.” His eyes trailed up and down and he shuddered again. “Fuck, I thought that was some crazy dream. What, do you want to come in or something? You’re being weird.”

Death nodded slowly and took a step forward. Louis was very quick to pick Emilia up and back away to give him room. “Is anyone else here?” Louis shook his head and Death took a few more steps before closing the door and locking it.

“W-Why are you locking my door?” Louis’ voice was nervous again. Funny, because Louis didn’t have anything to worry about. He wasn’t the one being entrapped in a stupid contract.

Death sighed and walked further into the flat before sitting down on the couch. “Because it was locked prior to my arrival. You can put your cat down. I cannot hurt her, and even if it was her time as it was yesterday, I would still not hurt her.”

A scoff escaped Louis’ lips, but he bent down to put Emilia on the ground. “You’re really telling me that that scythe of yours doesn’t _hurt_? Sounds like bullshit.”

“It is not, but it is your choice to believe me or not.” How fucking annoying. Hasn’t he proved that he means no harm? Louis nodded warily and glanced at the blade of the scythe. With a roll of his eyes, Death held the scythe by the end and hooked the blade of it against Louis’ ankle, whose breath hitched and feet stepped back. “Relax.” Death said, and pulled the scythe’s blade right though Louis’ ankle. He wasn’t using his Reaping powers, either, so his soul was perfectly in tact, just like his body. “See?”

Shakily laughing, Louis lifted his foot up and flexed his ankle in the air before turning to walk to the kitchen. “Great, just… never do that again. You’re fucking terrifying.”

Death looked away, not saying anything to that. He didn’t know what to say to that, honestly. Emilia pounced up onto the couch and he used his power to enter the mortal world. His surroundings turned much more vibrant and lively, including Emilia. The patches on her fur much more colorful. “Hello,” he said, and she nuzzled her head against him, purring.

“Do you want anything? I’ve got crisps.”

Death gently massaged her head with the pads of his fingers. “I don’t eat.”

“Oh.” Louis walked back over with a bowl of crisps. He popped one into his mouth and sat down on the coffee table in front of him. “You sure? They’re sour cream and onion. And ruffly.”

“No thank you.”

Death could feel Louis’ eyes on him. Still after everything he’d proven, Louis was still wary of him, nervous that he’d just straight up murder his cat. It was also silent other than the crunch of Louis’ crisps. He had nothing to be afraid of. How could he not see that? Death had more reason to fear Louis. He was so scared, completely in the dark as to what Louis would actually have him do.

For a while more, they said nothing, until Death took a deep breath and asked, “What’ll you have me do?”

“Sorry?” 

Death looked up at Louis, who looked very perplexed at the question. “You said I was to be your slave. So? What will you have me do? And… and your loyal best friend, which... I don’t know the first thing about being a loyal best friend. I might be mad at it. Actually, you can count on me being bad at it.”

Louis’ eyes widened at his words. He laughed nervously and shook his head. “What? I was kidding! I thought that was obvious. Like, pulling a joke, you know? The real wager was Emmy’s life, remember? It was just a… like a joke, I don’t know. I didn’t _mean_ that part. I thought that was obvious.”

This couldn’t be real. Louis didn’t _mean_ that part?! “Then why did you _say it_?!”

“To be funny! I don’t know? It’s what I do. I was kind of freaking out over the fact that you existed in the first place and were going to take my cat away. Honestly, I’m surprised I kept my cool at all. I wanted to piss myself. What the hell am I supposed to ask you to do anyway?! I don’t… want you around, exactly. You’re so fucking morbid, I feel like I’ll end up depressed.”

Death wished he could kill him, honestly. “You _imbecile_. Well, because you joked around, I am forced to be your best friend and slave so whether or not you want me here, you’ve got me here for a whole year.” Louis winced and looked down. Fuck, did he raise his voice? Death frowned. “I wish you would stop being scared of me.”

“You’re kind of mean. You can’t take a joke. It was just something to be jokingly smug about, okay? I’m _sorry_ that it all turned out to be real. It’s how I deal with stuff. I… make a joke out of things when stuff is terrifying me or getting too much for me to handle.” His eyes softened and he stood up from the coffee table, only to sit right beside Death. Death immediately stiffened. “I have a deal.” Death looked at Louis like he was insane. “A normal one. No… special… binding thing.” He added quickly, raising his hands up in defense.

“Fine. What is it?”

“I… will do my very best not to be scared of you. Who ever heard of someone being scared of their new loyal best friend, right? If you…” he paused, looking thoughtful as he chose his words carefully. “stop calling me those names, making me feel really worthless and low. You’re clearly very powerful, isn’t that enough?”

Death wanted to leave. He was already hating this. He just felt… very strange. He was so bitter and angry, had fourteen trillion years of it embedded into his bones. It was so hard not to snap at everything, hate everything. Expect the worst out of everything. Still, he pulled his hand away from Emilia’s head and turned his body toward Louis, facing him properly and looking into his eyes.

There was that sincerity again.

“I will do my best to do that, too.” Death said, nodding slowly. “You could always make it a command. Just tell me not to and I will have no choice but to not call you those names.”

Louis cringed at that, frowning greatly. “No _way_.” He even looked hurt and bothered. “Do you think that’s the type of person I am? To make you do things unwillingly? That... The slave thing was so stupid.” He shook his head and set the bowl of crisps on the coffee table. “I don’t want to tell you what to do.”

Death shrugged. “You should’ve thought of that before.”

“Okay,” he cut his word short and pressed his lips together. “I understand what I did was wrong and moronic, yes? Can we establish that? I’ve even apologized. You don’t have to keep rehashing it every chance you get.”

“Fine.”

There was another pause and Louis put his arm on the back of the couch, also facing Death better. “I have a lot of questions.”

This was something he was especially dreading. Death had no desire to tell Louis anything about himself. He had kept himself an enigma even to his Reapers, Zachariah included, and his Archangel brothers. He didn’t even understand himself most of the time. Death nodded quietly, but it was a short, curt nod. He could feel something pounding erratically against his chest. His heart? Yeah. He forgot his birth given vessel of a body had a heart.

“Okay so… to start off, tell me who you are and what you can do.”

Death’s answer was automatic. “I am the Angel of Death, technically Archangel, who assists those to complete their life and to help souls to pass on to their designated Other Side. I am the sole anchor to the Other Side. My power is nearly omnipotent, though I cannot break this wretched contract and can’t bring back the dead to life. I also cannot change the space-time continuum.”

He was gonna let that one slide. Maybe Louis didn’t do it on purpose, didn’t realize that he’d just used his power to make Death do something he didn’t want to.

“That’s cool.” Louis aid, smiling. “Are you a skeleton?”

Death said nothing. He didn’t want to answer. When he was a skeleton, he was at his most vulnerable. He wasn’t keen on telling Louis the truth.

“Come _on_, answer my question!” Louis begged with a soft whine. 

Not only did Louis begging change things, but Louis had, in a way, told him what to do. So he had no choice. _Damn him_. “When I’m Reaping and when a soul needs to pass to the Other Side.” Louis’ eyebrows rose in surprise, looking both intrigued and also perplexed. “You’re a hypocrite.”

A soft laugh bubbled out of Louis. The sound was oddly pleasant. “What?”

“You made me tell you two things already.”

The look on Louis’ face also took him by surprise. His eyes widened and he gasped. “Oh,” he covered his mouth and shook his head. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t even realize. Fuck, this is so hard. How am I supposed to have a normal conversation if every few words could make you do something unwillingly?” Death pressed his lips together and shrugged, but Louis’ eyes lit up suddenly. “A loophole.”

That definitely caught Death’s attention. “What? What do you mean?”

“Don’t do anything I tell you unless you want to from now on.” 

Once the words were spoken, Death felt relieved. It was such an obvious loophole. Why didn’t he or his brothers think of it?! He sighed in relief and bowed his head toward Louis. “Thank you so much, Louis Tomlinson.” Death said, which was a series of words he didn’t think he’d ever say, especially not this soon. He felt his appreciation swell in his chest.

The smile on Louis’ face was as soft as his gaze. “You’re very welcome. It’s the least I could do, you know?” _You know_? Did Death know? He wasn’t sure, but it became clear that Louis expected him to understand why it was the least he could do. Factually, Death understood, but the look on Louis’ face had Death wondering if there was any morality involved.

Morality with humans. It was almost laughable. They were selfish, devious creatures. 

“Are you always going to hide your face?”

“Yes.” Death said rather quickly.

Louis smiled again. “Why? Do you have a massive zit or something?”

“No.”

There was another pause between them. Death could see Louis scratching the back of his head again from the corner of his eye. With a deep sigh, Louis reached forward for another crisp. “If you have other stuff to do, you can go do it, you know. I figure you knew that already but I feel like you’re still waiting for me to give you permission to do something and if this has to be a real thing, I definitely don’t want to do that.” He gasped softly. “I have another question.”

Death knit his eyebrows together, his voice uncertain, waiting for the worst. He just wasn’t a fan of Louis’ questions. “Okay?”

“So you basically said you’re the anchor to the Other Side—whatever that means—and people and animals die every day nonstop. Do you have help?”

“I do have help with Reaping, yes.”

“But you just _had_ to come and try to Reap my cat?”

“Honestly?” Death said, thinking for a moment. “I was in the area. And it’s not my fault you can see me, which I still don’t understand _why_. That’s an entire other inconvenience all together.”

The gentle smile on Louis’ face slowly grew and his eyes crinkled at the sides as he laughed. “You were in the area? Well shit, rotten luck.”

“You’re telling me.” Death said, and something positively peculiar happened. The corners of his lips twitched, lifting up for a split second. Upon realizing it, he was quick to keep a straight face again. What _was_ that? He’d never almost smiled before. It didn’t hurt or anything, obviously, but it had completely caught him off guard how it happened on its own accord.

Strange.

Louis popped another crisp into his mouth stood up. “Well, I’ve got work today.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. So I’ll be heading out in an hour or so.”

“Oh.”

Grabbing the bowl of crisps, Louis continued eating them before spinning around to face Death again. Louis eyed him curiously and tilted his head to the side. “We’re friends now. Or, we’re… gonna try to be. Right? I don’t particularly plan on dying just ‘cause I can’t participate in a stupid deal I made.” Death blinked at him and nodded his head. Once again, he didn’t have a choice… so yes. They were now friends… or trying to be friends.

But Louis suddenly asked something that caught him off guard.

“Have you ever had a friend? I ask ‘cause you said you didn’t know the first thing about being a loyal best friend, but that doesn’t necessarily mean you’ve never _had_ a friend. So… yeah. I had to ask.”

Death could easily answer the question with a simple _No_, but he was no longer obligated to answer Louis’ questions. He felt strange, embarrassed, and confused about the fact that he didn’t have a friend. It was definitely his own fault as he never got close to anyone, but having someone ask him such a thing so openly, right in front of him rendered him silent. 

Louis had friends. He’d seen that already from just hearing him talk on the phone and inviting a friend over. He had _more_ than one single friend, even. For the shit that he gave humans on a daily basis in his head, most of them, in particular Louis Tomlinson, had to maybe have some merit to their personalities, while Death had none.

It was something to think about, but Louis tave him a sympathetic smile. He’d never received so many soft, apologetic, kind expressions before. People always regarded him seriously or with fear. Even Zachariah, who was maybe the closest thing he had to a friend—though Death still referred to him as his apprentice—and who smiled like the sun when things were going okay had a wavering smile as if he were afraid to overstep or be too overwhelming.

“It’s okay.” Louis told him. “People must be so scared of you. Even me… but it’s okay.

Death got to his feet and nodded. “I will leave you be to get ready for the day. If you need me, call me.”

“Call you?” Louis asked, half laughing. “How am I supposed to do that? You don’t mean to tell me you have a phone in your robe, do you?”

“No, that’s absurd.” Death said in a rather disgusted tone. The amount of humans who have died in car crashes due to looking at their phones rather than the road was appalling. “Just think of needing me, Louis. I will come.”

Louis bit his lip and nodded. “Okay. I’ll, er… I’ll see you around, then. Have a good day, okay?”

For what felt like the billionth time that day, Death stared at Louis Tomlinson in awe. In just an hour, which was a split second of time for Death, Louis had shown a surprising amount of kindness to him that challenged that of his own brothers. _Have a good day. _That was never said to him in such an honest tone until now by this mere human who knew almost nothing about him.

“You…” Death began, his voice trailing off for a moment as he thought of an appropriate response. He found, just because of Louis’ kindness today, just because Louis wasn’t being an arrogant, overconfident shithead and was instead showing a different side of himself, that he did not want Louis to have a bad day, either. “I wish you no misery today.”

That drew a small giggle from Louis, which made Death’s stomach do somersaults. “Thank you, that’s very kind of you. I hope that doesn’t happen, either.”

“Well, bye.” Death said a bit awkwardly before grabbing his scythe and using it to make a portal in the middle of the living room. He used his powers to also leave the mortal world and enter Purgatory again. “Can you still see me?”

“Yes?” Louis softly laughed.

“Oh.” Death found that being inside Purgatory, inside of the Veil, made Louis’ eyes a lot more dimmer than they actually were. He preferred the brightness of them. They reminded him of the Caribbean Sea under a beautiful, sunny day when it was both blue and teal.

“Bye. Come visit me whenever you want, okay?” 

Death was one foot into the portal when Louis said that. He turned his head to look at him and nodded surely. “Okay.” And with that, he entered through the portal and went about his day as he normally would via suffering through souls that wanted to cross to the Other Side.

As he occasionally R eaped souls, he found he wanted to return to Louis’ flat. He new Louis wasn’t home, but he just… wanted to go there and sit and wait. He also felt like playing with Emilia and getting to know her. She was now all alone in the home after nearly dying. Maybe she could have some twenty-four hour company.

Well… not twenty-four hour. Death certainly couldn’t do _that_, but Emilia’s affections from today were seductive in the way that Death just felt like grabbing a feather, tie it to a string, and play with the damn cat. It would surely be the biggest waste of his time, but she was Louis’ pet, and Louis was to be his new best friend. He should get to know the cat a little better.

Around four hours after leaving Louis’ flat, he decided to return. So… he did.

He made himself visible to the feline by entering the mortal world. She scurried over to him, quick, small steps padding on the floor making her look like she was almost bouncing. Death put his scythe on the couch before crouching and picking her up in his arms. She immediately curled into him, purring softly. “You are very affectionate, dear.” Death told her rather fondly, even if she couldn’t understand him.

Animals were easier than humans.

He paced around the flat slowly, carrying Emilia in his arms. Her little head was tucked right underneath where the front of his hood ended and the rest of his robe started. Without even realizing it, he started to hum an old, Enochian song as he familiarized himself with the rest of the flat. He even opened up drawers and cabinets in the kitchen and bathroom, as well as the fridge.

Death admittedly didn’t understand privacy for humans. It didn’t cross his mind, so when he peeked in Louis’ room and started looking in drawers and closets, it was a it of a surprise when he saw lube and a dildo in his nightstand drawer.

_Oops_. He was just gonna pretend he didn’t see that.

He wondered what Louis did for a job. He didn’t even ask. He probably should ask. That seemed like typical friend knowledge. Apparently, Louis liked the movie Shrek. Admittedly, Death had never seen the movie, but had seen other movies. Sometimes, people just fucking die in the movie theater. It happens.

He couldn’t know that Louis liked Shrek. That would be creepy and imply his snooping last night.

Death knew that Louis also liked sour cream and onion ruffly crisps. He didn’t know if that was important, but he clearly did, so he mentally noted it in case he needed to recall it for future references.

He sat himself down on the couch and Emilia curled into a ball on his lap. Well, now he simply couldn’t move. Too bad, so sad. That also wasn’t entirely true, seeing as if a soul approached him to cross over, he would have no other choice but to let it happen, and he would surely drop Emilia from collapsing from the pain.

Oh, he never wanted Louis to see him when that happened. There was no way in _hell_ that was going to ever happen.

This was officially the weirdest day of Death’s entire existence. He was in a human’s home, one that was his trying-to-be loyal best friend, with the human’s cat on his lap, and had absolutely nothing to do other than sit and wait. He reached for the remote control and studied the buttons before turning the television on… which, yeah. It was definitely a weird day. He felt like he was in some sort of alternate universe.

Wouldn’t that be something? In an alternate universe, maybe he was a part of a boyband. That would be very funny.

Funny. That was peculiar.

Death didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there for, but he had been flipping through channels and watching television for a couple of hours at most. Sometimes, a scene on the television managed to induce the strange muscle spasm that was his almost-smile. Death always pressed his lips together when that happened and took a deep breath to keep himself straight faced again. 

But it happened so much, and that was strange. He didn’t know if he liked it or not. He didn’t ever really give attention to what he liked and didn’t like to begin with. Everything was so fucking strange when he was left alone to his thoughts, undisturbed.

It had to look kind of amusing, Death on a couch in a normal home with his cloak and scythe now resting against the couch at an angle with a cat on his lap as he watched television. He hoped his brothers were getting a good laugh out of it. 

When the sky was a darkening, Death regretted staying here. If anything, he should’ve gotten more familiar with Dusk Haven. He could do that tomorrow, maybe. It was very strange to know he was making plans for himself to explore rather than knowing he was merely going to Reap and anchor souls to the Other Side. He doubted he would Reap tomorrow at all, even. 

What was happening to the world?!

The door of the flat opened an hour later, and by that time, Death was on the floor, sitting cross legged. He had found a small toy bin for Emilia in Louis’ room, or rather, Emilia was smart enough to venture in and open it herself to retrieve a feathery birdie tied to a small pole and string. Death was loosely hanging it above her head as she played on the ground, pawing at it happily. Though, the moment the door had opened, Emilia rolled onto her stomach and sprinted over to Louis for cuddles.

“Hey, you,” Louis said, smiling warmly and bending down to pick her up and pet her with one hand. “How’re you doing?” He kicked the door shut with his left foo and walked further inside, only to stop in his tracks when he saw Death on the ground. “Oh. Hey.” Emilia sprung out of Louis’ arms and ran to her food and water bowls, meowing desperately. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“I didn’t know I was going to come here.” Death admitted with a shrug.

“You’re talking more normal.” Louis told him as went to fill Emilia’s bowls with her food and water. She purred and rubbed her body against his shins contently. “How long have you been here?” He asked, looking up and walking over to the living room. He glanced at the television and his eyes widened in gentle surprise. “You were watching TV?”

Death tilted his head from side to side. “A bit.”

An amused smile graced Louis’ features. “Wow. Big day for you, I bet?”

“You could say that.”

“So, are you done with your work for the day, then?” Louis asked casually, sitting right beside Death. He stiffened again, but relaxed after a few long seconds. 

“Never done.” He said, shaking his head.

Confusion and curiosity crossed Louis’ face again. It was a face Death was becoming more familiar with and often knew it was accompanied by questions. He took a deep breath and braced himself for the worst. 

“How does that work, then?” Louis asked. Death sighed, suddenly recalling how exhausting it was to explain everything to a human who hadn’t a clue. For a moment he was quiet. He didn’t want to go into detail about how his anchoring of souls, but Louis pressed on. “How?” His voice softened and he looked positively tired. “Okay, look. If we’ve got to deal with each other and become proper friends, you should… tell me at least…. Some things about you so I can understand a little more. And besides, don’t you wanna know anything about me?”

_Not quite yet_, Death thought. It wasn’t entirely true. He did have questions right now, but they were rather mixed and jumbled in his own mind that even he had difficulty articulating them to himself. “Like I said, Louis Tomlinson, I am… the anchor to the other worlds—that of Paradise and the Netherworld. Souls that I or other Reapers have Reaped live in Purgatory and when they are ready to go up or down, they all come to me. No one else can do this. I was created for it. It’s just become too much for me to do so Reapers help me finalize an individual’s death whether human or animal. Though, technically speaking, humans are animals.” 

“Do you have a grudge against humans or something?”

“It’s complicated.” Death admitted, sighing. “I have seen… so many of them do terrible things, Louis, over the course of countless eons in every single incarnation of the human world… and the older world, even just with this one has been… full of malevolence from humans alone.”

Honestly, Death didn’t know why he was saying any of this. Louis was giving him his undivided attention, the noise of the television and soft crunches of hard food from Emilia becoming background noise. He felt like he was saying far too much. “Not all humans are bad. Well… I like to think the concept of good and bad is a social construct because we needed a word to describe… those acts or feelings or something.” Louis said, and Death was impressed. “There is a lot more… stereotypically good in the world than stereotypically bad, from what I’ve seen.”

“You haven’t seen the rest of the world up close and personal.” Death pointed out. “See, I also can’t do a Reaper’s job too much or they’ll all have nothing to do. So, in the meantime, I observe.”

“What do you observe?”

Death thought about the question and with the tone of Louis’ voice, how respectful he’d been so far outside of the first impression, he found himself choosing his words carefully to explain things to the young man. “Humans, animals… nature. Absolute life. It’s all gone through many changes since the beginning of time.”

He couldn’t believe how positively evident it was that Louis was hanging onto his every word. He also couldn’t believe that he himself was saying so much more than he did yesterday. In fact, Death felt like he’d spoken more today than he had in several millennia. Death didn’t understand it one bit, how he was… just talking. Was this what the humans called ‘opening up’?

As of right now, he didn’t know if he liked it or he didn’t.

“How old are you?” Louis asks quietly.

“As old as time.”

“And yet you don’t have any wrinkles.” A chuckle passed from Louis’ lips. “I’ve seen your hands. Not a wrinkle at all. You’ve still got that snap in your skin, huh? Bet you don’t look a day over four billion years old.”

Oh _no_. What was that in his abdomen that burned into his throat in a blink of an eye? He felt the corners of his lips lift up again, a soft but sharp exhale suddenly escaping his nose. Did he just laugh? No, it wasn’t really a full laugh. He’d actually Reaped the soul of someone who had died from laughter. That was definitely not a laugh. It couldn’t be a laugh.

Right?

After composing himself from what seemed to be his trillionth angelic glitch today, Death cleared his throat and grew serious again. “I don’t get wrinkles. This body of mine is a… vessel that was created for me, similarly to how you were born with yours. Though, I wasn’t born. It started out small, just like everyone else… and then grew, and then stopped.”

“Okay. So if you don’t have a zit and you’re young and only occasionally look like a skeleton, why the hood? Is it ‘cause you’re ugly?” Louis asked with a slight smile.

“I wouldn’t know. It’s been eons since I’ve ever looked upon myself, but the reason for the hood, _if you must know_,” Death said, a bit of a bite to his voice. It made Louis smile. Death fixed his eyes on Louis before looking down at his lap, distraught. “I can’t let anyone see my face, Louis.”

Louis’ voice was cautious with his next question. “Because you’re… Death?”

“Precisely.”

“Got another name?” Death wondered when Louis’ questions would cease for the day. They seemed to be falling out of his mouth the way water cascades fervently down a water fall—the type of waterfalls that could kill a man just by the pressure of the water and hard rocks at the bottom. 

This time, Death feared he would somehow be vulnerable. He felt it right now, the same vulnerability he so desperately tried to avoid. “Is it just Death? Or can I name you something else? It’s just… Death is kind of morbid, yeah? And, like… Death is also _death_, in the noun sense, and it just… I don’t know. I’d rather call you something else.” 

Louis was so animated when he spoke, his eyes, brows, nose, and body language overall were just a part of the way he spoke. He was like a caricature, but the look in his eyes still stayed the same. They were still respectful and curious. 

“I do have another name.” Death said with a small nod.

Louis’ eyebrows slowly raised, hidden behind his fringe. “Yeah? Dare I even ask?” Death felt his heart suddenly jolt to life in an aggressive beating against his chest. “What is it?”

He didn’t answer for a very long time. The interesting thing was that Louis didn’t press it this time. He was just as quiet and patient. What if he didn’t intend to answer? Would Louis still be patient? To think he was scared that Louis would be the cause of an early Apocalypse VI with the power granted from the verbal binding contract. 

It seemed foolish to be scared of that when what Death was most frightened of all was someone knowing his true name.

A large part of him said not to trust Louis. It was the part that was bitter and hateful to humans, the one that was quick to judge and assume without getting to know anyone, but he… he was _getting_ to know Louis right now, the _real_ Louis. Not the prat that joked his way into an unbreakable contract because he wanted a good laugh. 

He looked away as thoughts raced into his head, debating whether to tell Louis or to withhold the information. He also felt like his heart could be overheard a mile away with how hard it was pounding. 

Death closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, a quiet sound mingling with his breath. “Harry.”

Louis had been looking at his lap and picking at his nails, but his head snapped up to look at Death… at _Harry_. “My true name is Harry.”

“Oh,” Louis whispered, his eyes softening so much that they looked like the eyes of treasured gemstones. “Harry. Didn’t expect that… but its nice.” He stuck his hand out. “I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry looked up at him. “I know this, Louis.”

“Just _indulge me_, will you? I know your name! And… obviously it took a lot of courage to tell me. Let me use it properly.” With a sigh, Harry took Louis’ hand and shook it, but he felt the warmth of Louis’ palm and was stunned. No wonder humans liked holding hands. There was an odd sense of comfort just from shaking Louis’ hand, as if it were another form of reassurance.

“I’m… Harry.” He said, tasting the unfamiliar name on his tongue with uncertainty. He hadn’t called himself Harry in so long that it felt strange, but he also felt… real.

“Delighted to meet you, Harry.”

Louis pulled his hand away and Harry looked at his own palm, curling and uncurling his fingers. “You are a strange mortal, Louis Tomlinson. First, you see me. Then you touch me. Then you bind me in this contract of yours and you show compassion and respectful curiosity. And now? You’ve gotten me to open up far more than I have ever wanted to in all my existence, to the point where I’ve told you my name. Maybe you’ll be the actual death of me.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. I would not do anything to have you die. It’s the last thing I want, especially after you… clearly feeling comfortable enough to open up to me. But Harry, I have another question.” Louis said, bending his knees and hugging them to his chest.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Of course you do.”

“Why did you say ‘existed’?”

“I thought that would’ve been obvious. I was created, not born.”

“Sad. Yes, I understand…” Louis worried his bottom lip and got to his feet. “It’s just… you’re still _here_. Surrounded by life—and death, I will admit—but saying you exist just because of a technicality is so depressing. It… makes you less human.”

Harry gave him a look that said, ‘Well, _duh_!’ “I’m _not_ human.”

Louis scoffed. “Fine, stay bitter with all your technicalities. I was referring to your humanity but… that’s fine. You can think the way you think, I guess. I’m gonna… have more crisps. I feel like I deserve it.” He got up and went into the kitchen. Honestly, Harry could laugh at the fact that Louis said he deserved it, as if _he_ was the one with the shittier end of the deal. It was amusing as hell.

“You deserve it?” Harry quipped, amusement in his tone. That was new, but it’s okay. He was just amused.

“‘Course I do.” Louis returned and sat down beside him again. “Want any?” He handed the bowl over to Harry as he popped a crisp into his mouth. 

Harry rolled his eyes and merely shook his head. “I told you earlier I don’t eat.”

“Okay, yeah, but it’s still good. Why don’t you eat?”

“I just don’t? I have no reason to.”

He could see Louis thinking, could see the gears working in his head. His thoughtful expression was amusing, too. “Okay…” he began, taking a deep breath, but he shook the bowl under Harry’s nose. 

“What’re you doing?”

“Tempting you. Isn’t it enticing?” Harry noted the amusement in Louis’ tone, too. It reminded him of how he sounded last night when he made the deal, like had something up his sleeve or he just thought his ‘joke’ of adding to their bet was the funniest thing he’d ever come up with. 

Harry narrowed his eyes. Was he up to something? 

Any hint of a smile, of happiness in Louis’ eyes vanished instantaneously and he pulled the bowl toward him, placing it onto his lap. “Holy _shit_, Harry.” He shook his head and clenched his jaw, irritated. It was written all over his face, but there was also something there that Harry hated: pity. “You just told me you’ve been existing forever. Literally. And you… basically pet sat Emmy all fucking day and you’re waiting for souls to come at you to cross to…” he paused for a brief half second and waved his hand in the air. “Wherever the fuck. I don’t know. Plus you’re clearly still peeved about the entire situation I put you in. And yet, you’re _honestly_ telling me you’re not even gonna try a crisp?” Louis said, eyebrows quirked, but he took another crisp and ate it. “See? I’m still me.”

“I’m not ignorant, I know what eating does. It can also cause food poisoning that can be lethal or someone could choke on food and die.” 

Louis stared at him. “Is that gonna be a thing with you? Like I mention breathing and you’re gonna be like ‘Someone breathed and choked on air once.’”

Harry had to press his lips together to keep from breathing out a small scoff. “Well now it _definitely_ is if it annoys you so much.”

“Fine.” Louis shrugged and looked at the television. “If you don’t wanna try then that’s your business, whatever. I just can’t imagine why you wouldn’t partake in something so simple. Are you that conditioned into your ‘existence’s’… purpose that you won’t even try food? It’s a simple pleasure from life. Food is so fucking bomb, Harry. You’re missing out. I mean, you played video games yesterday. Regardless of the deal, wasn’t that fun?”

For a few moments, Harry didn’t do anything. The way Louis had just put it, that he was ‘conditioned’ to be the Angel of Death and do nothing outside from what he was supposed to do. Louis had a point about yesterday, too, though he wasn’t going to admit it. Playing video games… had been rather entertaining. It had been his first time, too. Besides… it was just a crisp, right?

Not to mention, seeing Michael eat while he, Lucifer, and Gabriel weren’t allowed to was something Harry _never_ got used to. He absolutely despised it.

Impulsively and quite miraculously, Harry reached out his very human-looking hand toward the bowl just as Louis took another crisp. He hesitated, staring at the crisps like they were forbidden. This was just the OG Sin 2.0 or something, but also not because logically he knew he was _allowed _to eat. After a few more seconds of debating, Harry grabbed a random, yellow crisp that had little green dots on it—sour cream and onion, right.

He could feel Louis watching him intensely. His eyes glanced up to see Louis smiling proudly before looking back at the crisp and pulled it closer to himself. He slowly pulle it toward his mouth, but Louis’ voice stopped him. “Okay, like… Do you _have_ to keep your hood up? It’s weird to talk to you like this and, like, you’re not… sending anyone to the other side or Reaping someone. It’s just me and I’m kind freaked out ‘cause your hand’s disappearing into your hood and I’m doubting if you even have a face, let alone a mouth.”

Before Harry could answer, something positively horrible happened. Louis either truly did whatever he wanted with no regard towards other people’s feelings or was just impulsive. He must not thin it a big deal, but he was wrong, and either way, it was too late. Before Harry could answer and _realize_ what was happening, it had already happened, and Harry’s mossy eyes were wide in horror, staring at Louis in disbelief.

Louis had reached toward Harry, grasped at the sides of his hood, and pushed it back. 

While Harry’s eyes screamed in terror, his body tensing and his brain feeling like it was short circuiting, Louis’ eyes softened immediately, though seemed overwhelmed as they darted across Harry’s face like he was mapping out every minuscule detail of his face.

Harry didn’t realizing how heavily he was breathing and how fast his heart palpitations had gotten. He suddenly squeezed his eyes shut tightly, breath shaking. “Hey, Harry,” Louis began, his voice soft and gentle. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have… I—fuck, I didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t think you’d be so scared. I’m so, so fucking sorry.” The sound of his apology circled Harry soothingly and he cautiously, timidly opened one eye as if he were winking. He looked around expectantly before opening the other. “What… what were you expecting? To disappear or something?”

“Or… something…” Harry answered slowly, looking around them before properly fixing his eyes on Louis. His breathing started to return to normal, but he felt so exposed, so naked, so vulnerable. The feeling was consuming him and he hugged himself tightly. “I’ve been told… for as long as I can remember to never let a mortal see me. _Me_, my… my face. I don’t even let my brother see me, Louis. I don’t recall… the last time I didn’t have my hood on. I feel like I’ve always had it on to conceal myself.

“Not even when you were alone?”

“I am never alone. Not really. I can be visited by a soul he wants to cross at any moment.” 

“Souls aren’t mortal.”

Harry bit his bottom lip thoughtfully, furrowing his eyebrows before shrugging. “Be that as it may… they once were. It just became a part of me.”

Louis was a fucking enigma to Harry. Why was Louis able to see him, touch him, and get him to open up like no one else had after a day of seeing each other? Harry would never in his right mind tell anyone any of the things he’d told Louis. Not to mention the abundance of emotions he continues to feel were overwhelming. He felt hypersensitive and wanted them to stop cease to exist. He just wanted to shut it off like he was able to do for so long, but he couldn’t anymore. Why was Louis able to do things to him that so many have tried to do for eons and have ultimately failed?

Bewilderment and disbelief reached his eyes as he stared at Louis again, studying him with a strong, piercing gaze. “Why can you see me? And touch me? And… make me think so much and question everything and make me talk to you?”

“I don’t know.” Louis said, his apologetic eyes filled with curiosity and softness. “I really don’t know.” He pressed his lips together in a tight line, forming a sad smile as he shrugged. “I… there’s a lot of people like you, Harry. I know there’s… you being an Archangel and you’ve kept to yourself but tons of humans are like that. They keep to themselves and bottle their emotions and thoughts and… I don’t know.”

“Everything about the way we met and everything that’s happened since has been so strange with no explanation. And now I have to be your friend. Perhaps this had to happen one day. Just don’t know why it had to be you of all people.”

Louis laughed. “Don’t be mean! I’m not a bad person. At least, I don’t think I am. I like to think I’m a good friend, too. We’re gonna have fun together but you’ve got to give a little and be more open to things. Got it?”

“Hmm.” He knew that wasn’t an answer, but he didn’t want to give Louis an answer and end up disappointing him if he didn’t follow through. He looked down at the crisp and then back up at Louis before popping it into his mouth. Slowly, he crunched, his tongue tasting the flavor of salt and light bitterness and something strange he couldn’t put his finger on. He chewed and swallowed before saying, “That was so… good.” The corners of his lips twitched again, but there was no proper smile.

“You can smile if you want. It won’t kill you.” Louis said, half laughing. Harry didn’t, but Louis smiled brightly. “Hmm? Hmmmmmmmm?!” Fuck, the look on Louis’ face was so funny. His eyes lit up and he wobbled his head and winked and scrunched his nose. “I fucking TOLD YOU IT WAS GOOD! God damn you just gotta trust me at this point honestly. I’m _glad_ I won the stupid bet because you would’ve never ate a crisp. You fucking rebel. Time to get you a leather jacket.”

That did it, really. Harry’s lips curled into a smile with a dimple appearing on the left side of his mouth, and a giggle bubbled out of Louis. “You have such a nice smile!” He gushed, and it somehow made Harry smile even more without even thinking about it. “You’ve got bunny teeth.”

Harry gasped and covered his mouth. “I do _not_.”

“They’re just bigger than the rest of your teeth, it’s not like they’re beyond massive. It’s a great smile. Really.” He sighed happily and Harry relaxed his smile, but it was still there. “Big day, huh?”

Harry allowed himself a small chuckle. “Yeah. You could say that.”

The two of them sighed and breathed calmer than before with tiny smiles on their faces. For a moment, they stayed like that, and Emilia padded over and rolled around on the ground in front of them. Harry pet her gently while Louis massaged her scalp.

“Do you wanna know what I think?” Louis asked after a few more minutes of silence. 

“Sure.”

“I think you’ve been observing a bit too long, there, Harry.” Louis turned his head from Emilia to give him yet another smile, but it was such a warm and delightful one. Harry was relieved to know Louis cared. He could see it in his eyes now and hear it in his voice. “Don’t you?”

Harry was quiet for a moment before nodding. “Perhaps.” He realized his smile had gone away, so quickly smiles again, but forces it to disappear. It wasn’t very natural for him to smile, but then again, he’d been around death for so long that it’s no wonder he’s not used to smile.

“So? What can’t you do because you were told you couldn’t do it?”

Once again, Harry stared at him. He did that when he didn’t know if he wanted to answer or not, but also if he had to think. The funny thing was that Loui was also staring at him. 

What the fuck was he doing?

Harry shook his head once before getting to his feet. This was getting to be too much. Louis was asking too many questions and they seemed to get more personal every time. He _hated_ that Louis was starting to read him like a book, too. He had to go. He was done for now. Far too upset and confused and… and he was still scared. A big part of him was still scared.

He grabbed his scythe, briefly glancing at Louis to see him hug his knees to his chest again and looking down. Harry ignored him and sliced it through the air before disappearing into a portal to disappear.

Fuck this contract. It was so fucking dangerous. He hated it. He fucking hated what Louis was doing to him. He wanted it to stop, wanted everything to go back to the way it had been.

Harry entered Purgatory again and went through the layers of the Veil until he was in The Forest. He kept hidden from the countless of souls that mingled and walked around. The Forest shook as a tyrannosaurus rex made his way around. It didn’t make any trees fall due to the Forest’s enchantment which made it indestructible. Sometimes souls just didn’t care to cross over, like that dinosaur, but at least once a day, the souls in the Veil all had to pause what they were doing as the ground shook. Most were used to it by now, but new souls arrived every day and they were always scared.

Why Louis could see him, Harry didn’t know, but it was a big problem. 

He really did wonder, pondering the phenomena endlessly. What made Louis so fucking special that he could see him and touch him and get him comfortable enough to practically spill his guts? It was a bit disturbing, the more he continued to think it. Harry wondered if it was something he’d done wrong in the moment to let himself be visible and vulnerable to this one human who’s suddenly so intent on letting Harry experience the most mundane things. 

Harry couldn’t. He was told that he couldn’t, though Michael’s word means squat most of the time ‘cause he doesn’t like anyone having fun. That didn’t mean Harry was willing to risk it all and go on a rebellious binge. It was also not his purpose. He only existed to be the anchor to the Other Side, to deal with souls in Purgatory and occasionally Reap souls of the living. It wasn’t that hard of a concept. Other than that, he did not, and should not, fraternize with the living in any way or experience things the way they do.

He still didn’t understand humans, either. He’s watched them for so long and he never understood a damn thing. Humans allowed themselves to feel so much and it got them to feel worse things. He didn’t understand how two could be friends, then one betrays the other. He didn’t understand how two could be lovers, then one hurts the other. He didn’t understand how parents could hurt their children or hurt each other when they were supposed to love one another. Love, also, was such a complex thing that Harry didn’t even try to understand it. People often said they love someone but it would come off as manipulative and hateful, or a downright lie. He didn’t understand how humans couldn’t love themselves and put themselves in situations that they knew would end up getting themselves hurt.

This applied with recklessness. Why did humans jump from high velocities? They could die. They more often than not _did_ die. Did they they not care for themselves? Suicidal beings were and always will be an absolute tragedy, but he doesn’t understand, because, _apparently_, life has a lot to offer—or so he’d been told.

Harry always observed and observed but he expected he would never understand anything if he didn’t experience anything firsthand. It was always so confusing and Harry’d given up on understanding any of it a long, long, long time ago.

And now, this human sees him, touches him, gets him to open up and still has him in chains. Thankfully, Louis was the one to find the loophole in the slave part of the contract, but Harry felt he had just as much to worry about the ‘loyal best friend’ portion as well. After what had happened today? It scared him! 

He knew, logically, that he was not obligated to answer any of the questions… but Louis had such a trusting and kind disposition that he just… answered them asmuch as he could.

Harry’s word was binding and that’s all there is to it.

And here’s the truth: Harry hates what he does.

He’s ignored this mere fact and emotion for so long that he never believed that he would actually admit it to himself ever again. Just because he ignored the feeling didn’t mean it wasn’t there, though. He absolutely _loathes_ what he does. It brings him physical pain every time a soul touches him to cross over. That’s why, with his hood on, no one could see the dreading expression that was always plastered on his face when a soul appeared before him and said “I’m ready now.”

It was the only reason he liked having his hood on. No one could see his face when he was at his most vulnerable during the day, and that was why he put it on again.

The pain was always icy hot and shot through him like infinite knives. Harry’s stopped yelling in agony over it, stopped hunching over and usually collapses because it’s too much to even keep himself on foot. Harry screams in his head instead and it’s fucking terrible. He will do this for all eternity.He’s gotten so used to it by now, and rightly so, since this is something he’s been doing since the dawn of time. The feeling of being ripped and torn to shreds every time never ceased. He accepted that already… and even if this contract he has with Louis didn’t have a hold on him for all eternity, his mere existence does.

And yet, Louis’ words still rung in his head. _Sad_, as if it were sad that he was just existing with nothing, like he was void, and Harry… felt that. He _is_ void. He _is _vacant. It was fucking awful, but he’d been this way for so long that he no longer could find it in himself to care.

But he was caring about it now, wasn’t he? The thoughts were plaguing his mind and he was paying attention to them, wasn’t he? Maybe he only cared about himself. He didn’t know. Harry didn’t like the idea of being so positively selfish. He hoped he didn’t only care about himself… but hey, no one gave a shit about Harry either. So. 

Except Louis.

Everything was suddenly different because of Louis. Louis got Harry to start questioning his entire existence. Harry suddenly felt self aware and was trying to reach deep in himself to see if there was more to him than just this… and what if there _was_ more? What could that mean for him?

As if on cue, another soul appeared, and Harry suffered through the pain again. When the pain had finally gone, he let out a relieved sigh, just because it was over. It had begun to rain while he was in pain from the soul crossing to the Other Side, though, and he groaned. _Lovely_.

Harry didn’t have anywhere to go. He was still treading through the Forest in Purgatory, not knowing where to go. It was strange. He suddenly felt he had so much to do that he wasn’t sure _where_ to go or what to do right now, so he just didn’t do any of it. He still didn’t have somewhere to actually go. Sure, he could go to Paradise but why the hell would he want to do that honestly? He was an outcast and worked in solitude. Things were different with him despite the fact that he was respected. 

So, Harry decided to go somewhere, anywhere else, because he had nowhere to go. Also, it was still raining and he didn’t _want_ to be in the rain.

Somehow, Harry ended up at Louis’ place. He appeared right there at the balcony, but he could sense that Louis wasn’t home. He walked through the balcony window and entered the mortal world to greet Emilia. She had been asleep on the couch, but woke up when he heard Harry. She purred lazily when Harry went to pet her.

Maybe he could care about others. Maybe that was something he could do. Maybe he already did care about others and didn’t know it yet, and maybe that was why he left so shortly from Louis’ flat and appeared where Louis was; at a club. Harry made sure he was back in Purgatory so humans wouldn’t be able to see him—well, everyone except Louis. He hated being in clubs more than anything, or concerts, or anything with a large, standing or dancing crowd. People walked through him no matter how much he tried to stay away.

Harry saw Louis at the bar with three other guys, one of them being Niall. The trio all took shots at the same time and he saw Louis laughing, smiling. Louis was having fun. He saw these things before, countless of times, but now he was watching Louis specifically. It wasn’t as if Louis was going to die, either—it wasn’t his time yet—but Harry was curious about Louis. He hadn’t felt this curious about his observations in… probably ever. He watched as Louis was approached by some boy, and he turned to meld himself into the crowd and dance with the boy, hips swaying and grinding in circles to the bass of the obnoxious song. They were pressed together as close as possible and before Harry knew it, they were kissing.

A few long minutes later, Harry saw Louis and the boy go off to the bathrooms together. By the what they were just doing and the looks in their eyes, Harry had done enough observing to know Louis was going to feel really good in a few moments’ time.

_Supposedly_ this was fun. It had to be a human thing, because Harry, even though no one could see him, felt completely and utterly anxious in such a loud environment. He could see everyone dancing, laughing, drinking, falling, kissing, groping, and the _music_! It was too much. He could feel it in his heart, making his chest feel like it had an entire separate pulse on its own, and people kept walking through him. He was breathing heavily, looking around, heard a glass shatter, and Harry held his head before rushing out of the club as fast as he could.

To make things worse, he was greeted by yet another soul. He felt the stabbing pain in an instant, but it lasted for moments that were too long for his liking before he set off again.

This was how it was like for him and it had been that way for so long, except… except eating a crisp was somehow the most daring and exciting thing that had ever happened to him. That sort of said a lot, didn’t it?

Logically, Harry knew that it was nighttime. After all, who the hell went clubbing during the daytime? He simply hadn’t realized how long he’d been walking around in Purgatory’s Forest layer for, losing himself in his own mind. A part of him wondered if Louis was okay. He hoped the fool was having protected sex but also? Harry was fairly certain he was drunk and was Louis _really_ able to consent properly if he was drunk? Not really. 

Harry headed back to Louis’ flat and entered the mortal world so Emilia wouldn’t be lonely. She was awake again the moment he arrived and she meowed, walking over to the litterbox and her food bowls. Harry grimaced a little, never having had taken care of a cat’s necessities, but he supposed this couldn’t be hard. He’d seen plenty of people do this! Harry could surely do it as well.

He took the litter shovel that hung right beside the litter box and brought the entire trash can over to dump Emilia’s literal shit and piss in there. He then shoved the trash can back into the cupboard that he found it in and looked around for cat food. Once he found it, he dumped some of it into her bowl and quickly filled her water bowl with new water. He’d seen cats be picky about how clean their water was. God forbid one piece of her food was in the water. It was her own fault anyway, but he set the bowl down and she purred happily as she ate, drank, and went into her litter box.

It was about two hours later that Harry heard Louis outside the flat. He could sense how fucking drunk this boy was and Harry rolled his eyes. Emilia was on the floor with him, but she’d fallen asleep on his lap, and she sat up abruptly at the sounds of Louis attempting to put his key through the lock. She hopped off Harry’s lap, and without lifting a finger, Harry willed the lock to undo itself and the door to open on its own. Emilia meowed and yawned greatly, her tired eyes blinking up at Louis.

“Hi…” Louis said, his voice soft and tired. There was a slight raspiness to it, too, and he closed the door. Harry used his powers to lock it from where he was. “You’re here.” Louis giggled and Harry merely looked at him and nodded. “Good—” HIs voice caught off as he tripped on his feet and nearly fell right on his arse, instead grasping the couch to hold himself up… kind of. He laughed and Emilia meowed again. Harry still stared. “What did you do after you left?!” Louis yelled. And Harry sighed, getting up and walking over to him. “Oh my god, do you always have—do you have other clothes? You always wear that robe! Does it smell bad?”

Harry pulled down his hood because Louis… Louis could see him. He already saw him anyway, so what did it matter? Louis’ eyes immediately brightened up despite how dazed he was. He slid down onto the floor slowly, still holding onto the couch and smiling up at him. He leaned his back against it and Harry stood over him, peering down.

Louis wasn’t going to make it to his bed. “I need to get up.” Louis says. Harry nodded and watched as Louis tried to get up and completely failed at it, falling right back down on the floor. He fell on his side, but he laughed and Harry sighed. “I hoe you had fun. I had fun.” 

Wasn’t Louis twenty-four? How did he not have his shit together? Unless this was a once in a while sort of occasion, but still. He hoped Louis didn’t do this all the time. By now, Louis should know his limits.

“I know you had fun.” Harry said, fighting inwardly with himself for a little bit. Louis wasn’t going to make it to his bedroom for sure. He was… so drunk. It was ridiculous and Harry didn’t know why he wanted to help him, but he did. Plus, he’s supposed to be Louis’ best friend, so he _should_ help him out. 

“So much fun.” Louis said its a big nod, but he gave up and already appeared like he was going to sleep on the floor. “Emmy okay?”

“She’s fine.” Harry saw Emilia walked toward Louis’ room. “I think she’s going to sleep more. You should, too.”

“What’d ya do today?” Louis asked again with a yawn. Harry sighed and decided, as the humans say, _fuck it_. He crouched down and offered Louis his hand. Louis stared at it for a while. “Oooh I like your hands. Nice hands…” Louis said, and Harry didn’t think any of it. They were just hands. He didn’t know what Louis really meant by that, but it didn’t matter. Louis finally took his hand and Harry pulled him up. For a moment, it seemed Louis had his balance again, but he was falling to the side again, his legs looking like they were too difficult to lift and move. Harry quickly supported him before he actually fell again and guided him to his room. “Hey,” Louis began. “You’re helping me! That’s nice. That’s sooo nice, Harry. So nice that you help people.”

“I don’t help people.” Harry told him.

“What’re you doin’ right now then?”

He was helping Louis, so he didn’t admit it. Well, he had meant to not say it. “You seem to be an exception.”

“Nice!”

Harry pulled him carefully to his bed. Once Louis was laid down on it, Harry turned around immediately, figuring Louis could sleep on his own. He didn’t say goodnight, or anything else, really. He didn’t plan to, either. It didn’t matter, because he was certain Louis would forget this ever happened when the morning arrived.

**☽☼☾**

The next afternoon, Harry was still there. Emilia was eating again and Harry was standing beside her, watching quietly. He heard Louis get up from his bed, dragging himself through the flat. He heard Louis shower and brush his teeth before appearing in the kitchen. He still looked beyond exhausted, even a little disgruntled, with his eyebrows furrowed and lip in a small pout, but as Louis looked at him, the pout turned into a small smile.

“Morning.” Louis half yawned. He leaned down to pet Emmy for a moment before standing again and looking up at Harry, still smiling, and moving to grab some cereal from the cupboard. “So, you don’t sleep, I’m guessing?”

“No.”

“Because you’re not tired?”

“There you go with your questions again.” Harry said, not answering Louis for a moment. Louis shrugged. It wasn’t like Harry had to answer Louis’ question anyway, but this wasn’t such a bad question. “Not physically.” He said, shaking his head.

“Emotionally, then.” Louis said, grabbing a bowl and pouring cereal, then milk into it.

“Not really that, either.”

“How’re you tired, then?”

“It’s complicated.”

Louis put the cereal and milk away before sitting on top of the kitchen counter to eat it. Harry noticed Louis’ feet dangled above the ground. “We have all year, Harry.” Harry lifted his gaze to look at Louis, who smiled at him brightly. They did have all year, Louis was right. That also meant that they had all year for Harry to open up more. What fun was it to jump into a friendship and spill everything about you in the first couple of days? It wasn’t. So, Harry should stop answering Louis’ questions.

“Tired… in a really different way that I’m not quite sure how to explain.” Harry said, hoping the answer would suffice for now. It was a long one, that was for sure, but it was such an in depth answer, too, and he didn’t feel like showing every weakness he had to Louis. Louis tilted his head at him and looked so curious with wide eyes, blinking expectantly. “What can you expect, really? I’ve been around for forever. You couldn’t imagine how tired I am.”

A soft, but saddened expression crossed over Louis’ features.”Yeah,. That’s kind of what happens when you do the same shit every day for too long, I think. Had your first potato crisp yesterday, too, didn’t you?”

Harry gave him a quizzical look. “Yes…?”

“You’re not understanding. If you’re gonna properly stick around to be a good friend of mine, then good, but I want to return the favor.” Harry knit his brows at him and folded his arms over his chest. “I’m super open to kind of… I don’t know, Harry,” he was half listening, half watching the way Louis’ face seemed to move with every word he spoke to add such an emphasis to his words and gave off such emotion, even with the simplest things. He was transfixed. “If you ever want to do something new, I’m up for it, for helping you out. I mean, if eating was wild, there’s so many other ‘mundane’,” Louis set his bowl on his lap and lifted both hands up to do air quotes. “things to do that might make you think you’re having a party. Like laundry.” Harry rolled his eyes, but there was an involuntary sad smile trying to make its way onto his face. “Oi, okay. You’ve been around humans forever. What’s something they do that you just… wanna do?”

Harry thought about it for a moment, and there were so many things that both drew his attention but he also didn’t ever dare to do. He didn’t care to do them… but… he also did. “I don’t know. I don’t care, but I know I want to. Does that even make sense?” He looked at Louis as he said this, his voice much quieter, because speaking out what he _wanted_ was… absolutely unheard of. It felt illegal, simply not done, a lot like showing his face or speaking to a human. He was still afraid, too.

“You’re in luck. There’s a summer carnival Dusk Haven holds every year. It has games and food and rides. And my friends and I are planning to go around the evening or night if you want to come along.” Louis said rather happily.

Harry shook his head immediately, eyes widening in fear. “No.”

Louis had a spoon in his mouth as he said, “Why?” 

“Because no!”

Louis sighed, rolling his eyes. “That’s not a correct reason. Why don’t you want to do?” Harry lowered his gaze. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, because he did? He was just Death! He wasn’t supposed to partake in any of that sort of stuff. “You… you know you’ve got, like, a voice, right?” Louis’ voice drew Harry’s attention up at him again. “Like, I hear you when you speak to me, and I take everything you say into consideration, take what you feel into consideration. That’s how this works. And I still feel like absolute shit for taking your hood off yesterday ‘cause you were… very freaked.”

Harry softly smiled at the apology. He knew Louis said it already, but it was nice that he felt sorry enough to say it again. “Thank you, again. But… Louis Tomlinson, that’s not how it work for me.” He said, but his eyes widened and his hands flew to his mouth. Louis’ eyes narrowed confusedly. 

“What? What did you say that was so bad?”

“I just—you don’t understand.” He shook his head and looked away.

“Then help me to.”

Harry groaned, hating how Louis was so _kind_ and trying to understand. Even when he was annoying he was kind. He laid down on the floor slowly, dramatically, and Louis laughed. He didn’t know what was funny. Couldn’t Louissee that he was _clearly _having a crisis? Harry sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted Louis to understand. He wanted a lot of things, it seemed… so he should at least be able to tell Louis this. “There’s things I’m told not to do and say, so I don’t. Until _you_, obviously. I just don’t know what the consequences are if I do any of those things… I don’t know. I just don’t.”

Louis gave Harry a lopsided smile as he peered down at him.”Well, the world isn’t ending just because you told me that, is it?”

Harry’s eyes were directed to the ceiling, but Louis had a point. The world _wasn’t_ ending and he was still here! He met Louis’ brilliant sea eyes and worried his bottom lip before shrugging bashfully. “I… I suppose not.”

“It’s not.” Louis laughed. “I’m not telling you to disregard everything you’ve ever learned and been told to do, how to act, whatever. But I _am_ telling you that if you want to actually experience something, anything, just because you _want_ to, then I don’t think anything bad is going to happen.” Harry blinked softly and saw Louis’ eyes holding confidence, though they weren’t like the confidence he had when they played Mario Kart. In fact, Louis seemed more cocky and smug at the time. Right now, he looked certain, supportive, and even determined, but his gaze was full of sweetness. “Especially if you don’t know. And, I mean, you’re Death. If no one’s told you why you can’t, then it probably doesn’t matter as much as they made you think.”

Harry’s eyes drifted away from Louis’ a moment, but then looked back into Louis’, and a genuine, but secretive smile due to his shyness, appeared on his face. “Carnivals are nice from what I’ve seen.” He bit his lip to keep his smile from growing an embarrassing amount, but it was still so evident.

“They are.” Louis told him with such a soft, passionate voice. “You’re gonna love it.” 

The look in Harry’s eyes softened as he relaxed. “Must be different to go to a carnival and… and experience its contents.” Harry said. Louis nodded enthusiastically, his eyes crinkling at the sides Then, Harry sighed and he shook his head, his smile fading. “I can’t go.” There was such a wistful tone to his voice, and he was sure he’d never heard himself speak like that.

“And why not?”

“I can’t go because I’m Death and my job is never resting. What if I’m—I don’t know… up on the wheel and a soul comes and wants to cross? What if… how will it work? I’ll have to be seen by more people if I go. I don’t know if that will be good. Honestly just the thought of people seeing me terrifies me alone. And then, if I’m visible,” Louis suddenly smiled more. Harry had a deep, rich tone to his voice, like honey, but there was a bounce, an excitement to his voice that was just _different_. It seemed as if his voice had become a little more livelier and not as monotonous. “and soul wants to cross, then I’ll have to turn into my much more true form and… and I _really _can’t have people seeing that.”

“You said you were omnipotent and you can choose when you’re visible. You can _choose_ who sees you—except me.”

“And Emmy.”

Louis giggled. “Right, and Emmy. If we were to get you a new… set of rags—because you can’t go to the carnival looking like this, unfortunately—and say you need to do your thing in the middle of it all, right? Choose to go invisible and do your thing. Go into your true form and then when it’s done… come right back. Just make sure to find a spot to go invisible or everyone’ll see you disappear out of nowhere.This way, no living person will think you’re Death and if a soul comes, you can hide away and disappear without anyone noticing anything’s of the supernatural.”

Harry stared at him again. “Just like that?”

“Sure.”

“You make it sound simple.”

“Who says it can’t be?” The other… higher ranking halo freaks up there?” Harry’s mouth twisted, hinting that he was not at all fond of them. He could tell Louis about that someday if or when they get closer. Louis might get a kick out of it. “If it goes to shit, we don’t have to do anything like this ever again. I promise.”

Harry squeezed his eyes tight for a second. Louis was persuading him. Was this what peer pressure felt like? Not if he wanted to do it, probably, because g god help him, he was considering it. He was leaning toward actually accepting the offer and the entire plan Louis laid out for him. It sounded possible… and, he supposed, if he got into trouble and ended up ceasing to exist, at least he’d go out by having some fucking fun for once.

Taking a deep breath, Harry held it in for a second before letting it out and nodding. “Okay.” He opened his eyes to look up at Louis. “O-okay. We’ll go to the carnival. Yes.”

“We’ll go to the carnival.” Louis repeated, and Harry could swear there was something else accompanying the sound of his voice, something absolutely tender. Harry swallows hard, but a proud smile makes its way onto his face, one that was also hesitant but couldn’t be helped no matter how much he wanted to try keeping it at bay. “And I’ll be by your side the entire time.”

**☽☼☾**

People died at malls all the time. Surprisingly, Harry wasn’t at the mall _because_ someone was going to die. He was… he was just there to get some clothes. He agreed to accompany Louis to the mall, but he couldn’t make himself visible yet when he still looked like Death. It was a bit amusing that Louis was getting shirts that were far too big for him, pants that ere too long for him, and shoes that were also too big for him. Harry stood beside him and wondered if the sizes Louis was choosing would fit him, but he didn’t want to stress him out anymore than he probably already was.

“Git.” Louis muttered under his breath as someone walked through Harry.

“He can’t see me, Louis.”

“I know, but still. Kind of fucked up ‘cause _I _can see you and that’s just rude.” 

“Stop muttering to yourself, okay?” Harry said with a soft chuckle. “People will stare at you.” 

“Fine.” Louis walked away and Harry trailed behind him. He lead Harry to the dressing rooms and headed inside of one that an employee assigned to him. The second they were inside, Louis locked the door and Harry entered the mortal world again. “Almost omnipotent but can’t but can’t even conjure up an outfit for himself out of nowhere, _really_.” Louis whispered to him, and Harry tried not to laugh.

“I guess you’re right. Besides, I don’t particularly have a proper sense of style. Don’t even know what you got me.” Harry said in a whisper of his own as Louis put the clothes in a pile on the bench.

“I reckon you can change on your own?”

“I—”

“Brilliant.” Louis stepped out of the changing room and left Harry alone.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded to himself. He’d seen people change tons of times! He could do this. When he let ut his deep breath, he looked at the pile of clothes and then at himself in the mirror. His hood wasn’t on, as he didn’t put it back since he took it off last. There was no doubt that he still looked positively morbid, but it was what he’d worn for ages. Harry was nervous, but he turned back to the clothes and pulled his robe off of him. “Fuck.” He muttered, reaching into the pocket of his cloak to pull out the scythe. It always glowed when he did, but he had to have it! 

“Harry, you okay?” Louis asked from outside.

“Yes.” Harry said. “Just had to grab something.”

“Okay.”

Harry didn’t know where to set the scythe where no one would see it, so he placed it down on the bench and dropped his cloak right on it. It was such a heavy garment, with layers upon layers to keep himself perfectly hidden, but it looked rather thin on him. That was the power of the cloak… but it also hid his body.

He was certain he’d never seen himself naked. He was tall, and broad around his shoulders, but slimmed down toward his hips. He had some hip chub, too. There was some definition on his chest, and overall, he thought he looked pretty normal. Harry turned around and looked over his shoulder to see his back, and he gasped softly to see his back with a large, massive tattoo of black wings. 

Did he have wings? No… no, he couldn’t have. He, in a way, wasn’t _like _his brethren.

Without waiting anymore, Harry turned from the mirror and got to work on dressing himself up in the clothes Louis picked out. He pulled on the new clothes and and buttoned only some of the buttons on his patterned shirt, exposing some of his chest. Harry frowned and ended up buttoning the rest, then frowned again and undid the top ones. His jeans were an absolute annoyance to get into, but he managed and they fit all snug. Somehow, by some miracle, Louis managed to get things that were his size, and the boots ankle boots fit perfectly on his feet. 

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, wondering if he looked normal. He didn’t know what to do with his shirt buttons, so he sighed as he fixed his hair and said, “I don’t think I did it right.” 

“I’m sure you did fine.” Louis said. “Just come out! I’ll be completely honest.”

Harry took a deep breath and let it out when he opened the door of the changing room, stepping out. Louis immediately stared at him. He looked completely taken aback and Harry wondered if that was a good thing. All Louis was doing was looking at him from head to toe. It was a difficult expression to properly read. “What did I do wrong?”

“No,” Louis told him quickly, his eyes blinking gently. “No, you, erm… it looks great on you. Every bit of it, really. You look…” he swallowed hard, but he smiled with a soft laugh. “fantastic, Harry. I’m seri-OUS!” Harry’s excitement was swelling inside him and he impulsively tugged Louis into the changing room, shutting the door as fast as he could. Louis nearly stumbled in and turned to face him, whispering. “What was that for?”

“I had fun.” Harry said, turning around to face Louis and biting back a smile. “I look human?”

“God, yeah, of course you do… and I’m glad.” Louis laughed, fixing Harry’s clothes and patting him on the shoulders. His hands stayed there, and Harry smiled warmly. “I’m glad you had fun.”

“I want these.” Harry said, running his hands over his stomach and then his thighs, holding the back of them. “They’re nice.”” He turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. Louis was smiling so much that his eyes crinkled again and he scrunched his nose, too. Harry was so content. The more he looked at himself, the more he smiled, and his dimple seemed almost permanent. His grassy eyes didn’t even look as dull. This was such a simplistic thing but it made Harry’s day. 

He didn’t even feel the weight of his cloak anymore! He felt positively normal and he felt just _fine_. More than fine, even.

“Then we’’ll get them.” Louis said. “You have to take them off, though. ‘Cause we can’t just have you walk out in these. Plus, I can get you some more clothes. Seven days’ worth.” He grimaced to himself and Harry turned to face him properly.

“Is it too much?” Harry asked.

Louis was about to leave the changing room but he stopped and looked so positively sweet, tilting his head with a fond smile. “No, Harry, don’t be ridiculous. I have a credit card.”

“Promise?”

“Promise, yes. Now get back into your cloak and let me know when you’re ready. I’ll grab the clothes and we’ll head out.” Harry nodded and Louis stepped out again. Once Harry took the clothes off and put his cloak back on, with his scythe back in the pocket, he opened the door as much as he had to just to hand Louis the pile of clothes. Louis was quick to take them, and Harry entered Purgatory quickly to stay hidden from every other human. 

When he walked right through the door and stood in front of Louis, whose back was turned to him, and he smiled brightly. Louis turned around after a moment, gasping and stepping back from being startled. He looked like he just got spooked out of nothing and he turned around again, smiling tightly at a man who stared as if Louis had grown two heads. When the man walked off, Louis turned to glare at Harry for a brief second and reached up to pull his hood off his head. It must’ve been a strange gesture if anyone else had seen, since it looked as if Louis just swatted at the air, but no one seemed to have noticed.

“Forgot, sorry.” Harry said.

“You’re just used to having it on.” Louis whispered before turning to head out of the changing rooms, but not before grabbing another stack of clothes. 

“More clothes for me?”

Louis nodded and he got in line to check out. Harry stood beside him in line to avoid anyone standing right over him. He watched curiously as Louis paid for his clothes, watched Louis face flicker in panic for a brief split of a second at the price. What an absolute _liar_. Louis lived alone and a had a cat. Harry couldn’t exactly do anything about it right now, but he was rather upset at Louis for lying about this. 

He had to pay him back somehow.

Once Louis was done paying and he had three bags in his hands, Harry followed him out and gently whacked him on the back of his head. Louis glanced at him with another glare and led Harry to a bathroom to change. It was thankfully empty. Harry couldn’t wait until he could chew Louis’ head off for spending so much on him, so he hurried inside and stepped into a stall. He changed a bit faster this time and made sure his shoulder-length hair appeared presentable. He did look normal, right? This was it. Harry was going out into the world and was going to pretend to be human! 

The only annoying thing was the stuffing of his cloak into the shopping bag. Harry ended up jumping into the back and jumping on it to try to get it to fit properly in it. 

“What’re you doing?” Louis asked from outside the stall.

“Putting my cloak away!”

“Only you would have to.” Louis said, half laughing. It made Harry laugh, too.

The scythe was the only thing he wasn’t sure about. He _needed_ his scythe. It was a weapon and a magical tool for him. His powers came from his scythe. If he was too far from it, his power would weaken. It was an absolute necessity. 

Could he just stick the scythe in his jean pocket? It was worth a try.

Harry grasped the scythe from the base underneath the blade and stuck the end of it into his pocket. It was a difficult fit already, but a small white glow came from his pocket. He smiled down at it and pushed the scythe down until it disappeared right into his pocket, seeming to disappear from sight all together. No one would ever know he was the Angel of Death now.

This was really exciting.

He grabbed the shopping back, entered the mortal world again, and opened the stall, peeking out to see Louis. “Hello. I’m Harry, your every day, average normal person.”

“More like above average.” Louis said, softly chuckling. Harry stepped out properly and could feel the nerves returning. Louis looked him up and down again, circling him like an art critic observing a sculpture. “You pass. You’re _here_, right? I can talk to you openly once we head back into the mall and everything?” Harry nodded, pressing his lips together, and they headed out of the bathroom. 

Harry was very aware of himself, how he appeared, what he was doing, and even how he was breathing. People walked by, some glancing over and then looking away just as fast. His heart was hammering against his chest rapidly, but some girl was texting on her phone while walking and she stopped abruptly in front of him from almost bumping into him before sidestepping away. “I’m so sorry!” She said, and Harry smiled nervously but nodded and waved as she continued walking off.

He turned to look at Louis, who sighed in relief. “Glad no one has to walk through you anymore but… damn Harry. You could’ve said ‘It’s okay’ or something. What the hell was that?”

Harry groaned. “I don’t know, I’m panicking. I think my hands are sweating.”

“You sweat?”

“I guess.”

“That’s funny.” Louis laughed softly. “C’mon, we should go eat. I mean… I should go eat at least because cereal just wasn’t enough for me and I’m hungry. I invite you to eat with me, though ‘cause it’s no fun eating alone.” Harry sighed and Louis shook his head at him. “Don’t give me that look. You’ll have loads of fun. You can even have comfort food from the children’s menu. In fact… I’m gonna join you with that. Just have comfort food. They’re also the cheapest things on menus, too.”

“_Louis_,” Harry said as they walked toward the food court, suddenly reminded of the atrocious amount of money Louis paid for his clothes. “I can’t believe you lied to me about being okay with paying that much money for my clothes. Why would you do that?! I saw the look on your face when the price flashed on the… the cashier thing—”

“Cash register.” Louis said quietly.

“How can I pay you back?”

“Harry, come _on_,” He looked up at Harry pleadingly. “Don’t make a big deal about it. I’m happy to do it and I’ve got a credit card. That’s what credit cards are for! Big payments. And you don’t have to do a damn thing to pay me back, okay? I don’t need it. After all, okay, I’m the one who got you into this mess. It’s the least I can do. I’m really happy to do this and you know? You have an outfit for every day now because we’re gonna have fun together, you’re gonna live your best… existence while I’m around. That includes new clothes!”

“You’re so irritating.” Harry told him with an annoyed huff. “I’m going to pay you back somehow. I cannot accept this all. This is _temporary_, you know. Why would you spend so much on me if I’m gonna be gone in a year? That doesn’t make any sense and I don’t think it’s a good investment. A new mattress would be much more sensible.”

Louis clenched his jaw and walked a little briskly. “_You’re _irritating.”

Harry could already see they weren’t going to come to any form of agreement. Stubborn git. Either way, he was determined to find a way. They walked a little more until Louis stopped in front of a restaurant called _The Twilight Grill_. He forgot that almost everything in Twilight Towns naturally had to relate almost everything with the sunset, dusk, or twilight. “In here?”

“Yes. And we’re eating now instead of later because carnivals always have overpriced food items. The only thing I think we should definitely get there because it’s a _must_ is the fairy floss.” Louis beamed from mentioning that before turning and opening the door. Harry held it open for himself and stepped inside after him. “Just two.” Louis said to the host. She grabbed two menus, utensils wrapped in napkins, two small plates, and led them to a booth.

“Your server will come around soon.” She told them before leaving. Harry took a seat across from Louis and they stuffed the shopping bags under the table beside their feet. 

“Fairy floss… that’s the stuff that melts in your mouth, right?” Harry asked as he opened the menu. His eyes widened at all the choices of starters, appetizers, main dishes, soups, salads, burgers, seafood… sides?! The drinks were endless, too. “Do you think they’ll card me if I ask for alcohol?”

That made Louis laugh and Harry gave him a smile. “Probably, though I do think you look of age.”

“I’d hope so. I just turned fourteen trillion last May.” Harry told him, and they both laughed, leaning forward in their seats and just laughing in each other’s faces before looking back at the menus. They were still chuckling when the waitress arrived. She introduced herself and set down coasters before asking them what they were going to have for drinks, to which Harry said, “Pineapple juice.” without even thinking. Louis started wheeze-laughing into his palm.

“I’ll have a coke.” Louis said after he collected himself. When she left, Louis smiled widely and looked at Harry. “_Pineapple juice? _Of all the things you said pineapple juice?!”

“It was the first thing that popped into my head! I was in Hawaii a week ago. I didn’t even know if they had pineapple juice, I just said it.”

“Unreal. What’s Hawaii like?” Louis asked as he looked at his menu again.

Harry thought of the question, humming thoughtfully. Louis had said comfort foods. Chips seemed like comfort food… fish and chips? He decided to just settle for that. “Warm. Sunny. Full of culture. Also volcanoes. Tourists that have no originality. Aliens.”

Louis’ head snapped up to look at him. “Aliens?” His eyes were wide, excited, and curious. Somehow, Harry wasn’t surprised by this reaction. Louis did seem the type to be into conspiracy theories. It only just occurred to him that he could easily get Louis to believe whatever he said.

“Like in Lilo & Stitch.” Harry hid behind his menu, smiling mischievously into it. It took a moment, but Louis pulled it down and narrowed his eyes at him. Harry merely kept on smiling and Louis’ eyes bore into his as if he were trying to read him.

“You’re fucking with me.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“I hate you.”

The way Louis smiled had Harry _knowing_ that he didn’t hate him. So, Harry said, “The feeling is mutual.” And returned the smile. Louis pressed his lips together but they somehow still smiled, almost make a tiny V, but his eyes smiled even more. His eyes were the biggest tell in his emotions. He wondered if there were people in the world who couldn’t look Louis directly in the eye in fear that he’d see right into their souls and see their deepest, darkest desires.

Even when they were smiling with crinkles at the sides, Louis eyes could certainly kill a man without Harry’s permission. Louis’ eyes were the types that, if they _could_ kill, would make the victim grateful and happy to be killed. 

He looked away when their waitress returned with their drinks and some bread and butter. Louis asked for fried mac ’n’ cheese and Harry shyly asked for fish and chips. She then took the menus and walked away. He hadn’t realized his hands were clasped on his knees and he was trying to fold into himself, but he was. He didn’t know why, but ordering food was one of the most nerve wracking things in the world. He felt so on the spot even though he knew _exactly_ what he wanted. What a strange phenomena.

“God, Harry, you ordered your food perfectly fine and she’s gone now, please _unclench_.” Louis said. “Take a sip of your pineapple juice and have some bread.”

“I’m not clenched or tense!” Harry said defensively.

Louis was sent into a fit of laughter. “Yes, you are. It’s your body language. Your shoulders are… constantly shrugging up to your ears right now and you’re like… trying to hide into yourself. Harry, you are doing a wonderful job at being human.” Harry’s eyes lowered and Loui tilted his head. “What’s your favorite color and least favorite color?”

“What? I…” Harry shrugged, or rather tried, because he was already shrugging. He lowered his shoulders. Maybe he _was_ tense. It was a scary situation! “I don’t know. I guess… you know the color of the Caribbean Sea is like…this vibrant blue… turquoise green? It’s really nice. And… I guess… black is my least favorite.”

Louis smiled slowly, but a little crookedly. “Death hates black, not what I expected, alright. Well… breathe in your favorite color and breathe out the color you hate so you’re filled with only the good. Deep breaths, too. I’ll even do it with you.” He took a deep breath in through his nose and Harry did the same, but imagined he was somehow breathing in that gorgeous sea color. “And out.” Louis breathed out, and Harry did, too. He breathed out the bad, the dark, ominous black that he was constantly filled with.

It helped.

Harry did it again a few times and every time he exhaled, he felt like any tightness in his chest loosened. He didn’t even realize he was tight in his chest. He also felt his limbs relaxing more, and he leaned forward to sip at the pineapple juice through the straw. It was delicious! His eyes lit up and he cupped the glass of juice in his hands, sipping away happily.

“You’ve got a lot of anxiety, fuck.” Louis whispered. Harry didn’t say anything, but it was true. He looked up at Louis with a frown. “It’s okay that you do, you know. I know I’m… really pushing you out of your comfort zone. I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t take you somewhere or have you do something if I knew it was pushing that limit. You can tell me, like straight up demand in the most angriest tone on Earth that you can’t or won’t do something and it’s okay. And I know you’ve kind of already done that with a lot already but it wasn’t because of your comfort on the forefront of the reasons. It’s ‘cause you’ve been told you couldn’t do any of this shit. But now that you know you clearly can, if you say you don’t want to do anything because it’s too much, you tell me.”

“I understand, Louis. And I know your intentions are good. You also apologize and do your best to make me feel comfortable if I’m not. I also appreciate this, so, thank you. I like that you… continuously make sure I understand that you don’t mean any harm. Not that you could harm me, but.” He smiled brightly and Louis gave him a funny look as if he were trying not to laugh. “Plus ordering food was my doing, I said nothing to you. It’s me doing my best because I do want to try. And besides, you don’t make me do anything. You suggest and heavily persuade, which makes me think you could be a salesman,” Louis laughed at that. “but you are now incapable of making me do anything, whether I want to do it or not. I’m gonna get nervous and anxious but I think it’s good when I push through them, especially if you help me.”

“Honestly you’ve already done so much outside off your comfort zone that’s impressed me and I feel…” Louis’ eyebrows quirked as he tried to think of a word, or words, but he smiled warmly and something inside of Harry swelled. “kind of proud already? Yeah…” He nodded, his eyes softening with certainty and pride. “I feel proud.”

Louis was proud of him. Harry swallowed and and looked down, completely taken aback by the praise. He didn’t think someone being proud of him would ever affect him in such a way, rendering him silent. He’d never made someone proud, or, at least, no one had ever told him they were proud of him for anything. Why would anyone be proud of Death? People despised him just about everywhere, but here Louis was, being proud of him.

“Thank you.” Harry said. Louis gave him an effortless wink and chewed happily on a piece of bread. Harry smiled down at the bread and ate some more as well.

The food had eventually come and Harry fell in love with fish and chips. He always wanted to eat! Louis even fed him some of the fried mac 'n' cheese and Harry moaned right then and there. Louis laughed so much from it, but could anyone blame him? The food was that good! 

Louis paid the bill and they headed out. Harry saw a girl sitting in a resting couch in the middle of the large mall hall.She was looking at him some type of way, eyes glancing him up and down. He looked behind him to see if anyone was there, but there was no one. “Louis,” he said as they walked. “she’s smiling at me. Do I—”

“No, that’s for another day.” Louis said shortly, glancing over to he girl in question. He pressed his lips together and his hand went to the dip of Harry’s waist and gently guided him forward. “C’mon.”

“She’s checking you out, that’s why.”

“Oh,” Harry’s eyes widened. “Fuck, well… I’m not ready for that sort of confrontation.” 

Actually, Harry was certainly he wasn’t ready for any other meeting of any other person today. Louis drove them home—Harry had been in the back and front of cars many times already, so he was used to them—and Harry was quick to give Emmy attention. She kept going between him and Louis, spoiled as she was, and they both ended up petting her on the couch until she curled up to sleep.

“So we can head out soon to the carnival. It’s just about five-thirty.” Harry looked out the balcony window and peered out to the sky. It was nearing the familiar dusk gradient for evening. “Are you excited?”

“You said your friends were going to be there, too, right?” Harry asked, a hint of worry in his voice. He turned around to face Louis, who nodded. “I… I’m not sure if I’m ready for this. For the friends. It’s too much for one day and they mean a lot to you, don’t they? I don’t want to mess anything up and… and believe it or not…” he furrowed his eyebrows. “I kind of want them to like me but I’m… nervous. They can’t know what I am. You know what I am and it’s easy for me to talk to you but your friends don’t. I don’t know what I would talk about with them.”

“Oh,” Louis shrugged and softly laughed. “That’s okay, Harry. I think you’re right, actually. So, I’m gonna text them…” He took his phone out and started typing away with speedy thumbs. _Look at them go_! Harry thought amusedly before walking over to him. Within seconds, Louis’ phone dinged several times. Harry never understood the entire cellphone craze, but he couldn’t deny that it was an ingenious invention. “Great news.” He said, lifting his eyes up from the phone. “We can still go, but you won’t have to worry about running into my friends.”

“I won’t?”

“Carnival is there tomorrow, too. Plus I told them you were my new roommate and you were just settling in and that it’d be best to hang out together in a different setting. We’re gonna plan a day.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Your _roommate_?”

Louis shot him a look. “It’s the most believable thing we’ve got right now, unless you’d rather tell them you’re the Angel of Death or—”

“No, no!” Harry waved his hands. “No, that’s… that’s fine.” He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled slowly. “This whole thing is a lot more complicated than I thought. When I meet them, I’m gonna have to tell them some sort of story about myself, aren’t I? I… I—what the hell would I say?! I don’t…”

Louis stood up and put his hands on Harry’s shoulders again. “Harry, we’re not meeting them today. Please don’t overthink. We will cross that bridge when we get to it _but_ it gives us time to actually think up of a story, doesn’t it? Your fake, human life. It’ll be amazing and believable and they’re gonna be lies but… just inspired by the truth.”

“What’re you gonna tell them? That I’m an assassin?”

Another laugher burst out from Louis. “No! No, oh my god. We can say you work at a morgue or something.”

“Do I look like I work at a morgue?” Harry asked, frowning.

“If you put the cloak on, you’d look like an accessory to it. But hey, it’s got death… in it. So if they ask you any questions about rigor mortis you’ll actually be able to school them and they’ll be like ‘Whoa holy shit he _does_ work in a morgue!’ but we’ll have to work on making sure you don’t get too overexcited if you get that question because I just saw your eyes light up when I said rigor mortis which worries me a bit but I’m not all that surprised. It’s rather fitting.”

Harry blinked. “My eyes—oh shut up. It’s an interesting process.”

“Only a mortician would say that… I think. I don’t know. Maybe. Look, whatever. Let’s just go! We’re gonna have so much fun and the only reasonyour heart’s going to pound like crazy is because you’re going to enjoy all that adrenaline from the rides. And you can tell me about all the people who died at Disneyland.” Louis grabbed his coat that was draped on the couch and headed out, Harry following.

“Well, rule number one is that no one ever dies at Disneyland even if they die at Disneyland.”

Louis looked up at him and gasped. “Oh that sounds interesting and also creepy beyond belief.”

Harry laughed. “You don’t know the half of it.”

The carnival wasn’t too far, unlike the mall which had been a few towns away. It was right in town in a large field on the edge of town. With the sky turning to twilight, the rides of the carnival were now lit up with flashing lights. Harry liked them, especially when the colored lights had a rainbow pattern. There were tons of people already here, people of all ages, though most were kids and teens.

“… It never gets publicized if someone dies in Disneyland. No one can die in the happiest place on Earth, you know? But of course, people know of these deaths here and there, because they cannot be declared dead _inside_ of Disney. Outside of the walls? They can have at it.” Harry found that he was rather enjoying telling Louis a bunch of random facts about death and could see by the look on Louis’ face that it was actually intriguing to him. It wasn’t every day—or ever—that Harry could say someone was at all interested in learning about death. He supposed there was a bit of an entertaining factor to this particular story, though, so it made more sense.

“You’re right,” Louis said as they made their way to the very entrance of the carnival. He paid for entry tickets and handed one to Harry. “Your first carnival ticket. Keep it or something so you can always remember me when this is all over.”

Harry positively beamed and took the ticket, examining it and feeling stupidly fond of the words ‘Admit One’ on the top of it. “Thank you!”

“Anyway, yeah, I was… going down a rabbit hole on youtube and saw some employee got squished by a revolving wall once at Disneyland.”

“Deborah Gail Stone, right.” 

Louis stared at him. “Right. You know her?”

“I know _of_ her.”

Harry saw him shudder. “Okay, now I’ve reached my limit. Let’s go find a fun thing to do, yeah?” With an eager nod, Harry followed as Louis pointed over to people queuing up for fairy floss. “Let’s hurry! Don’t wanna wait too long in the line, do we?” Before Harry knew it, Louis linked their arms together and he was being half yanked, half dragged over to the queue. “You’re gonna love this stuff. The coolest thing ever. I still don’t get the science of it all, too. It’s kind of like magic.”

“Magic?” Harry half laughed. Louis rolled his eyes at him. “You’ve piqued my interest with this stuff. My expectations are very high. After all, in a way, one could argue that my abilities _are_ magical.”

“Okay, but no. Magic… well. Magic’s different than power. I guess I understand what you mean, because you _can_ do things no human can do,” Louis whispered as the line moved. Harry had to bend his head down a bit to listen to him and for Louis to keep as quiet as possible. It would be pretty strange if someone was within earshot and heard them talking about such impossibilities to humans. “Power is exactly what you said—an ability to do something… incredible. Magic can be an ability, but magic… often brings more wonder and joy. The idea of magic is supposed to be welcoming and good. And no offense, Harry, but—”

“I get it. I bring death. Depression. Sorrow. Make everything distraught. Misery. Melancholy. Tragedy…” He was trying to find more words, but there were far too many to describe such sadness, and even so, Harry was very aware that the sadness he often brought to humans and animals is a type of sadness one often finds difficult to describe.

It’s why Harry was so despised.

“You’re a walking thesaurus, aren’t you?”

Harry chuckled. “Shut up.”

Louis bumped their shoulders together. “I’m only joking. But you know what is magical?” Harry looked at him and shrugged. “You, being here, in a carnival, about to enjoy candy floss with me, your new best friend.”

A small, but surprised smile appeared on Harry’s lips. When Louis put it that way, it was hard to argue his point. It was, indeed, quite magical that he was here at all.

The queue moved along, and when it was their turn, Louis purchased two massive, colorful, clouds-on-a-stick. Honestly, that was exactly what candy floss looked like. It didn’t even resemble actual floss at all. “They should rename this Cloud-On-a-Stick.”

Laughter bubbled past Louis’ lips. Harry had chosen a blue one and Louis opted for the green. He watched as Louis demonstrated how to eat it, taking a piece out and simply popping it into his mouth. Harry hummed delightedly and did the same with his own. It was soft and feathery, and after a couple seconds, the candy floss had vanished from his mouth entirely. His eyes widened in surprise and he looked at Louis. 

“So?” Louis asked.

“It just vanished!”

“See? Just like I told you.”

“And it’s very sweet.” Harry took another piece and Louis giggled. He followed Louis, who led him away through the carnival. “So, where to now?”

“No idea.” Louis shrugged. “There’s the ferris wheel, roller coaster, bumper cars, ring toss, the hammer thing where we see who’s strongest by hitting the hammer and then the thing goes up and if you’re strong enough, you can hit the bell at the top and get a sweet prize. Don’t think anyone other than body builders really win those things…” He hummed thoughtfully, almost musically and looked around. “The sphinx boat thing… the swings… loads of stuff.”

It all sounded very exciting to Harry, but he had no idea which one to hop onto first. “What do you recommend?”

“Roller coaster or ferris wheel.”

“Roller coaster?”

“Alright. Follow me.” 

They got to the queue for the roller coaster. Harry’s eyes widened as he looked up at the massive twists, turns, loops, and ridiculous drops of the ride. He’s seen tons of these before and undoubtedly, some deaths had occurred on such contraptions. It was rather different looking up at the ride with no Reaping purpose, but to actually ride the thing. He anxiously continued pinching off pieces of his candy floss and eating it nonstop.

Louis was looking at him with amusement. Harry glared at him. “So you hate the candy floss, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s gross. Can’t you tell?” Harry said with a laugh before popping yet another piece into his mouth. “Honestly, this is my favorite thing.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

Eventually, the queue moved along enough that he and Louis were up next. The cart slid on the tracks at the end of another round of a ride. Its passengers left the seats on the other side of the tracks and the gates opened for him, Louis, and others to hop on. Louis stepped into the cart first, and Harry suddenly realized that it was the first set of seats. They would be at the top and suffer the first of every surprise. Harry swallowed hard and tossed the stick of his candy floss in a nearby trash before stepping in beside him. Louis buckled himself in before helping Harry out with his buckle. “Excited?”

Harry was trying to pull at the wrong end of the seat belt to tighten it around him, and he yanked desperately. Louis chuckled and helped him yet again. “I’m excited, I think.” Harry took a deep breath. “And terrified.”

“You?” Louis asked, his eyes wide. “Terrified? Of a _roller coaster_?”

“Just because I can’t die doesn’t mean I don’t have a fight or flight response.” It was true, after all. He’d already run away from Louis already out of fear, so he hoped it made sense. Louis nodded with a sympathetic expression. 

“You’ll be fine. I’m here, too, okay?” Louis said, giving Harry a warm smile.

Harry returned the smile and almost let out an embarrassing yelp when the long handle bar in front of them suddenly lowered over their laps. It came out as an inward whine and Louis started cracking up, covering his mouth with his hand. Harry turned to glare at him and playfully shoved Louis by the shoulder.

“It’s okay to laugh at yourself. You just wait, after the ride, you’re gonna wonder why you were so freaked to begin with.”

“Do you want me to tell you how many people I’ve Reaped when the second they died from a rollercoaster?” Harry told him.

“Shut up, just enjoy this.”

An employee walked along the cart, grabbing all the bars and tugging at it to make sure it was properly locked in place. Harry even smiled at her appreciatively and gripped even tighter. Before he knew it, the roller coaster started to move slowly, starting up a steep slope, building up anticipation.

Not that Harry’s ever had to pee in his life, but he suddenly felt certain he was actually going to piss himself.

“You’re gonna scream.” Louis said.

“No I won’t.”

“‘Course you will.”

Harry shook his head. He didn’t even notice, but he was gripping the bar on his lap so tightly that his knuckles had gone white.

“You hanging in there?” Louis asked about halfway up.

He wasn’t hanging in there. He wasn’t hanging in anywhere. “I want to get off.”

“You can’t. You’re visible. There are people behind us and if you do that, it’ll be weird.”

Harry sighed heavily. “Damn it all.”

At the top, Harry was breathing heavily with his eyes shut tight. He felt Louis’ hand over his own and he couldn’t even believe the effect it had. It was comforting to have Louis beside him. If Louis wasn’t afraid, Harry shouldn’t be.

The rollercoaster stalled to add suspense and Harry looked over at Louis, who looked back at him with a reassuring smile. His eyes were alight with excitement. Somehow, he felt his own fear shrinking down to nothing.

Suddenly, without warning, the coaster dropped and Harry’s insides flipped upside down with a thrill. Harry screamed, and he didn’t know why he was screaming. He didn’t even remember making the conscious decision _to_ scream, but he couldn’t stop. Louis’ arms were up above his head and he, too, was screaming, but also laughing.

Everything was coming at them at full speed, but he was fine. Harry felt the rush of adrenaline, heart pumping, and he laughed and screamed as well. He even lifted his hands off the bar and raised his arms as well. They glanced at each other and grinned before yelling as the coaster did loop-de-loops, twirls, sharp turns, zoomed backwards, went bumpy, went through other smaller or larger drops, and it all happened so fast! 

And then, it was over, slowing down back to where it started from. The bar over their laps lifted up and they removed their seatbelts to get out of the coaster. The two of them burst into laughter and exited the ride, venturing into the carnival once more.

“How was that?!” Louis asked. His hair was fluffy and sticking out at every end. He tried to tame it and Harry giggled, a bit in shock, but he was smiling. He never experienced such a fun and exciting thrill. He never experienced candy floss or anything like this and he was having… fun.

“That was amazing. Outstanding. That was…” he couldn’t describe it. He looked at Louis, pausing as he tried to do so.

“A wild ride?”

“Yes.” Harry tilted his head. “Your hair is a mess.”

Louis snorts. “So is yours! But not as much, which is saying something because your hair is much longer than mine. Seriously, you don’t look like you just came out of a rollercoaster at all. How do you do that? Not a damn flyaway in place. So… no. Your hair’s still good.”

“I know it’s still good.” Harry said with a fond roll of his eyes. “My hair doesn’t get messed up.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” He challenged. Harry gave him a look and Louis’ eyes glinted with mischief before his hand reached up to ruffle Harry’s hair. Laughing, Harry swatted his hand away and Louis positively beamed. “And you said your hair didn’t get messed up. It’s a proper mess now.”

“I wonder whose fault that is. Hmm… yours?”

“You bet it is. Come on, ring toss is right over there.” Louis pointed and they headed right over. Luckily for them, right when they arrived, a round of a game just ended and no one got a proper prize. 

Harry took a seat right beside Louis. They woman running the game handed them each five rings and explained the goal was to get each ring over the small poles that strikingly resembled dildos. Two other people played with them, and on the woman’s mark, they all gave their best shot. 

Naturally, Harry got all five rings around the pole. Louis managed to get two. The third player got four and the fourth player didn’t get any. “You won! Congrats!” The woman said enthusiastically to Harry, whose eyes went wide in surprise. “You can chose any of these big prizes.”

They were massive stuffed animals. Harry had no idea what to choose, so he settled with the big rainbow teddy bear. The woman behind the stand hopped up onto a stool to unhook it from the ceiling and handed the bear to Harry. A smile warmed up to his features as he took the bear. He won! How exciting! _And_ he got a prize! 

“Would you like this, Louis?” Harry asked as he and Louis hopped off the stools and walked along. He didn’t know what he was going to do with the teddy bear, after all. He figured Louis had more use for it. It was such a big bear that it needed both of his arms to be carried around. “I mean, I have nowhere to put it and I… have no use for this, unfortunately.”

Pity crossed Louis’ features and he nodded. Harry sighed, handing it to him. “Thanks, Harry.” He smiled softly and Harry felt endeared at the sight of Louis holding such a big bear. Louis propped his chin on top of the bear’s head as he held it, and the mere sight gave Harry such a strange but welcoming feeling in his chest.

“So now what?”

“Other games, Harry! Loads!” 

The two of them head to other games. There was one with water guns and moving targets, then there was that one with the hammer Louis talked about, and also a rope ladder climb. Harry won every single one of them. He figured it may not be fair, considering his natural inhuman abilities, but he was still having fun for his first go at carnival activities. They manage to score three more stuffed animals, but Harry opted for smaller ones or they’d never be able to carry the rest.

“Sorry I keep winning,” Harry said. “I don’t know, maybe it’s not fair. I do have inhuman powers over all of you that most likely helped my chances of each win.”

“No, no, oh my god,” Louis eyes were soft and happy. “I was… you know, I was still amazed. It’s not like people usually win these things anyway. I mean they do but also some of them are just really hard or rigged. I can’t even be mad. Plus, this is for you.” Harry tilted his head at Louis, who blinked rapidly. “I mean… erm… yeah. Like it’s for me, too, I wanted to come here but…” he shrugged. “I really wanted you to have fun, too, since you’ve never been here without doing you-know-what and not actually enjoying a carnival for what it actually is.”

It took a moment for Harry to respond, mostly because he was trying to be humble. He was very certain, about ninety nine percent certain, that he won those things just because of his abilities. They were natural, though. It wasn’t like he made a conscious decision to use them to win… and yet, he was so happy he won each game. It still came as a surprise to him. He was never focused on any other players, nor did he sabotage any of their chances. He just focused on the goal of each game and accomplished them perfectly.

He had so much fun. It was written all over his face, and Louis was looking at him with such a bright smile.

“Okaaay,” Harry said. “I had fun and I liked winning anyway, _even_ if it might’ve not been fair.”

“You deserve it, Harry.”

The words ran through his head on repeat. _You deserve it, Harry_. He deserved to win? He deserved to have fun? He deserved… what? This feeling of pure joy? Fuck, he was feeling joyous. It was the first word that popped into his head as he subconsciously identified the emotion.

He deserved it?

Harry looked at Louis as they walked toward the ferris wheel. The sky had grown darker and the ferris wheel had colorful changing lights now. _You deserve it, Harry._ He didn’t understand why he couldn’t stop thinking about Louis saying those words to him about some mundane activity such as winning ring toss. The thing is… it wasn’t mundane. It could be mundane for others, sure, because he supposed it wasn’t really much of a big deal. That was how he always saw these things—not a big deal, not something worth getting excited over. These games lasted only a couple seconds to a minute.

He never played them until now.

Louis was right. It was the experience of doing something that was changing his perspective on things, or at least the carnival. Even the roller coaster had been fun even if he was momentarily terrified. Nothing bad had happened and… it had been fun. Pure fun.

_Plus, this is for you_.

Louis was trying to make Harry have fun, and god damn it, the human was succeeding.

Harry never thought he deserved to feel good. After ages and ages of humans despising what he brought to them by taking their loved ones away, despising him as an entity if they so believed in him, it was shocking to have someone say he deserved something good rather than something bad for once in his miserable existence.

“Hey,” Louis said after a while as they stood in the queue for the ferris wheel, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. “are you okay?”

“Yes,” Harry said, and he found it was true. “I’m okay. Just… dozed off.”

“The Angel of Death dozes off. Cute.”

“Shut _up_.” Harry chuckled, running his hand through his hair anxiously and shaking it lightly.

When it was their turn, they hurried into the cart of the ferris wheel, sitting very close together. Harry felt oddly relaxed already. Louis set his stuffed animals in front of their knees, squishing it in the tiny spot, and Harry set the smaller ones on the floor of the cart by their feet. He felt even more relaxed as the ferris wheel moved up slowly in a circle.

“I hope you had fun.” Louis told him after a while. They had risen up about a quarter of the entire circle. The world below them was growing smaller and smaller whilst simultaneously expanding on the sidelines, becoming much more vast. “I always love the ferris wheel.”

“Yeah?”

“Sure. I mean, it’s pretty cool, isn’t it? You go in this massive circle. Slow and steady. And… everything gets smaller and you get to see everything. It’s cool, too, ‘cause you get to see the whole park below you. It’s kind of nice now, ‘cause it’s dark and there’s all the lights. See?” Harry looked around below them. The carnival was now properly lit up with colorful, changing ,and blinking lights. Harry felt like his insides felt the way this park looked.

“Louis…” Harry began, but Louis cut him off.

“Hey, you’ve been calling me by my first name.” He softly laughed. “No more ‘Louis Tomlinson’ this and ‘Louis Tomlinson’ that. You sounded so pretentious.”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, I know. I don’t make a habit of talking to humans so I just call ‘em by their first and last names if I can. But I guess… I’m comfortable doing so as well, with you. So.” He nodded bashfully and Louis smiled softly, a fond expression on his face. Harry took a deep breath, trying to find the words, and he felt rather nervous of even thinking of telling Louis any of this, but he felt Louis should know, after all he’d done for him today. “I—this… it’s been an amazing day, Louis. Thank you so much… for this.”

He held Louis’ gaze and was thankful his voice sounded as awed and relieved and full of adoration as he felt for everything that had occurred today with Louis. If this was anything to go by for their entire year, then Harry was beyond ecstatic. 

“Yeah, no, it’s no problem.” Louis began. Harry wondered if they’d gazed this much into each other’s eyes until now. He felt like he was drowning, and it was fitting, since Louis’ eyes had such a likeness to the sea. He felt he should even look away, feeling a bit strange that he was looking so much. “And, hey, we’ve got a whole year, so… I can, if you want, try to plan these sort of things with you until the year is up.”

Harry smiled brightly. “I would like that. But I’m still not ready to meet other people. Your friends. Not quite yet.”

Louis leaned back into his seat comfortably with a tilt of his head. “That’s okay. Whenever, or if ever, you’re ready.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Harry said, meaning it with such great weight. He was so thankful for this one day already. It was more than he could have ever asked for. He was so thankful that Louis was patient and respectful as well. “And thank you for… for not being how I thought a human would be like if they had the power to… make me do whatever they wanted, even if you don’t have it anymore. You did, for a moment.”

Louis knit his eyebrows at Harry. “Like take advantage in a bad way?” Harry nodded. “You thought I’d do that?”

“At first. I mean, you could, you know? Especially if you wanted that specific term in our deal. Of course it’s where my mind went, but… No, Louis. You’re… you’re good. You’re a good one. You’re a really good person.”

There were rare times when Harry, Death, was wrong. When he was wrong, maybe once every couple thousand years, he grew very angry and went on a rampage to blow off some steam. He didn’t take being wrong about something very well. He found it to be very humiliating. Today, he found that he was most likely wrong about Louis from his first impression. He knew that people said first impressions were often wrong, though Harry had always been stubborn in his beliefs and traditions. Louis was breaking his beliefs and traditions, making him question things, experience things, and he found as the ferris wheel paused for a very long moment at the very top, he was more than happy to be wrong about his first impression of Louis.

“So are you,” Louis started. “You’re not as scary as everyone’s made you out to be. And… and you just—you’re actually kind of brilliant. You just never got to experience yourself in other situations. There’s more to you than what you were told about yourself.”

Oh, Harry very much liked that. It was all too true. It felt like it would be the star of a brilliant year for the two of them together. “Thank you, Louis, for being the person to put me in new situations. I don’t think I would’ve wanted it to be anyone else. I’m so happy it’s you.”

Louis took a deep breath in that moment, his eyebrows quirked and eyes completely filled with an emotion Harry couldn’t place. He seemed to be overwhelmed, but a good kind. A small but warm smile graced his lips and his cheeks grew rosy. “Well, I’m honored.”

Their gazes bored into each other’s so gently. Harry couldn’t look away. He wasn’t even aware of how deeply he was looking into Louis’ eyes, whose eyelids fluttered just a little bit as he leaned forward into Harry, though not too much. Harry’s eyes darted across Louis’ face, his own eyelids lowering. He couldn’t explain it for the life of him. It felt like there was a string that tethered them together and was pulling them closer and closer. Harry felt like he was falling even if he knew he very well wasn’t, or he was drowning, because Louis eyes were so like the sea. His eyes glanced to Louis’ lips, so soft and pink and inviting—

Harry was pulled out of the moment with a suddenly cold, eerie presence. He exhaled shakily through parted lips, eyes widening as they darted left and right. From the corner of his vision behind Louis, he could see souls gliding over to him in the air gloomily, ready to pass to the other side.

“Harry… your neck. It’s boney—fuck I hope no one can see this. _Harry_.” 

There was no need for Louis to elaborate, but Harry wasn’t worried about anyone seeing him from the very top of the ferris wheel. In a way, it was lucky that they were so far from any human’s line of vision. What he was worried about was Louis seeing this happen. There was no way in hell he was going to let Louis see him in his most vulnerable state.

No words were coming out of Harry’s mouth. He clenched his jaw as Louis called out his name softly to get his attention, eyes wide and eyebrow furrowed with worry. He didn’t mean to ignore Louis, but he was inwardly screaming and panicking as the souls drew closer. His new clothes shifted and changed, turning into his black hood and cloak. His entire body had turned to bone.

Harry wasn’t doing this here, so he disappeared from the ferris wheel cart beside Louis. Or, at least, he was out of Louis’ sight. The second he did, a soul of a woman touched his shoulder and an Earth shattering, torturous scream clawed its way out of Harry’s heart and ints his bones.

There was a whole trail of souls waiting to cross, and the only thing Harry was able to think about other than the relentless pain was the fact that he left Louis all alone, clearly afraid, without a word.

**☽☼☾**

By the time Harry returned to Louis, he felt weak. There was a dull ache over his whole body from the memory of the pain he endured. It’d been about two hours of being gone, but it felt like an eternity had gone by. He used his power to return to Louis’ side and had expected him to be home and was surprised to see that he wasn’t.

Louis was laying on the grass a few meters away from the ferris wheel. He was curled up with their stuffed animal prizes, clutching them closely to him as he peacefully slept. How could someone look both distraught and peaceful in their sleep? It was what Louis looked like, and Harry sighed sadly, feeling awful. Why didn’t Louis go home? He should have. He shouldn’t have waited for him, seeing as he clearly did.

And yet, Harry found that he was equally overwhelmed as well as horrified that Louis slept on the grass in wait. Luckily, Harry appeared human again, his brand new human clothes having had replaced his hood and cloak now that he was done his anchor duties for the time being. He was invisible, though not to Louis, and he touched a hand on Louis’ shoulder to make him invisible as well.

Harry needn’t worry about anyone seeing a sleeping young man disappear into thin air. The carnival was closed for the night.

Reaching into his jean pocket, Harry pulled out his scythe and sliced at the air to create a portal. He stuffed his scythe back into his pocket and picked Louis up in his arms, one underneath the bend of his legs and the other on his back, Louis’ head resting against his upper arm. The stuffed animals fell to the ground and Harry kicked them into the portal before walking into it with Louis, and the portal disappeared into thin air.

He stood in Louis’ living room. It prompted a light meow from Emilia and Harry smiled down at her sadly. Louis roused a little, stirring in his arms. A sleepy hum sounded from him and he sucked in a deep breath. Slowly, Louis’ eyes fluttered open just to see Harry’s somber face looking down at him. Harry was at a loss for words. Louis looked both sleepy and saddened and confused all at the same time. 

After a few short moments of Harry standing there, still with Louis in his arms, Louis finally spoke quietly. “Where did you go?”

“Souls… they wanted to pass through.” Harry said. He didn’t want to lie, after all. It was easy to tell him that much. He just felt so _bad_. He had caused this sadness on Louis’ face… and it didn’t even have to do with him Reaping anyone close to him. Louis looked sad and worried because Harry had disappeared from him. “I’m sorry.”

Louis nodded slowly. “That’s what the screaming must’ve been, then.”

Harry paused before swallowing hard and giving Louis a curt, tight nod. He didn’t think Louis would hear his screams. He wondered how Louis could hear his heart screaming, wondered if he could hear more, and see more into it, too.

“I still had a really good time, Louis.” Harry said, taking him to his bed. “An _amazing_ day.”

“Promise?” Louis asked.

Harry gave Louis a small, reassuring smile. “I promise, with everything I have.”

He tucked Louis into bed and wished him goodnight. Louis nodded off and fell asleep very quickly. Harry stayed for a moment, looking at him in a way that wasn’t necessarily in an observing manner. He was thinking of what Louis had just said, of how Louis heard the screaming, but he was also looking at Louis in such a way he didn’t think he’d ever looked at a human before. He was curious about Louis, sure, and wanted to know more about him, but he looked at him with a deep interest and amazement.

After a while, Harry went to make sure Emmy was fed and watered before leaving the house. His job never rested and nighttime was the busiest for souls to come to him, but Louis never left his mind.

**☽☼☾**

Not every day was a fun day such as the carnival. Harry still tended to his celestial duties, though Reaping had decreased on his part quite a bit. After all, that was why he had other Reapers to do that part, but no one could be the anchor to the other side other than himself. It was difficult, considering he never knew what was going to happen on any given day with the souls that came to him or if there was a Darkling crisis anywhere in the world or anything else of importance that pertained to Harry’s existence. Somehow, and Harry couldn’t tell anyone how if he was asked directly, he was managing whilst simultaneously being Louis’ friend in the mortal realm.

It had been one month of activities. Louis called these Harry’s “Human 101 Lessons”, though, as stated, not every day was a fun day such as the carnival. More often than not, the activities he participated in with Louis were very mundane to the average human.

And yet, Harry couldn’t help being absolutely mesmerized by the washing machine in Dusk Haven’s laundromat. Sure, deaths had occurred in laundromats. They occurred just about everywhere. Someone could think of the most ridiculous dying scenario and Harry had most likely seen it happen. However, being in the laundromat with his best Human Attitude with Louis on Sundays was a completely different experience than Reaping someone at a laundromat.

Louis complained, like clockwork, every Sunday, about how his flat didn’t have a laundry floor.

“You’d think they’d have gotten at least a small building added for laundry just for us!” Louis said on one Sunday—and really, every Sunday, but it was more or less worded differently—within Harry’s first month of knowing him. “I don’t think they can add more floors to the complexes. Honestly, I don’t even know how that works, but come _on. _They have a building for our post! Why not a building to do laundry? I don’t fucking like driving into town anyway just to do laundry. And then I have to go back and get it—”

“Louis, we walk to and from your flat to the laundromat every Sunday, twice a day. It takes ten minutes.”

“That’s not the point.” Louis said quickly, but he blinked up at Harry and scoffed. “I’m just saying, it’d be more convenient. _And_, some people actually do drive because they have a shit ton more of laundry to do than me. Convenience is key.”

Harry bit his tongue. On one hand, he knew that Louis was only exaggerating his annoyance every Sunday. He often did that. He was the type of person to exaggerate for comedic effect and it was often really funny. It was taking some time, but Harry wasn’t all on board with cutting humans slack. In this instance, his mind immediately thought, _Humans are always so fucking lazy and always want the easy way out._

He was trying not to think this way anymore, but some thoughts were just natural and couldn’t be stopped. Still, he was getting better at recognizing such thoughts and reminding himself to chill out. Maybe in this instance, even, Harry’s negative opinion was okay, but there were times when Harry’s opinions were so unfair that he would have to disappear and Reap souls to blow off steam. He did his best not to carry such negative auras around Louis.

Biting his tongue in that moment had been a wise decision, for they went to the laundromat and Louis instructed Harry on what to do. He found it strangely fun and relaxing to learn how to wash and dry clothes with bulky machines. He even got to wash his own clothes one Sunday after shopping for new clothes previously and he felt so unbelievably proud of himself, and felt a surge of warmth spread through him as Louis had said, “I’m proud of you!” as well, as if it was something so simply said that every heard every single day.

He wondered if Louis knew how important it was to him when he spoke those words.

Things were good.

Louis took Harry to see a film in the cinema one Friday. They saw _The Lion King_, but not before Louis forced him to watch the animated version with him the night before after Louis returned from his paid apprenticeship at the tattoo shop.

“Harry,” Louis said. “We’re going to the movies.”

“Really?”

“Yes, _but_,” Louis held his fingers up, signaling Harry to wait even though Harry was merely playing with Emmy on the floor. “the movie I’m taking you to see is a live action remake—well. Not really. I think every bit of it is CGI but it ‘looks real’ so they’re calling it live action anyway.” Harry glanced up just in time to see Louis do air quotes with his fingers when he said the words ‘live action’.

“Who’s ‘they’?” Harry asked.

“Er… Disney, I guess.”

“Oh, right.” 

“So we’re gonna watch _The Lion King _together right now. And you can see me do something amazing.” 

Harry was beyond confused, but he saw Louis putting on _The Lion King_ on from on demand. Harry had never sat through a movie. They never interested him. This was going to be his first movie. Louis was going all out, too, for he ran to the kitchen just in time when the microwave beeped. Harry could smell buttered and salted popcorn, and he knew of that scent because he had Reaped people in movie theaters and sometimes, people fatally choked on popcorn.

By the time Louis returned, Harry was on the couch with the massive throw draped around him. Louis sat right next to him, pulling the other half of the throw around him, and tugged a blanket over their legs to share. Emilia meowed and hopped up onto Louis’ lap affectionately as I held the bowl of popcorn for us both.

In the first song, the baboon held up the lion cub, and Louis was prepared. He put his hands beneath Emmy’s tummy and under her arms and held her up ceremoniously, mimicking the movie. Emmy meowed and Harry burst out laughing. He even pretended to bow to Emmy with his hands, which made Louis smile so wide that Harry thought his face would tear open.

“Very cute.” Harry praised.

“And awesome.” Louis added.

“And awesome.” Harry agreed.

When Mufasa died, Louis’ face suddenly appeared on the sidelines of Harry’s vision as he popped another popcorn into his mouth and watched the movie intently. Louis suddenly appearing in his line of sight distracted Harry, and he turned his head to look at Louis. “What?”

“How are you not crying? Everyone cries the first time they see this movie!”

“You’re asking me to cry because a lion died?” Harry asked. “_Me_?”

Louis rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch again. “Okay, heartless. Whatever. Haven’t you ever cried when someone died? Or cried at all?”

Harry was immediately brought back to his earliest days of existence. He was reminded of the deer he Reaped after she gave birth to her newborn. He remembered how he’d been so stunned and confused and scared of what he had done, whatever it was that he _had_ done, since he didn’t understand it all that much at the time. He remembered crying and he remembered how quickly he had to harden his emotions and keep them at bay as much as he could. 

It had worked for such a long time, but he sighed when Louis asked that question and found he was scared to answer it, still too afraid of being more vulnerable with Louis than he already was. 

“It’s okay, Harry.” Louis said rather sadly. “It’s okay.” He reached over for Harry’s hand that rested over his folded knee and gave it a squeeze before pulling it back.

He wondered what Louis meant. Did Louis mean it was okay that he once cried? Did he mean it was okay that he didn’t cry anymore because he had to be strong with the existence that he had? Did he mean it was okay he _never_ cried if Louis assumed he never had? Did he mean it was okay that he didn’t answer?

Harry felt a strange heaviness on his face, as if it were being pulled down by some invisible, distraught force. He inhaled shakily and deeply before exhaling slowly and smoothly. The strange heaviness feeling disappeared, but he felt that whatever reason it occurred, it wasn’t because of the animated lion or because of the deer from so long ago. It was because Louis believed it was okay, and even if Harry didn’t know what _it_ Louis was referring to, Harry was grateful for anything be okay with Louis when it came to him at all.

Incidentally, Harry really enjoyed the movie. So, he thoroughly enjoyed the _CGI_ remake of _The Lion King_ was absolutely incredible to him. He was close to crying. Close. It was unbelievable how the graphic renditions of these animals looked so realistic even thought Harry knew they couldn’t _actually_ talk, as did, hopefully, most other people.

“Never Reaped someone in a movie theater?” Louis asked quietly as they left the movie theater.

“Of course I have!” Harry started, still sipping on his soda from the concession stand. “But I never stayed to enjoy the show, obviously. Didn’t care for it.” He flashed Louis a smile. “This was fun. Thank you.”

Harry always thanked Louis and Louis always gave him the most unbearably sweet smile in the world.

Some of the worst times were when, during Harry’s free time when Louis was also free, Harry would abruptly have to disappear and act as anchor to souls that have come to him. He had come to hate leaving Louis in the middle of hanging out. Although… sometimes, they were both simply free, and had nothing to do, and Louis brought up seeing his friends again.

“Niall, Liam, and Zayn and me—”

“Terrible, _terrible _grammar, Louis.” Harry said, shaking his head solemnly.

“Shut up. Anyway, I know you’ve said for the last four weeks that you’ve been nervous to meet them but they keep asking to come over and I don’t feel like kicking you out if you’re here so _please _can they at least come over and meet you? They think you’re antisocial.”

Harry shot him a look to say, _duh?_

“They want to meet you!”

Harry groaned. “I’ve been doing so _well_ in avoiding your friends!”

Louis gaped at him. “Is the Angel of Death whining? Are you actually _whining_ right now? Angel of Whining is, more like.” Harry shot him a glare. “Look, okay,” Louis sat down beside him. “why don’t we just _chill_, okay? And realize the good things about this. They’re coming over so you don’t have to go outside and there’s only three people. Two of which are a couple so if you think of it, they’re like one person.”

“I know you’re trying to ease me but it’s rude to say two people in a relationship is only one person.” Harry pointed out.

“I know, I know! They’re their own people, I know. I’m just trying to help you calm down about all of this. We can do this. Plus, what if you end up liking them, too?” Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Louis’ phone went off. Checking the text, Louis looked a bit apologetic. “Ohhh-kay. So… Did I say three people? I meant four. Maybe five if Niall brings Shawn but I don’t think he will—”

Harry’s eyes widened in terror. “There are _two couples_?!”

“Did I say that? No! Well, yes, technically. Liam and Zayn are a couple and have been together, yes? But then Niall and Shawn… they’re kind of… they’ll get there at some point. They’ve been flirty lately, you know? And Bebe… well, Bebe’s my other best friend. She’s been yelling at me to come hang out but you know… I’ve been with you.” He smiled softly and Harry suddenly felt terrible. Was he taking Louis’ time away from his friends? “But they understand that you’re my new roommate, so I’m bound to spend time with you. They’re just impatient and nosy.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been keeping you from your friends, Louis.” Harry said, rather forlorn.

“Oh, no.” Louis shook his head quickly. “No, no, it’s okay! I don’t mind. And they don’t mind. I _am_ capable of separating myself from you, you know… Like when I go to work?” Harry knew Louis was trying to ease his thoughts on everything, but he still couldn’t seem to feel bad. He was clearly making things harder than it had to be for not only Louis, but for himself. Had he grown to become dependent on the human? The mere thought was horrifying, but it seemed he might’ve. If Harry were thrown into this hootenanny without Louis, he was certain he would absolutely crumble right before everyone else. 

Maybe he did need Louis, and maybe he needed this little exchange to happen so Harry wasn’t so terrified of confronting other people on his own with Louis there to help him out of embarrassingly sticky situations.

“Okay.” Harry said, sounding much more confident than he felt. He met Louis’ eyes and gave him a smile. “Yes, let’s do this. I will stay here and meet your friends. Mingle with them at this hootenanny—”

“What the fuck, Harry?” Louis groaned. “No one says hootenanny! Also I thought that involved dancing.”

“Aren’t you guys going to dance?”

“My flat isn’t big enough for a dance party, but it’s cute that you think it is.” Harry sighed and shook his head. “Relax. Okay? I’m still gonna be here by your side. In the mean time… try not to say things like… ‘hootenanny.’ Keep it in the 2019 era.”

Harry thought for a moment. “Get together?”

“That’s… better. Okay, good job, pal.” Louis clapped his back and stood up from the couch they were sitting on. “I’m gonna get ready ‘cause I’m still in my PJs—”

“What if they come while you’re getting ready?” Harry asked quickly, cutting him off.

Louis turned to face him and he laughed. “Harry! Your eyes are so big right now, you’re really freaked out, aren’t you?” Harry blinked a few times, hoping it would keep his eyes from looking so wide and crazed. He looked up at LOuis and nodded sadly. “They won’t come for a couple of hours. No worries. I’ll be right here enjoying TV with you in 2 minutes tops.”

“Two minutes tops.” he repeated.

“Good.” Louis then disappeared into his bedroom. Harry was quick to grab Emmy and pet her gingerly. Petting her was proving to be very effective in calming his nerves. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 

It had to be okay. Everything would be just fine. Besides, Harry had shared a brief few words here and there to people passing by… it had to be okay. They all thought he was normal, and if Louis thought he was okay to meet three friends, then maybe he was more ready than he thought.

Hopefully.

**☽☼☾**

The doorbell rang with an obnoxious alarm. Louis hurried from his room to ring the friends in. This was it. It was happening. There was no going back now.

Harry looked helplessly at Louis and out of nervousness, he summoned up a skull that sat perched on his shoulder. “Harry!” Louis warned, sprinting over to him.

“Sorry, I’m nervous.”

“You can’t just make these things pop out!” Louis reached for the skull, but his hands paused just before grabbing it. “Is this real?”

“Yes.”

“_Harry_,” Louis said in such a warning tone. “put it back.”

Harry sighed heavily and disappeared from the flat for a moment. He heard Louis in his head screaming. _Harry you piece of shit did you _really_ just disappear out of thin fucking air right as my friends are making their way up here?!_

Harry chuckled to himself. _Yes, and what of it? You told me to put it back._

_Why didn’t you just make it poof back like you made it poof on your shoulder?!_

_This way is better._

_HARRY GET BACK HERE!_

He appeared right in a nearby cemetery in his cloak and hood and put the skull right over the plot of land belonging to a someone named Kiernan Fuller. The skull seeped into the dirt as if it were being sucked up by quick sand before disappearing entirely.

Just when he was about to appear back at the flat, Zachariah appeared at his side, though he was clearly within the Veil. Goodness, it’d been so long since he last spoke to Zachariah that Harry had almost forgotten he existed, which was saying something since the lad was someone he knew for practically his entire existence.

“Zachariah!” Harry greeted with a bright smile. Even though his hood concealed him well enough, his cheerful greeting earned him a bewildered stare, one that included Zachariah eyeing him up and down incredulously. “It’s been a while.”

“That is has…” Zachariah agreed, tilting his head slowly as he observed Harry even more. “Perhaps too much of a while.”

_Harry where are you? _Louis’ voice asked, popping into Harry’s head again. _They’re all here waiting for you!_

_Tell them I’m running late from my mortician job! _Harry thought before shrugging and regarding Zachariah curiously. “Did you need something?”

“I just came to tell you that Michael’s asking for you.”

Harry nodded slowly. “Why didn’t he just send me a letter?”

“He also wanted me to check up on you. Your situation is worrisome and it’s been a month. You’re changing.”

Harry groaned and started pacing around the cemetery, careful to not step right over graves but working around them. “I thought you lot would’ve been happy about this situation after a while. Do you know how many times I’ve heard them joke about how I need to ‘liven up a little’?” He held up his fingers, doing air quotes.

Zachariah gasped. “Are those air quotes?”

“Yeah, they’re pretty big now.”

“Who _are_ you?”

“I can’t win with you guys, fuck.”

“You seem a little ill.” Zachariah said to him seriously. “I think you’ve been fraternizing with the humans long enough.”

“Well, I have eleven months to go and everyone can just _shut up_ about this.” Harry was getting upset. Was it so bad that he wasn’t the stoic, dead inside person that everyone seemed to know him as? Was it so bad that he was learning something new? Honestly, ever since this whole thing happened, he felt like his best self.

“Eleven more months is quite a lot, Harry. If this has happened in only one month, I can’t imagine what’ll happen in eleven more.”

Harry whirled around to him and glared. “Leave me be, Zachariah.”

Zachariah looked worriedly at him before bowing his head. “As you wish.” He said, giving another sigh and disappearing from the spot.

It was a good thing there was no one around at the cemetery or that would’ve been strange.

Harry used his scythe to create a portal to head right outside the door of Louis’ flat. He heard laughter from inside it and grew anxious. One step would be to rid of himself of his Death garments, so his clothes shifted into the human ones he’d gotten. The jeans, shirt, and shoes method seemed to work the best. Harry absently fixed his hair even if he didn’t have a mirror and he opened the door and stepped inside.

He wanted very much to step back outside in that very moment.

“Hey!” The three strangers said simultaneously. Harry offered a small smile and his eyes swept the place for Louis. Emmy meowed, and he looked at her before picking her up and dubbing her as his saving grace.

“Hi, Louis’ friends.” Harry said. So far, so good, he hoped. “I’m Harry.”

“Niall,” the blond one said. He stood up and stuck his hand out. Harry walked right over and shook it, Emmy still curled up against his chest and single arm that held her up.

“Zayn,” Zayn said, whose arm was around the third man’s shoulders casually. Harry also shook his hand.

“I’m Liam.” Liam said, who was also leaned against Zayn’s side. Harry also shook hands with him and briefly thought that shaking hands was such a strange way to greet someone. “It’s nice to meet you, Harry.”

“Nice to meet you all, too.” Harry said, taking a deep breath that comforted his chest.

Louis appeared from the kitchen and Harry set Emmy down carefully just in time to see Louis give him such an expression that was a mix of emotions. Annoyance, relief, amusement, and something that sincerely resembled fondness. “I’m glad you’re here, Harry.” He said, setting small finger snacks on the coffee table in front of the three friends. “Everything good?”

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s… good.” Harry said. _Especially now_, he thought. Louis sat on the floor and crossed his legs and Harry decided to do the same. “I mean… as good as it can get embalming dead bodies for a living.”

There was something in Louis’ eyes that shined. He even pressed his lips together and looked away, but Harry was certain he could see a smile before he’d turned his head. “Oh yeah,” Zayn started as he sipped a beer. “Louis did say you’re a mortician. Interesting job.”

“I’ve never met a mortician.” Niall said.

“Especially not someone our age, I don’t think.” Liam added. “Must be morbid. But do you like the job?”

“Actually,” Harry said, devising a lie. Louis did tell him to keep as close to the truth as possible. He supposed that from then on, he could draw from the information he received from visiting funeral homes and seeing the embalming process. “I’m an apprentice.” _Zachariah would get a kick out of this._ “Went to school for mortuary science and I’m in training here. I do a bit of everything right now, though most is embalming. I’ll sometimes need to assist with funerals.”

Niall cringed, but kept a smile on his face. “I could never do that.”

“No?” Harry asked, curious.

“Couldn’t handle the dead body thing. Even if they look like they’re sleeping, you know? You just know they’re dead.”

“And then they go through the rigor mortis thing.” Liam added.

“I reckon it doesn’t smell good.” Zayn said with a small smile.

Harry chuckled. “Not always, which is why embalming is necessary sometimes. Depends on… how long they’ve been dead for before the embalming process. But, you know…” he swallowed hard and suddenly felt as if he actually shouldn’t be pretending to be a mortician. He didn’t have the humane experience of dealing with death or even second hand death. He didn’t know what it was like to actually be a mortician. Factually, sure. He understood everything factually, but not emotionally. “Cremation’s another option. I obviously don’t do that part, but to each their own, I suppose.”

He wondered if he was seeming indifferent. He didn’t mean to seem that way.

Harry almost jumped when he felt Louis hand on his shoulder. It was a welcome gesture. “Anyway,” Harry said, breaking the awkward silence. _Awkward_. Was that what it was like when people talked about death? He felt it for once, that awkwardness, though maybe it was more self conscious than anything. “What is it that you guys do?”

“Bookstore.” Zayn began, which interested Harry quite a bit. “I’ve always had a passion for books, but the retail aspect of it isn’t that fun. Makes me wonder if I should’ve been a librarian.”

Harry took a chance. “Maybe sometime you could recommend me some books? I’m not really sure what I like but I try to read every now and then something that kind of sparks my interest.”

Zayn gave Harry a bright smile. “Yeah, of course! I can definitely do that. I have _tons_ of recommendations in almost every genre. Keyword: almost. Hopefully you like something I can think of.”

“That’s great.” Harry said, smiling even more and suddenly feeling more at ease. “I’d really like that.” He looked at Liam and nodded up at him. “What about you?”

“I create websites.” Liam said happily. “Cool mix of coding and graphic design.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Really? Computers…” he paused, wondering if he should be honest about this. It did seem strange for someone their age to not be comfortable about computers. “I’m actually not that great with them. I know that’s weird, but it’s true.”

“Yeah, you are quite hopeless.” Louis agreed with a small laugh.

Harry shot him a look. “Okay, you don’t have to _reiterate_.”

“I’m just saying that one time I asked you to check the weather last week when I was showering, it took you a good hour to do so.”

Liam gasped. “Oh my god, no way. An hour?”

“Just about.” Louis said, which prompted him and the three friends to laugh, though not unkindly. Harry rolled his eyes with a smile. “Harry’s just an old soul, aren’t you, lad?”

“You could say that.” Harry smiled secretively to himself. “So, if Louis’ too annoyed to teach me anything about computers, could I maybe ask you for help one of these days?”

Liam nodded happily. “Sure. Technically all of us could help you but I’m definitely the more tech-savvy out of all of us.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Louis said quickly.

“You’re runner up.” Niall pointed out.

“Shut up, fourth place.” Louis scoffed. Harry laughed as Louis crossed his arms over his chest.

Niall stuck his tongue out at Louis before looking at Harry. “_Anyway_,” he started. “I’m a lifeguard in the summer. I kind of always bounce around jobs. Don’t particularly like sticking to one thing. Nothing interests me enough. Before the beach needed lifeguards this summer, I was trying my hands at waiting tables, and before that, I was at a car wash.”

“Car wash was good though, wasn’t it?” Zayn asked.

“It was fine, just boring. I wasn’t even washing cars. I just took money and helped run the massive machine that actually washed the car, know what I mean? Also directed the driver where to go and when to stop. I don’t know. Not that much of a challenge.” He sighed. “It’s not like much happens at a beach, though. No one really needs guarding.”

“So why not go back to waiting tables?” Liam asked.

“I wasn’t that great at it.” Niall admitted sadly.

Harry smiled softly. “Maybe we can find out what you do like and what could be more permanent some day. Not that I’m suggesting you be a mortician, but it’s not something people often think of first thing. Maybe what your dream job is could be something you never thought of before. Completely out of the box.”

Niall shrugged, but he smiled at him. “Maybe. Getting a job sucks though. In general, I mean. Dusk Haven’s pretty small and people are old fashion about hiring, which is lucky for us, but generally it sucks getting a job. People also are getting to know me being flaky with jobs, so who knows? Maybe one day they’ll just stop hiring me in town, like it’s some kind of PSA. ‘Don’t hire Niall Horan’.”

“Not with that attitude.” Louis said. “And you know what I do, don’t you?” He asked, drawing Harry’s attention away.

“Apprenticeship at a tattoo shop. So you and I are both apprentices.” Harry looked over at the other three and smiled. “You guys seem really nice. I’ve just moved here so I don’t have too many friends… and how can I make friends at a mortuary, really? So if Louis doesn’t mind, and if you guys don’t mind, maybe… we can hang out sometimes?” Harry asked. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He couldn’t believe he was asking others to hang out.

What is the _deal_?!

“Definitely, mate.” Zayn said.

“Of course.” Liam said.

“We can even take you out and show you our favorite places.” Niall said happily. “What’s your number? Maybe we can all go out for a drink someday.”

Harry’s smile faded for a number of reasons. Firstly, he was terrified of the idea of drinking, as he had seen the effects it had on people. Secondly, there was the matter of ‘going out’ to drink, as in a bar, as in a club, or some other place that could absolutely cause him to panic. Thirdly, and most embarrassedly, Harry didn’t have a phone.

“Well—” Harry began, but Louis cut him off.

“His phone’s busted, so he’s gonna get a new one soon. I’ll give you his number when he has it.” Louis said quickly.

Harry’s eyes went wide. He was getting a phone? “Yeah… yeah. That… sucks, but… it’s true.”

“That does suck, fuck. Can’t imagine going around without a phone.” Liam said, sounding sincerely sympathetic. Good god, it was just a phone! How depressing was it to be without one in this day and age that others treated like it was some kind of loss if someone didn’t have a phone or broke their phone?

Harry thought it was so materialistic, but then Niall spoke, and Harry was completely dumbfounded. “Yeah. Mum misses me so much as it is. If I didn’t have my phone… couldn’t talk to her. She’s in Ireland, y’know? I mean, it’s not as far as other places, obviously, but I live here. I don’t see her much now, or the rest of the family, so calling each other or texting and stuff… it’s like a lifeline to us.”

“That’s true. Even my mum needs to talk to me once a day or she’ll die. And you know? As annoyed as I pretend to be at it, I know I’d freak if I didn’t hear from her.” Louis agreed with a rather sad tone in his voice. “Older people always say phones make us more disconnected, and sometimes it’s true in some ways, but I think when it matters, it brings you closer.”

“All of you guys are in my phone. Except you, Harry, for now.” Harry gave Liam a small smile as he said that. “But soon you will. And that’s cool. All my friends are just in my phone.”

“And even though I don’t talk in the group chat that much, I’m always reading because I like keeping up with you guys and knowing everything’s okay.” Zayn said. Everyone smiled, and Harry was lost in thought as his thoughts seemed confused from its normal point of view. 

At the core of things, it seemed that all humans did want was to connect, even if it was hidden behind a Veil of being materialistic and an addiction to technology. In the end, if there was nothing left, perhaps humans truly wanted nothing more than to be close to the ones they loved.

“Never thought of it that way.” Harry admitted, his epiphany a welcome realization. “But yeah. I see what you guys mean. But I’ve got to ask… what is this group chat you guys have going on?”

“The hell chat where they never shut up.” Zayn said with a roll of his eyes, making the others laugh.

“Check it out,” Louis took his phone out and showed Harry the whatsapp chat. “Look at the group photo.”

“Oh come on, Louis! Don’t be like that!” Niall said, going red in the face.

Louis was already holding his phone out for Harry, who tilted his head as he peered down at the screen and burst out laughing. He was certain he’d never seen such a humorous photo in his existence, but it was unmistakably Niall with the most amusing expression. 

“What kind of face is that?’ Harry asked, half laughing.

“Niall’s derp face, and it’s beautiful. A work of art. Da Vinci wished he could capture this essence in his paintings.” Liam said, voice dramatic. Harry laughed again and shook his head, feeling a fondness for this group of friends as they all just lounged lazily and drank and talked.

The bell rang. Louis ran up to press the button, and within a few moments, a girl burst into the flat. “Hello!” She was blonder than Niall! But looked very kind. She positively smiled and hurried to give Louis a hug. “Hi, I brought pizza!” 

“Is that why you were late, then?” Louis asked with a laugh.

“Let’s pretend it is.”

“Harry,” Louis said, turning to him. Harry got to his feet and the girl walked over to him. “This is Bebe! She’s my very good friend, best friend along with the rest of the lads.” 

Harry heard Niall muttering something about how Louis was certainly compensating for his stature when calling the rest of them lad, because he could, because he was the oldest. A surprising laugh burst out of Harry, just a massive “HA!” and he clapped his hand over his mouth, eyes going wide.

“He thinks I’m funny.” Niall said with a grin, which earned him a glare from Louis.

“Hi,” Harry said to Bebe, composing himself despite the dimpled smile still on his face. “I’m Harry.”

“The antisocial mortician! It’s so good to see you! You are nothing like what I thought you’d look like, you know? I thought you’d be all dark and brooding and gaunt but no.”

“Like a skeleton!” Liam said. “Though not _quite_ a skeleton.”

Harry hummed in response and turned to sit back down on the floor. Louis was quick to join him and gently nudged his shoulder. Harry nudged it back and they glanced at each other. _You okay?_ Louis’ voice asked in his head.

_If only they knew, right?_ Harry mentally replied.

_Well, that has to say something, doesn’t it?_ Louis’ voice replied. _You’re not what people expected. Just like how you ended up being everything except what I expected, too._

Harry smiled at him softly and thought that he was right. Louis gave him a reassuring nod and suddenly, Harry turned back to the group of friends that were all chatting so animatedly as Bebe passed around slices of pizza on plates she’d raided from Louis’ kitchen. “Thank you, darling.” Harry said when she handed him a slice. 

Louis and Harry didn’t need to reach each other’s thoughts to remind each other that it was the first time Harry was going to have pizza. Harry looked at Louis and just about everyone eat the pizza—Niall was picking away at it before eating, which earned him a groan and arm smack from Zayn. “Oh come on, Niall!”

“Let me eat the way I like it!” Niall shot at him.

“So weird, honestly.” Liam said, shaking his head. “You always do this.”

Harry looked at Louis, who shook his head. “Don’t pick off the cheese or I’ll kick you out.” He whispered, which made Harry laugh. He took a bite and felt as if his tastebuds shot off to heaven.

“Niall,” Harry said after swallowing his first bite. “What is the _matter_ with you?!”

“I came out here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.” Niall dramatically said, which earned a laugh from everyone in the room, even Harry.

After they ate and Louis grabbed them another round of drinks—to which Niall had asked if Harry drank, and Harry said “I don’t think so”, and everyone gave him a strange look. Thankfully, no one pressed on it too much—Harry got around to talking to Bebe.

“So, Bebe, what do you do for work? Or school? Or hobbies?”

Bebe laughed kindly. “I do work. I’m a hair dresser at Ophelia’s Salon and Spa.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Are you really? Do you cut all kinds of hair?” The second he said it, he felt his cheeks grow warm. Louis softly smirked and Harry crossed his arms over his chest. “I mean—okay. My hair?—Shut up.” Remembering what Zayn had done to Niall, Harry then smacked Louis’ arm lightly to get him to stop snickering.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Louis said, patting Harry’s shoulder.

“Sure I can do your hair.” Bebe said happily. “Whenever you want, even.”

Harry grinned at that. “Okay. Thank you.”

“He did my hair. I’m not actually blond, you know.” Niall said, which made Harry gasp in surprise. Bebe straightened her posture even more at the compliment on her handiwork. “I know! It looks amazing, doesn’t it!”

“I would’ve never guessed.” Harry said, impressed as he nodded in approval. “Great, splendid.” _Watch it,_ Louis’ voice said in his head. It was very hard to keep normal. _Very_ hard. Harry looked around and clapped happily. “I am so happy to have met you all. You’re great! And I’ve made plans with all of you and I do plan on keeping in touch very soon but…” he looked up at Louis’ clock on the wall, feigning the need to look at it. “I have to actually get going for something.”

_Soul anchoring stuff?_ Louis’ voice asked in his head.

_No, I have to talk to my brother. It’s even more important than soul anchoring stuff, believe it or not. _Harry replied.

_Okay. Just say you need to go see your mum. No need to be sketchy._

_Okay._

“Where’re you off to, Harry?” Liam asked sadly. Harry got up from the floor and helped put his plate away, washing it in the sink.

“Going to see my mum this weekend.” Harry lied easily. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen her since I’ve moved, you know? I promised I’d come back one of these days to say hi.”

“Awwwww,” the boys and Bebe all cooed, which made Harry flush even though he _had_ no mother. The mere fact of that made him swallow back a sob that he felt, and that was the most terrifying thing he’d felt yet. The feeling had left as fast as it came as well, and Harry knew he had to get out.

Harry then said goodbye to Louis’ friends with handshakes and then started to head out. _Don’t leave yet_, he heard Louis’ voice say, and Harry left the flat. He waited outside the door in the hallway and in moments, Louis came outside, closing the door behind him.

“I won’t be long,” Harry said. “I’ll just wait for your friends to leave before I come back here.”

Louis took a deep breath and shook his head. “It’s not that, really. I figured… but, like, is everything okay? I just wanna know if you’re okay.” He held his left arm with his right hand, looking nervous about asking it at all, his eyes boring into Harry’s.

“I’m okay.” Harry reassured him. “Might’ve been… kind of stressed and I feel like I fucked up a few times, if I’m honest.” Louis smiled sadly. “Bit overwhelming but it didn’t… go as bad as I thought it would.” He swallowed hard and looked down at his shoes as if they’d gotten a thousand times more interesting all of a sudden, He held his hands behind his back and kicked at the floor, much like a child. “Do you think they like me?”

“I don’t see why not. You’re very likable.” Louis told him. Harry looked up to meet his eyes and received the cutest smile he’d ever seen in his life. “It was nice that you offered to see them again, too. I know you’re trying very hard. I feel like it’s more than you should do, considering everything that actually have to do. You’re… the Angel of Death, after all.” He softly laughed and took a deep breath. “Proud of you. ‘Cause you didn’t have to do this and you could’ve stayed away earlier but you came back.”

That was true, wasn’t it? Meeting Louis’ friends and being friendly with them wasn’t really necessary. He had to be Louis’ friend, not everyone else’s. Not that he was friends with Louis’ friends, but he had made an effort to be acquainted with them even if it was terrifying from the start to finish. He had no idea how he managed to keep calm during the entire thing. “Well, I know I didn’t, but I guess I wanted to. I can always make the excuse that I know it’d have made you happy if I met them, too.”

“You could’ve met them weeks ago if you were just sticking to your end of the bargain when it came to my friends. You did want to. You were trying so hard. And I’m proud of you.”

There it was again. Louis was proud of him. Harry smiled softly, feeling overwhelmed, and he nodded gently. “Thank you, Louis.”

“Sure.” Louis’ eyes darted across Harry’s face before he blinked rapidly and looked down, nodding as well. “Come home, okay? After whatever happens, happens?” 

This was the first time Louis had told him to come home after he had to do anything remotely celestial. It shocked Harry, because his voice was soft and not demanding, even if it technically was an order. It didn’t matter, anyway. Harry didn’t have to listen to Louis, but even if Louis had told him to come home, it sounded more of a plea than a declaration. “Okay. I’ll come home. Will you call me if you need anything?”

“Yeah.” Louis laughed softly. “Almost forgot about hearing you in my head til today. It’s pretty handy.”

“That it is.” Harry nodded and grinned and started walking backward. “Go on, then. Go back to your hootenanny.” 

Louis burst out laughing as he opened the door behind him and stepped backward into the flat. “Shut up! It’s not a hootenanny!”

“Yes it is!” Niall shouted.

Harry then used his scythe to disappear from the hallway, his joyous laughter still echoing in it even when he was gone.

“Brother, there you are.” 

Harry had graced Michael with his appearance again. He was wearing his hood and cloak to hide himself again, but wondered if it was pointless. Surely Michael and the other brothers have been keeping some sort of eye on him all this time? Even if it were true, Harry found he didn’t want to reveal his face in front of Michael anyway. He wasn’t even smiling and felt as if he were his old self, as if it hadn’t been a long month spent with Louis whilst still being the anchor to the other side and he was still standoffish.

“Here I am.” Harry said. “You wanted to talk? Don’t know why you didn’t just use a raven like usual. You had to go on and bug Zachariah.”

Michael ran his fingers through his blond hair and sighed. “I was bored.” He gave Harry a careless shrug and gestured for him to sit with a wave of his hand. Harry clenched his jaw and took a seat at the opposite end of the unnecessarily long dining table. “And you’re still trying to hide under that hood after you’ve already exposed yourself well enough to more humans than you ever should? In front of me? What’re you hiding from?”

Harry didn’t say anything, but still turned his head to look away.

“I forgot how green your eyes are.” Michael said. Harry looked over at him. Michael had blue eyes, though he didn’t think he could hold a candle to Louis’ eyes. They were so dull in comparison. “I know you just wanna get this little exchange over and done with.”

“You’re quite right about that.” 

“I can’t help you with your predicament.” Michael said. Harry frowned. “I have… tried everything in my power. I have looked through countless books to try to break that godforsaken vow that the human has on you.” He looked infuriated over it, talking through gritted teeth by the end of it. He was so angry over it that he dropped his bread and sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh. “It is impossible to unchain you from him. You have… to keep doing what you’re doing. Just for the whole year, but it’s bad enough he knows what you look like and knows most of your secrets. This is so, so, so bad. I honestly wish he was dead.”

Michael’s words had Harry fuming. He was speaking in such a loathsome tone and it was unfair. Harry found he liked being Louis’ friend and having some freedom for once. He liked mingling with humans, even. Was it really so bad that he was near them? On a grander scale, Harry didn’t see anything terrible about it. So what if he was amongst them all? It really wasn’t such a big deal.

“You were too confident.” Michael told him. He laughed bitterly and it suddenly stopped. “I mean, come on. _Mario Kart_? You let this human win and keep you there because of a stupid mortal game?! This is embarrassing! You’re embarrassing!” Harry felt his insides sink. This was just what he needed; another reason to be more of an outcast among his brethren.

Perhaps Michael was right. At first, before he even got on with Louis, he had blamed Louis’ overconfidence and ignorance for what had happened. Why wouldn’t he? The idea that a human who was so snarky and reckless could cheat death via video game was laughable and infuriating. After all, Harry had blamed humans for so much that it was easy to point the finger at Louis. 

Harry shouldn’t have proposed the wager in the first place.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Michael continued on. “You control death, Harry. Not to mention the darklings, which I especially don’t care about but are still your responsibility because it’s all _your _domain.”

“What?” Harry asked, frowning at Michael and forgetting, momentarily, his self hatred for how much he’d fucked up. “What do you mean the darklings? There aren’t ever that many. I’ve not received word of them.”

“You haven’t been talking to your right hand man. He’s too worried to bother you, you know, with your new human life.”

“My job,” Harry began, speaking louder and much more confidently than his squirming stomach made him feel. “is to be the anchor to the other side for when spirits are ready to move onto the next phase in their afterlife.” He saw Michael press his lips together from the opposite end, electric blue eyes burning into his own. “I am always doing my part and I have Reapers taking care of Reaping souls when I can’t. Don’t speak to me as if I’ve been on vacation.”

“You might as well be.” Michael snapped. “The way you’ve been acting. You’re making _friends_ with Louis Tomlinson’s friends? Was letting Louis Tomlinson trapping you not enough? Is this what you wanted?!”

“No!” Harry shouted, but then paused. 

Deep down… hadn’t it been what he wanted?

“Be very, _very_ careful down there, brother. Do not give me a reason so dire that I have to take matters into my own hands when it comes to your existence in the universe.” Michael threatened, slowly wagging a finger at him. 

For a moment, Harry was quiet. He just sat there and took the words in, the threat. He let Michael’s previous words repeat in echoes inside his head, bouncing against the walls, and tear at his heart a little more with every degradation. Even when Harry _didn’t _do anything wrong, Michael and his brothers found something to poke fun at which sucked enough. Harry had always been the odd one out, the morbid one, the youngest one, for death was the finality of the start of everything.

What would Michael do to him if he wasn’t careful? What did he think Harry would do to jeopardize himself or the celestial world that controlled everything?

This was heartbreaking. Was it so bad that he wanted a proper family? He had seen so many humans have parents who were a part of their lives rather than an alleged parent whose existence was a conspiracy amongst Harry and his brothers and several other celestial beings. Was it so bad that he wanted brothers that cared and supported him? They didn’t care that his existence had a requirement of pain every time a soul touched him to go to the other side. No, not as long as Harry did his job.

With Michael being the oldest, it felt as if he was the closest thing to a father Harry had ever had, which is pathetic on its own.

“Indicate that you understand me.” Michael demanded.

“I understand.” Harry said.

Michael nodded and waved a dismissive hand. “Go off, then. Back to your best friend, Louis Tomlinson, and all his little friends, as if you’re their equal in any way. Don’t forget who and what you are, brother.”

Harry got up and walked to the door of the enchanted dining room. “Remember, brother,” Michael started, making Harry stop in his tracks at the door and listen, though he didn’t look over at Michael whatsoever. “You are Death. And if there’s one thing the living wants dead most is Death itself and everything it brings to them. You can pretend to be human all you want for the next… what? Eleven months? Ten and a half months? But you’re not, and you never will be. You are a wolf in sheep’s clothing. The second you leave, you’ll Reap that cat. The second you leave, you will go back to being the deity everyone fears and loathes because of the misery and pain you bring them. You will always be Death, and who in their right mind would ever want that around?”

Before Michael could break him more than he already had, Harry wrenched the door open and disappeared from it. He closed it behind him with a hard slam, used his scythe to make a portal, and appeared at the bottom of the deepest part of the ocean and screamed as loud as possibly could, making an underwater volcano erupt in the process.

There was no way Harry could return to Louis so soon after his melodramatic outburst in the depths of the ocean. His heart was so tender afterward and he decided to Reap souls around the world and suffer from souls coming to him to cross over. Though, now that Louis knew how to push and receive thoughts to and from Harry, Louis could always reach him.

_Where are you?_ Louis’ voice echoed in Harry’s head.

_Out._

_Are you okay?_

_Yes. I’ll be back when I’m back. Don’t worry about me._

_If you say so. Well, I just wanted to say goodnight, okay?_

_Goodnight, Louis._

_Goodnight, Harry. Sweet dreams._

_You know I don’t sleep._

_I know, but I like wishing it to you anyway._

Louis was so disgustingly sweet. Harry sighed and pushed the thought, _Sweet dreams, Louis._ to Louis’ head. With that, it was silent, but Harry knew it wouldn’t be silent for long.

Some hours later, he found himself on a cliff at the beach of Dusk Haven. It was nighttime, so the sky was a deep, dark blue, with stars scattering across it. Harry felt his left side suddenly not so vacant and he turned to look at Zachariah. 

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Harry didn’t know what to say, honestly. He wasn’t even angry at Zachariah, but from the anxious look on his face, he must think that Harry _was_ angry. Maybe he would be angry if he hadn’t spent time with Louis and was still his old self, and it’s easy to just get mad, but it’d be exhausting, too.

“You should come to me whenever you need to tell me something.” Harry said. “Just because I’m with Louis doesn’t mean you can’t speak to me, _especially_ if it’s something important.” He sighed and glanced at Zachariah, who exhaled slowly in relief. Harry chuckled. “Ease, Zachariah. I understand why you would go to Michael anyway.” _He’s not a fuck up like I am,_ he thought.

“I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“I know, but with the matter of darklings? That is absolutely something you should disturb me about. You know how dangerous they are.” Zachariah nodded and Harry sighed. “Now will you please, please tell me what it is that’s going on with those bloody wankers?”

Zachariah burst out laughing and then, Harry laughed, too. “I’ve never heard you speak so much. You’ve gotten funnier.”

“It’s not that funny, I’d argue. They are _actually_ wankers. Terrible creatures. I wish they never existed. They ruin everything.” Harry laughed softly and lightly bumped shoulders with the other. He had seen humans do this thing and he felt it was the right time to do it with Zachariah. He smiled to himself when Zachariah bumped shoulders with him right back.

They were quiet for another brief moment before Zachariah spoke. “They’ve seemed to increase.” Harry closed his eyes at the news. “We’ve spotted them in each continent within the past week, which is six more than we see every six months.”

“This is bad.”

“They’re here, too. In Northern England.” Harry whipped his head to look at him with wide eyes. “I fear they’re coming for Dusk Haven. I mean… I fear they’re coming for anyone at all, but…” Zachariah paused and bit his lip nervously. “You’re growing fond of your human friend.”

“He’s become a true best friend, yes.” Harry agreed, but the thought of a darkling getting anywhere near Louis made his stomach churn. “I’ll be on the lookout. In the meantime, make sure the Reapers are all on their toes with this. I’ll try and take out as many as I can if I come across them.” 

That was the thing. There was no detecting darklings. They just appeared. Harry and his Reapers got wind of them if someone died too early. Truth be told, he hadn’t been on top of who was dying because he didn’t expect to see darklings again for another few months. There weren’t ever this many. 

“I want you to try and find out more about them. They’re still such an enigma. I’m curious as to why there are so many.”

“Understood. We’re all curious about that, too.” Zachariah said, nodding greatly and seriously. Harry could practically see a miniature version of Zachariah in his head making mental notes as if it weren’t a figure of speech. He even tapped his temple. “Got it in here, I will remember.”

The corner of Harry’s mouth lifted. “You always remember and you’re always on top of things. I appreciate all that you do.”

Zachariah stared at Harry, his index finger still touching his temple but not tapping as if he’d frozen. His eyes softened and they started to well with tears. “R-really? You appreciate all that I do?”

Harry blinked and scratched the back of his hood nervously. “Yes… Jeez, Zachariah. Don’t have to get all mushy about this—” but Harry was cut off as Zachariah started to sob. For a moment, Harry stared at him, but with a deep sigh, he looped his arm around his apprentice and rubbed his back in what he hoped was a comforting manner, scooting himself closer. Zachariah wailed and leaned into Harry’s side. “There, there.”

Truly, what did anyone mean when they said that when someone’s crying? It meant absolutely nothing. Where was the ‘there’ they were referring to? And yet, Harry could see that Zachariah’s sobs were fading slowly and he wondered if saying “there, there” actually did work after all for some strange, psychological reason.

Zachariah took breaths, inhaling so greatly that he sniffled and choked on his own snot. “Okay,” Harry muttered to himself, making a silk handkerchief appear out of thin air. He handed it to Zachariah, who blew his nose into it, and Harry tried to suppress a laugh. “You’re so sensitive.”

“You’ve never been so kind to me! How can I not be?”

“Well…” Harry bit his lip, glad that Zachariah couldn’t see it as he was still hidden beneath his hood. “Get used to it, then, old friend. But pull yourself together, yeah?” He said, earning a determined nod from Zachariah. He was so funny, honestly. Had he always been this funny? Harry didn’t remember paying so much attention to Zachariah’s personality and quirks. They were standing out at the moment and Harry found the lad endearing. “Don’t forget to get back to me on the important things, okay? And don’t forget to interrupt me, but if you do… just be a bit more discreet? No popping up in the middle of anywhere where people can see you, okay?”

“Oh, right, yeah. Pretty self explanatory about the… yeah.” Zachariah nodded and Harry gave him a warm smile, even if he couldn’t see it. “So you’re a pro at this stuff now?”

“Pretending to be human while still being Death?” He asked, then shook his head. “No way in hell am I pro at it. It’s only been a month and a half or something. I honestly don’t know, but it hasn’t been that long. I’m a total mess when I talk to Louis’ friends. Maybe I’ll get better. I like to think I’m easing up a bit.”

“You definitely are. This is the most words we’ve exchanged in one sitting in…trillions of years.” 

That was the most unreal thing of it all. When Harry put it into perspective, it was pretty sad. It was even sadder that it never had to be this hard to have a proper conversation with Zachariah. Thinking back to their many, many, many conversations that were mostly either one-sided or had Harry replying in as little syllables as possible, he always felt like Zachariah had always wanted to talk. 

Zachariah was crying with joy.

Harry nodded sadly and got up from his spot on the cliff. “Yeah. Well… better late than never?” He offered, which made Zachariah laugh sadly as he got up as well. They faced each other and smiled at each other. “Go on, then. I need to… return to someone.”

“Louis Tomlinson?” Harry nodded and Zachariah turned his head slightly, still surveying him with slightly narrowed yes, but there was amusement glinting in them. Then he smiled and nodded happily. “Okay. I’ll come see you whenever I need to talk to you.”

“_Whenever._ Don’t get all skittish if I’m doing something.” 

“You got it, boss.” Zachariah gave Harry a wink and looked around them before vanishing in an instantaneous fade. 

Harry smiled to himself and used his scythe to create a portal to go to hallway outside of Louis’ flat. His smile faded as he stood outside of Louis’ flat and he thought of Zachariah’s news of the darklings being so close here, making their way over. He thought of Louis and a darkling finding Louis and worse, thought of the darkling murdering Louis in such a grotesque and violent manner that it actually made Harry shudder.

He frowned. Since when had thinking of someone dying ever made him shudder? He was the Angel of Death, for fuck’s sake. He’d seen every type of death there could possibly be, even the death of the world as it had been destroyed and recreated. He could see someone getting stabbed and tortured repeatedly in real life before his eyes the way horror and slasher movies depicted them for an audience’s enjoyment and he would feel nothing, wouldn’t even blink an eye…

Yet, the thought of Louis being killed by something out of his control had made him shudder. If Louis died from the claws and fangs of a darkling… there was no telling what Harry would feel, but he knew it was something that could happen to him, and if that did happen to him, not only would Louis suffer a premature death that destroyed the forces of nature Harry and the other deities created, but Louis’ soul would be devoured and thus destroyed. 

Harry stepped through Louis’ flat’s door to enter it. He went through the flat, which had become comfortably familiar, and stood at the door of Louis’ room. He could see Louis sleeping peacefully with Emmy curled up in a ball at his legs. He saw Louis’ upper body rise and fall slowly with his steady breathing and the sight of it comforted Harry more than he thought he needed comforting.

He didn’t even know he needed comforting until he felt comforted and relaxed. It dawned on him, then, that if Louis’ soul was destroyed, Harry would never see him again, which was the worst thought of them all, and something Harry silently vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to keep Louis Tomlinson safe.

☽☼☾

After Louis had gotten Harry a phone a couple weeks later, it was all downhill from there. Once Louis taught Harry the basics of how to use the phone and apps, there was absolutely no stopping the two from sending each other things they found on the internet to make each other laugh. Funnily enough, they were just two feet apart on the couch when they did this.

Harry’s favorite was the instagram videos. There were tons of different kinds, but something caught his eye every time he saw some quick video of a beautiful cake, cookie, or any other dessert being made. His eyes brightened just at the sight of the finished product and he found himself conflicted; he didn’t want to eat the dessert just because it was so beautiful, but he also very much wanted to eat it because it looked positively delicious.

“Do you ever make things like this?” Harry asked curiously, showing Louis his screen instead of just sending it to him. He scooted over as well, and Louis put his phone down, looking down at Harry’s phone.

“No,” Louis snorted. “I don’t have the skill for that stuff. Why?”

“Because I want to try. It looks fun, doesn’t it? To bake and then decorate it? Who knew food could be so stunning?”

Louis gave him a look. “You’ve been around how long again and you just noticed that desserts are made to be both looked at and eaten?” Harry looked at him and Louis sighed heavily. He smiled slowly and brought his phone closer to Louis’ face. “What’re you doing?”

“Enticing you, is it working?”

“Okay! Look, I’ll… buy ingredients for… something cool.” Louis gently swatted Harry’s phone away and Harry positively beamed. “On one condition: you. help me bake it.”

“Okay!” Harry said, his smile so brightly wide and dimply. Louis gave him a lopsided smiled as he shook his head in a way that said, _what am I going to do with you? _But did Harry care? Not one bit. Besides, Louis was going to have something sweet at the end of this. It was hardly something to seem worried about.

As it turned out, Harry was quite a natural at baking and decorating desserts. Not only was he a natural at it, but Harry found himself absolutely loving it. Sure, the small kitchen was a wreck with flour and Harry may have dropped an egg on the floor and Emmy may have been meowing in confusion at all of the unusual commotion—which only confirmed how little Louis spent in the kitchen—but by the time the cupcakes were out, he and Louis could that they’d done a fantastic job.

Or, really Harry did a fantastic job. Louis sat on the counter with his feet dangling a couple inches off the floor—Louis had gently kicked Harry in the calf for pointing that out, but Harry found out it quite endearing—and read instructions and pointed at what ingredient or object was what.

“Angel of Death makes cupcakes. I’m loving this.” Louis said as Harry iced them carefully.

Harry smiled to himself and glanced up when he finished his swirl on top of a cupcake. “It does have a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?” He asked with a smile, which made Louis smile. Honestly, even when Louis smiles first, Harry found that he would smile right after, like it was infectious. Their smiles were infecting each other. How absolutely disgusting. “Could open up a shop and call it ‘Sweet Death’.”

“Shut up,” Louis laughed. The cupcakes were on the counter beside him and he dipped his finger into one of the cupcake’s frosted tops. Harry didn’t miss it. He sighed, giving him a pointed look as Louis gave him a shit eating grin and sucked on his index finger to get every last bit of frosting off of it. “What?”

_Little shit_, Harry thought, and he lifted the frosting nozzle that he still had in hand up to Louis’ face, squeezing a small dollop of it onto the tip of Louis’ button nose. He gave Louis an amused smile as he tried and failed to lick away at the frosting, his tongue just not reaching to the tip of his nose. Harry chuckled and Louis made such an aggravated sound, rather like when Emmy gets disgruntled.

“Do you need help?” Harry asked.

“No, I can do it.” Louis said stubbornly. After a few more sad moments of Louis trying to lick the frosting off his own nose, Harry leaned forward and brushed his index finger along it to swipe it away, and the moment he did, Louis stopped grumbling in annoyance. He popped the frosting into his mouth and smiled. 

The way Louis was looking at him made his stomach flutter. Harry swallowed hard and took the tray of frosted cupcakes in both hands, only to sit up on the counter right beside him. Louis then leaned his chin right on Harry’s shoulder, and he felt his heart race. He balanced the tray on his lap and he grabbed the chocolate chips to start placing the strategically into the frosting at different angles.

“If you were to get a job,” Louis began, his voice soft and so close to Harry’s ear. “I mean, if you could, and you could get any job in the world, what would you like to do? Would you really like to be a mortician?”

Harry hummed thoughtfully as he kept placing the small chocolate chips into the frosting of the cupcakes. It was a very good question, and honestly, Harry wasn’t sure if he _would_ be a mortician. But he was having so much fun baking and decorating… and honestly, why would he want two jobs concerning dead people? A mortician job _and_ being the Angel of Death? It sounded so cliche for him and far too much death. Baking, though… baking was different. This was fun and bright and creative.

“I’d like to do this, maybe.” Harry said after a few moments of patient silence granted from Louis. “I guess… I mean, I really like this. It’s very relaxing and it makes people happy.”

“Makes me happy ‘cause I get to eat it all.” Louis whispers, earning a chuckle from Harry.

“Precisely. But, yeah. I guess this.”

“Why don’t you?”

A great, big exhale came out of Harry at Louis’ question. “Because I don’t need to and my real job never sleeps. You know this, Louis.” He was tired. He didn’t know why Louis asked such a question. He felt like sleeping for a hundred million years just from that question, which is funny because he never sleeps. And yet… it didn’t matter, did it? Nothing mattered. It was a waste of time to ask such questions. “There’s no use in being hypothetical with that.”

“There should be, though.” Louis says, and even if he speaks so softly, he sounds defensive, but clearly not for himself. He’s defending Harry and his right to a form of life. Harry can _hear_ that in his voice, and it’s a lot to take in. It’s a lot to know that Louis cares enough and enough hope to ask those questions.

Harry cleared his throat and Louis sighed and pulled away. From the corner of his eye, he saw Louis hop down the counter. “These will be done soon.” Harry offered, hoping Louis would stay more.

“Okay. Take your time. I’ll just… play with Emmy.” Harry glanced up to see Louis go to Emmy and speak so animatedly to her immediately in a higher voice than his own. Emmy purred so loudly that Harry felt the people in the next town could probably hear it. That cat really did love him… and he saw the way Louis’ eyes crinkled at the sides as she decided his chest was a perfect place to make bread on, her little paws kneading as he lay down on the couch. That young man really did love her.

In no time, Harry made his way to Louis. “Here you go,” Harry said quietly, handing Louis the cupcake with the ruined frosting on a tiny plate, thanks to Louis himself. “Because you couldn’t get your greedy fingers away from it.”

Louis softly laughed and took the cupcake. He sat up carefully as not to disturb Emmy but also so he wasn’t entirely flat on the couch, but up against the arm of the couch to support his back. "Thank you,” he said, taking the little plate, and started eating, and Harry could only wait nervously to see what he thought of it. All that came out from Louis’ mouth was a moan and his eyes closed, and Harry wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

After a while of Louis chewing slowly, therefore torturing him with utter suspense, Harry asked, “So?”

Louis’ eyes opened and they positively lit up like stars as he smiled ever so brightly. “It’s good! More than good, really. Really delicious, Harry. This is amazing. Listen… I think my mouth has gone to heaven. And, you know, if you were anyone, it’d be just any other…” he paused and snapped his fingers a few times. “what’s it called, fuck… idiom. I think?” Harry nodded contently to assure Louis was correct. “Right, idiom. But also a hyperbole, in a way, but… since you’re _you_… an angel… my mouth may actually have gone to heaven. no exaggeration or turn of phrase. Literal meaning. What the fuck did you put in this, weed?!”

Harry couldn’t control his laughter even if he tried, and it was quite a magical sound to hear Louis laughing right after. 

For the record, Harry did not put weed in those cupcakes, but he wondered, then, what being high felt like. After feeling so low even if he was such a high and mighty deity, he was feeling the highest he ever felt, laughing with Louis after baking some delicious cupcakes.

When their laughter died out, Louis sat up even more and pulled his legs down from the sofa, which inconvenienced Emmy enough to meow and hop off onto the floor. “Do you want to accompany me to my favorite bakery tomorrow? Or any day, really.”

“You have a favorite bakery? And I’m _just_ hearing this now?”

“Just ‘cause it’s my favorite bakery doesn’t mean I’m always going to it. I go every Friday. I feel… terrible that I haven’t taken you to it. I don’t know, I just didn’t think it was something you’d ever be interested in but now that I know you like baking…” Louis shrugs. “It’s a very, very small bakery and completely run by this one woman. She makes the best pies I’ve ever had and she’s so fucking adorable.”

Harry grinned and nodded happily. “Okay. Tomorrow we’ll go, which is incidentally Friday, I’ve realized. Lucky I took up baking just in time, huh?”

☽☼☾

Louis had taken Harry on yet another stroll of Dusk Haven after his shift at the tattoo shop. Harry was becoming much more familiar with the quaint town and its own quirks and traditions. He wondered if Louis knew about Twilight Towns, though he expected not because it was kind of a small secret amongst himself and the other Archangels. It was around the end of August now, so the twilight days would begin soon.

“Here we are. Liv’s Bakery.” Louis said. Harry remembered the sign and the display of desserts from when he first arrived to Dusk Haven and he smiled. The small bell rang as Louis opened the door and waved him inside.

Upon entering, the smell of sweets completely overwhelmed him. Everything smelled so fresh and ambrosial, even better than the foods Michael teased him with at the dining table for them and their brothers. His eyes fell onto the glass containers under the counter. The desserts inside were so beautifully decorated and he could feel his mouth start to water. Ever since Louis showed him the wonderful world of instagram food videos, Harry had imagined creating stuff like this.

When they got to the counter, a kindly old woman gasped excitedly. “Oh, Louis! Long time no see. And who’s this?” She asked, looking at Harry. She was plump and had short white hair and the sweetest face any person had ever had in their lives. Her face was the kind of face that made you relax and feel cozy and warm. “Don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”

Harry froze. _Come on! Just say your name! Why’re you freaking out?! _He could even feel Louis’ eyes on him. He took a deep breath, blinked, and then gave her a naturally warm smile. “I’m Harry, and by chance, Louis and I find ourselves to be acquaintances.” Louis shot him a look and Harry laughed. “New best friends. But he says you have the best pies and I had to see for myself, didn’t I?”

“Well I sure hope he says that! I’m Liv, owner of this bakery.” Louis softly laughed. “I don’t mean to toot my own horn but I do take pride in my pies.”

“As you should. Harry’s a fan of baking. Loves it, even. He says that if he could, he’d do it for work.” Harry’s smile faded and he shot Louis a glare. If Louis noticed, he was happily ignoring it. “So, I thought it’d be nice if he met one of my favorite bakers around.”

“Is that so?!” Liv asked excitedly, giving Harry a big, warm smile.

Harry looked back at Liv and smiled again, breathing out shakily. “Y-yeah.” He felt Louis’ hand suddenly slide around the small of his back and couldn’t help leaning into it for comfort. He tried not to read too much into it. “Which of your pies do you recommend the most?”

From the corner of his eye, he could see Louis smiling up at him proudly, which only made him relax even more and smile much more loosely and genuinely. Louis might’ve sprung this surprise on him, but there was something about Liv that made her out to be the most approachable mortal Harry’d come across yet.

“I think I know just what you’d like, _and_ it’s Louis’ favorite.” She said, whisking away and taking out two blueberry pies, both of which seemed just a bit bigger than the size of Harry’s palm. “Blueberry pie topped with whipped cream tiny cubed pieces of strawberry right in the whipped cream.” She placed them on top of the counter for Harry to see and he gasped. It was no surprise that she had decorated the pie to look far to beautiful to eat.

“They’re beautiful.” Harry told her as Louis paid her for the pies. “And they smell _amazing._”

“Thank you, dear boy.” Liv told him before handing them both silverware wrapped in napkins. “Enjoy, you two.”

Harry couldn’t wait to walk to a table from the counter. He unraveled the silverware and poked his fork into the pie on the first go to take a bite. His eyes widened and he looked at Louis in surprise as a sweet, warm and cool taste burst into his mouth.

“I know.” Louis said with a smile. “I fucking know.”

Harry’s eyes rolled back into his head and he hummed softly with how delicious it was. He couldn’t understand how he ever went without human food. Every taste he had was positively groundbreaking for him. He nodded approvingly and smiled as he swallowed his bite of pie. “That was superb, it was so good.”

“Harry,” Liv said, grinning cutely with a glint in her eyes. “do you bake yourself?”

“Erm… I’ve dabbled in it.” Harry says.

“Are you any good at it?”

Before Harry could answer, Louis chirped up excitedly. “He’s my second favorite baker.” Harry felt so bashful from that and cast his eyes down.

“Oh, don’t be so modest, dear! I was going to offer you to learn from me if you’ve got nothing going on.” Liv said.

Harry’s head snapped up. “I-what—”

“And I’m flexible,” Liv continued. “I do work. I’m sure you do, too, but I can offer a few hours to make someone a apprentice. I’ll pay you, too.”

Harry glanced up at Louis, who lifted his hands up in front of himself as if to say, _This is all you_, and shrugged. Right. Harry could think for himself. He looked at Louis thoughtfully for a bit, thinking deeply about this absolutely ridiculous offer. There was no way he could do this. He didn’t have the time… right?

For some reason, Harry looked back at Liv and said, “I guess I might not… be opposed to it.”

“Brilliant!” Liv said excitedly, and Harry laughed as she started clapping and it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen any old lady do. He glanced over to Louis happily, whose lips were pressed tight, but he was smiling at the same time, and it was genuine. It was a rather funny sort of smile, but it was Louis’, and he looked proud and fond all the same, and he looked shy as he looked away, but was still smiling.

“Alright, yeah!” Harry said, looking back at Liv. Was he _actually_ doing this? What was even happening? “So, tell me about what you expect from me, Madame Liv.” 

Liv gave a surprised giggle and shook her head at Harry as he leaned against the counter again, smiling at her. “_Madame_ Liv! Oh how fancy and sweet of you. So, when you start…”

Harry listened intently to Liv—or as he now called her, Madame Liv, which she seemed to like very much—and god, he was actually going to go through with this commitment even if it was as temporary as his time in the mortal realm with Louis. 

At one point, when Harry had taken a deep breath with slight nerves over worrying if his _real_ job would interfere with this new one, she had taken his face in her hands and gave him such a motherly smile. “Whatever you’re worried about, it’s going to be okay. I am a very understanding woman. I run this place all on my own otherwise! If you have other things to do somedays, other obligations, I will understand. And you can talk to me about anything, too, okay?” She patted Harry’s head and he felt something in him feel the same way eating a chocolate chip cookie makes people feel.

“I appreciate it, thank you.” He said, smiling softly, and he exhaled a deep breath he hadn’t known he’d taken, feeling much better. “I’ll see you on Sunday, then.”

“Bright and early! Also enjoy the pie, loves!”

“Thank you, Liv!” Lou told her. Harry stuck his fork in his small pie and took another bite of it with a pleased hum before he followed Louis out. “That was amazing, Harry! You basically got a job! Alongside your other job and she’s flexible so if you’ve got to mysteriously disappear she’ll hopefully be alright with that.”

Harry smiled down at his small pie, which he was working through rather quickly, and looked up at Louis as they strolled along the sidewalk. “Yeah. I know. Now I’ve gotta tell your friends I lied and that I’m not actually a mortician.”

“Nooooo,” Louis said, his eyes going wide. “Oh, no, it’s too late for that. A mortician’s… that job is a job you don’t lie about. It’s your part time gig, and you’ve got another part time gig baking. You’re a very well-rounded person with different interests.” Harry snorted. “Seriously… besides, we both knew mortician was just a euphemism for what you actually do.”

“I know.” They grew quiet as they passed a woman, a grandmother, and two children. Harry looked behind him to make sure they were well out of earshot. “You know, Louis,” he began. “You haven’t gone to beach this entire summer. And I should know. I’ve been around you half the time I’m not… being Death.”

Louis sighed as he scraped at the bottom of the pie for crumbs to collect onto his fork. “I know. I’m kind of pissed at that but I know it’s all my own doing. It’s been an off summer, but also one of my favorite ones so far.”

“Autumn is coming soon.”

“Yeah. D’you know what happens in autumn here? It’s sunset all day every day. Honestly, it’s… my favorite time of the year.” He smiled softly and looked up at the sky. Harry guessed it was an hour or so before sunset, as the sky was starting to turn from blue to its gorgeous blend of warm colors.

“I do know, actually.” Louis furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at him, but then shrugged. “After all, I’ve been here a long time. I know everything there is to know about every inch of the world.”

“Yeah. That’s fair.” 

“Let’s go to the beach on the last day of summer.” Harry suggested suddenly. “Can we?”

Louis’s fork stuck out of his mouth and he pulled it out with a surprised expression. “Wh-yeah! Yeah, I… yeah. That sounds like a good plan. I’d love that. Of course we can. Don’t see why we couldn’t. Why on the very last day of summer? That’s so specific.”

Harry smiled secretively and looked away. “Because I have something to show you on that day at the beach and you’re gonna want to see it.”

“Only me?” Louis asked after a few long seconds. Harry looked back at him. “No Niall or Liam or Zayn or Bebe with us?”

The corner of Harry’s lips lifted and he shook his head. “No, they’ll have to live their whole lives without seeing it. Only you. It’ll be special.”

Louis bit his bottom lip, but Harry could see a smile peeking out. “Can’t wait.”

“And you’re gay, so you’ll have a special appreciation for it.”

Louis gasped comically. “Who _told_ you?!” But then he paused. “Wait, I don’t remember actually telling you. Did I tell you? Well, I’m gay. But you knew that.”

Harry shot him a look. “Oh… well…” He remembered being in that club and feeling so overwhelmed and anxious that he had to leave and that’s when he saw Louis with some random guy. “I saw you with a guy once at a club.”

A nervous laughter bubbled past Louis’ lips. “You go clubbing?”

“I don’t. I hated it. But I just so happened to see you and some guy go to the bathroom and I’m pretty sure you were snogging if I remembered correctly but I didn’t _watch you _in the bathroom. Though I’ve seen enough people die in club bathrooms that I can assume what went on.”

“Nothing, actually.” Louis said. “Which… I was sloshed, but I remembered the guy ended up stopping because… he was drunk and I was drunk and he said it wasn’t right. And I had a lot of respect, y’know?” Harry smiled at that. “‘Cause I was. Drunk.”

“I remember very well.” Harry said with a small laugh.

“Which reminds me that tonight we’re all going out. Will you come?”

Harry lifted his phone with his free hand and saw texts from Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Bebe. It was really amusing. Louis had added him to the groupchat and Harry often read what they said far more than actually participated in the conversation, though he did make himself known here and there. Then he had started to have individual text threads with all the friends, thought they were slow on his part because he was always contemplating on what to say next, they were fine.

All the friends had mentioned going out Friday for drinks at that club Harry saw Louis at last time. Harry had replied to Niall saying “Maybe.” and he had said to Liam “We’ll see.” and he had said to Zayn, “What’s the occasion?” and he had said to Bebe “Do I have to? Not that I don’t want to hang with you but do I have to?” and now, Louis was mentioning it.

“I don’t think so, Lou.” Harry told him. “I… I think that’s a limit for me. I’m not—no. Goodness, when I… when I went in, erm… the club… and I was surrounded by all those people and the loud music? It was weird. I didn’t like the feeling. Don’t experience it too often ‘cause I don’t put myself in situations where there’s a lot of people in the same area like that. I felt… uncomfortable, I suppose.”

Louis gave him a sad, but understanding smile, and it made Harry let out a deep breath he took. “It’s okay. Honestly I… I can see you not being okay with clubs and bars. I’m still going, is that okay?”

“What?” Harry frowned. “I—yes? Of course it is? Why wouldn’t it be okay?” He blinked in surprise. “Louis, I know I’m your new best friend and you’re mine, but I’m not… gonna keep you from being with your other friends, either. What do you think of me?”

“No! No, I just…” Louis fumbled forwards and pressed his lips together. He looked away from Harry, down at his feet, and he sighed. “I just feel bad. I don’t like you not being included or being alone if I’m off having a nice time, okay? That’s all…” He looked up at Harry again and he looked distraught and distressed, But he suddenly linked his arm with Harry’s. Harry’s eyes widened softly, looking at their arms before looking up at Louis. “Besides, I like spending time with you. So of course I’d want you to come. But I like spending time with my other friends too. So I’d miss you when I’m out.”

“It’s just a night out.” Harry said, and noticed he could easily hold Louis’ hand right now. He wanted to so Louis could feel better, but he also just had the urge to hold his hand anyway. “I’ll see you when you get home and you’ll let me know if you need help?”

“Of course, Harry.”

Harry had another urge to nuzzle his face into Louis’ soft hair—he was sure Louis’ hair was made for nuzzling anyway. It was so soft and fluffy! But he kept the thought to himself as they headed home together, with their arms linked and Harry’s head filled with singing birds.

Louis had gotten right into the shower when they got home. Harry played with Emmy and danced with her in the living room to the opening intro song in the movie _Juno,_ which Harry decided to watch to kill time. He almost dropped Emmy when Louis got out of the shower and looked positively remarkable. To be fair, he always looked stunning, but there was something about his choice of attire—low collar shirt that showed off his collarbones, his hair done in a soft quiff, and he’d shaved. His jeans were always tight on him, but something about these ones made them look tighter but somehow snug, and Harry was staring at him, trying to keep his cool, but he felt like he was helpless as he looked at such a wonderful work of art.

A smile made its way onto Louis face as he drew closer to Harry. “I’m guessing I did good?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, looking Louis from head to toe with a flit of his eyes. “a rather gorgeous job.”

A soft, rosy blush appeared over Louis’ cheeks and he looked down at his feet, but Harry could just barely catch his smile grow right before he ducked his head. Louis looked up and sighed. “Thank you.” His smile faded softly, though not into a frown. He just looked so sweet, suddenly, which Harry supposed was not the way he’d be at the club tonight. “Wish you could come. Or, well… I wish crowds and loud music didn’t make you anxious. But I get it.” He bit his bottom lip and Harry felt something in his stomach flutter as their gazes locked. “Will you text me?”

“Wouldn’t want to ruin your fun, Lou.” Harry said, reaching out to him and hesitating, but he then tucked a stray strand of hair behind Louis’ ear that he’d missed and Louis exhaled slowly. “I will text you. Will you bother me in my mind if your phone runs out of battery?” Harry asked with a smile.

“Not even if my phone runs out of battery. Might just bother you and send you mindless thoughts. Funny stories about idiots that I see there. And then you can tell me about your thoughts on Juno and tell me how Emmy’s doing.” Louis smiled up at him and Harry nodded.

“Of course, Lou. It’ll be like you’re here and I’m there.” 

“Why am I being so weird, I don’t wanna leave!” He laughed, and Harry did, too.

“Go! You’re making too much of a big deal and you do wanna leave because you worked so hard on looking like ‘a damn snack’ which is what Bebe calls Lady Gaga and it took me a while to get what she meant.

Louis started heading for the door and grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys, but then he looked over at Harry with a smirk. “You think I look like a damn snack?”

“Better than sour cream and onion chips, Lou. Now, get out of here, darling.” He waved Louis out and they both giggled. Harry closed the door behind him with a smile on his face before looking at Emmy, who was still in his arms. “Let’s have some fun tonight!” He said in soft and high voice, and Emmy meowed happily, which made him chuckle and they headed back to the living room.

It was a little over an hour, just past eleven at night, when Harry heard Louis’ panicked voice. _Harry, something’s wrong. _

Harry shot up from his bed and Emmy meowed in protest. She had been resting on his lap. He pushed the thought, _What’s wrong? _before turning the television off. 

_People are dying_.

Harry’s eyes widened and he used his scythe in seconds to create a portal and appear in front of the club. Sometime in between it all, his human clothes changed into his cloak and hood, and he had reentered the Veil. People were running out of the club in fear and Harry ran right through them. Zachariah was in the club, but so were a couple of other Reapers, and it made sense as to why there was a need for more than one.

In the middle of the club were six very gruesome darklings and several very dead humans. Harry wanted to scream. Six souls were devoured by these demons. Harry was relieved to see none of them were Louis or his friends, but it was still so fucking terrible. “You’re here!” Zachariah cried gleefully.

“How many _were_ here before?!” Harry bellowed, and his eyes scanned around for Louis. _Where are you?_

“Four more!” One of his Reapers, a female, said, as she fought off one of the darklings. 

_Get out, get out, get out!_ He heard Louis thinking, and his eyes rose to see Louis ushering people out of the bathroom quietly. Every bit of this was so dangerous and Harry zoomed right toward him. “What are you still doing here?!”

“HELLO?! It’s a fucking warzone, let me do my part! Leave me alone, I’m fine! Keep them away so they don’t kill anyone else?!” Louis shouted, and Harry was stunned for a second.

_They? _Harry thought. _Did Louis see them?_

“Behind you!” Louis yelled, and Harry was quick to use his scythe, a bright white light shining from the blade to extinguish it as he swung it across the lethal demon. The darkling roared and vanished, and Harry’s screwed right again. He used every bit of his power to help the Reapers to wipe the darklings out. 

“There was so many of them. Why were there so many of them?!” Harry asked.

“We don’t know!” Zachariah exclaimed. “We told you we don’t know.”

Harry glared around. Something still didn’t feel right, and since these deaths weren’t destined by himself or, on rare occasions, Michael, there was no telling if all was clear or not. He wished there was a way to sense darklings… but they were undetectable.

There was a sudden scream coming from the bar. Harry rushed over just in time for a girl to burst through a door, sprinting so fast she slammed against the bar counter. Her terrified eyes fixed upon Louis, as she certainly couldn’t see Harry and the Reapers. “I can’t see it but there’s something there!” She was bleeding profusely and collapsed to the ground. Carefully, she pulled herself to sit against the bar counter and breathed heavily.

“I’ll get the bastard.” One of Harry’s Reapers said. He, the girl Reaper, and Zachariah ran inside, and Harry sighed sadly. He drew himself closer to the girl, who looked no older than twenty, and leaned beside her. He heard running footsteps coming closer and Louis closed the door. Harry nodded at his decision. It was smart, so it seemed, maybe, that Louis was being helpful by closing the door. Louis also grabbed stools to block it, just to put the girl’s mind at ease, before he kneeled at her other side.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Louis said, his voice soft. Harry watched him curiously. 

The girl, with brunette hair and sparkly brown eyes from tearing up, took in a shaky breath. “K-Kay-Kayla…”

“Yeah? Hi, Kayla, I’m Louis. I called for an ambulance earlier. They’ll be here soon. You work here, don’t you? I see you here sometimes.”

Kayla whimpered and nodded. “I do.” She let out a sob and Louis took her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. “Thank you… for not leaving me here.”

“Well I’d be a pretty shit person, huh?” Louis softly laughed, and Harry was quiet, lost in thought. She was dying, and he was pretty sure she knew she was, and yet, Louis was being kind and staying with her. What an odd feeling. He couldn’t explain what he was feeling, but it was odd, punching at his heart and squeezing it all at the same time.

Harry’s natural instincts were pulsing and he looked up at Louis. “Louis…” he whispered, and Louis glanced up at him. “I have to.” Louis shook his head and Harry nodded sadly. He got to his feet and lifted his scythe. He looked up at the sound of sirens, and smiled sadly under his hood.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Louis told her.

“No… I can’t…”

_It’s not even her time yet. Is it? This wasn’t you and your Reapers. These were monsters. This isn’t fair, and you know it. Don’t do this, let her have a chance._ Louis pushed into Harry’s head, and Harry swallowed hard. Louis had a point. But she was dying. Her soul had to be released and safely go into Purgatory. Louis shot him a look. Even if Harry was wearing his hood, he was certain Louis could somehow find his eyes, and he looked so hateful for a moment. He looked the way everyone looked when they thought of and saw death.

Paramedics ran inside, searching through the place. Zachariah and the two Reapers came back out and stared at the sight before them—Harry, hesitating to Reap a soul. Louis let the medics tend to her and take her away, and Louis started walking off out of the building. Bebe threw her arms around him the second she caught sight of him and his friends joined in the hug, one of them being unfamiliar to Harry, though he could only assume it was Shawn.

Harry saw Louis start to cry.

It was interesting. Louis was helping people escape to safety, saving their lives, and Harry was doing the same, but it was driven from the fact that these deaths shouldn’t have happened tonight and he was scared of Louis dying, too. He was about to Reap Kayla’s soul as well, but Louis still had hope for her life. It was illogical, but it made him think about how loved Louis clearly was, surrounded by his friends, and how Zachariah and his reapers left the scene and he was alone, standing in the debris of the club.

And the way Louis looked at him… it was still running across his mind. The way his Reapers looked at him when they saw he hesitated was running in his mind and Harry let out a surprised gasp and started to cry. He didn’t know it was going to happen, and since he didn’t, he couldn’t stop it, either. It just happened, and he had no choice but to let the tears flow, for once not caring if anyone saw, because he hoped that if someone did, they would comfort him.

☽☼☾

Harry didn’t return to Louis all night. He felt like he should have, maybe, but Louis had all his friends for comfort and he felt Louis certainly didn’t need him of all people there for him. Instead, he had visited the hospital where the ambulance took Kayla Denumont into the emergency room. Lo and behold, they saved her life, just as it was about to end, and Harry felt a strange surge of relief wash over him.

Saturday morning had the peaceful town of Dusk Haven buzzing with the news of what had happened. There was grief over those that had been lost to mysterious circumstances at the club and Harry was no stranger to this feeling, but he felt heavy with it, and didn’t like how it changed his perspective of this feeling.

Louis looked an absolute mess in the morning, his hair completely disheveled, eyes tired, red, and haunted. There was no sense in hiding because Louis could see him, so Harry stepped into the mortal realm, leaving Purgatory all together, and he walked over to Louis carefully who was in his bed, cuddling Emmy to his chest tightly as if he feared she would disappear from his life completely if he let her go. She looked rather calm and comfortable in his arms, though.

“Kayla’s alive.” Harry said. Louis was quiet as he looked nowhere, with his face pressed into Emmy’s fur but his half-lidded eyes looking straight ahead into nothing.

Then, Louis took a deep breath and said in a quiet voice, “Good.”

Harry sat at the edge of his bed at his side and looked down at him. “Lou?” 

“Hello.”

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Louis swallowed hard and closed his eyes tightly before opening them again and finally looking at Harry. “There were these monsters, Harry. I don’t… think anyone else saw them… because people would run right into them and just… their claws went right through them like butter and then they were dead. And they were fucking terrifying. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so terrible in my whole life.”

Harry nodded sadly, understanding now that Louis _could_ see them, which only added to the mystery that was Louis Tomlinson. How could he see Harry when he was in the Veil when no other human could? How could he see darklings? 

“They are demons called darklings.” Harry said quietly. “They’ve… become a problem for me and have for many eons now but… there’s not been so much of them. I’ve never seen so many at a time. They are in all parts of the world now, more than there used to be.”

“Can’t you stop them?!” Louis asked.

“We do our best to but sometimes we’re too late. They eat souls… and so… when someone dies, their soul does not come into the spirit realm that is Purgatory. It’s hidden behind the Veil. That’s all my dominion. There is no way I can… retrieve the souls they have devoured even if I kill them after. To add to that problem, darklings… kill people when they’re not supposed to die. Everyone has a destined time and place and way to die but darklings are capable of… they’re not celestial. They go against the path set for lives because of their bloodlust and hunger for souls.”

Louis was quiet. Harry tilted his head and saw his eyes were fluttering and looked so beyond tired. “Terrible…” Louis managed, his voice a bit slurred.

“Did you sleep last night?”

“I tried but… when I did I just saw them.” Tears pooled in Louis’ eyes and Harry felt his heart sink. “I don’t want to sleep.”

“You will sleep.” Harry told him, sighing. His cloak and robe disappeared, replaced with his human clothes, and he kicked his shoes off. He hesitated a moment before laying on Louis’ bed on the empty side. Emmy’s eyes opened and she looked confused as Harry scooted his body closer to her and Louis.

“What’re you doing?” Louis asked.

“Do you trust me?”

Louis didn’t answer at first. He looked at Harry for a long moment before nodding slowly. “Of course I do.”

Harry carefully looped an arm around Louis’ waist loosely. He was careful not to disturb Emmy as she purred and fell back asleep. “Close your eyes, Louis. Like you’re going to sleep. I’m here, okay?”

A sad smile appeared on Louis’ lips and his eyes fluttered closed. Harry had never done this, of course. He never talked to humans or cared for them, and his celestial brethren didn’t sleep. Still, there have been rare times through the many eons where the archangels had to confront humans and he knew he had this power within him. 

Louis’ breathing slowed and Harry waited a few minutes, but in that time, he got to admire Louis’ undeniable beauty. His hair, though messy, still looked soft and fluffy as it always tended to. His eyelashes were so long that Harry was sure they were touching the skin under his eyes. His nose was adorable and button-like, and he had the cutest triangle of freckles, and his jaw was incredible. 

Louis was going to be the death of him.

Harry swallowed and used his index finger to carefully brush the fringe from Louis’ forehead away and he hesitated once more before slowly leaning in and pressing his lips to his forehead in a lingering kiss. He felt so alive just from doing so, his heart feeling like it would burst, and he pulled back to look at Louis.

As Harry had hoped, Louis took a deep breath and let it out slowly before relaxing even more into the bed with a small smile on his face. Now, Louis would have a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

“Goodnight, brave Lou.” Harry whispered, his eyes taking Louis in. He couldn’t help thinking of how stunning this human was. He didn’t know when he started thinking such things, but he had so much admiration for his character and strength. Last night… Harry couldn’t stop thinking about what Louis had said, the way Louis looked at him, and how kind he was to Kayla. Because of him, she was alive. Because of him, there weren’t any more deaths than the ones that had happened, which is a very brave thing for a human to do when he unexplainably can see creatures no one can that could rip him to pieces in seconds just like the other six patrons of the club.

What was Louis doing to him?

“I’m proud of you, too.” Harry told him quietly, and pulled his arm away from him slowly to get up and take care of Louis’ flat while he got a well deserved rest.

☽☼☾

“Hello, Harry!” Madame Liv greeted when he walked into her bakery bright and early at four in the morning the next day. Not that it mattered to Harry, of course, but he figured most people didn’t care for waking up at four in the morning. This was why Harry was such an ideal person for work. He was never tired and was always efficient in his learning and work.

“Hello, Madame Liv.” Harry grinned at her and she lifted up an opening on the counter that allowed him to step behind it. He smiled even more and walked right through. “I’m really excited to learn from you and more about this craft.”

“Oh! I still love that you call me that! You seem rather chipper so early in the morning.” She softly laughed and beckoned him to follow her into the kitchens. “Now, every morning, I get up this early to make the breads and pastries for the morning rush. I do have helpers maintain the counter outside and make sure customers are happy and sometimes I will ask for help if my two hands just aren’t cutting it. We’ll also get custom orders too, you know, Happy Birthday cakes and Wedding cakes and those take extra time as well. This is why I start off making sure I have everything ready at least for the customers that’ll come in today.”

The kitchen was a wonder. The walls were an inviting green and yellow. There was a very large mixer for large batter and an oven with several racks. The middle had a long wooden table to handle dough and decorate any pastries. The walls had several utensils and cupboards full of even more materials. The ingredients were plentiful and Harry wondered how in the hell one small, old woman got up every morning to bake shit on her own for all those customers. Liv’s Bakery was not unpopular.

“You follow me now as I get to work and listen closely and observe.” She told him. She popped on an apron that read _Liv’s Bakery_ on the middle and handed Harry one, as well as a hairnet. “Don’t want any hairs falling into any food. Wear this every day and you’ll be golden.” He stared at the hairnet for a moment before attempting to pop it on his head. Apparently he was doing something wrong or funny because Madame Liv started laughing kindly and helped him tuck his curls in the hairnet. “Such small ears! Anyone ever tell you that?”

A brief memory of Lucifer and Gabriel popped up in his head where they laughed at his small ears when he was still three feet tall a couple million years ago. “Yes.” Harry muttered.

“They’re simply adorable!” Harry smiled at her. “Alright, let’s get going.” 

He spent all day shadowing Madame Liv. She showed him how she made the batter and also showed him dough she left over from last night when the bakery closed. She made more dough by pouring ingredients in t he large stand mixer that was about the size of an average jacuzzi tub. She gave such strict instructions on how batters were made and why they were chilled but Harry was memorizing every bit of information.

Harry loved learning about this. Her pie baskets were adorable. They were baskets for special occasion pies and Harry was positively in love with them. She showed him how she made each type of frosting, and also how to use an ice cream scoop. She showed him how to ice cakes and cupcakes in different ways depending on the nozzle used at the tip of the icing bag. She showed her all the sorts of designs and flavors she makes her pastries with. Making bread was the most interesting. He ended up laughing at one point while he kneaded dough with her.

“What’s so funny?” She had asked with an amused expression.

“Louis has a cat. Emilia? We call her Emmy. And sometimes she’ll lay on our chests and Louis always says she’s making bread and I get what he means now! ‘Cause she kneads her paws and it’s kind of the same as this. It’s really adorable.”

“Oh all cats do that! But he does have a point. Making bread, oh that Louis! He’s so funny. And he sure does love that cat of his.”

“She’s such a sweetheart, that cat.”

“He would come in and go right back out when she was sick. He would always say he needed to get home to see Emilia or who knows what would happen. He’d also always apologize to me because he knows how much I like asking about his weak and his family. Have you met them?”

Harry shook his head.

“They’re sweet! The whole lot of ‘em. His mum, Jo, got remarried to such a great man and he’s got one little brother and five other sisters.” Harry whistled lowly at that. “I know! Big family. They’re all very sweet.”

“I never thought to ask.” Harry said thoughtfully. “Does that make me a bad person?”

“No! Oh goodness, no. But you should anyway, sometime. You won’t get him to shut up!” They chuckled and she took out a knife. “Alright, we’re going to cut these up a little like so…” she sliced the top of the bread dough, making a large cross on top. Harry took the knife and did the same and she grinned. “Beautiful! We’ll pop these and the rest in the oven to bake.”

The way she moved, smiled and took care with her baking creations as she clapped her hands and grinned brightly at the oven, and turned to sprinkle more flour onto the table to make more bread was inspiring. Sometimes, Harry caught Madame Liv humming softly and singing some pretty song from the ‘50s and he didn’t mind it one bit. It was actually a very comforting and welcome sound, but he watched her and saw the passion and love she had for baking. This wasn’t her job, this was her life! This place was her baby! He swore her secret ingredient had to be her love and care put into each baked delicacy. 

He wondered what it’d be like to smile while doing his job. He wondered what it was like to love his job this much. 

A couple of other employees arrived, though not many, and Harry greeted them all. The day started and she flipped the ‘We are closed’ sign around to say ‘We are open!’ and people started walking in. He helped serve customers at the counter and was trained on how to use the phone. Alfredo, one of the employees, came over and gasped as Harry took an order for a couple’s 25th anniversary cake. “_Daaaamn_ new guy! Your writing is surreal!”

Harry looked up at him and looked down at the order he had written down, which was in the most elegant and legible script. It was far too perfect. “Thank you.” He replied with a smile.

The way that people smiled and lit up when Harry gave them their orders was another warm feeling as well. “Thank you!” They told him, and it really was so out of this world to have people smiling at him and thanking him for a couple of baked goods that Harry often forgot to say “You’re welcome! Have a good day!”

A pleasant surprise was when he saw Niall and Shawn come in. They were holding hands and laughing and Harry smiled at them. “Hey, Niall.” Niall hadn’t mentioned Shawn all too much, but Harry knew that this was the guy.

“Harry! What’re you doing here? I didn’t know you worked here too? Do you do both the mortician apprenticeship and here?” 

Harry nodded slowly. “Yes, you’re right. This… this just happened it’s my first day, actually. I needed another job alongside the apprenticeship ‘cause… I don’t spend a lot of time at the other… one.” How awful. Niall probably thought he was lying. He was embarrassed. He wished Louis was here.

“Cool!” Niall grinned. “This is Shawn.”

“Hi, Shawn.” Harry said, reaching out and shaking Shawn’s hand. “Nice to meet you. Heard about you. All good things, I promise.”

“Oh, good!” Shawn laughed softly. “Heard good things about you too.”

Harry blinked in surprise. “Really?”

Niall scoffed. “Yes really. Why would we say good things about you? The only kind of bad thing we said about you was that you seemed shy and nervous.” Harry bit his lip and Niall waved in the air. “But that’s not a problem! ‘Cause otherwise you’re pretty cool. And the times you do contribute to the groupchat make me laugh out loud.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, beaming.

“You actually come in with the funniest shit. And you know, you’re someone who you can just imagine saying something that they wrote in text. It’s hilarious. Quality humor.”

“I don’t even try, but thank you, flattery will get you everywhere.” Harry chuckled and looked at Shawn. “So, what can I… y’know. How can I help you?”

“We want cupcakes!” Shawn said happily. “The uh caramel siwrl cupcakes.” Which were delicious and some of Harry’s favorites that he tried.

“Brilliant choice.” He reached into the counter and pulled out two of the cupcakes that were labeled correctly and he grinned happily. “And that—”

“And that means you’re off.” Madame Liv told him after she helped another customer. “You’ve been working so hard all day, go home, Harry. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Harry gave her a smile and she gave him a smile, too. “You boys play nice now, okay?” 

“See you tomorrow, Madame Liv.” Harry said, pulling his apron off and his hairnet.

“See you. And those are yours, Harry. Just make sure to come in with those every day.” She said, and Harry grinned and nodded. “Here, wait.” She scurried over to grab two small pies and handed them to him. “For you and Louis.”

Harry smiled softly and looked up at her. “Thank you. He… he’ll really appreciate this. Thanks.” 

“Now go on! Scram! I’ve got other customers.” She gave him a wink and Harry chuckled as he stepped into the store from behind the counter and met Niall and Shawn, who were happily eating their cupcakes. Harry was surprised Niall was eating his so delicately since he saw the guy shoving pizzas into his mouth like a monster before.

It must have been because Shawn was there.

“You off? Cool! Come with us, we were just gonna go say hi to Zayn at the bookstore.” Niall said happily, waving his hand for Harry to join him.

Harry walked with them and the three headed out of the store. “So did you do any lifegaurd things today?”

“He did. He usually just sits there and looks out in the ocean all day though.” Shawn said.

“And that’s why I look like a lobster.” Niall said with a deep sigh.

“You don’t put sunscreen on though.” Shawn pointed out.

“Sunscreen does, in theory, work to prevent such things from happening, Niall.” Harry said with a small laugh. “Louis got on about how he hadn’t gone to the beach all summer.” At the thought of Louis, he looked around and sighed, remembering just a couple days ago when everything happened at the club. He looked at Niall and Shawn and sighed. “How’re you guys holding up, by the way?”

The two took on a more serious expression and sighed. “I’m… I’m okay. I kind of have to be. Life… goes on, I suppose. Just kind of creepy though, how it just happened.” Niall said, cringing ass he mentioned it.

“It was scary and pretty tragic but I’m okay, I suppose.” Shawn shrugged sadly.

“Louis’ been having trouble sleeping but other than that, he seems to be doing better.”

“Fuck, Louis really did _that_.” Niall began. “Without him, who knows how many more would’ve died. Don’t know how he did it but he got pretty much everyone out of the club to safety, risking his own life like that. Tommo’s just inspiring.”

Harry smiled to himself and silently agreed. Louis was a fucking wonder. Sure, some could say it was stupid of Louis to even do that when he obviously didn’t know what those creatures were. It took guts.

“Liam and Zayn are doing okay, too. Bebe’s fine… I guess a bit shaken up though, but fine. We’re all okay. Good thing you didn’t come, huh, Harry?” Shawn said with a smile. “It was… it was something no one should see. Something out of a nightmare.”

Funny, because he was there. “Yeah. Good thing. But it’s good to hear the others are okay. Poor Bebe, though. I don’t blame her for being freaked.” Harry sighed and looked up as they turned a corner and saw the bookstore up ahead.

“So, are you guys all gonna go out again?” Harry asked.

Shawn shuddered. “Don’t know about that place exactly. Maybe another, and I also don’t know when or if anyone’s up to going out again.”

“We should go out again though.” Niall said thoughtfully. “It was awful and terrifying and… scarring, but… a lot of things in life are, aren’t they? It shouldn’t let us stop from having a nice time with friends at a club.”

“I guess so.” Shawn said, nodding in agreement and giving Niall a smile. “How optimistic of you.”

“Someone’s got to be, but it’s not easy.” 

They reached the bookstore and headed inside, though from the windows, Harry saw a small counter people were ordering coffee at and a few tables.. The store wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small, either. There were tons of shelves full of every type of book and quite a few customers looking around. Every few spaces had a soft chair for people to sit and read at with a lamp on a side table. It was overall very cozy and very welcoming. 

Harry never contemplated buying a book, but stepping inside and seeing Zayn at the check out counter, there he was, contemplating on buying a book.

Not that he could, of course. He had no money.

“Hey, guys!” Zayn called as he rang a customer up with a stack of books. “Have a nice day—what are you doing here? Are those cupcakes from Liv’s?”

“From Liv’s, yeah!” Niall said happily. “And none for Zayn, bye!” That prompted a laugh from Shawn and a pout from Zayn. 

Harry held his hand behind himself and… cheated. He pulled his hand back to show Zayn a cupcake he just so happened to conjure up out of thin air. No big deal. No one saw. “Actually, I have one for you, too.” He said, walking over to hand Zayn a cupcake. Zayn’s eyes were already quite dazzling, but they seemed to sparkle at the very sight of the cupcake. 

“Oh, thank you so much, Harry. I guess that means I’m going on break right now to eat this.” He grinned, his hands reaching out rather excitedly for the cupcake. Harry handed it to him and Zayn bit into it in seconds.

“Frosting face, Zayn!” Niall said as he walked over to them at the counter. “Anyway… just came by to check on you.”

“You realize almost no one drives in this town?” Harry mutters, the thought coming to his head out of nowhere.

“Why drive when everything you could possibly need is within distance?” Shawn asked.

Zayn laughed. “Thanks for coming to see me. It’s been a long day. And you, Harry. Real good to see you. Why do you have flour in your hair?”

“‘Cause yours truly now is an apprentice at Liv’s Bakery. Been there all day but she just left me off when these two goons came in.” Harry said, pointing at Niall and Shawn.

“Goons,” Shawn laughed. “who says goons? Only you, huh?”

“What can I say? I’m an old soul. Just like Louis said.”

Niall wandered off suddenly and came back with a novel in his hands. “This is also what I came here for.” He said, placing the book on the counter. Harry peeked over Niall’s shoulder to read the title. _The Gentleman’s Guide to Vice and Virtue _by Mackenzi Lee. “Finished up _Outlander_ and that was cool but so long and I need something more chill to read next while I’m lifeguarding.”

Harry knit his brows. “Isn’t the point of a lifeguard to keep watch at the sea the entire time? How do you do that while you read?”

“Errr _Harry_ no one asked for logic.” Niall said with a laugh. “Nothing bad usually happens and every page turn, I look up anyway for a good, long moment. Besides, if I hear someone screaming or yelling ‘Help’ I’ll usually look up anyway.”

“It’s about the only thing you’re good at multitasking with.” Shawn joked.

“Okay, I resent that, because my hands and eyes coordinate when I play _God of War_, so.” 

“And then your guinea pig escaped.”

“OKAY!” Niall said loudly and Zayn was chuckling to himself. Harry smiled at the two of Niall and Shawn. They were pretty cute. “Anyway…” Niall paid for the book and Zayn put it in a bag for him. 

“Thank you for shopping at _Bookland_.” Zayn said in a too enthusiastic tone. “Your business is appreciated, please come again.” Harry almost snorted. “Seriously, though, this book’s really good. I liked it a lot. Monty pissed me off so many times but it all worked out good in the end. And the sequel! It’s great.”

“Is it really that good?” Harry asked curiously.

“Yes it is.” Zayn said, in a much more genuine tone of admiration.

“It’s also gay.” Niall said happily. “Which I’m always here for.”

“Love how literature is evolving to include every type of person. Or, it’s trying to, at least.” Shawn said blissfully. “I’m definitely borrowing this book after you’re done with it, love.”

“Should be a very fast read. I’ll be done with it soon enough.” Shawn’s phone suddenly went off and Niall’s eyes went wide as he took it out of his pocket to check it. “Is that your mum?”

“Yeah! We’ve gotta run and get over to her place for the birthday party.” Shawn took his hand and waved at Harry and Zayn. “Would stay longer but I’ve gotta run! Thanks for the book, glad you guys are both doing good.”

“See ya soon! And Harry, don’t be a stranger in the groupchat!” Niall said as he was dragged out of the bookstore. Harry chuckled and turned to look at Zayn as he helped another customer check out books. Harry was quick to step to the side as to not get in her way.

When the woman was checked out and left the store, the small _ding!_ of the bell chiming as she did, Harry walked held out a finger to Zayn, silently telling him to wait, and he ventured into the store. He read the spines of books and sometimes the covers if they were strategically placed as such. He’d done stuff like this so many times and had read books, but never found anything remotely relatable.

Maybe he could relate a little now.

Harry wasn’t sure what book he could want. He didn’t have any money, either, so it was rather pointless of him to even think of buying a book. Well… he could cheat, sure, but did he want to cheat? He was trying to blend in, anyway.

A soul was approaching him from within The Veil and Harry sighed. He looked around carefully to make sure the coast was clear before disappearing and letting the soul painfully touchth him and cross over to the Other Side.

After laying there in the brink of despair in a land that did not exist, Harry returned to the bookstore in a rather upsetting mood. He wanted to leave, but decided to stay, because he couldn’t just be rude and run off whenever he was in a shitty mood. Plus, Zayn would be completely freaked if he just up and disappeared out of nowhere.

He looked around at the books again and smirked at a book called _The Book Thief _by Markus Zusak. It was funny because he thought of being a thief of books right now, just steal one, but if he was going to do that, he might as well conjure up money with his powers because it was pretty much the same thing in his head.

Harry picked the book up and looked through it. **_DEATH AND CHOCOLATE_**. He smiled softly and completely softened before sitting at the bottom of the bookshelf. 

_First the colors. Then the humans. That’s how I usually see things. Or at least, how I try._

** _HERE IS A SMALL FACT. You are going to die._ **

_I am in all truthfulness attempting to be cheerful about this whole topic, though most people find themselves hindered in believing me, no matter my protestations. Please, trust me. I most definitely _can _be cheerful._

At this, Harry blinked softly and felt something in his eyes that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

_I can be amiable. Agreeable. Affable. And that’s only the A’s. Just don’t ask me to be nice. Nice has nothing to do with me._

Harry felt something like an explosion in his mind as he continued to read and felt so relieved and odd and thankful and excited and interested all in the same moment. With every word, he kept smiling and feeling absolutely overwhelmed. His eyes watered and as he blinked the tears away to read better, as they were blurring his vision, a tear rolled down and Harry gasped, his eyes wide as he took in a sharp breath and continued reading.

He felt stupid, crying at the very beginning of the book. The story hadn’t properly started yet to begin with but Harry was taken over by the narrator of this book that was supposed to be him. Death was narrating this book and he couldn’t believe someone had written this in a portrayal of his voice in a way that wasn’t making him out to be completely monstrous.

The whole process of Death Reaping the soul wasn’t all that accurate though it was something Harry wished for. It sounded so personal and sweet and good and not at all something to fear from both ends.

And the colors.

This version of himself in the book was different but also not. He liked this Death. He liked that he seemed so human. Harry wiped at his eyes with the heel of his palm and wanted nothing. more than to read this book and keep it with him forever.

“Harry?” 

He looked up to see Zayn and sniffled. “Oh, hi. Fuck, I’m so stupid.” He laughed sadly and Zayn crossed his arms and lowered himself to the ground beside him. “I barely even started the book, that’s how stupid I am.”

“You’re not stupid.” Zayn said. “What’s this one?” Harry closed the book and showed him. “Ah, _The Book Thief._ Phenomenal book. Quite sad but really life changing, I think. It just.. it’s about life and death and the hardships and it takes place in Nazi Germany, so. Very well written.” Oh, Nazi Germany. Harry’s tears stopped for a moment as memories of the chaos that was the Second World War flooded his mind. “You should get it.”

“I don’t have money.” Harry said, his voice breaking.

Zayn wrapped an arm around him. “Didn’t know you were so sensitive! Come on, it’s on me, this one. Okay?”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, looking at Zayn with a trembling lower lip.

Zayn gave him a warm smile. “Positive. The only thing I ask from you is to tell me what you think of it when you’re done.”

Harry smiled sadly and wiped at his own tears before nodding. “Okay. You’re so nice. Thank you. I’ll… I’ll pay you back.”

“In cupcakes from Liv’s. I’ll accept nothing more and nothing less.”

The two of them laughed and Harry nodded. “Okay. Yeah.” He felt grateful. Grateful for Niall and Zayn and Louis and surely grateful for the rest even if he hadn’t seen them properly since they all hung out in Louis’ flat together. But right now, he was grateful especially for Zayn’s kindness. “Okay. I do need to get home though. So. Yeah. Thank you though, really.”

“No problem, Harry. You’re our friend now. We’ve got your back.” Zayn stood up and he stood up with him. Harry followed him to the counter and Zayn rang Harry up, paying for the book himself. “Take care of her, she’s special.” He said, patting the book book that was now in a small bag for Harry to carry. “Tell Louis I said hi.”

“I will. Thanks again, Zayn.” Harry said, sighing slowly and hugging the bagged book to his chest like a child he loved dearly. “And take care, okay? I hope you and Liam are okay?”

Zayn nodded and gave Harry a reassuring smile. “We’re getting by just fine. Bit… taken aback by what happened but otherwise okay.”

“Good. I’ll see you, okay?”

“See you, Harry.” 

Harry left the bookstore with high spirits. He stuffed his apron and hairnet into the small plastic bag with his book. When he looked up, he saw that Liam was coming down the sidewalk and Harry grinned. “Hey! Fancy seeing you here!” Liam said.

“Yeah, I know! First time. Got a book… yeah, no, I was working at Liv’s and then Niall and Shawn came so I came with them here and… well, now I’m heading back home. But I also feel like I should just make the rounds and try and see everyone at this point if I’m running into everyone. Don’t want Bebe to be left out.” Harry said happily. 

“That’s cool! You’re working at Liv’s! Really great place. I hope we get friend discounts now!” Liam grinned and Harry shrugged as if to say ‘maybe’, and gave Liam a smile. “I’m here to grab Zayn, we’re going on a date soon at some restaurant we haven’t decided on yet.”

“Love the spontaneity. Well have fun, you too. I don’t wanna keep you from your date, so. You’re doing good?”

Liam nodded with a smile. “Doing as good as I can, but definitely not terrible.” Harry sighed in relief. “So are you going to actually go see Bebe?”

“Maayyybe.”

“Tell her I said hi if you do! And Louis too!”

“I will, mate. See you, okay?”

Liam reminded him of a dog. Not in the derogatory way at all, but in the cute way. He just looked like someone warm and it was something in his eyes and smile that made Harry think of the comfort and joy a dog had.

They walked past each other with smiles and Harry held the bag’s handles over his wrist as he grabbed his phone to text Bebe. She texted him back, and Harry asked her where she lived so he could come visit and say hi. She responded with several excited and happy emojis before telling him where, and Harry went into an alley and disappeared and reappeared right in front of her door.

He should wait a bit before knocking or it’d seem weirdly fast. He waited ten more minutes in the hallway, reading some more of _The Book Thief _and quite frankly immediately falling in love with it. He didn’t recall ever falling in love with a book and… he never related to anything. The narrator, well, he could relate, and he was completely falling into this new world.

Harry almost didn’t put the book down, but he looked up when he flipped to the start of _Chapter 4 - The Kiss_ and remembered he wasn’t actually where the book took place. He was in front of Bebe’s flat’s door and he needed to get up and say hi to her. He closed his book, put it back in his bag, and knocked on the door.

In moments, Bebe opened the door. Her hair was in a loose bun as if she hadn’t left the house all day, but in a way that was almost purposeful. “Hi, Harry. Come on in.” She gave him a bright white smile and stepped aside for him.

“Hey. S’good to see you. Just wanted to stop by and say hi.” Harry stepped inside and looked around. Like Louis’ flat, it was small and homey. Harry could see a pet ferret in its cage. They were funny animals, ferrets. Harry smiled at the pet and looked over at Bebe. “Cute ferret.”

“Thank you! Her name is Sammy.” She sat down on her living room couch and smiled up at him. “So, what brings you here?”

“Just came from working at Liv’s Bakery… and then Niall and Shawn came, and then I went with them to the bookstore Zayn works at, and then I got this book,” Harry pulled the book out from the bag briefly. “and then Liam came and then I decided, well, I should see Bebe because I don’t want her to be left out in my blessing presence.”

“I see! How cute of you. And you’re right, your presence is a blessing. But Liv’s! I love that place. Although, I think everyone kind of loves that place.” Harry noticed she was also in her pajamas. There was certainly nothing wrong with it. Actually, she looked rather comfortable and cozy. He walked over to sit beside her on the couch. “That must be amazing. What is it that you do there?”

Harry smiled brightly, remembering how much fun he had working at Liv’s and learning under her teachings. He told her all about ‘waking up’ early in the morning to bake things for the day and how precise and signature she made every little dessert. He told her about Liv’s evident passion for baking and how kneading bread was a lot like how Emmy kneaded her paws. That made her giggle.

“I think I might have a real knack for it.” Harry said with a shrug.

“Well, yeah! You’re smiling so much right now, eyes are shining. Clearly you love it.” Harry felt his cheeks grow warm. “Does she make you wear some sort of uniform?”

“Apron and a hairnet.” Harry stuck his tongue out at the mention of the hairnet. “Don’t care for that thing much. The apron’s really nice though. See?” He pulled out his apron from the plastic bag and showed her.

“This is cute!” She held the apron out at arm’s length and smiled brightly. “Really cute. That’s great! But what about the mortician thing?”

“Oh, I’m still doing that. Wanted to balance it off.”

“Cool.” Bebe scooted closer and tugged gently on a strand of Harry’s hair. “Hmm, you know, if you got a haircut—hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink—you wouldn’t have to wear a hairnet… y’know. Maybe. I don’t know what the rules are but it definitely would lessen the possibility of getting hair on baked goods.”

Harry eyed her and tilted his head. “Is this your way of you offering to cut my hair?”

“WELL,” Bebe said excitedly, clapping her hands once. “since you asked, I suppose I could! Why not, right?”

“I guess… why not?” Was Harry actually going to get his hair cut? Yes. Yes he was. Plus, he wanted to talk to Bebe more and see if she was proper okay. She giggled and got up from the couch to pull a dining table chair over to the middle of the living room. “I sit there?”

“Right! And I’ll be right back.” She scurried off and Harry got up to sit on the chair, but not before pulling out his book in case he had a moment to read. He was clearly obsessed over this book and he wasn’t sorry at all over it. Harry was really happy about it! Finally, after all these years, he was thoroughly enjoying a piece of literature.

Bebe came right back with a salon cape. Did she always have one lying around her house for emergency purposes? Harry was rather excited, evident by the dimpled smile on his face. He had never had a haircut before. In general, his hair grew quite slow if it’d only reached a little past his shoulders after trillions of years, so it would definitely be shocking to see what Bebe did with his hair. “I’m excited.”

“Yeah? Good!” She clipped the cape around his neck and Harry softly laughed. “I remember how you said you kind of wanted to cut your hair so I thought, well, since he’s coming over, maybe he’ll want to do it then.”

“How much will it be, by the way?” Harry asked, suddenly panicking for a moment for yet again not having any money.

Bebe sighed and hummed thoughtfully. “Well, since I’m not working at the salon today, it’s on me. Okay?”

“If you say so. Thanks, Bebe.” He smiled softly and felt something spraying on his head. “What’s that?”

“Water. Have to wet your hair! I mean I don’t have to but it makes cutting it easier. Also, is there anything you don’t want me to do?”

“I see.” Harry relaxed and let her spray water and snip away at his hair. “Don’t make me bald… or have a buzzcut. That’s all.” She laughed at that and Harry grinned. “I trust you anyway. After seeing Niall’s hair… yeah. I’m sure there’s nothing you can’t do.”

“Oh you’re too sweet.”

Harry opened his book and looked down to where the start of Chapter 4. He read a few moments before closing the book and sighing. “How’re you doing, Bebe?”

“I’m okay.” Harry heard her swallow hard. “Actually, not so great. I’m okay but also not, if you know what I mean.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Well,” she sighed and sniffled as she continued cutting his hair. “I took some days off from work. I know you weren’t there with us ‘cause you didn’t wanna go but I’m sure Louis told you what happened. And you probably had a lot on your hands, being a mortician’s apprentice and all.”

Harry bit his lip. “Yeah. You could say that. I know what happened. I’m… very well aware.”

“It’s just… one of the victims that died? She was… an ex-girlfriend of mine who I… I never did stop loving.”

Harry frowned, feeling his heart sink. Poor Bebe. It really was a small town, but it also made sense. Death happened to anyone and in that way it was unapologetic, but especially if it was a darkling who went on a rampage of killing and devouring souls. “I’m sorry to hear that.” He said, meaning it wholeheartedly.

“I haven’t spoken to hear in years. ‘Cause we were a thing in school, like teenagers.” Her voice was small, on the verge of breaking. “Then we broke up because we fought a lot. We kind of worked better as best friends but after we broke up it just… I guess _we_ broke. We weren’t the same after. That doesn’t mean I didn’t think of her or check up on her every once in a while. And I just…” Bebe’s voice trailed off and all Harry could hear were the snipping. “I was really devastated.”

“That’s really rough, Bebe. I’m sorry that… none of it worked out and then that just happened to her. It’s awful.” Harry was looking straight across at the TV where _FRIENDS_ was on, but he wasn’t paying attention to any of Joey’s antics. He was giving Bebe his undivided attention even if he wasn’t looking at her. “I can’t imagine what it feels like. You have my condolences.”

“Thank you, Harry. I’m just glad you also weren’t there to see how horrible and bizarre it all was.” 

Harry smiled sadly. He looked down a moment before looking up at the television, even if he wasn’t looking directly at Bebe, he didn’t want to just look down and seem completely disinterested. “You were really peppy though. Just now, I mean. When I got here. You seem to be kind of okay as far as grieving goes. I’ve seen a lot of the town in distress over this at Liv’s. Luckily a cupcake or pie or bread can make them smile but… y’know. People were sad.”

“Like I said, I hadn’t spoken to her properly in years. The occasional ‘Hi, how are you? How are things going?’ thing but nothing ever beyond that. And that’s maybe once a year or once every other year and… if I’m not… talking to her all the time, I don’t… I don’t think of her all the time, either. Even if I see her on instagram or something. It’s been so long since I last saw her and hung out with her, it all almost feels like… some type of dream. My heart’s… in love with her, sure, or in love with the memory of her, but it’s been rather dormant with his my feelings for her are. They’re more like….”

“Subconscious.”

“Right! Thank you, god, I’m rambling. But, of course, seeing her die in front of me and knowing she’s gone… I completely lost it. And then I was afraid I’d lose Louis because he was still inside the club, helping others get out, while me and the guys were out there, waiting helplessly. I couldn’t lose two people, y’know?” Bebe sighed and sniffled again. Harry felt her fingers in his hair disappear for a moment before returning. “Something in my eye, don’t mind me.”

“It’s okay, Bebe.” Harry said, his voice soft and comforting—or so he hoped. “It must’ve been really scary. But you’re kind of okay?”

Bebe didn’t answer for a moment. “I’m as okay as someone in my position can be. In love with my ex who dies in front of me even though I haven’t talked to her in years. And she used to be my best friend…” her voice broke and Harry pulled away to look at her. There were tears rolling down her cheeks and Harry felt awful for making her cry. 

“I’m sorry—”

“It’s not your fault, Harry… I’m just. It’s okay. I’m still mourning but I… I’m up and stuff, you know? I’m here and I let you come in my house to hang and it’s okay. It’s gotta be okay I just feel really sad.” Bebe fanned her face and took in a deep breath. Harry stood up carefully and she put a hand in front of her to stop him. Harry stayed still. “Uh-uh! You sit right there, I’m not done!”

“Holy shit.” Harry muttered to himself and turned to sit properly in the chair properly. He was not a professional at this. He’d only just recently dabbled in comforting people effectively. Harry wasn’t sure as to what to do so he just stayed and let Bebe continue. “Hey, you’re right though. You’re up and stuff. And you let me come over which means you’re up to seeing friends. That’s really important. If… if cutting my hair is some sort of coping mechanism then I’m really glad. It’s a good way.”

“Are you, like, in my head right now?” Bebe asked.

Harry shouldn’t feel proud for actually taking a stab at how Bebe was feeling and why she was doing what she was doing, but he did. Who knew he’d understand emotions at this level? “Definitely not.” _The only head I might be in at some times is Louis’ and that’s only if we’re reading each other’s minds for conversation purposes._ “I’m still proud of you.”

“Thank you. I feel bad sometimes ‘cause there are moments… since Friday, which was two days ago, where I feel like I should be crying more and feeling more miserable but I guess since it’s been so long since I talked to her I… I’m not crying as much. See? I’m already done crying right now.” Harry smiled sadly to himself. Her voice did seem to have leveled out a bit. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not mourning… it’s… I guess it’s just how… I am and… I really did care about her.”

“The way you’re mourning is completely valid. You don’t have to explain yourself to me. I’m not… judging you for it. I was just curious.” He was quiet for another moment, and even more so when Bebe started blow drying his hair. He looked down for a second all around him on the floor to see his curls lying rather ‘dead’ on the floor.

His hair was short.

When Bebe finished blow drying his hair and perfecting its styling with a comb, she came around to face him and Harry looked up as she still fixed his hair a bit here and there, seeming to measure things from an eye level. “You didn’t even tell me her name.”

“I didn’t?” She asked, her eyes wide. “Shit. I didn’t. Her name was Diana Olivia Davenport.”

“Oh wow, what a lovely name.” Harry felt even more saddened because he knew of her. Or, well, he remembered her name in the Book of Death. It wasn’t hard to recall considering the name was rather specific in a Dusk Haven in the England. She, like the other victims, was not supposed to die for a very long time. “Rest in peace, Diana Olivia Davenport.”

“The good thing is, I’ll see her again.” Bebe said, forcing a hopeful smile onto her face. “In the hopefully late, late, late future, but I will.”

Harry looked at her and met her eyes. He blinked softly and felt his heart sink even more if it was possible, so far and so deep that it had surely sunk into the core of the Earth. Her information, as written in the Book of Life and the Book of Death flashed before his eyes. _Bleta ‘Bebe’ Rexha. Twenty-six years old. Born August 30th. Will die sixty-four years from now at eighty-six years of age due to pneumonia._

Bebe would not see the first love of her life, Diana Olivia Davenport, ever again. She would not see her now as Diana was dead, and she would not see her in the afterlife. Diana’s soul had been devoured by a darkling. 

How was Harry supposed to look at her right now, knowing that Bebe’s belief in seeing her again was false? Bebe would hate him. She would die at old age from pneumonia and whenever she saw Harry again and learned he was Death, she would hate him for lying to her. 

“Yeah.” Harry found himself saying. He felt like such an awful person. “Yeah… you’ll see her again.”

“Yeah.” Bebe smiled even more and Harry was certain no amount of death he caused from his job could ever possibly compare to how shit he felt right now for lying to this sweet woman. She raked her fingers through his hair again and clapped her hands again. “I’m all set. I think you look great. I couldn’t even technically imagine you with short hair but… you’re pulling it off! Louis’ll be so surprised.”

Harry pulled his phone out and turned the camera on to face himself. He looked at himself in the screen and his eyes widened. “Whoaaa….” He ran his hand through his hair, which was shorter, but he still had hair. There were baby curls forming, but it also looked as if it were confused on whether or not it wanted to curl or not. Bebe also styled it so nicely that Harry hoped it would stay this way. Not fancy, but not like he just woke up from a long thousand year nap.

“Wow—oh god, you can see my ears.”

“You’re tiny ears!” Bebe giggled and unclipped the salon cape from around him. “Do you like it or do you hate it? Your eyes are real bright so I kind of think you like it.”

“I do! It’s definitely a big change but… it’s great, honestly. I love it, Bebe. Thank you so much.” He smiled brightly up at her. He had successfully survived his very first haircut.

“Yay! I’m glad you like it.”

_Harry where even are you?_

Louis’ voice rang in Harry’s head and he pretended to quickly check his phone. “Shit. Louis’ wondering where I am.” _At Bebe’s. Just checking up on her. I’ll be there in a couple minutes._ “I guess I should head out.” He sighed and got up from the chair as Bebe took out a broom to sweep Harry’s fallen curls away.

“Okay. Tell him I said hi!”

“I will. Oh, and here.” Harry reached into his plastic bag and pulled out a cupcake he might’ve just conjured up right that second. “Cupcake from Liv’s.” 

Bebe looked up and her eyes lit up. “Oh, thank you! I love these!” Harry beamed and handed her the cupcake. “See? This is payment enough.”

“I guess you’re right.” Harry chuckled and put everything he had back in the little plastic bag. “I’ll see you around. I hope you feel better, Bebe. Okay?”

She rested her hand on top of the broom handle and her cheek on top of her hand. “Okay, Harry. Thank you for coming, though. Haven’t… properly spoken to anyone, so. Thank you.” She smiled and and her ferret made noises from her cage. “Sammy! Are you hungry?!” She giggled and swept a bit faster. “I’ll get you your food in a second, you’re dramatic!”

Harry chuckled and reached for the door handle. “See you, Bebe.” She waved happily at him and he waved his fingers at her before opening the door and stepping outside into the hallway. He made sure no one was around before he up and disappeared through a portal created by his scythe to appear in front of Louis’ door.

“Lou, I’m home!” Harry said as he stepped through the door. He put his plastic bag on the couch, from where Emmy jumped off of to scurry over to him, meowing happily as if she were talking to him. “Hello, you.” He picked her up in his arms and he walked over to Louis, who was in the kitchen.

“I’m making risotto!”

“You’re making risotto? Do you know how?”

“Fuck off it’s just rice and chicken stock and some… other stuff?” Louis was smiling as he said that and half giggled, but he looked up at Harry and his eyes softened. “Oh my god, whoa… what?!” He laughed softly and dropped what he was doing to walk right over to him. “Your hair! Did Bebe do it?”

“She did. Do you like it?” Harry asked, smiling down at him. Louis ran his fingers through his now shorter hair like it was no big deal, the pads of his fingers massaging Harry’s scalp. It felt really good and Harry made a soft sound that resembled a pleased hum from the feeling. “You’re gonna mess up her hard work. She used a hair dryer.”

“Did she? Wow. Oh, I do love it! You look great! I mean I’ll miss the long hair but you do look amazing.” Louis pulled his hands down and positively beamed. “Amazing. Hey, will you come help me with the cooking?”

Harry smiled brightly and nodded eagerly. “Sure.”

They got to work on cooking dinner. Harry made suggestions on spicing the risotto up a bit into something more flavorful. He contently sauteed vegetables to add with the risotto and grated parmesan cheese to add as a topping along with other spices. Harry made potatoes for something on the side and they got right to setting the table to eat. 

“So, how was your first day apprenticing… working at the bakery? Also known as my favorite bakery in the world. I’ll get to visit you at work every Friday now as a treat.” Louis said as he took a bite of his food and added even more cheese.

Harry also took a bite of his food and Louis held up a finger and stood up, running to the kitchen. “Where are you going?”

“Feeding Emmy. Tell me about everything!”

“It was fantastic. Learned so much from her and I can see the love in her eyes and care she takes as she makes everything. People come to the bakery either happy or sad but everyone leaves happy. It’s really cool. I love it, actually. Can’t wait to go back tomorrow. Also, I saw… everyone.” Louis made his way back to sit at the table and knit his brows together. “I mean all your friends. And Shawn.”

“And Shawn? No way. How… why did you see absolutely everyone?”

“Niall and Shawn came into the bakery and then I went with them to the bookstore where Zayn works and I got a book… courtesy of Zayn. Which was really nice. Then Liam came to get him and I was about to head home to you but I decided why not see Bebe?” Harry shrugged with a smile. “But this was also really good because I could see how everyone was doing with… all the stuff that happened.”

“S’good that you got to see everyone, Harry.” Louis said with in a soft, higher voice with the cutest smile. His eyes crinkled at the sides and Harry felt his heart skip a beat just at the way Louis looked at him. 

“Yeah…” Harry sighed softly and for a moment, they were silent. They finished their food peacefully and Harry was finished rather quickly. He leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach happily. “Delicious, Louis. Really amazing.”

Louis smiled and finished his food up as well. He wiped at his mouth with a napkin and also leaned back, placing his arms behind his head and sighing blissfully. “You helped.”

“I mean, sure, a little.” Harry shrugged again with a smile that said he was trying not to be cocky but yeah, he did help. “How was your day, anyway? I didn’t even ask.”

“Did a cool dragon tattoo on someone’s back that took me half the day. He…” he whistled lowly. “He really sat through all that. Fuck.”

“Damn. That’s a lot. What, like, four hours?”

“Six.”

Harry’s eyes went wide. “Shit, what a trooper.”

“Banged it out and looks gorgeous, look.” He pulled out his phone and showed Harry his instagram. There was a stunning photograph of the customer’s back tattoo of a massive, colored dragon. The line work and shading was flawless and the colors were vibrant. “What do you think of it? Kind of proud of that.”

“You should be…” Harry tilted his head and pinched the screen with his finger to zoom in, but then remembered he had to do the opposite movement instead, and saw just how perfect the line work was. Line work, Louis often said, makes or breaks a tattoo. It was very important not only for appearances but for the longevity of the tattoo in later years. “This is so beautiful.” 

Louis grinned and pulled his phone back. “Thank you.” He got up and gathered the plates. “Want some water? I’m getting water. Just… I’m having a moment where I really want some fucking water.” 

Harry laughed at how Louis was clearly trying to keep himself from laughing and was ultimately failing. Harry gathered the rest of the silverware and followed him to the kitchen to help him wash everything up. “I guess. Maybe tea though?”

“Oooh, tea.”

“Are you high?”

Louis beamed. “I don’t know.”

“Oh my god, look at me!” Harry also laughed and they put the plates in the sink. Louis faced him and Harry got a good look at him. “Oh you are. You don’t actually always cook such fancy meals.”

“Which is funny ‘cause I usually just crave crisps. or the strange sandwich.”

“You’re unbelievable. Alright, get away, let me do the dishes and make the tea.”

Louis kissed Harry’s cheek quickly. It was just a small, giddy peck, but it made Harry almost drop the plate he had grabbed to start washing and he looked over at Louis with such a gentle expression. “You’re also unbelievable. You really don’t have to do any of that, you know. You just do. And, by the way, thank you so, so, so much for… being here. Will you help me sleep again?”

“Of course I will, Lou.” Harry nodded and gave him a small smile. “I’m always here for you. What’re friends for?” Something flickered in Louis’ eyes. It was a hint of some emotion Harry was confused of, but Louis smiled so much again that his eyes crinkled. “You are okay though, right?”

“I’m doing better… yes. Thanks to you.”

“Good. I’m really glad.” Harry was washing dishes without looking. It was a talent, considering he was actually successfully making the dishes spotless. He managed to even set the plates in the drying rack without missing a beat. He was simply gazing at Louis, who smiled right back at him.

It was so easy to admire him. Harry quite liked this. Even the horrible visits from souls that needed to come to him to cross to the Other Side weren’t as obnoxious these days just because he knew he had other things in this life humane life to look forward to.

It was a shame that it was so temporary.


	3. Three

Louis came home drunk one night a couple of weeks later.

Harry was working at Liv’s every day. She decided to give Harry weekends off even though his first day had been a Sunday. He was quite fine with that. It gave him more time to relax and tend to his other duties as the Angel of Death. He was still that. There were moments of the day where he actually forgot he was, and moments in the week where he was so in tune with his life with Louis as a human that he forgot he wasn’t human at all.

Niall was right in not letting what happened at the club ruin their fun. They chanced going out again and like last time, Harry didn’t go. Unlike last time, he was a bit apprehensive and annoyed himself with how worried he was. 

“Please call me if anything happens.” Harry told Louis about a million times within the time Louis got ready.

“I will, Harry.” Louis replied calmly all those times.

Harry didn’t know how he was so calm when he felt annoyed at himself for how worried he was. Odd how they faced such a traumatizing moment in their lives and they were going out _again_. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. He couldn’t wrap his own emotions around it.

There had been times when Harry dealt with a drunk Louis but he always managed to put the man to bed. When Louis came home from a club out of town, Harry found he was being difficult and didn’t want to sleep on his own. He thought it was because he didn’t use his powers on Louis yet, but even drunk, Harry assumed he would crash on his own accord.

“Haz, Hazza, Harry, Hazzy,” Louis laughed when Harry put the covers over him. “You shouldcome with me when I go totheclub nexttime.”

His speech was slurred, words stringing together. Harry smiled down at him nonetheless. “I don’t think so, Louis. Not my scene, remember?”

“Okay.”

“Goodnight, Louis.” Harry said, hoping he would sleep this time and not get up again. He turned from him to walk away, but Louis softly whined. He felt him tugging at the fabric at the bottom of his shirt weakly. 

“You have to go?”

“Well, you’re going to sleep, Louis.” Harry said and turned to face him. Louis patted the empty space beside him. Harry stared. “Do you need me to make you sleep with my powers?”

“No. Here. Let’stalk.” He gave Harry a big, bright smile. Louis was cheesin’ hardcore, and how could Harry deny a cheesin’ Louis anything he wanted?

With a sigh, Harry walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down right beside him. It felt odd being on this bed without the purpose of helping Louis sleep. He was just… on the bed with him for the sake of it. 

Louis turned to face him. Harry had to admit that Louis looked kind of cute even if he was so stupidly drunk. He was well aware that he though Louis was cute always now and it freaked him out every now and then that he thought Louis was cute at all to begin with. Still, Louis was positively darling, captivating, and the way he talked was full of enthusiasm. He was very ecstatic about life and it made Harry feel the same. It was infectious.

“What’s itlooklike?” Louis asked.

“What’s what look like?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows at him and softly laughed. Louis looked so peaceful and content. Had his eyes always been so fucking dazzling?

“The place you gowhen…. when you do yourthing. When they pass.”

Harry couldn’t believe Louis wanted to know this. Why now? He couldn’t complain, of course. Now that he was well comfortable with Louis, he felt he could be honest with him. “Well…” he began, his voice just as soft. He inched closer and Louis hummed happily. “The spirit realm can… intermingle with the living but there’s a Veil hiding it. Everything within the Veil is Purgatory and there’s three layers. Puragtory is… it’s different. It’s a bit… dim, though. Colors are muted in the first layer—that’s the layer… that, er… that is right up against the mortal world. It’s like… a two-way mirror where we can see you but you can’t see us. But…” 

“But?”

Harry smiled slowly. “There’s this one… place. I haven’t… I haven’t gone to it a long time… many milennia now. It’s where I used to go after, erm… a soul went through me to cross. It’s… it’s the most beautiful place in Purgatory, though it is hidden. It’s also the only place where the colors aren’t muted and therefore… it’s stunning. Calming. Lovely.”

“What’sitlooklike?”

A sad smile made its way onto Harry’s lips. “I can’t explain it.”

“Because I can’t know? Can’t see it?”

“I didn’t say that, did I?” Harry asked. Louis’ eyes lit up a little. 

It was true that the line between what he should and shouldn’t do was becoming more blurred with each passing day. If someone had asked Harry the day he met Louis if he would ever consider bringing the human to the spirit realm for a day trip—or in this case, night trip—Harry would’ve scoffed and vanished in disgust at the idea of doing such a thing. It was preposterous! 

This was mad. He couldn’t possibly be considering it. 

The fact was that he _was_ considering it.

Harry peered into Louis’ eyes. The more he looked into them as deeply as he could, the more he felt himself drowning them, and willing so. Those eyes were cobalt blue with flecks of green and were the most stunning eyes in the world. Louis’ eyes put tropical seas in sunshine to shame. “Do you want to see it?”

Louis whispered, “Oh yes. I’d love to.” 

“Then I’ll show you. Tomorrow, when you’re not so drunk.”

“Promise?” Louis asked, reaching his lazy hand between their faces with a little pinky in the air. Harry had seen these pinky promises before, so he knew what to do with it. With a soft chuckle, he hooked his own pinky around Louis’ and kissed his knuckle at the same time Louis leaned forward to kiss his own.

“Promise.”

Louis yawned in the cutest way ever before humming softly and closing his eyes. “Goodnight, Harry. Sweet dreams.”

Harry lifted his index and middle finger and touched Louis’ forehead. “Sweet dreams, Lou.” He whispered, and Louis relaxed and fell into a deep, comfortable sleep. 

The next morning, Louis was hungover. Harry called Liv to ask if he could take the day off, and to her word, she was very flexible and allowed him to have the day off. He himself had gone on a rampage at night Reaping souls throughout the world and felt like he wanted a break for once. 

Luckily, he was able to give Louis attention in the morning instead by making him some hashbrowns, eggs, and bacon. He read somewhere that greasy things could be good for a hangover and Louis was very hungover. He had made tea the way Louis liked it—milk, no sugar, and with a precise brewing time—and gave him breakfast in bed with a small tray.

“I feel like a king.” Louis said groggily, but happily dug into his food. “Thank you, you’re so sweet.”

“You’re welcome, Louis.” Harry sat on his bed with him. Both of them had their backs propped up by pillows and their legs straight out. Emmy was curled up between them, having had fallen asleep after her early morning wind of meowing and begging for food. “Do you want to see my world today?”

“Yes, you promised.” Harry smiled, glad that Louis remembered.

“Well, then get ready after this, okay? Promise you’ll love it.”

“Okay.” 

Louis ate every bit of his breakfast and drank the entirety of his tea. Harry put everything in the sink and promised himself he’d take care of it later. He waited patiently for Louis to finish showering and to get dressed by reading more of his book that he loved dearly. He was in his cloak, but his hood was lowered. 

Harry thought he must look stupid without his hood on, but oh well. It was all so Louis could see his face and be as comfortable as possible.

“Ready.” Louis said, coming into the living room. He looked more alive, though still tired. Harry shut his book and set it down before he stood up. “You seem ready.”

“I am.” Harry smiled and pulled his scythe out. Oh, he’d probably be breaking a million rules by doing this, but he found he didn’t give a damn. He sliced through the air to create a portal. Louis stared into it, then looked up at him. “Please hold onto me.” Harry told him in a rather serious tone. “Don’t let go under any circumstances unless I tell you it’s okay to do so.” 

He felt Louis’ fingers curling around Harry’s and then threading between them. Harry curled his fingers over Louis’ knuckles and felt Louis give his hand a squeeze in return. He swallowed hard. It felt so warm and safe to hold Louis’ hand. Harry squeezed Louis’ hand right back.

Harry walked forward and Louis followed him. In seconds, they were in another world.

It’d been so long since Harry had last been here that he had forgotten just how beautiful the place was. It was just a place for him. No one one else, no soul, celestial being, or human had ever been here. Harry sighed slowly and looked around in wonder as the sun began to set on in the sky of the peaceful landscape.

“Harry…” Louis said, looking around. “this is beautiful.”

“It’s the most beautiful part of Purgatory.” Harry said. “No human has ever been here, you know. Not in any part of Purgatory, let alone this part.”

Louis softly laughed and he covered his mouth with his free hand, his eyes wide in awe. “I just—this kind of looks like what I thought Paradise would be like or something. Heaven or all that. The Good Place—which is a really good show and I think you’d like it a lot.”

“I’d love to watch it with you.” Harry said, looking at Harry with a smile. “Come along, Louis. Let me show you my around my safe haven.”

Harry showed Louis that they could paint the sky with colors. Just because the sun was setting and the sky was a gradient of warm hues didn’t mean they couldn’t alter reality. With Harry here, they could do just about anything. “Well, how’re we going to do that?” Louis ahd asked, and Harry squeezed his hand before their bodies rose up toward the sky.

“You just wave your hand. Think any color… or colors.” Harry said when they got close enough to touch the sky.

“Fuck, Harry, what the fuck?! I can’t believe I’m still breathing and…” Harry used his index finger in the sky and spelled Louis’ name in cursive. The pinks and oranges of the sky turned to blue and green and a surprised laugh burst out of Louis. “Holy shit.”

“I think an artist such as yourself may have quite a bit of fun painting on a much bigger canvas.”

“Wait, I don’t wanna finger paint. Can I have a brush?”

Harry smiled and reached into his cloak’s pocket, pulling out a paint brush that was well doused in a spectrum of colors. “For you.” He handed it to Louis and pulled out a brush of his own. “And for me.”

“It’s still really weird to be flying. Or floating. I don’t know. Levitating?” Louis giggled and hugged the sky. Harry laughed and sat himself down on the sky—or sat _up_ on the sky. He crossed his legs underneath his cloak. “We’re proper upside down. Can I walk on this?”

“Walk on the sky? Don’t see why not.” Harry positively beamed and slowly pulled his hand away from Louis’. “It’s okay.” He said when Louis gave Harry a panicked look. “You’re safe. See?” He put his hand on his lap and Louis used his feet to stand on the sky. Harry was still sitting on it, and Louis was now standing, and they both broke into laughter.

“I feel like I’m dreaming.” He got on his knees and leaned down with the paint brush, the pinks and oranges turning to blues and reds. “Ohhh my god!” Louis laughed again and Harry bit his bottom lip, watching the utter joy on Louis’ face as he got straight to work on painting the sky with different colors. For a moment, Harry was transfixed and admired Louis diving so deep into his creation, but then he also ended up painting the sky with stars.

The stars were easy. Harry just used his fingers to drop a small light and used his paint brush to create details with special, larger stars. They were extraordinary and brilliant, much like Louis himself, and that was when Harry was inspired to create a masterpiece of his own. 

“Don’t mind me, I’m gonna be working over here, no peeking til we’re back on the ground.” Harry told him.

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Well now I’m a million times more interested in what you’re doing now that you said I can’t peek!”

Harry giggled. “Too bad, you’ll have to wait and see!”

They were quiet, lost in their own work for a few long hours. The sun was still setting as it usually did in his safe haven. It took a very long time for the sun to set, and by the time it was halfway down, they were finished. Harry had gone up to Louis and gave him moral support over his interesting art until he was done, too. 

When they were on the ground, holding hands, they gazed up at the multicolored sky. Louis had managed to understand the brush immensely and found a way to paint an ocean in the sky along with a ship. It was quiet impressive, and Louis had chosen the perfect colors as he had painted.

“I love it, Lou. I could never do something like that on my own in the sky on the first go at using that type of brush. You’re pretty fucking amazing. How’d you do that? It’s so rich and vibrant and so detailed—I feel like those waves are _actually_ moving. Although that might just be the cloud…” Harry’s voice trailed off but he smiled brightly, still gazing with such pride for Louis’ work.

Meanwhile, Louis was speechless.

Harry had no idea how long Louis didn’t talk for, but it had to have been a lot. He noticed that Louis said nothing about his commentary on the ocean painting and said nothing about Harry’s work, either. He looked over with a frown and tilted his head. Louis was looking up at the sky where Harry had done his creation and his eyes were sparkling with tears that he rapidly blinked away. “Lou? What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing’s wrong, Harry…” Louis exhaled shakily and shook his head slowly, still looking up at the sky. Harry’s eyes softened and he squeezed his hand. “If I didn’t feel like I was dreaming before, I certainly feel it now. But you… you’re here. And I know it’s real. And that’s why… I’m… I’m fucking—Harry, you can’t go on about how amazing mine is when you made me into…” a tear slid down Louis’ cheek and finally, he looked down and met Harry’s gaze. 

“A constellation.” Harry finished for him.

Up in the sky were a series of stars that unmistakably connected into Louis’ face. There were so many stars that the outline of Louis’ features seemed to glow so bright. The Louis Constellation was just that. Louis, with every star strategically sized and placed for it to resemble Louis as perfectly as possible. His eyes were closed, but Harry made sure to add in enough stars to create his lashes, and the freckles on his cheek, his button nose, his sweet smile. Constellation Louis’ smile was so small and gentle.

“I don’t even know what to say.” Louis whispered, covering his mouth again with his free hand. “I’m just…” He waved his hand in the air and let it fall to his side. “at a loss for words. It’s really beautiful… and it’s me… you made me into a constellation and my god I’m…” he looked back at Harry and put his hand over his chest where his heart was, smiling softly. “Thank you, it’s beautiful. But why?”

“You’re welcome, Louis.” Harry said, returning the smile gazing intensely into his eyes, though also with such complete admiration. “Because…” Harry felt at a loss for words now, too. Helooked up at the stars and smiled at the Louis Constellation before looking back down at Louis. “you’re not a star. You’re… a million of them. You are so full of light, Louis Tomlinson. It’s a dark world. Mine, especially has… it has been absolutely absent of light for as long as I can remember. I know the sky’s not dark… but… when it’s night, it’s all dark. And the moon and stars are that light within the darkness.” 

Harry pulled Louis closer and Louis stepped forward, blinking softly up at him. “Harry…”

“You are my moon and stars that light up the darkness of my life.”

Louis took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. His eyes watered again and he looked down, wiping at his eyes, but quickly looked up. “If I deserve to be a million stars then you deserve every light they shine for you.” 

Harry felt so weak under Louis’ gaze. He smiled sadly and felt his heart burst from his words. “Don’t think anyone else could be as bright as you.” 

A soft laugh came out from Louis’ lips. He did something Harry was so shocked of. His free hand held Harry’s, so both of Louis’ warmed Harry’s up, and he pulled Harry’s hand toward himself. Louis then kissed Harry’s thumb slowly, letting the soft gesture linger, and nuzzled his face against their joined hands. 

Harry felt he stopped breathing. Some sort of tingle ran through Harry’s body, though it was warm and comforting, and he was sure his stomach had never fluttered so much. He wondered if this was what humans felt when they got sick. “Do you wanna ride the wind?”

Louis smiled widely and nodded. “With you? Of course.” 

Riding the wind was fun. Harry’s heart calmed down from beating so fast, which meant he could enjoy when he told Louis to jump as the wind rushed in a whirl and he was suddenly standing over invisible currents through the air. Harry followed him on his current and demonstrated how they could see the wind, by painting right over it in glowing colors that followed the path and disappeared in its trail. 

The pure happiness on Louis’ face was enough for Harry. His hair was whipping around in the wind but he laughed and got a real handle on standing atop wind. “I’m surfing!” He shouted, his arms out at his sides as he did a little shoulder shimmy. “Where are we going?!”

“Anywhere!”

They surfed through the wind happily for such a long time. “Also kind of like skating.” Louis had said, dancing circles around Harry. They did figure eights and twirls and at times, joined together and danced right in the air, their currents joining and blowing with such great strength, but they stayed right where they were and laughed so happily… until Louis fell.

Louis lost his footing and fell through the air, screaming. “Louis!” Harry yelled, about to get him, but heard the sound of a song bird screeching. He looked up to see a large phoenix flying, burning through the wind and heading straight toward Louis. The flames over its scarlet feathers diminished the second the bird got right under Louis so he could land on the bird with a soft impact.

Louis was gasping for breath, looking utterly terrified and confused, but he felt around him. “Harry…?”

“Turn around! You’re safe and just hold on. You’ll catch up soon.”

The wind was taking Harry away, but he saw Louis slowly turn around on his hands and knees. The phoenix happily sang out before taking off again. Harry smiled over his shoulder and looked forward. He smiled at the sight of a griffin flying toward him, and he jumped from the wind current to the griffin. He held on tightly and laughed as the two creatures flew toward each other and flew off in the same direction. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, looking over at Louis on his right.

“I’m… yeah. Erm…” His voice was very high but he looked excited. “I’m kind of… trying to come to terms with the fact I’m on a phoenix and you’re on a griffin.”

“We’ve gotten to the part of the safe haven where creatures roam!”

“Oh!” Louis laughed. “Well that’s… that’s… fucking unreal.” 

“It’s real, Lou. Just like how I am.”

Louis looked at him with a warm smile and nodded, then looked down and all around as every type of mythical creature passed below and around them in the ground and sky. He pointed at ones he knew of (“That’s a centaur?! Shit!” and “A dragon?!” and so many others) and waved at all of them. “This is so amazing! I can’t believe this is happening to me right now.” 

“Better believe it, Lou.” 

The griffin and phoenix took them further, passing through so many lands until they reached a lake that was so vast that it seemed almost infinite. The flying creatures landed on the ground up against the edge of the lake and Harry and Louis hopped off. Louis pet the beak of his phoenix and Harry patted the fur of his griffin before they flew off back to where they dwelled.

“Well… I guess I can cross ‘ride a phoenix’ off of my bucket list, then, eh?” Louis said, making Harry laugh. He looked out at the lake quietly and Harry walked over to stand beside him. “Big lake.” He said, putting his hands on his hips and standing at the very edge. “Really pretty. Looks like a mirror, it’s so fucking calm.”

“Yeah. I know. This is where I often find the most tranquility. Or, well, found, since I haven’t been here in forever.”

“Do you take all of your human friends here that you lose bets to, then?” Louis asked, a smirk on his face and his eyes familiarly alight with mischief.

Harry chuckled. “Of course not. You should know that. I never lost until you and that wretched game of yours.”

Louis’ teeth caught his bottom lip and he suddenly looked away from Harry. Harry in turn smiled to himself and looked down at the grass. “We should play again.”

“I’d love to.”

Slowly, Louis crouched at the edge, balancing on his feet. He reached his hand out toward the lake and paused only to look at Harry. Harry smiled and nodded, urging him to go on. He was quite excited about this. Something was supposed to happen if a mortal touched the water of the lake. Harry didn’t know what, but he knew that whatever it was, it would be stunning.

Louis’ hand inched closer to the water and his fingers dipped into it. The second his skin made contact, the water around it began to glow and spread out throughout the entire lake. The light was warm and yellow, almost a light gold with sparkles just above the water.

Funny. Harry never thought there would ever be a physical representation of what happened to his heart whenever Louis did or said anything in his presence.

“Oh, wow… this is beautiful.” Louis whispered, sitting down from his crouch and crossing his legs. Harry sat beside him and he sighed blissfully. It was unfortunately ruined when Louis decided to playfully splash him, followed by mischievous giggles from the culprit himself.

Harry didn’t turn his head to look at Louis, though his eyes shifted toward his right to see his devious grin from the corner of his eye. He bit his lip and splashed Louis with more force. Louis gasped, his eyes wide, and he splashed Harry back. Harry laughed and splashed him again, and the two got into a battle that only got them drenched. They both ended up laughing, silently announcing a stalemate between each other.

“Come on,” Harry said after a while of relaxation and they had dried up exceedingly fast, thanks to the magic of the safe haven. “Let’s go be lazy and look at the stars.” He held out his hand and Louis was quick to take it. They got up and Harry led them away.

Near the lake was a starry hill with a beautiful tree with wild flowers instead of leaves on its branches. They hurried up to the top of the hill and laid down next to each other, right under the flower tree, watching the sky. 

“You didn’t have to do anything today, did you?” Harry asked, putting his arms behind his head.

“Nope.” Louis did the same and took a deep breath. Harry watched his chest rise and it stayed like that for a few seconds before it slowly lower. He took a deep breath as well and held it in for a couple seconds, only to let it out slowly. He felt so much more relaxed when he did that. “It’s a relaxing technique. To breathe in and then exhale slower than you breathed inhaled.”

“Didn’t know that. Didn’t know I kind of needed that.” 

“Everyone needs to relax sometimes.” 

Harry hummed softly and directed his gaze up at the sky. He could see it through the cracks between the flowers and branches that covered it, but the flowers were so vibrant that he didn’t care. They were together, lying side by side, comfortable in each others’ presence. They were being so soft with each other and this… this was beautiful. Every bit of it was so fucking beautiful.

But, beautiful things end. Harry didn’t get the promise of just enjoying for as long as he wanted to until it was abruptly over because his job as Death never slept.

His skin was turning to bone and Harry could see it from the corner of his eye. “Oh no.” His eyes widened and he sat up quickly. This was bad. Louis couldn’t see him like this, see him when he was in such unbearable pain, but Louis couldn’t be here alone, either. 

He had to get Louis the hell out here.

Louis sat up as well, staring at him. “Are—someone’s coming?”

Harry got to his feet and pulled out his scythe. He wasted no time in creating a portal to Louis’ home. “Go home, Louis.”

“Why? I’ll just wait, it’s fine—”

“No.”

“Harry, come on—”

“I said no, now you get the damn portal and go home where you’re safe!”

Louis flinched and Harry felt horrible for raising his voice. He hadn’t done so since they first met, but he couldn’t think of how terrible he felt and how he was going to profusely apologize for it later. A soul was coming, or more, and he did not want Louis to see him in pain.

“Isn’t this the safe haven though?!”

Harry was about to say something else but suddenly, a woman in her late twenties appeared at Louis’ side. Since Louis was _in _Purgatory, despite being in the safe haven, there was no Veil to conceal the spirits from him. Louis jumped in fear, his eyes going wide as he looked the translucent woman up and down in shock.

“Louis, go.” Harry said through gritted teeth.

“Harry, I’ll wait!”

“I am ready.” She said, and before Harry could say anything else, she touched his arm and Harry’s mouth fell open from the pain before clamping shut. It was absolutely burning. He didn’t physically scream, but his whole body was shaking, the white hot pain screaming enough for him. He couldn’t even say anything if he wanted to. Harry panted heavily, feeling like he was being stabbed endlessly and there was no death to relieve himself from such pain. 

Louis was still there, looking positively horrified. The stubborn git was still there. Harry couldn’t believe it. Louis was covering his ears and dropped to his knees, looking down with large, bulging eyes that looked about ready to jump out of their sockets.

After what felt like another eternity, the soul slowly and finally disappeared. The pain continued well after, but it was fading away into another unpleasant memory amongst other similar ones, though it was still noticeably different. Harry panted heavily, clutching his chest. 

He wondered why he felt the pain even if it was well gone now. Was it because he felt he shouldn’t have a lot of human traits but clearly did? Maybe he always did, though they were much more pronounced now that he knew Louis and had seen the world through his eyes. He felt the pain all throughout his bony body, all the way until the flesh and skin grew back over him. His empty skull was filled with vibrant green eyes and soft brown hair again, but even if it was all over, he felt more shocked and afraid than ever before.

Harry groaned weakly and looked down at Louis, who pulled his hands from his ears and raised his head to look up at him. “What happened?” He asked in a whisper that surely no other human could possibly hear even if their ear was pressed to Louis’ lips.

“I—” Harry began, but was immediately cut off.

“You looked… like you were in pain and… why did I _hear_ that, oh my god—”

Now, Harry cut Louis off. “Louis, let’s go home.” He was upset. Louis hadn’t listened to him. He hadn’t done what he was told. He was still _here_. Louis was never supposed to see him in such a state of agony.

For some very bold reason, Louis didn’t move. He stared at Harry in disbelief. “You lied to me?”

“What?” Harry asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

“Is that what happens when you do this? Is that always what happens when you do this? You’ve been at it forever. Does it _always_ hurt you like that? Why did you let me believe it was the… the fucking soul that got hurt? Not you!” Harry didn’t even recall. For once, he didn’t remember something as simple as what he told movie. They’d had so many conversations together the entire summer. What the fuck, Harry?! I heard you screaming!”

Harry stared at him. Louis finally moved his feet and Harry couldn’t think of anything other than how absolutely ruined this whole day was. Everything was going so well until now.

Louis stopped right in front of the portal, which had sadly been waiting this entire time for someone to venture inside it. “Come.” Harry said, taking Louis’ arm again. He walked through the portal, pulling Louis with him—and he was rather glad Louis didn’t make a fuss or refuse despite the anger etched on his face—and they appeared back in Louis’ home in the middle of the living room.

Immediately, Louis wrenched his arm from Harry and walked away from him, but only for a few steps. He stopped, his back to Harry, with watery eyes. “Harry that…” he began, his voice trailing off. Louis spun around to face him. “That was you… that was you. I Heard you… and you were in pain. I couldn’t see you… not really because… you were a skeleton. But, god, you were hunched over and.. just… you were so obviously hurting. And this… this happens _all the time_?”

“It’s alright, Louis.”

“No, it’s not.” Louis said, shaking his head at him with a scoff. “You can’t be born into something like that—”

“It happens all the time to humans, Louis. Pain. Torture. I assure you it can happen to celestial beings as well.” Harry said, his voice sharp and stern. Louis wasn’t even supposed to know. Now, he didn’t know how to deal with Louis’ worrying. He never dealt with someone who _cared_ about him. “It’s not a big deal and it’s done—”

“I don’t…” Louis began, then suddenly grew quiet, his eyes boring into Harry’s with such an intensity that Harry felt vulnerable again. “I don’t like that. I don’t like you hurt.”

Harry swallowed hard, feeling the tenseness in his body soften. He didn’t even recall growing tense in the first place. His eyes lowered and he looked away. “It is what it is.” He mumbled, walking past him. He couldn’t look at Louis anymore. Louis’ eyes were like a sea he could get lost in and see every emotion piercing through him… and he also felt Louis could see every emotion, too. He felt like he was fucking intruding just looking into Louis’ eyes like that. 

He shouldn’t be able to see Louis’ eyes. He didn’t know why, but it was how he felt. He felt completely unworthy of gazing upon such a human who cared about him unlike anyone else in the universe.

Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks at the unfamiliar feeling of arms curling around him from behind, closing around his stomach. He felt Louis’ face on the back of his shoulder, pressed there, and Louis’ front pressed to his back. Harry didn’t dare move. Louis didn’t move.

An indescribable warmth filled him. He wasn’t cold like always, but purely warm. He felt like whatever lasting memory of pain from being the anchor to the other side moments ago was suddenly washed away, as if Louis absorbed it and released such a comfortable and sweet physical feeling that made Harry feel… safe.

Carefully, Harry turned around in Louis’ arms to face him. Louis hesitantly pulled his arms down from around him, but looked up to meet his eyes. “I don’t want you hurt.” Louis said very quietly, just above a whisper. “You look… surprised. But… calm. Are you okay?” 

“Are you magic?” Harry asked, just as silently. Louis smiled sadly, then confusedly fond. Harry could feel how much Louis cared, just by the look in his eyes. It mirrored his soft smile. It was real.

“No, Harry. I’m just—I just hugged you.”

It took Harry a while to say anything. He was looking into Louis’ captivating eyes and Louis was gazing up into his. It was such a soft, tender moment, full of sincerity and a deep caring that Harry never dreamed to ever feel. He never thought he would be able to _feel_ this at all. It was absolutely consuming him.

“Can you do that again?” Harry finally asked, whispering it shyly.

Louis appeared to melt, his eyes shining, seeming sympathetic and full of that adoration that reflected in Harry’s eyes. His arms slid up around Harry’s body to hug him around his shoulders. “Of course.” Louis came closer and Harry slowly and carefully embraced Louis so tightly that his smaller frame arched into him. Both of them were quick to bury their faces into each other’s shoulders, staying there for what felt like a million, peaceful years.

To be held by someone who cared about him… by someone he himself cared about… was an indescribable feeling that he never wanted to part from.

☽☼☾

There was a new addition to how Harry worked now. Every time he was done anchoring a soul to the Other Side, he returned to Louis, wherever he was. Even if Louis was working, he would appear close to the building and enter and wait until Louis had time to hug him. He always asked Louis to embrace him and everything felt better, the pain suddenly becoming nothing but a mere memory.

The last day of summer finally arrived and Harry was excited to have _plans_ with Louis. They were his own plans! He made the plans, not the other way around. “We’re going to the beach tonight.” Harry said as he prepared food and placed it into a picnic basket. “Last day of summer, last day before your lovely town turns into sunset forever for autumn.”

He could feel Louis’ chin on his shoulder from behind him. It made him smile to himself. “We’re having a picnic on the beach?”

“We are.”

“At night?”

“At night.” He turned to look over his shoulder to see Louis gazing at him already with the softest ocean eyes he’d ever seen on anyone ever. Louis ducked his head the tiniest bit, the bottom half hidden behind his shoulder, eyes still peering at Harry, a smile brightly shining with them. Harry was certain his heart skipped a beat, and he could not only see Louis’ smile in his eyes, but he could feel it, too, pressed into the shirt on his back.

Louis lifted his head again to hook his chin on Harry’s shoulder once more, biting his bottom lip thoughtfully, though that didn’t keep Harry from glancing at his lips any less. “Should I look nice?”

It was such an odd question. Harry furrowed his eyebrows for a moment and set his strawberry down. He looked away for a moment, pondering, and trying to read the room, trying to read how Louis looked at him, how it made him feel, and how they were right now, with Louis’ chest to his back and the softness and how that all played with the look in his eyes and the meaning of his question. It was a lot. Harry was already fucked. He knew it well enough. And God, he couldn’t stop thinking about how much he _felt_ for Louis. 

He turned around to face Louis, who wrapped his arms around his waist. He swallowed hard and nodded. “Nothing fancy... but... yeah. And I’ll look nice, too.”

Louis positively beamed, peering into his eyes as if he were trying to find any fault in his words, but just kept smiling, and looking beautiful. “Okay. I’ll look nice for you.”

“You always look nice,” Harry offered quickly. “just—”

“I know, Harry. Yeah. You do too, for the record.”

Harry smiled shyly and pulled him into a warm hug, one that felt should be shaking the whole world right about now. So many unsaid things, so many _implied_ things... but he felt that Louis somehow _knew_, and that was good, because this was more than new to him. It was downright terrifying, and it was for that reason he was thankful Louis was approaching this tentatively.

Niall and Shawn popped in for a bit rather unexpectedly a bit after. “Could’ve been wearing trousers.” Louis said as he got the door. “Thanks for letting us know.”

“We were in the neighborhood!” Niall said.

Harry draped the kitchen towel over his shoulder and wiped his fingers over it before walking out to greet them with a massive smile. “Hey!”

“Hey, Harry. Funny thing,” Niall said, sliding from Shawn to enter the kitchen. Harry and Louis turned their heads to watch him raid it as he continued talking. “Went to the bakery. Liv said you were off that day. So. Naturally we took a stroll.”

Shawn sighed, drawing Harry and Louis’ attention back to him. “_Naturally_, he says. I guess he’s fond of the way _you_ bake things. Which is valid, completely agree. But I did say!” he said, shouting so Niall could hear. “we should give them a warning!”

“Is this a picnic basket for me?!” Niall asked, and Harry sprinted in to slap his hand away from picking at any sweets. 

“‘Course not, and get your greedy hands out of here.” Harry scolded, but Niall managed to snag a cherry from a cupcake and gave him a shit eating grin and heading back to the living room with Shawn. 

Louis was setting up that blasted video game and was playing Mario Kart against Shawn. “I play winner!” Niall said, squeezing on the couch beside Louis and Shawn.

Harry stared at the video game on the television. It was this stupid game that cursed him stuck, but he as ridiculous as it was, Harry couldn’t help his soft smile. He found himself... more than grateful for losing the wager. What would’ve happened if he hadn’t? He’d be wandering the world, suffering under souls passing through him, going through the Veil and being stoic and miserable with no ambition whatsoever.

He wouldn’t have eaten, or learned how to cook and bake. He wouldn’t have gone to a carnival. He wouldn’t have learned how to do his own laundry. He wouldn’t have been able to take care of Emmy (who currently padded into the kitchen with a meow as he was lost in thought).

Harry poured food into her empty bowl and she happily ate. All because of Emmy, too. If Louis didn’t care about this cat so much, the wager wouldn’t even have happened. Really, if Harry hadn’t come along to Reap her soul...

And now he was feeling so strongly for Louis in a way that was so painfully all consuming.

“RIGHT thanks Niall, cheers! Fuck you.” Louis’ loud voice shouted. Harry chuckled to himself and looked out the doorway to watch him. He noticed the freckles on his cheeks, three and forming a triangle, the crinkles at the sides of his eyes, his bright smile, his sharp cheekbones, and soft hair. He was so _animated_, wearing every emotion on his face tenfold.

Fuck. Harry was so in trouble.

He forced himself to turn back and finish creating their picnic basket, making sure to magic the basket to not open for Niall only. He hurried to join the three and sat beside Shawn. “I’ll have a go at it whenever.”

“Yeah?” Louis said just as he lost a round, looking over at him. “You’re quite shit at it.”

Harry gave Louis a smirk. “I’m sure I can beat your ass this time around.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Want a bet?”

It made Harry smile even more, a secret smile that he knew had Shawn and Niall staring at them. He could feel their gazes on him. “Don’t think that’d be wise.”

“You’re a baby.” Louis softly laughed and handed Niall the controller, and the boyfriends were going against each other. They were taunting each other, classic shit talking during the game, and Harry wasn’t paying attention, his breath catching.

Because Louis looked from the screen to meet his eyes, too, and they were looking at each other, and suddenly Harry felt like he was intruding, gaze burning too much, or maybe his cheeks were burning, and he looked away, looking at the screen again but not seeing.

He could see that from his peripheral vision, Louis was smiling.

☽☼☾

They sat on the cliff overlooking the ocean. Harry had been waiting for the last day of summer for quite some time now, for nighttime to hit. He wanted to take Louis right here. Starting tomorrow, for the entirety of autumn, it’d be twilight all day and all night. Twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, which is undoubtedly another incredible thing, but Harry knew that Louis had never seen a lunar rainbow. Human eyes can barely see it if it ever comes to pass, and humans think lunar rainbows only happen at waterfall locations. They also think lunar rainbows have to occur where there’s mist, hence the waterfalls.

Completely untrue.

They ate small foods Harry packed for their little picnic. Mini sandwiches, strawberries, grapes, pineapples, bellpeppers, rose wine (Harry’s never had wine yet, it was Louis’ idea) and four vanilla-caramel cupcakes with peaches in each. Harry thought he was very funny with the frosting, using a round nozzle to use a very basic coat on each with just the tiniest swirl, only to use a very thin nozzle with red colored frosting to frost a big L on top of two of the white and brown cupcake tops, and a big H on the other two.

“Had to label them, did you?” Louis asked with a laugh. His hair was done in his very normal way, very soft and wispy and like he was about to go to a rock show, but he wore a soft-looking light blue jumper and black leggings. 

The best part of his outfit was his flipflops. “We’re going to the beach you said, yeah?” He had said when Harry burst out laughing and pointed at his feet, asking “What are those!” which only made Louis laugh, too. It was a meme, to say that. Whatever that was.

Harry pretended he didn’t know what the meme was. Of course he knew. He felt like he was on his way to being native, being here too long, but he didn’t mind.

“‘Course I did. Was mostly for Niall’s sake Didn’t want him touching what wasn’t his.”

“So possessive over your desserts.”

“They’re not for him, they’re for you and me.”

Harry donned a pair of jeans and a buttoned up shirt with a feather design. He fussed over his hair and Louis had promised he looked fine. It was short now as it is, but still. Louis was putting an effort into tonight, so Harry was too.

“Delicious.” Louis complimented after taking a bite of one, rightfully labeled with an L. Harry positively beamed. “You’ve come quite a long way in a few months, haven’t you, lad?”

Harry took a deep breath and shrugged. “Guess I did.” He looked out at the ocean, gazing at the horizon where sky met sea. “I really... like it here. Like this.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. There’s stress, y’know... about the darklings. I... I can’t get over what happened at the club.” He looked at Louis just in time to see him shudder.

“Gives me the creeps to remember it. Not even the creeps. Just... so unsettling. Makes me want to vomit.” He set his half eaten cupcake down and closed his eyes. “I hope it doesn’t happen again. Anywhere.”

“You and me both.”

“Bebe’s been having nightmares.”

“Really?” Harry’s heart sank. He’d have to see about that, somehow. “I’ll try and talk to her. Try and give her a remedy for a dreamless sleep.”

“You can?” Harry gave him a look and Louis softly laughed. “Fine, fine, Mr. All Powerful.”

Harry laughed softly. “Almost all powerful.”

Louis picked up his cupcake again. “Still. I think... I think you’re pretty fucking spectacular already. Can’t imagine what else you could do.” 

That made him smile. Louis had no idea what was coming. “You’ll see.”

The sky was so clear. The moon was full. The stars were out. Harry could see orion’s belt and remember when he and Louis had an adventure in the spirit world. The good part of it.

“You ever heard of a lunar rainbow? Called a moonbow I think. Or whie raimbow?” Harry asked. Louis pulled out two glasses gingerly and poured some wine in each. He handed one to Harry, who’s heart raced. “Oh, thanks.”

“No problem. It’s sweet, not bitter. See if you like it?” Harry quickly sipped a bit. It did taste bitter, but there was something tender to it. Tolerable. He made a face and Louis laughed. “I know it’s your first but is it alright?” and Harry contemplated it. He tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed, but then he raised them in surprise. It really didn’t taste bad, after he thought of it, and he nodded. “Good. And—sorry I wasn’t ignoring you. No, I’ve... I didn’t know rainbows could come out at night. Is that real?”

“‘Course it is, Louis.” He took another sip. It went down the same way, but Harry was ready for it, and he could taste the sweetness a bit more, somehow able to separate them if he concentrated a little. “Yeah. And the thing is, humans can’t really see them with the naked eye, and if they do see them, it’s usually around waterfalls where mists are. Always under a clear night with the moon full.

“Must be beautiful.” Louis said in awe. “Wow. I’m trying to imagine it. It’s a bit hard, but overall... lovely.”

“It is. Do you want to see one?”

Louis eyes went wide. “Uh, _yes_? Is that possible?”

“Who do you think I am if I can’t control nature a little here and there? I can make natural disasters happen. I can make a couple miracles happen too.”

Louis smiled and raised an eyebrow. “But I’ll see it?”

“‘Cause I’m allowing you too.” 

Louis’ eyes darted across Harry’s face, and he nodded, smiling even more. “Okay. I’d love to. Of course I would. Fuck yeah, I wanna see a lunar rainbow, what the fuck?”

Harry threw his head back and laughed. Louis threw his hands up in the air with an excited “Woo! Lunar rainbow!”

With one hand, Harry drew a massive arc in front of them in the air. As if by magic, and it was magic, up under the sky, above the water, toward the horizon, appeared an incredible streak of glowing light. To Harry’s eyes, he could see the colors of the rainbow, but Louis not yet. One end seemed to fade into the ocean, the other arcing high into the sky and disappearing on another end. It was so beautiful.

“I see white,” Louis said. “is that what it is?”

“No,” Harry said, turning to look at him, meeting his eyes. “Close your eyes, Lou.” Louis complied and Harry pressed two fingers between his eyebrows, using his own energy to give him the power to see perfect light, perfect color. “Now you can open.”

Louis opened his eyes slowly and Harry watched his face. He wore every god damn emotion on his face and Harry couldn’t get over how expressive he was. His eyes softened, but they widened in surprise, eyebrows raising as he looked from one end of the lunar rainbow to the other. “What?” Louis whispered, the shock heavy in his voice. “This is...” His face relaxed and he smiled in a comforting, familiar way. Harry could see stars in Louis eyes as he still looked up at the newest wonder. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a rainbow before—just light reflections from windows—and I’m looking at one right now at nighttime on the beach, it seems fucking impossible.”

For a baffling moment, Harry believed he saw the lunar rainbow also reflected in Louis’ eyes. Louis looked always looked beautiful, but he didn’t think any human could bring truth to beauty making one absolutely breathless.

“Why did you wait til the last day of summer? Now it’ll be autumn and there’ll be no way to see this again.” There was a hint of sadness in his voice. He looked over at Harry, who shook his head.

“There’s always the beginning of summer.”

“And then?”

“And then...” Harry bit his lip. “I’m not all too sure.”

There was a brief pause as Louis looked away from Harry, back up at the sky that seemed as if it only existed in a dream. Then he spoke so softly that it broke Harry’s heart. “I don’t want to never see you again.”

He knew that this was hanging over them. Harry... _technically_ shouldn’t have any reason after the year was up to continue being here.

“I’ll try and find a way. But... let’s not think about that now?” Louis looked at him. Harry gave him a small smile. “Let’s just... enjoy this. We’re happy. I’m happy, which is... crazy to think about. And... we have some good picnic food.” Harry showed him the last cupcake, which earned him a giggle. “Yeah?”

Louis smiled softly and nodded. “Okay. Yeah. This is nice. It’s really... it’s so nice that you took me here to show me this. Thank you.” He took a deep breath and leaned into Harry’s side, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry felt like his breath suddenly disappeared. He took a deep breath of his own and looked down at Louis, who was looking out into the horizon, into the sky. He gave Louis a smile and looked up to the sky, too, feeling his cheeks warming up. Another phenomenon that had never happened to him before until he met Louis. All this... because of Louis.

He’d seen the lunar rainbow before, but fuck, it was far more radiant than usual tonight.

But still nowhere near as radiant as Louis Tomlinson.

Autumn was chilly. People also came along for warm apple pie quite a bit, as well as pumpkin pie, and all the other autumn-y desserts Harry had to learn all about. He was glad to do so.

It was one October evening when Harry came home and Louis wasn’t alone. Although, it wasn’t any of the familiar friends with him either. Instead, there were a number of people in the flat. Emmy herself seemed a bit distressed... or excited. Or both. She kept running around, her ears twitching, and rubbed herself against the shins of these people as if marking them as her own.

Their death dates popped up in his head and Harry bit his lip. He felt nerves crashing into him. It was just... _funny_ how these people all seemed to have some variation of Louis’ last name in their last name. Tomlinson, Tomlinson-Deakin... it was a lot to handle.

“Harry!” Louis said, sitting on the couch with a small child on his lap. “This is my family!”

Harry froze.

“We just wanted to pay Louis a visit, dear!” A woman said. She had Louis’ nose.Some of her daughters looked nearly like twins to her. Now that he noticed, there _were_ twins in this flat. Two sets of them. “We also wanted to meet the young man living with him who he keeps going on about—“

“Mum!” Louis said loudly through gritted teeth. Harry smiled softly, noting the hint of a blush on his cheekbones.

“Oh shush. It just means you like him well enough!” Harry stepped more into the flat and Emmy ran over, meowing. He picked her up, rather grateful to have something to do with his arms, and she curled into his chest. “Hello dear, I’m Louis’ mother. You can call me Jo.” 

Suddenly, Johanna was right in front of him. Several other eyes were directed toward him, all very similar to Louis’ though none quite as bright. Harry forced himself to smile and he offered her one hand, the other still holding Emmy to his chest. “Pleasure to finally meet you, Jo. I’m Harry. Been rooming with your son for a bit. He’s a great guy. Had no idea you were here, thanks Lou.”

“Anytime, Harry.”

“Piss off.” Harry said with a smile. Louis returned it. “Hi, oh goodness.”

“Give her to me,” Louis said, standing and striding over with grabby hands. Harry handed him Emmy, who was far more keen to be with him. Louis kissed her gingerly and sat back down, Jo joining him on his side. 

“I’m Lottie.” A blonde girl said, a sibling closest in age to Louis than the rest of them. 

“Lottie, hello.”

“I’m Felicite!” A girl who looked almost like an exact copy of Jo said. She was younger than Lottie and had the same smile as her mother.

“Pleasure to meet you, Felicite.”

“Right, we call her Fizzy. Here’s Phoebe and Daisy, twins. Ernie and Doris, also twins. Dan, step dad, is at work but I’ll see him for Christmas.” Louis said happily, pointing to each individual person. Harry nodded to each of them and said a soft “Hullo.” to each.

He stood in the middle, thinking the living room shouldn’t be able to seat so many people, and he cleared his throat. “Are you guys eating? Drinking? I can make you something.”

“Actually,” Jo stood up. “I’ve got dinner cooking and it’s just about done so you’ve come just in time! Why not come and help me serve it?”

Harry blinked in surprise and shot a look at Louis whose cheeks were still pink, but he had a smile on his lips. He supposed that meant it was fine. And... well, Harry felt he _wanted_ to know Louis’ family, especially his mother. 

“‘Course I will. What’re you making?” Harry said as he got up to follow her into the kitchen. Chatter ensued behind him. He hadn’t even realized the ambrosial scent coming from the kitchen.

“Roast beef and Yorkshire pudding!” 

Harry’s eyes went wide. What a dinner. The magic of mothers. Harry happily joined her at her side. “Sounds delicious.”

“And some homemade sangria for those of us who’re of age. The others will have juice. Will you grab some plates and glasses? Set them?” 

“Yes, of course.”

Harry hurriedly grabbed plates and ran to set them on the table with the glasses. He waved his fingers to Louis who was chatting so animatedly with his sisters. He waved right back, and Harry went back into the kitchen.

“Here we go... oh where are the oven mits?” Harry grabbed them for her quickly. “Thank you. Anyway, I really wanted to call you in here to talk rather than actually help me.”

Harry gave her a wary expression. “Talk?”

“Yes!” Jo looked at him and tsked lightly, rolling her eyes with a fond smile that reminded him of Louis in a way. “Oh don’t look so worried! Just wanted to chat. I really did mean it, love. Louis talks so highly of you. There’s not a time we talk on the phone or text where he doesn’t mention something about you.”

Harry felt his cheeks grow warm and he busied himself with checking that the salt and pepper shakers were filled. They were. “Erm, really?”

“Yes. Lots. Tells me you work at a bakery and a morgue? Different jobs entirely! You must be a busy man.”

Harry smiled wryly.. Simply saying he was ‘busy’ was certainly an understatement. “You could say that. Actually I’m a... mortician. Do all the embalming and stuff.” 

“What got you into that kind of business anyway?”

“Always found it very interesting. Erm. My parents... were morticians.” _Fuck_, he thought. _Now it sounds like my parents are dead. Way to go, dumbass._

Louis intruded in his thoughts. Maybe he was thinking too loud and Louis heard. _What the fuck are you talking about with mum? _Louis replied telepathically.

Harry smiled to himself as he absently made origami napkin sets for each person. _She’s just interrogating me. Thanks for the heads up, by the way._

_I forgot! Sorry!_ Louis replied. 

“Harry?”

“Hmm?” Harry looked up to see Jo getting the food ready. He took a deep breath and sighed out blissfully. Food was heaven on earth. “Sorry, got distracted. Making these.” He waved one of the napkin sets around which perfectly held folded utensils inside them.

“Oh!” Jo cried out, setting the pan down and removing the mits. “They’re beautiful! Had no idea you could do these things! Could you teach me? I’ve always wanted to learn.”

Harry chuckled. “Alright, yeah. It’s easy once you know how. So, grab one of these.” He handed her a decorative napkin. “Follow my lead, right. Oh yeah, the utensils... here. But come here, so you can fold on a flat surface. Okay? Ready?”

“Very ready!” She grinned.

“So we’re gonna fold here... and here... and these three tuck in here like this...” Harry showed her each step with the large square napkin, pausing with each step so she could also do a fold or a tuck. He smiled brightly each time he looked over to see hers was as perfect as his own. “And the final touch! See you’ve got three little pockets now one for each utensil? Just pop ‘em in. And voila, a... napkin pocket diagonal trifold. Or so I think it’s called, I could be entirely wrong.”

“Would you look at that!” Jo said, grinning brightly, looking at her own handy work with one hand underneath it and the other holding its side. “Beautiful! Very posh! Oh I’ll have to do this for Christmas!”

Harry chuckled. “I think it’d definitely add that flare for the Christmas dinner, Jo.” He smiled and suddenly remembered she’d said something before they started doing the fancy napkin folds. “Did you say something earlier? You were saying my name and I zoned out a bit?”

“Yes, dear, you were saying something about how your parents _were_ morticians and forgive me but I did ask if your parents were around or not? You don’t have to answer.”

It sucked realizing he didn’t _have_ parents. Even his relationship with his archangel brothers was more than askew. He looked over to the doorway to peer into the living room where Louis was still holding Emmy but laughing at some video on Lottie’s phone with the rest of his siblings crowded around it too. All laughing. All close. Full of love.

“No,” Harry finally said with a sigh. “They’re not. They died when I was young.” He said. Had to say something. “Guess that might’ve made me lean towards the mortician job, too. Them being morticians but then... them _dying_, too. I don’t know. They looked at death differently, you see. It’s... it’s a part of life. Can’t have it without life, can’t have life without death. If death weren’t... a thing, as in, if people were immortal, everything wouldn’t matter as much as it does. Each day would be taken for granted. Things would be put off. There wouldn’t be anything of sentimental value. Moments, big ones... they wouldn’t feel as big. Death does happen, though. And no matter how was brought in. An older person. A middle aged one. A young adult. A teenager. An... An infant. They had at least one moment. And it’s not fair, how short they live through it sometimes. How their time is cut off. The ways they’re cut off, even. But... it means everything from the moment that person started to breathe mattered, even if it didn’t matter to anyone. Not even the person themselves. It still... mattered. It all began. Every second began. And... seeing them end up down there, ready to be embalmed and for presentation in the, well, usually it’s a coffin. You just think about that they at least had a moment, but how every moment mattered anyway. They’re one of billions. But their... their life mattered. And... and...” Harry trailed off.

Who was he? Where was he pulling this shit out of? He’d never even done a mortician’s job but since when did he have such a profound enlightenment on life and death?

He was really talking out of his ass. He had no right to go off about knowing any of that shit. He didn’t have the human experience. He wasn’t a mortician. He only had his own experience. He was the bringer of death. 

“That’s a very profound way of looking at it, Harry.” Jo said. Harry looked at her and smiled softly. “Interesting thoughts, too. You’re very right about that, how if we were immortal, nothing would matter. And to even the loneliest person in the world, or to the person who’s lived the shortest... their lives still matter. It’s true. It will always be true.” She paused, and then sighed. “Louis told me about the club.”

“Oh.” Harry shuddered. “Right.”

“You must not want to talk about it but... just know. He told me about what happened, of course. And it was all on the news. I just wanted to let you know I’m grateful you’re in his life, that you’re there for him. You protect him, don’t you?”

Harry repeated that question in his head so much. The way she said wasn’t as if she was asking because she didn’t know, but asking because she _did_ know and needed reassurance. He looked at her and then at Louis who was now holding both of his littlest siblings—a miraculous feat in Harry’s opinion—and he sighed dreamily, but quietly.

He did protect Louis. Those darklings were still running amok and he would rather end his own existence than see Louis die in such a manner. 

People have died in gruesome ways, he knew. He _knew_. Harry just... he cared about Louis so much. 

“I do.” He answered Jo finally. “To the best of my ability.”

Jo sighed in relief. “I know he doesn’t need protecting, he’s an adult, doesn’t need to be babied but he’s my first and of course that awful thing happened so close to home and... he’ll always be my little boy and I always wonder about him, wonder when he’ll have someone there for him.”

“He has friends, of course.” Harry reminded her.

“I know. I don’t mean them. They’re there, no doubt, I’m happy about that. People need their friends. Louis’ got such a heart of gold is the thing... and I only think it needs to be shared with someone else.”

Harry froze. His cheeks were warm again. He felt his own heart racing at what Jo was implying. He thought of his date with Louis—no. Not a date. Just. A night out—and how Louis was before and during and after. Everything about that day was so warm and cozy and comforting in a way Harry never experienced but only observed.

He never thought it might be possible for him to have that, too.

“I agree.” He said after a while. The food was out and ready to be cut and served onto plates, but they were still talking and Harry wanted to calm any worries Jo may have. “He does have a heart of gold. It’s so big and warm. So selfless and generous.” Harry smiled to himself, thinking of how good Louis had been to him when he was just starting out trying to adjust to this life, and how patient he was, and understanding, and how he did so much to try and save people at the club. “He’s one of the most incredible people in the world, and there are many, many people. People that probably would do and say and feel the things Louis does but... it’s Louis, and I know Louis, so to me he’s in the most incredible person in the world.”

What Harry really wanted to say was that Louis was the most incredible person of all time, but it felt odd to do so,

Jo smiled warmly and cupped Harry’s cheek, brushing her finger against his cheek, and he smiled at her. “You’re very sweet, Harry, dear.”

“Thank you. It means a lot.” Harry grinned at that. It truly _did_ mean a lot. More than he could ever express.

“You’re a good one.” She gasped and looked at the food, pulling her hand back to clap them together ones. “Oh goodness, let’s get the food on the table before it goes cold. Everyone must be hungry.”

“Ernie and Doris?” Harry asked as he helped her.

“I’ve got snacks and drinks for them, no worries!”

When the food was all out and utensils folded in their decorative napkins, Harry and Jo beamed at each other. “Looks delicious. Smells delicious.” Harry clapped his hands together. “Dinner’s ready!”

“_Yes_!” Louis and Lottie said together and they each carried one of the smaller twins in their arms. The rest got up, and the whole family seated themself at the table. 

Harry took a seat across from Louis. They grinned at each other. “Did she say anything embarrassing?” Louis asked.

“Oh yeah. Even showed me your baby photos and everything.” Harry joked.

“Shut _up_.” Louis laughed, which made Harry laugh.

“Baby photos? Those are all at home. If you come over, we’ve got plenty.” Felicite said happily.

“We’re making sure those are out of everyone’s reach by Christmas, then.” Louis said, shaking his head as he ate.

“Harry, may I have the salt?” Lottie asked, and Harry quickly handed it to her. “Thanks!”

“No problem.”

“Mum, what’re you doing?” Daisy asked.

Everyone looked up to see Jo snapping a photo on her phone of the silverware in the napkin folds. She looked up and smiled, a little blush on her cheeks. “What?! I need a reference if I’m going to make a proper dinner for Christmas! Also I’m gonna send a video to Dan, let’s all say hi!” She raised the phone in the air and their faces appeared as the filming started. Everyone, even Harry, said a delighted “Hi!” before Jo ended the video and sent it over.

“Bet you could do the napkin folds with your eyes closed, Jo.” Harry told her before taking a bite of his food.

“Oh please if I even tried to do it with me eyes closed, the knife would manage to fall and stab me in the toe! And that would be a terrible Christmas, wouldn’t it?”

The table laughed, and Harry felt so normal laughing with them. Phoebe’s voice erupted from the table. “So Harry did it? “Cause I know you can’t!”

“It was me, it was me, but your mum did one. I think it was mine.” Harry said, humming thoughtfully as he looked at his own napkin.

“Oh that’s so you wouldn’t feel bad, surely.” Lottie said.

“Oi! Now if none of you are gonna be nice about my one napkin I won’t even cook for Christmas this year and you’ll all starve!” Jo said, and they all laughed again. 

Louis’ laughter faded first, which was most evident as his was forever embedded in Harry’s brain. He looked up at Louis, who was smiling in such a tooth achingly sweet way that he felt his heart squeeze and burst all in one. He looked down at his lap when suddenly, he felt a tap on his toe.

Another tap. 

Harry looked up to see Louis smirking as he chewed his food. He felt his own smirk form on his lips and he reached with one foot to tap Louis’ as he cut into his food to eat. 

It was easy to talk and to eat and while he and Louis tapped their feet against one another under the table. Louis caught Harry’s foot between both of his when Lottie asked if Harry was coming to Christmas dinner.

“I’ll even help cook if that’s alright with you?” He said, talking to both Lottie and then Jo.

Jo gasped and nodded. “‘Course it is! I’ll need all the help I can get and you’ll be so great at the dessert portion!”

“We need to find out what you like, though. For presents.” Phoebe said.

“Oh I’ve got that covered.” Louis said quickly, and Harry hooked his foot around his ankle, looking at Louis with sparkling eyes and fire burning in the pit of his stomach.

Louis’ other foot ran the side of Harry’s other foot and up his ankle, and the fire erupted like an explosion from a dormant volcano.

☽☼☾

Harry that night went to work. His _real_ work. He was surprisingly visited while Reaping the soul of a thirty year old who died of alcohol poisoning by Lucifer.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Harry asked when he saw Lucifer in the deceased’s kitchen, rifling through the liquor cabinet. “That’s disrespectful, isn’t it?”

“Since when do you respect those you Reap? I’m just here paying a visit anyway. Mmm, Zinfandel.”

Harry watched his archangel brother take the liberty to pour himself some wine in two glasses. “I know you’ve had some wine so have some with your bro!” Lucifer said, handing Harry a glass. Harry didn’t budge. “Oh come _on_!” Lucifer bent his legs dramatically to add emphasis to his desire to tempt. “Come onnnnn. You know you want to! Or I want to. I’ve been waiting for you to loosen up for ages.”

“You know I’ve had wine?” Harry asked.

“Oh yeah. Out on the beach on that rock looking at the lunar rainbow with your boyfriend.” Lucifer raised his eyebrows with a smirk as he raised his glass and downed it. “All of us know.”

Harry felt something twist in his stomach. “All?”

“Well we’re looking to see how this dumb deal of yours is going. Yknow. The whole... deal with the whole year thing going on, remember that? And you have to be the guy’s friend or something, I forget the details, it’s been ages.”

“It was a few months ago.”

“Ages.” Lucifer drank Harry’s untouched glass. “Anyway. Gabe... the. Expert on love. Yeah, remember him?”

“‘Course.”

“He was thinking you may need to be careful. And we’re kind of not supposed to pop up down here like you unless it’s _really_ important but...” His devilish, mischievous expression sobered into something more serious. “you and I always... we always got each other. Right? ‘Cause... you and me...” He started pacing slowly around the kitchen. “We’re the misunderstood of the bunch, aren’t we? Right. Yeah. ‘Course we are. So. I... I decided...”

Harry smiled beneath his hood and pulled it odd so Lucifer could see his smile. “You care?”

“If you tell anyone I’ll end you.” Lucifer said with an accusatory finger point.

“If our brothers know I’ve drunken wine I doubt it’s really a secret that you care now.” Harry pointed out with a shrug. “Anyway. Nothing to worry about.”

“Oh _really_? Blushy McBlushyhopper.”

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s getting cold.”

Lucifer threw his head back and laughed. “You’re not even alive! Your vessel’s only gonna react the way a human body would if something really intense happens or you’re emotionally attached. You’re Death. Everything that happens around you is supposed to be intense, so that’s irrelevant. And... well, as of recently you’ve been very... expressive, should we say?” Lucifer’s hands waved about as he talked, and Harry took a deep breath. “The point is, little brother... is that you’ve... you’ve got to be careful. Remember this is temporary. You can’t _stay_. Not like you have been. And even if you _could_? Well. You definitely can’t be near Louis. He’s turning you to mush.”

“He isn’t.” Harry seethed, his teeth gritting together, barely letting Lucifer finish his last sentence.

“Then why so defensive?!”

“BECAUSE I’M JUST PLAYING A PART!” Harry shouted, his insides burning with rage, heart racing a an eighth a mile a minute, his hands shaking. “It doesn’t mean anything. I’m doing what the stupid contract _said_ to do, aren’t I? Be his best friend for an entire year. That’s what it said and that’s what I’m doing. I’m not snogging him or fucking him or anything so I don’t get whatever the fuck Gabe is going on about that’s making you need to come down here and warn me about being careful so just shut it, you don’t know a damn thing about what you’re talking about.”

Harry breathed heavily, adrenaline fueling his anger and annoyance... but his fear, too. He _knew_ he wasn’t just ‘playing a part’. He hadn’t a clue when he stopped playing a part and became the actual part... and when that best friend label started diffusing into maybe something more. It was a big maybe, and Harry knew the risk well enough to not be the one to move anything toward that direction—or he _hoped_ he wasn’t. He just cared. Was that so bad?

Lucifer raised his hands up defensively. “Whoa, whoa, take it easy, there, spitfire.” He whistled lowly, smiling with glee. “You’re so damn passionate about it not meaning anything, then, is that it?” Harry’s eyes narrowed. “‘Cause that’s what that little tantrum sounded like to me. _Yeah_. Tantrum. That’s what it looked like considering you never get that mad. Ever.” 

Harry didn’t say anything, afraid that if he did, it would betray everything.

“Look, I just came to warn ya. If you’re doing fine, then cool. If not, then heed it.” 

“Okay. Message received.” Harry said, exhaling slowly.

“Alright.” Lucifer went to walk out the front door from the kitchen and paused when he opened it. It was dark out, pouring rain. Lucifer turned to look at him again. “I’m trying to find the source of the darklings. They’re scaring me too, and you know me. I _never_ get scared.”

Harry blinked softly and looked down. He softened up, but his mood shifted from scared and angry to scared and mournful. “Yeah. I know. You’re always trying. And I know they’re not yours. You’d never...” he looked up at Lucifer, meeting his sapphire eyes. “You’d never create such monsters to do such things, to fuck me over like that, to fuck people’s souls up like that. I know you, the same way you know me.”

Lucifer took a deep breath and let it out, sounding relieved. He nodded tightly. “Right. Yeah. But just remember...” He stepped outside and looked over his shoulder. “I know you the same way you know me, and that’s why I know that tantrum was full of shit, and you need to be careful. Michael’ll have your head if anything happened.” 

A brief pause, and then Lucifer shut the door behind him, leaving Harry in the empty room with the air reeking with the beginnings of rigor mortis.

☽☼☾

“Hey,” Louis’ tired voice said when Harry popped into the flat at three in the morning. Emmy was perched on the kitchen counter, sniffing at the air and getting too close to the banana Louis was cutting up. “You just get in? Went to grab a snack. You want some?” He dropped some grapes into a bowl and some pre-sliced pineapple. A healthy choice.

Until Louis sprayed whipped cream over the quick 3-fruit salad, startling a sleepy Emmy. 

“I’m alright, thank you.” Harry said. He pulled his hood back to reveal his face and walked over to his side. He dipped his finger into the whipped cream and poked Louis’ nose with it. Louis startled, a lot like Emmy does when someone pokes her nose, and he laughed softly. “It’s not even a midnight snack, Lou. It’s a full blown 3 AM snack.”

“Very well spotted, Harry.” Louis took a bite of his salad with his a fork and sat up on the counter, his feet dangling an inch from the floor. “Didn’t sleep too well.”

Harry frowned. “Sorry to hear it. Anything I can do?” 

Louis smiled softly and shrugged. “No it’s ok.”

“Lou, come on. You know I don’t usually come home this early. Does this happen often?” Harry asked, searching his eyes.

Louis stayed quiet.

With a heavy sigh, Harry took a fork and hopped up on the counter beside him. He took generous bites of the salad which earned him a complaining whine. “Why?” Louis asked.

“So you can go to sleep faster.” Harry grumbled with a mouthful of fruit. “Eat up, come on, come on. You’ve got work tomorrow, I have work.” He also recalled what he told Jo earlier. He protected Louis. Louis protected him, too, but nightmares were tricky. Restless nights were obnoxious. Harry wanted Louis to have a good night’s sleep.

“You’re fucking impossible, you know that?” Louis muttered, a hint of a smile on his face.

“You’ve clearly woken poor Emmy up, too.” Harry said, half laughing as she took the liberty to crawl over Louis’ lap and sat herself between them. His thigh and Louis’ were touching, so she was half on Louis and half on him. 

Louis looked up at him and set his fork down to pet her. “I know, I know. I don’t like to but she... I think she gets worried. Confused. Kind of like... ‘why are you awake right now’ sort of thing. And she gets all nervous.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry wondered quietly.

Scoffing, Louis rolled his eyes and continued eating. “Please, Harry. You’ve got enough on your plate. You don’t... you don’t need my shit, really.”

Harry’s brows furrowed and he looked at Louis seriously. “Your shit?” He asked, shaking his head slowly. “Louis... Louis, you are my best friend. You—are you an idiot?” He asked, which surprised him at all that he asked such a thing. Louis blinked at him and opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut him off before he could say anything. “You’re a fucking dumbass. About me and you, at least. You take good care of me, well and good. Make sure I don’t make an idiot of myself in public. I’m grateful. You’re a comfort, I can always lean on you when I’m nervous and I feel you there and I feel... like everything’s gonna be okay. Safe. That I can do anything.” 

Louis’ eyes softened. “Harry...”

“And... I... god I feel like we’ve had the same conversation so many times but I care about you too. I’m here for you. Not because I have to be. Technically yes but...” Harry swallowed. “I fucking care about you, dumbass. And with those things... the darklings?” Louis tensed beside him. Harry felt it where their thighs touched and Harry looped an arm around him. “I take care of you too. Your shit? It’s my shit.”

Louis leaned into Harry’s side even more and rested his head on his shoulder. He sighed deeply and set the bowl down on his other side. “I care about you, too. I don’t... I don’t know. I don’t say much about... my life so much or anything just because I don’t want to overwhelm you. You have the hardest burden in the world. I just didn’t want to add to it.”

Harry pulled away to look at him. Louis looked up, their eyes meeting, and Harry held his gaze, determined to get it through Louis’ head. “You are not a burden. You will never be a burden to me. Whatever baggage, whatever shit, whatever you’ve got? It’s mine too. I promise.”

A sad smile appeared on Louis’ face, eyes boring into his. “Okay, Harry. Thank you. Thank you... and yours... it’s mine, too. You’re the one who’s been so alone with your... _everything_ for so long.”

“Louis...” he bit his lip, thinking for a moment as he struggled to find words to form his thoughts. “Pain is relative. There’s... no way in hell you can compare my shit with yours. No way you could ever. My stuff, what I do, what I go through every day shouldn’t ever come before you. Yours shouldn’t have to come before mine, either. It’s just. The measurement of our traumas, the hardships in our lives, no matter how great or big, doesn’t... mean one has to invalidate the other. Ever.”

Louis suddenly smiled so widely. “You said our lives.” 

Harry took a moment to recall what he just said and he chuckled. “Oh, right. Well. Your life, my—”

“No, no, no.” Louis covered a hand over Harry’s mouth. Harry’s eyes widened in surprise and his eyebrows furrowed. “Our lives. Mine, and yours. You said it. Let it be. You said it without even thinking. That’s huge.”

After a few beats, Louis pulled his hand down from Harry’s mouth. Harry cleared his throat. “Well...” He nodded slowly. “Okay. Our lives.” He knew, logically, that he wasn’t a living human like Louis, but fuck did he feel alive these days.

With a soft laugh, Louis hopped down from the counter and put his now empty fruit salad bowl into the sink. Rinsed it away of any leftover whipped cream, juice, and fruit seeds, and then yawned. “Okay. Let’s go? Come on Emmy—Emmy no.”

Emmy padded to the edge of the sink and stuck her head out to lick at the water from the faucet. “Oh come on, Emmy, you’ve got clean water, you spoiled thing.” Harry said with a laugh, picking her up and earning a disgruntled meow. “Come on, Lou. Let’s get you to sleep.”

They headed to Louis’ bedroom. Harry placed Emmy on the bed and Louis got under the covers again. She curled up close to him and Harry laid down right beside her, but still close enough to Louis.

Louis yawned again and Harry yawned after. They both laughed and Louis groaned. “Why don’t you try and sleep too?”

“You know I can’t.”

“Doubt you’ve tried.”

“Shh, this is about you.” Harry said, and waved a hand in front of Louis’ face. “Now sleep you creature.”

Louis softly laughed and closed his eyes. “Creature am I?”

Harry watched Louis’ peacefulness. Although he wasn’t asleep yet, he looked it, and looked every bit a dream. “A sweet one.” He whispered, and touched Louis’ forehead with his index and middle finger. Louis’ breathing immediately slowed and his lips parted the tiniest bit as he fell into a dreamless sleep. “Sweet dreams, Lou.” 

Louis was the loveliest boy. Perfectly imperfect in every way, and unbearably beautiful. His conversation with Lucifer was all for naught. Well, not _all_ for naught. He was thinking about that warning and how incredibly fucked he was. Fucked. It was growing, and it had been growing ever so slowly, the realization of his feelings. 

He wanted to cry. It was so consuming, how happy and whole he found himself these days with Louis, and how Louis made him feel every other moment aside from that. It was so overwhelming. It felt heavy in his chest. It was too much.

Harry got out of Louis’ bed. It wasn’t his place to be there. He wouldn’t sleep anyway. He was honorable in that way. It’d be fucking weird to watch him sleep. He had no idea why teens in the mid to late 2000s enjoyed the idea of vampire Edward sneaking into human Bella’s room to watch her sleep every night without her knowledge. It was just creepy.

Twilight sucked and Louis made him sit through every movie just for kicks.

A few hours and a couple bursts of pain from a few souls passing through him later, Harry was in a hairnet and apron at Liv’s Bakery. He was frosting cupcakes and she was handling the customers. Alfredo was helping them both simultaneously. 

“Madame Liv,” Harry asked her when he replaced the counter windows with more cupcakes. “Do you have children?”

“Five, dear! Three of them gave me grandkids. I love them all dearly.”

Harry smiled at her. “Tell me more about them. A husband, I assume?” He asked, helping her with the customers as Alfredo answered a phone order. 

“Well, one doesn’t want children. She’s happy with her wife and three cats. Then one of them sadly had premature menopause but she said she and her husband are thinking of adopting.” Liv whispered to him, her voice only growing louder to say “Hello! Welcome to Liv’s.” to a paying customer and getting their order.

“Really? Oh that’s great. Adoption’s definitely a great option. And your other three?”

“Well they’re all a bit too far away, all my children are, but the other three have children of their own and made me feel my age.” Harry laughed at that. “Terrible, nothing to laugh at.” But then she sighed. “As for my husband... well...” Her voice trailed off.

Harry pouted as he handed a man a few croissants. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” He whispered to her before ringing the man out. 

“No, Harry, it’s okay.” Finally, the queue slowed and they could take a brief break. Harry turned to face her and draped his kitchen towel over his shoulder. Liv looked down and sighed again, seeming lost in thought, or not at all here. Or both. “Sorry.” She said and sighed again. “I’m a widow, dear.”

Suddenly, he could see it. Her husband. He... fuck. He remembered her husband. It hurt when he passed through him. It happened immediately after he’d been Reaped. Barry Oulette. Died of a heart attack five years ago. “I’m...” Harry blinked in surprise and he deflated, looking down at the floor. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“That’s life, dear, but thank you. I do miss him.”

“I’m sorry I opened up an old wound. I didn’t mean to. I really didn’t.”

“No it’s okay! It’s okay. Really.” Liv flashed him a smile. “He was the love of my life. Met in college, he and I did. I never thought I’d be so happy until him... and he didn’t stop making me happy. Oh sometimes he just got on my nerves but they all do sometimes. I’m sure you understand.” She laughed so softly but joyously as another customer came up to her and asked for a blueberry pie.

What did she mean? Harry hadn’t a clue. “What do you mean you’re sure I understand?”

Liv looked up at him with big eyes. “Well, you and Louis, surely!”

Harry’s mouth fell open in shock. “No!” He said it so fast that he felt if Louis had been here, he’d make it a big deal of how fast that ‘No’ came out of his mouth. “I mean... no. I. I don’t know.” He felt a bashful smile on his lips and looked away, then looked back at her. Liv had a funny, knowing expression on her face. It was the kind older people had when they’ve lived long enough to know what things were even before younger people did. Kind of like now. “Don’t look at me like that!” Harry felt his cheeks warm. “I’m gonna frost more cupcakes.”

That made Liv laugh. Even Alfredo laughed. How much had he been listening in on their conversation? Or was that the kind of laugh that happened when it was contagious? Harry didn’t know, but his cheeks were burning. 

“Oh Harry,” Liv called, and Harry turned. He’d made his way halfway toward the door that led to the back and she gave him such a motherly, sweet smile that warmed his heart and made him feel like everything was going to be okay. “I’m happy for you. Happy you met Louis. He is the loveliest boy I’ve ever come across.”

“Aw, Madame Liv, what about me?” Alfredo asked.

“You’re alright.” Liv joked, and Harry laughed and ran into the back kitchen. He took a breather, and couldn’t stop smiling. Nothing would make him stop smiling.

☽☼☾

**BEBE: **harry you should come to the fray with us are you coming to the fray with us if not you should come to the fray with us

**HARRY: **what?

**NIALL: **oh yea i forgot we were all going to that

**BEBE: **how could you forget it’s a week before xmas

**ZAYN: **harry’s not going with us?

**BEBE:** we didn’t get tickets when he was part of the group

**NIALL: **well here’s the thing. shawn’s gonna be away in canada for a bit

**BEBE: **wtf shawn we had tickets

**SHAWN: **you know how family can be. honestly it works out ‘cause i’ll get to come back and spend christmas with niall and the horans and my family’ll be okay with having had be there beforehand

**BEBE: **give Harry your ticket

**SHAWN: **harry do you want my ticket to the fray 

**LOUIS: **you lot need to shut the fuck up first of all it’s 10 in the morning

**ZAYN:** the world is awake by then lou it’s not anyone’s fault bu yours

**LIAM: **god what’s going on?

**LOUIS: **oh god shawn you idiot

**SHAWN:** IT’S NOT MY FAULT

**SHAWN:** damn i’m gonna miss the fray with you guys

**LOUIS: **it’s what you get. 

**SHAWN: **:/

**NIALL:** Lay off lint licker

**LIAM:** you tell him niall

**SHAWN:** my hero

**HARRY:** Lou don’t be mean.

**LOUIS:** Okay

**ZAYN:** didn’t know we had whipped cream in the chat

**LOUIS:** i’ll strangle you.

**BEBE:** HARRY COME TO THE FRAY WITH US

**HARRY:** What’s the fray? Sounds broken

**BEBE: **WHAT

**NIALL: **what

**ZAYN: **tf do you mean broken

**SHAWN:** lmfao i get it

**LIAM:** clever

**LOUIS: **he’s joking

**BEBE:** good i was gonna say

**HARRY:** I’ll go, I suppose, You don’t want the extra ticket to go to waste. Shame you won’t be here, Shawn. I feel bad for taking your ticket.

**SHAWN:** no it’d be worse if it was some asshole taking my ticket. more than happy that it’s going to a very deserving person.

**NIALL:** do you even know the fray or were you joking

**HARRY: **love ‘em.

“Louis, what the fuck is The Fray?”

Harry and Louis were eating dinner when it was snowing relentlessly outside. The group chat had bombarded him all day. It was awkward to Reap a soul or go through the everlasting pain of someone crossing to the Other Side and then going back to check missed texts. Finally they both were home and Harry whipped up some delicious spaghetti with parmesan cheese, tomato sauce, and meatballs. “A band. You didn’t get the context?”

“Right, I remember. Yeah. Music?” Louis nodded. “Right... well. What do they sound like? Do I know The Fray? Do you think I’d like them? I’m sure I would. I like all the music you like... so far. I think?” He frowned, looking out in the distance as he thought about the music collection Louis had showed him. It mostly consisted of songs on his phone which had an eclectic range. “Wait. Who’s The Fray?”

“The Fray! You know, they’re a bit of an older band. Not older like they’re old I mean. They’ve been around. Do kind of Soft pop stuff. I think you’d like them. Here.” Louis took his phone out and Harry smiled as he took a bite of his food and listened to I Found You. It was a gorgeous, gorgeous song. His head bopped to he beat and he hummed the chorus.

By the end of it, Harry grinned. “I can’t wait to go see them with you guys. When is it? She said ten days before Christmas so... the fifteenth?”

“Correct.”

“Which is nine days before your birthday... oh.” His smile faded suddenly. Louis’ _birthday_. He had to get Louis something, didn’t he? Fuck. Of course he did. “Oh god, your _birthday_ is coming.”

Louis chuckled. “Yes, you’re right. As birthdays tend to do. Once a year. Same date, same time.”

“I have to get you a present, I’ve just realized. Also a Christmas present.”

Louis sighed and lightly kicked his foot under the table.. “Please don’t, Harry, I don’t need anything. Besides I don’t need double the presents. You’ll stress over this.”

“I can’t wait to stress over it.”

Louis laughed. “You’re crazy.”

Harry flashed him a smile. “You don’t know the half of it. So concert. I’m excited. I’ve obviously—”

“Reaped people at concerts, I know. But you’ve not experienced the fun they can evoke inside a person. You’ll have your first concert experience and it’ll be fucking incredible.”

“I’ll listen to The Fray nonstop and then I’ll become their biggest fan and then I will blend in with _everyone_.” There was such a strong determination in his voice, an intense look in his gaze as he nodded seriously.

Louis laughed, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he did. “Jeez, fanboy, I have no doubt you’ll blend in. You’re so funny. Don’t overthink it but it wouldn’t hurt to familiarize yourself with a few songs.”

“I will. I’m getting good at this human thing anyway. I’ve got this covered.”

“Also, I’ve got a tattoo appointment with an artist out of town I’ve been really dying to get a tattoo from and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?” 

Harry grinned. “I’d love to. It’ll be so fun to see you get more art.”

Louis got up to put his plate in the sink in the kitchen. “What about you? You’re never gonna get a tattoo? Is that another one of your limitations?” 

It never crossed his mind, but he wouldn’t mind getting one. Now that Louis mentioned it, he _did_ have one. He hadn’t really thought of it. He never remembered getting one. It’d just been there. Since being here with Louis, he had thought of getting a tattoo anyway. He figured it’d hurt but in theory, it did seem like a pretty cool concept. 

Harry shrugged and looked up at Louis when he came back to clear the glasses. He stood up with his own empty plate and followed him into the kitchen and they did dishes together. “I don’t know. The... so-called limitations don’t seem to really matter if broken. I always see your tattoos. They’re really cool... and... well, you know by now, I’ve no idea why I couldn’t get one. I guess I’d like to. The thing is... I have a tattoo.”

Louis dropped his plate from his hands, and it thankfully didn’t shatter. It just clanged against the sink. He looked up at Harry with wide, blazing eyes. “_What?_ And you didn’t think to _tell me_?! Are you out of your damn MIND?!”

“Holyshit,ohmigosh.” Harry muttered to himself, eyes wide at Louis’ aggression towards the mere fact that it wasn’t ever brought up til now. “Er. You... wanna see it?”

“Is the sky blue?” Louis asked with a raise of his brows.

“Technically it’s a reflection of the water below—“

Louis broke into a joyous laugh. “Harry! I know, I know. Of course I want to see it! I’m so excited, okay? I can’t believe you kept this from me, I’m gutted. Where is it?”

Pointing behind himself, Harry said, “My back.” He grinned and stepped back to tug his jumper off and turn to show Louis. “I know you’ve got an eye for this, apprenticeship and all, but from what I remember it’s nice. It’s not like I spend a lot of time looking at my back.” 

There was a moment of quiet. Harry stayed where he was. Emmy looked up at him from her food bowl and meowed softly. Then, he felt fingers on his back tracing the outline of the wings. “These are remarkable, Harry. Beautiful artwork. They look... like one of those trippy realistic 3D tattoos. Almost like they’re about to emerge right from your back.” 

Harry felt Louis splay his fingers out along his back. The subtle feeling of his touch made him sigh blissfully. “Well... they definitely won’t. I don’t have wings. And why would I?”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Louis asked. Harry turned to look at him. “I... mean,” He saw Louis’ Adam’s apple bob the tiniest bit, eyes blinking rapidly as his gaze shifted down and then sped back up to look into his eyes. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t you? You’re an angel, aren’t you? An archangel, even.” Harry’s eyes glanced to Louis’ lips in time to see his teeth catch his bottom lip as he shrugged. “That’s a pretty big deal.”

Harry met his eyes again and smiled softly. “I’ve never had wings. You think I wouldn’t know that by now?”

Louis looked down and quickly turned to the sink to put the dishes away. “I get that. I do. I just... don’t see why you’d have wings tattooed on your back if you didn’t have wings. I’m assuming you didn’t physically get them tattooed?”

“No, they just... they’re just there.”

“My point exactly.” Louis yawned and picked Emmy up. He carried her away and headed to his room and Harry pulled his shirt back on. “Anyway! My appointment’s tomorrow at 12.”

“Tomorrow at 12... I’ll be there.” Harry says happily. Luckily tomorrow was a day off, so it was perfect. “But for now? I’ve got work to do—after I help you get to sleep.”

Louis had been having dreamless sleeps ever since Harry started doing it regularly. They both always got on the bed and faced each other. Soft smiles. Bright, tired eyes.

Then, as always, Louis asked, “Do you want to try and sleep?”

And as always, Harry replied. “Not tonight, Lou. Sweet dreams.”

“Thank you. Good luck.” Louis yawned and closed his eyes, and as always, Harry pressed his fingers to Louis’ forehead to give him a peaceful sleep before going to his nightly Reaper work. It consisted of several souls lining up to pass through him just outside of Louis’ flat.

It was a nightmare, but at least Louis didn’t have those anymore.

☽☼☾

The tattoo shop Louis was going too was an hour away, away from the beautiful twilight town of Dusk Haven. Harry gripped the car seat’s handle and cupholder the entire way while Louis sang loudly to some songs from The Fray. Louis was now very determined to have Harry become familiar with the music. What he didn’t realize was how difficult that was when Louis was driving almost 80 on a 65 in the highway and some-trillion-years-old angel of death was still not accustomed to riding in the car.

“LOUIS ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?” 

Louis paused and slowly turned his head to look at him. “Excuse me, Skeletor?”

“Fuck you.”

“I wanna get there on time!”

“I told you we should leave an hour and fifteen minutes before but _nooo_ you decided to take off 55 minutes before your damn appointment!” 

“Oh come on, Haz! Lighten up! It’s not like I don’t know how to drive!” Louis said, his voice lowering to a mumble, but then he shrieked as someone honked at him from behind and passed him. “SEE!” Louis said, nodding up at the car. “He’s clearly going faster than me!”

“You know you’re lucky I’m not Jigsaw, because if I was, I’d stick you in the game and you’d fucking lose.”

Louis pouted. “Why me?”

“‘Cause you’re not valuing your life right now.”

“I have you here, what the hell could happen?”

“Have I told you when you’re going to die yet?”

“I’ll kill you if you do.”

“I guess I’ll tell you one second before so you won’t have the chance to do that—YOU’RE GONNA MISS THE EXIT!”

“I have eyes!”

“Clearly they don’t work well since you’re wearing glasses!”

“I FORGOT MY CONTACTS!” 

“That’s certainly not my fault!”

“Oh go to the Veil.”

Harry gasped in horror at his words, completely offended. “I am not talking to you.” He muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window.

“You’re such a baby.”

Harry grumbled, mumbling something like, “What fools these mortals be.”

The tattoo shop was just a few streets off the highway onto a street with several shops which was surprisingly not a main street. His fizzling annoyance from their bickering surprisingly disappeared without anything to immediately turn his mood upside down. There was just nothing to actually be mad about and in the end, they got here on time and were safe.

He smiled at Louis when they parked and got out. “I’m excited. What’re you getting anyway?” 

Louis grinned and they walked inside happily. “A dagger.” 

“You came all this way for a dagger?”

“Well—hi,” Louis flashed the pink haired woman behind the counter full of jewelry a smile, who greeted him with a smile right back. “I have an appointment with Isaac at 12.” 

“Let me see...” She looked through a massive appointment book and nodded happily. “Louis Tomlinson, 12 with an dagger on your left arm?” Louis nodded excitedly. “Brilliant! Here’s some paperwork and we’re gonna need a copy of your ID and you can head on up right after.”

“Thank you!” Louis took the clipboard and walked over to a waiting chair. He pat the chair beside him and Harry happily sat with him. 

The shop looked a lot like the one Louis apprenticed at except also not like it at all. sure, the counter with display windows full of jewelry was the same, as well as bunches of art on the wall and a book of the tattooists’ work, but other than that? This place had its _own_ style.

Harry peeked over Louis’ shoulder to see what he was writing and gasped. “You lie!”

“Shh, Harry!” Louis laughed softly to himself.

“You did have alcohol.” Harry whispered. “You _lied_ and said you didn’t. Lying is a sin, shame on you.”

“And what of it?” Louis looked up at him and gave him a wink. “No one has to know but us! I had one glass of wine! I didn’t even get tipsy.”

“Shame.”

“Oh, come on, Harry—“

“Shame.”

Louis’ eyes narrowed. “Is that a Game of Thrones reference?”

“Shame.”

“I’m impressed and disappointed at the same time.” Louis rolled his eyes. “Game of Thrones, give it a rest.”

“Shame. You also know the reference.”

“Shut your mouth.”

“I’m only laying down facts. _Facts._”

Louis burst out laughing so hard that he leaned into Harry’s side, face in his shoulder. Harry looked down at him and beamed, his arm looping around him and rubbing his side soothingly. 

“Go on, goof.” Harry said fondly. “Give it to the nice woman so you can get stabbed by needles.” 

“My favorite form of pain.” Louis shot up from his seat and turned to give him a nose scrunch before handing the woman the paperwork and his license. “He’s upstairs, right?”

“Yep! Second door on the left.”

Louis’ hand reached behind him, fingers curling around the air as if waiting to find something. Harry only registered it was reaching for _him_, so he took Louis’ hand in his own, and was led upstairs into a narrow stairwell that led up to a long hall of tattoo artist rooms. The sounds of needles buzzing on skin behind closed doors came from both sides of the hall. 

“Are you nervous?” Harry asked. Louis laughed again instead of answering as they headed inside the second room on the left, the door already wide open.

“Hey, Isaac!” Louis greeted happily, pulling his hand from Harry’s and holding it out for a hand shake.

“Louis! Yeah, Justin told me about you.” Isaac shook his hand and grinned. He had piercings galore and tattoos just about on every inch of his body. From afar, a judgmental person would think him scary, but that smile and his bright eyes only invited warmth and kindness. “You can take a seat, and you?”

“Just here for moral support. Harry.” Harry said, and he shook hands with Isaac, too.

“All good, you can sit right on that chair if you want.” He pointed a pair of chairs in the corner. “But bring it closer so you’re not so far away!”

Harry chuckled. “Okay. Louis, it’s the left arm?”

“Yeah!” 

“Then I’ll come sit by your right side.”

Harry put the chair beside Louis’ right and they gave each other giddy smiles. “So, here’s the arrow...” Isaac said, pulling out a stencil. “Where exactly on your arm were you thinking of again?”

“Erm, right here.” Louis pointed to the top of his forearm, surprisingly close to the bend of his arm.

“Sounds good! Here.” Isaac pulled out an extra pad on the left side of Louis. “You can lay down and rest your arm there.”

“Perfect,” Louis laid down and did exactly that. 

“And here we go...” Isaac applied the stencil carefully and peeled it off after shaving and cleaning the area. He held out a mirror to show Louis. “Good spot?”

Louis looked into the mirror, holding his arm to his chest to see, and smiled. “Oh I love it, yeah, definitely! Harry?”

Harry hummed thoughtfully and looked at the spot before nodding. “Looks fine to me. I’m not an expert.”

“So you don’t have tattoos yourself?” Isaac asked.

“No, no.” He definitely wasn’t going to say _yes_ after saying he didn’t have experience.

“Well, y’know, if you ever think about it, you’ve got Louis’ whole session, ‘cause my client after ended up canceling.” Isaac busied himself as he talked and Harry watched with curiosity as he prepared everything before finally picking up his tattoo gun. It was wired and manned by a pedal under his foot. It started to buzz and Isaac went in on his newest canvas.

Louis gasped, not of pain, but of excitement, and looked at Harry with wide eyes. “Harry, you should do it.”

“Do what?” Harry asked, confused.

“Don’t you see? He just invited you to get tattooed after me!”

Harry blinked. “I don’t have money. Or an idea, really.”

“I’ll pay.” Louis said casually.

“Are you insane?!”

“No, I want you to have fun.”

“Louis!”

“Harry!”

“Yeah, come on, Harry!” Isaac urged with a friendly chuckle. Harry looked at him and sighed, then looked back at Louis, who was biting back a smile... or trying to. He was very unsuccessful.

Harry looked helplessly at him before shrugging, tilting his head from side to side. Honestly, it was more than tempting, and he was in a rather rebellious mood as of late. He felt more than willing to do anything that he not just wanted, but that would also piss off Michael in the long run. “What should I get, then?”

Louis hummed thoughtfully and grinned. “Can we get matching tattoos?”

“You want me to get an arrow?”

He grimaced a bit. “No, that’s cringey. Something... that _matches_. Compliments it. Something that... goes together with it, I guess? So that we could... always have that reminder of each other.”

Harry’s eyes softened and he thought of the dagger. It was beautiful and simple, but knew Isaac would bring its detail and life to it. An arrow hits a mark, though he wouldn’t get a target. That was just shitty.

He saw a tiny black heart with an arrow through it on Isaac’s arm, which reminded him of Louis’ doodle tattoos. His eyebrows raised when it hit him. A _heart_... but Harry didn’t want a _romantic_ heart. That didn’t feel real, and if thinking of himself, it didn’t feel right, either. He wanted a tattoo of a real heart.

It was perfect.

“What about a human heart?” Harry asked, interrupting the conversation Louis was having with Isaac about the tattooing career.

Louis looked at him stared. “What is with you and morbid things?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “_Fine_. What do you suggest as an alternative then, if you hate it so much? I just thought. Y’know. Daggers stab things, typically.”

“I’ll tell you what,” Isaac spoke. “There’re tons of elements that go together. An anchor and a rope, arrow and a heart, ship and compass, a _dagger_ and a rose. There’s tons, you get the idea. But they’re usually put together as one tattoo. Instead of a heart, why not do a rose, Harry?”

Harry smiled softly to himself. A _rose_. That’d be so nice, so calm, so peaceful. Funny how he thought of a heart, which is typically a symbol of life, but a flower was also a symbol of life, and a rose also symbolized _love._ Harry wanted it etched into his skin as if the petals and stems were lifted into the wind and landed on his arm, only to sink into him.

“I can do a rose.” Harry said, nodding contently. “Yeah. A rose. A big one! On the same arm, same kind of... spot.” He looked at his own bare arm before nodding happily. “Yeah, I’ll do it. Oh Louis, will you really get me this for me?”

“‘Course I will, Haz. It’ll be great! We’ll have two halves of a whole tattoo, in a way.”

“Yeah that’s it!” Isaac agreed.

Harry bit his bottom lip nervously, but settled on a fair idea. “Fine. But if you do this, you can’t get me a present.”

Louis smirked to himself and looked at Isaac. “Did you here something, Isaac?”

“Nope!” 

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. He looked back at Louis and leaned over to see how the tattoo was coming along and grinned. They fell into conversation again, and Harry sat by Louis’ side the whole time. They laughed and joked, and when Louis’ tattoo was done, Isaac wrapped it in clear plastic before letting Louis get up to see it in the longer mirror. 

“Fuck, I love it, Isaac, looks sick.” Louis said, modeling his arm for himself and giggling.

“Glad you like it. Now you, Harry. In a moment, let me clean up and get things ready for you.” Isaac said, getting to work again.

“Lou, come show meeee.” Harry whined, his arm outstretched for him in a rather lazy display.

Louis hurried over and held his arm out. “Careful, though, no touching.”

“I know, silly. Oh _wow_, Louis. This is so beautiful! I love it. Line work is so good, shading’s good...”

“Wow, look at you and your vocabulary. Line work, shading. And you said you were no expert.”

Harry softly laughed and carefully let Louis’ hand go. “Yeah. You won’t shut up about either of those when you watch tattoo shows, that’s why.”

Louis looked appalled and looked away. “What a call out, wow, you didn’t have to be so mean and expose me that way.”

Harry laughed this time and Isaac motioned for Harry to lay down. He got up and sat himself down. “So, a rose.” Harry stated. “I think I’m gonna want it in the same space as Louis, more or less. Maybe a bit higher?”

“You’re already tall, Harry! Now your tattoo has to be taller, too?”

“It’s only accurate to life.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

Louis bit his bottom lip and softly breathed out. “Oh, shut up.” He took his place where Harry had been sitting before. “I’m excited for you.”

“Thanks. Me too. Bit nervous.” He gave Louis an anxious smile. “But mostly excited.”

“You’ll be fine. Promise. And if you ever get too nervous you can hold me hand, if you want.”

Harry looked at him. Louis wore a soft smile and gaze. He looked so calm and peaceful and just _warm_. Something was in his eyes. Harry couldn’t tell what, but he rather liked the comfort his gaze evoked. He lifted his hand, palm up, and Louis slid his own into it. 

Louis’ hand in his felt the way his deep eyes peered at him.

“Alright,” Isaac said after a little while. “Got the stencil. Time to prep.”

He cleaned and shaved the area on Harry’s arm where the stencil would go, the same as Louis, and showed Harry the placement. Harry answered his approval with a smile, and Louis grinned and said, “Looks great. Excited for it.” 

Then, the tattoo gun was on, the buzzing breaking the silence, and Harry’s hand squeezed Louis’ as if it were a reflex.

“Ready?” Isaac said, and Harry tightly nodded.

Before he knew it, the needle hit his skin, and there was slight pain. It was nowhere comparable to the pain he felt when a soul touched him to cross to the Other Side. It was a relaxing sort of scrape. Harry even looked to see the needle running along the outline and stopping as the ink bled.

“Not a bleeder, huh?” Isaac said as he wiped it away with a paper towel.

“No, guess not.” Harry said, sighing out in relief and realizing he was squeezing Louis’ hand a bit too hard. He relaxed it and looked up at him apologetically. “Sorry.”

Louis smiled down at him. “S’okay, Harry. You’re alright?”

“Yeah.” Harry took a deep breath and let it out as Isaac continued tattooing. “Yeah. Never better.”

About an hour later—the shading was worse. Three needles to shade at the same time!—Harry was free. In the end, the pain was subtle and very bearable. He was surprised he could even stay still at all.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror and loved the black and grey rose, now wrapped in plastic wrap. It was beautiful and matched his entire aesthetic. He couldn’t stop smiling. Louis stood beside him and they showed off their arms to their reflections. 

“Fuck, Isaac, you did such great work.” Louis said, and they both high fived.

“I love it so much, thank you. Oh, Louis, I feel so bad you have to pay!”

“I’ll be getting birthday money soon so it’s okay!” Louis said, which made them all laugh. 

“Take good care of them, guys.” Isaac said. “Follow me, I’ll ring you out and hand you the wound care cream for after care.” 

Downstairs, Isaac explained to them—or really, to Harry—about taking care of the wound. Was his tattoo even considered a wound like Louis’? He didn’t bleed. Did people bleed? Maybe not always. Louis _did_ have alcohol yesterday... but so did he. There was a lot to think about and Harry never came to admire how versatile the human body was. In this case, his vessel was versatile. There was so much potential with it!

“Alright guys, have a good one, and a good holiday!” Isaac called after them once Louis paid and they made their way to the door.

“You too!” Louis said, and Harry gave Isaac a quick thumbs up and a smile before heading outside.

It was odd to see other places start getting darker so soon when Dusk Haven’s autumn season still had twilight hour 24/7. It was more than interesting that no one seemed to question it at all, either. It was just the way it was! Sadly, winter solstice was upon them and the days would become short and nights long.

“You got a tattoo!” Louis exclaimed happily when they were in the car.

“I got a tattoo!” Harry giggled. “And so did you!”

“And so did I!” Louis laughed and looked over at him. “Can’t wait to give this feeling to people.”

“How long do you have?”

Louis shrugged. “Whenever my mentor decides I’m ready? Y’know I’ve been doing art and design for so long and it’s been such a passion of mine and I’m a year and a half into my apprenticeship now. Took a couple of biology classes to understand how the body reacts to things, blood, chemistry, et cetera. Just good knowledge to have. So. We’ll see. Could be done tomorrow, could be done in another six months. Or another year!” He softly laughed. “But it’s happening and I’m... I’ve got to build a clientele and work on people, I guess, once I get my license to tattoo. But it’s happening and I’ve wanted to do this since I was sixteen.”

“Sixteen?” Harry asked, appalled, but with such admiration.

“Yeah.” A smile formed on Louis’ lips. “Not... _glamorous_ I suppose. People always say you need to go to uni these days to get a proper job and I did! Some classes I went to, yeah? And then you’ve got these uni students who dream so big. I could dream big, sure, but I also... I like a calm life. I don’t need much. I just need enough. Maybe a little more than enough but. Nothing... excessive. I want to love what I do, too. So. Tattooing.”

Harry smiled softly and turned in his seat to better face Louis. “That’s admirable. I think, yeah. You should definitely enjoy what you do. As long as you make decent money then what’s really the harm in it?”

“That’s the thing. You saw how long it took. Takes time. And they’re not cheap when they’re good. You get what you pay for, y’know? So.”

Harry was quiet for a moment and it only dawned on him that he hadn’t really ever seen Louis’ art. At times he would be at home, sketching or coloring something. Louis often liked to keep to himself when he did so, though. “Can I see some of your art?”

Louis grinned. “Of course you can, Harry.” His voice was like a feather, comforting and soft. Harry was so happy to hear about Louis’ passions and dreams. As much as Louis helped him live his life for the year, Harry wondered about what drove Louis to wake up and be content every day.

“Okay. When we get home!”

“When we get home, yes.”

_Home_.

Louis’ flat really _was _his home, wasn’t it? All this time without one and now Louis even considered it Harry’s home, too. It felt so nice. Technically, he did realize it before, but there was no attachment at first to Louis’ flat at all, nor its contents or Louis or Emmy.

They ended up stopping somewhere off an exit halfway home and had a great time at an Italian restaurant. Harry was now considering getting Louis a whole bank after he spent all this money on him today. He had to get Louis something _incredible_ for his birthday and Christmas.

Coming back to Dusk Haven was bizzare. Right outside the town’s limits, the sky was past sunset, slowly deepening to a blue, but the second they drove past the town’s welcome sign, it was an autumnal sunset, not warm or cold, the sky bleeding warm colors across the sky forever and ever until wintertime.

He looked at Louis and gave him a smile, but ended up laughing as Louis belted out Cher’s 90s song _Do You Believe in Life After Love?_ Luckily, Harry remembered that song being played back then and had the lyrics ingrained in his head, so he joined in, and Louis laughed as well, and they were heading home.

☽☼☾

Louis was sketching and coloring more now. He would do so more out int he open in the flat rather than locked in his room now that he’d shown Harry his artwork. It was surprising that Louis seemed so nervous to show him. “You’ve been around since art was _invented_. I have a lot to live up to if I’m show you these!” He had said, but Harry didn’t think of any Monet or Da Vinci or van Gogh art when he looked at Louis’ contemporary art. He just saw the immense skill, the line work, the colors, the blending, the detail, and it was so beautiful.

December 15th came along and Harry had stressed over clothes to wear. He could hear Louis asking Emmy for her opinion on his outfit from his room, and she gave him a meow as if she understood. Meanwhile, Harry was having a fashion crisis. How did one dress for a concert for The Fray?!

“Harry are you ready?” Louis asked, and the door to his bedroom open. Harry panicked in the living room and changed from his usual human day clothes to something that came off the top of his head. He was ready just in time for Louis to stride over to him all bundled up in clothes that’ll keep him warm but allows him to easily move about. “What the fuck,” Louis started, slowing down and stopping, gaping at him. “are you _wearing_?”

“Is this not an appropriate concert look?”

“Right the 90s called, love, they want the plaid and leather jacket and boyfriend jeans back. Fuck, you look like a dad, what is this?” Louis laughed and took out his phone. Snapped a photo. “Fucking hilarious. What’s your cap say?”

“No idea.” His sunglasses slid off his nose a bit. Ah, that’s why everything dimmed.

Louis ran behind him and laughed again. “It’s a rainbow. Oh god... so fucking funny. You tied your plaid around your waist, too, fuck. Harry, you can’t go like this. Maybe if there’s a 90s party going on, but not to The Fray. Besides, you look very under dressed. A jean jacket like that won’t cut it. Lose the sunglasses. Get warm! Or everyone’s going to fret over the state of you. God. You can keep the hat though, I’m not mad at that.”

Harry groaned dramatically, rolling his eyes up to the heavens at the burden. “Ugh, I have to change _again_!” His clothes changed instantaneously. “I borrowed those clothes from my apprentice anyway, he’d have gotten upset. But this is what I got recently.” Harry had gone to the mall for winter clothes with Louis and Liam a couples weeks ago, and he always forgot to wear them out in public. Louis often reminded him he looked ridiculous without any winter clothes on.

Now he sported a sherpa lined sweater with a zipper and hoodie with some more modern-looking jeans, which was a stretch, considering the new style was influenced by 70s bell bottoms and were high waisted. “Better?”

Louis brightly beamed at Harry. “Loads. You look very cozy. Now come on. We have to get to Zayn and Liam’s since their ride’ll fit all of us in and we don’t want to be late. Emmy, stop meowing, I already gave you food, honey. Or are you meowing because you don’t want us to leave?” Emmy had been meowing and rubbing up against their legs the whole time. She meowed again in answer and Louis bent down to kiss her head. “I’m saying it’s ‘cause you miss us. Don’t party with any of your cat friends.” 

“And you think me quirky?” Harry said, watching Louis’ entire interaction with Emmy.

“Oh shut up, you talk to her too, don’t lie. Come on!”

They hurried outside and Louis drove to Liam and Zayn’s. He parked behind Bebe’s car, which was behind Niall’s car, and they hopped out quickly. The second they reached the door, it opened, and Zayn stood before them. “Out, out, out, we’re leaving, don’t even come in!” Harry and Louis grimaced and spun around, heading for the van. 

“Concert night, everyone here? Shawn?” Niall’s voice said. Of course no one answered. “I miss him.”

“He’s with us in spirit, Niall!” Bebe said. Liam had the key and unlocked the doors with a click, and they all crowded inside, arguing over seating. Louis and Harry managed to shove Niall and Bebe into the back and sat in the middle with Liam and Zayn calmly in the front.

“Alright!” Liam said. “Everyone on your best behavior, I need to concentrate so we don’t crash.”

“Liam you’re the safest driver between all of us.” Louis said, arguably the worst.

“Everyone in this car’s a safer driver than you, Louis.” Zayn said, which made everyone laugh. Harry did, too, and Louis pouted.

Zayn’s phone spoke with the Siri GPS voice and Liam drove off. The car ride was full of noise and a seriously exhausted Liam shushing everyone every now and then. Harry could see how tight he was gripping the wheel, knuckles white, and his jaw was clenched and eyes wide. Bebe informed him that Liam had anxiety when driving which is why he was the safest driver and also needed to concentrate. 

Zayn was also in control of the music in the car and at most, people sang along to the songs, which Liam seemed okay with and relaxed with. Sometimes, Liam would even mumble the words to himself but then stop quickly. 

Niall had tiktok open on his phone and kept showing Bebe, Louis, and Harry the funniest ones that had “Vine Energy”. Supposedly, Vine was a dead app, and tiktok replaced it, but only a select few had this Vine Energy that was able to make people laugh the most. Even Harry found a few of them funny, now that he knew some references.

Sometime during the drive, Louis ended up resting his head on Harry’s shoulder and nuzzled into it. His arms wrapped around Harry’s one arm, hugging it, and Harry’s cheeks grew warm again. Harry couldn’t stop smiling.

“Shawn says hi and he wishes he was here.” Niall said halfway there.

“Hiiii Shawn!” Everyone said in unison. Harry chuckled and Louis yawned.

Eventually, Liam parked in a parking garage by the venue. Harry groaned, not wanting to get out. There would surely be a gust of cold when they opened the doors. The car was now off, so any remaining warmth would evaporate. 

There was no choice. They had to get out.

“Come on, Lou.”

Louis whined, too, and got out, Harry following him. Bebe was on her phone and grinned. “Got the tickets right here.”

“They already started admitting people in so if we have to stay in line, it won’t be for long.” Zayn pointed out, his hands in his pockets and shoulders shrugged up to his ears, looking positively chilly.

“We ready, then?” Liam asked, locking the car with a click of a button.

“Think so.” Louis said, sidestepping closer to Harry and linking arms with him again.

Harry didn’t mind.

“Let’s go, then!” Niall marched off, and Bebe sprinted to catch up with him. 

“I have the tickets, you behind me and I lead!” She told him.

“Oh _fine!_” Niall whined, falling back so Bebe was leading the group to the front of the venue from the parking garage—which included an elevator ride. That was fun. Zayn had to stop Niall from his threat of pressing all the buttons in the elevator. Without Shawn, Niall was a loose canon.

It was almost comical when the group chat rung with a text and everyone’s heads looked down to their phones. 

**SHAWN:** send me videos pls

Bebe texted back quickly.

**BEBE:** we will!

Zayn had been correct. The line wasn’t a long wait. They were ushered through the doors. Someone scanned all of Bebe’s mobile tickets and her bag was checked. After that, they were free to roam, but only after they found the entrance to their seats and promised to return there before the show started.

“Harry let’s go get something to drink,” Louis said.

“You love to drink, huh?”

“I’m not even in my mid 20s yet.”

“Fair enough. What’ll we have then?”

“Don’t know, let’s take a look—oh merch! We can get that later. Oh, over here, Harry!”

They headed over to small vendor window. There was a small line, and people already stood behind them once they took their place in it. Harry’s eyes went wide when he caught a glimpse at the ridiculously tall, but narrow plastic glasses full of colorful liquid. “That looks fucking incredible.

When it was their turn to order their drinks, Louis asked for one of the tall drinks. They were slushy cocktails. Harry’s eyes widened as he gaped at Louis’ ease at ordering and stared at the woman when she asked him what he wanted. “S-same as him.” Harry sputtered out quickly, and she created his drink as well.

“Plastic straw,” Harry whispered as he and Louis left after Louis paid. 

“Don’t think they make metal ones this long, lad. They should get on it, though.”

“Shame.”

Louis giggled mid slurp and pulled back to laugh out loud. Harry grinned at him and they headed back to their seats where Niall and Bebe were. “Holy—where did you get those things?!” Niall asked, appalled.

“Over there somewhere.” Louis said, waving vaguely.

“Very helpful.” Bebe said, rolling her eyes.

“I can share.” Harry said, handing his to Niall. “And you share with Bebe, you damn Irishman.”

“I resent that stereotype.” Niall said before slurping just enough to visibly begin emptying the tall glass. The concert hadn’t even started yet. Harry reached over quickly and snatched it back and leaned over Niall to hand it to Bebe.

“Why thank you, Harry!” Bebe said.

“You’re so nice.” Louis said to Harry.

Harry looked at him and grinned. “Aren’t I? At least _some_ part of me has to be angelic, I suppose.”

“All parts of you are.”

“How nauseating...ly sweet.” Zayn’s voice said. They looked up to see him and Liam sitting beside Louis with drinks of their own. “

“Nice save.” Louis told him. He leaned over to peer at their drinks. “I don’t see you two having fun drinks.”

“Here, Harry.” Niall said, poking him with the side of the tall drink. 

“Oh, thanks!” Harry said, sipping, not at all minding that half of the entire drink was already gone. 

A few minutes went by, and suddenly without warning—there had been some people coming onto the stage to check that instruments and other equipment were ready and in working order—before all the lights went off. The crowd screamed so loud, and then the stage lit up, The Fray coming on stage to perform.

People stood up in front of them from the seats below, and Harry looked around as his friends got to their feet as well. Louis’s hand reached to hold Harry’s arm, gently urging him to leap up to his feet. 

Well, maybe not leap. Not so eagerly. Harry did anyway.

The Fray broke into song immediately, and Harry was surprised to know the song. He supposed that was what happened when you binge listened an entire band’s discography in a couple of weeks. It was so loud, and yet, Harry could tune out and hear his friends singing, and further tune them out only to hear Louis sing along to the song.

The band played tons of their hits—How to Save a Life, Over My Head, Never Say Never, You Found Me, and so many others. Harry was well aware he listened to them for the better part of the past fortnight, even when Reaping, but he still found himself surprised he actually knew the lyrics of song after song after song.

There was something magical and warm that came with being with friends at a concert. As much as they all watched the stage or large screens, instruments and voice loud and surely passing the decible rate that would be considered harmful to human ears, there was a massive unity within everyone.

He managed to sneak peaks at Zayn and Liam who swayed in the same directions back and forth at the same time. He wondered if they were aware of it. Zayn leaned in to sing into Liam’s ear, making him laugh. On the other side of him, Niall and Bebe were happily drinking and flailing their arms to such relaxing music, gesturing to one another as they serenaded, and ended up laughing. 

Louis suddenly reached for Harry’s hand, making him look. “Don’t let me go, don’t let me go, don’t let me go!” Louis sang, though it was directed right to him. Harry felt so shy, not even sure what to do, and smiled brightly before singing right back to him, and they giggled. He then lifted Harry’s hand in the air and motioned with other to spin. Or twirl. Harry carefully did so, ducking under Louis’ arm and facing him again. “There you go!”

“Your turn!” Harry said, and twirled Louis easily. There was no ducking necessary for him.

Some songs later and grateful monologues from the lead singer later, a very familiar tune started up. It was one that Louis sang the most if he was ever around Harry when he was binge listening to the band. Harry was pretty sure it was Louis’ favorite song by the band. He looked over to see Louis smile so brightly and sway happily. 

Louis turned his head to look at Harry, eyes soft, and started to sing along. “If I don’t say this now, I will surely break.”

“As I’m leaving the one I wanna take.” Harry sang right back, facing him properly. Louis reached for his hands and swayed them left and right. 

“Forgive the urgency, but hurry up and wait,” Louis serenaded.

“My heart has started to separate.” Harry replied. He was serenading Louis. They were serenading each other, and swaying, and smiling, and Harry’s heart never felt so full. He tuned out the band, tuned the audience out, their friends, and just focused on Louis’ voice. They sang to each other like a call and response. Harry couldn’t stop smiling.

When the song was done and they finished singing, Harry and Louis leaned into each other and their hands slid away to hug one another.

“I’ll look after you,” Harry whispered in his ear.

“You always do.” Louis whispered back, and they pulled away with warm smiles before turning to look at the stage again as the next song started.

Halfway through Heartbeat, Harry felt Louis’ hand slide in his. Harry glanced down, feeling Louis’ pulse against his palm, perfectly parallel to the song being performed. He carefully slid his fingers in between Louis’ and felt Louis squeeze his hand.

He’d love to see anyone even try to life him down from the cloud he found himself on.

☽☼☾

There was the tiniest bit of jealousy he held for Louis when he slept right after the concert in his merch tee he bought. Harry wore his own under his cloak and hood before heading off to his nightly work. Even now, he felt like his mind was about to explode. The concert was loud, and even if he can take inhuman senses without flinching, he suddenly felt very old as his head pounded all night long.

He should have seen it coming early in the morning.

Harry at least knew something was wrong when he arrived outside of Liv’s Bakery and saw that it was closed. Sure, the sign at this hour _said_ it was closed, but Liv usually left it open for him because she was always here before him. Harry tugged on the door and frowned. He looked around behind him, saw the street was empty, then turned invisible to the human eye. 

Something was _wrong_.

Harry walked into the bakery through the doors. It was silent. She really wasn’t in. He checked his phone to see if there was a missed call, but alas, there wasn’t. With a sigh, he walked over to stand behind the counter. He took out a chocolate cream pie from the display, and when he looked back up, he saw her there.

Liv smiled when he looked up. His eyes softened and he felt a certain way he never felt before. He should have _known_. No, he did know. He just... he forgot to take really think about it. When did he stop thinking like a database full of knowledge of the living’s death days?

“Angel of Death,” Liv said, and Harry swallowed hard. “I should have known.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. He felt something sink inside of him. His whole body felt cold, felt weak. Something built up behind his eyes. Tears. One rolled down his cheek and he shook his head. “There was no way you could have.” Harry said quietly. He set his hairnet down and undid his apron ceremoniously before his human clothes shifted into his black cloak and hood. “It happened early this morning... and... I should’ve been there.”

“Harry, it’s okay that you weren’t!” Liv said, her motherly tone still so soft and forgiving. “These things happen. You can’t _plan_ for them.”

“But I knew!” Harry exclaimed, a sob escaping him. “I... I always knew. I... I know it for everyone. Can pull it from my head as easily as the alphabet. I can plan. I’m supposed to plan for this shit, I always plan my Reapings. I don’t plan for the souls who want to cross, but, the Reapings? Yeah, I do. Sometimes I do animals only. Sometimes one continent. Sometimes a demographic of people. I plan these things. I’m Death, I should’ve _fucking_ been there.”

It was such a strange feeling. It was taking over him. He couldn’t control how he was reacting, couldn’t stop the flow of tears, his shuddering breath. Never had the death of someone affected him this way. Not since... his first days. He forgot what it felt like to mourn, and now, it was hitting him like a train, completely unstoppable and unpredictable. It was soul .

“Not if you’ve been living your life. That’s how it is down here. It’s not perfect. People aren’t always there when a loved one passes. The loved one may not get their last perfect moments or last words to everyone that cares about them. Sometimes, it just happens, and you find out when it’s too late, and it’s okay, Harry.”

_Living your life. _Harry wasn’t. Maybe he was. Maybe he’d been so distracted with his happiness. Even when a soul passed through him last night, he took it bravely and got right back up again whistling to one of the songs from the concert and thinking about how he and Louis held hands. He completely forgot, lost track of time, and every other excuse. “Oh, Madame, I’m so sorry.” He told her. He was _heartbroken_. Liv had passion. She had a sweet soul. Her life was her bakery and making people smile and now... now she was dead. The world was darker without her.

“It’s alright, Harry. It was my time. It’s okay. And besides!” Liv was sounded thrilled but tranquil about her death. “I’ll get to see my love again.”

“Yes... yes you will. He told me he’d wait for you, Liv. He’s waiting. I swear it.” Harry wiped his tear from his cheek and shook his head slowly. He’d been crying so much down here. He hated it. How pathetic to see Death mourning someone. He had to pull himself together.

“Oh my goodness, dear, do you always cry with what you do?” Liv asked. 

Harry chuckled sadly with a shake of his head. “No.” He admitted. “No.” Not even the event at the club made him feel this way. That was more of a stressful cry. This... he was devastated over the passing of Madame Liv. “You’re the first one.”

“How long’ve you been at it, then?”

“Since forever.”

Liv pouted a little. She gave him a sympathetic gaze and for some reason, it made Harry cry even more. He didn’t understand the logic in it. A motherly look from her and he was a bawling mess.

“Well,” Liv said sadly, stepping closer. “oh, dear. I have another question.” Harry wiped at his eyes with both hands and looked at her. She looked at him seriously, but calmly. “Am I the first to be this fast to say I’m ready?”

Of course. That was why Liv was here so fast and knew immediately what Harry was. She came to pass through him. Harry laughed sadly again and shook his head. “No, you’re not the first, Madame.” He breathily sobbed out again. She was _ready_. Now he really wouldn’t be able to see her again, not even in the Veil.

He would never see Liv again.

“Oh, there, there, darling. It’s okay, love, come.” She said, wrapping her arms around Harry. Harry tensed, but relaxed in her arms, and impossibly, started crying even more as if he never cried in the first place. The embrace was warm, too, for once, but not as warm as Louis. It was still warm. Harry waited, mentally preparing himself, but no stabbing, physical pain crashed into him. He looked at his arms, which had wrapped around her, and saw that he wasn’t turning into his true skeleton form. No other form, either. None, except for the his human one. 

Madame Liv was glowing the same way all souls did when they touched him to pass to the Other Side.

He wasn’t in pain at all. He held her close, taking advantage of the miracle, and sobbed into her shoulder, shaking from his cries.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Death. Harry. My darling apprentice. If you can, take care of this place. No pressure. I’m sure you’re a very busy man.”

Harry half sobbed, half laughed, but he managed to nod. “I will, to the best of my ability.”

When he looked up from her shoulder, she was no longer there. The warmth of her hug was still lingered, but it faded slowly, and Harry sunk to the ground, hiding behind the display counter.

He wasn’t sure when he recollected himself. It felt like an unbearable effort, but he couldn’t stop crying. Although, somehow, he did. He couldn’t explain how, and he felt guilty for stopping. He felt like he wasn’t allowed to, like it wasn’t enough crying for her. He had to cry more, but he wasn’t very good at forcing himself to cry.

_Harry_, Louis’ voice said in his head. Harry looked up, expecting him there, but of course he wasn’t. _Harry, come home, please._

_I’ll be right there._

Harry sighed heavily and stood. He took one look around the bakery and reached into the display to take one of Louis’ favorite pies before disappearing and reappearing in Louis’ flat. The second he appeared in the living room, Louis shot up from the couch and made a b-line toward him.

“Harry, I have to tell you something, Madame Liv—” but Louis paused and looked down at the pie in Harry’s hands. He looked up into Harry’s eyes and swallowed hard. “Your eyes are red.”

“Side effect of crying.” Harry said quietly. He tried to smile but another small sob escaped him. “I know. I know.”

Louis took a deep breath and nodded. “Of course you know, I’m so stupid.” He whispered, taking the pie from him and quickly setting it on the coffee table before hugging him tightly. Harry accepted it gratefully, hugging him back just as tight. He felt so _tired, _more tired than he ever felt in his existence. The only good thing now was Louis hugging him, safe, warm, comfortable, and familiar, which wide, open arms that were like home.

A thought struck Harry. One that he was scared wouldn’t work, for he had the littlest bit of hope that it would. “Louis?” He said, pulling away. “Can...” he scratched the back of his head nervously. “Do you mind if I try and sleep?”

Louis peered up at him, blinking in surprise. “Of course, Harry. Of course. Sure.”

Harry suddenly couldn’t help himself when he pressed a lingering kiss to Louis’ fringe. Had no idea what possessed him to do so, but he did know one thing: He was so happy Louis was here in this era and Harry was privileged to get to know him and feel safe with him.

Louis let out a small, shaky breath when Harry pulled away. His eyes fluttered open and met Harry’s instantaneously. “What was that for?”

Harry clasped his palms together as if he were praying. “Thank you.” He said, and he thought he could say it to him an infinite amount of times more. “Thank you so much for... being the way you are. The skies envy your golden heart and your shine, all because you live.”

For a moment, Louis stared at him, wonder and disbelief on his face. His lips parted, and Harry smiled tiredly. “You’re welcome.” Louis said, smiling brightly. “And thank you for being here and giving me company and making my world a whole lot brighter.”

It was surprising to hear that. Most people hated him for the exact opposite, but not Louis. Never Louis. “Would you like to come sleep with me?”

Louis’ eyes widened, looking genuinely surprised. “Okay.” He smiled a little more and nodded happily. “Yeah, of course.”

Harry yawned and Emmy crawled over to Louis, who picked her up. They headed to his room, and thankfully it was the weekend, for Louis didn’t work. Louis opened the bed covers and laid down on it. Harry did the same, and moved closer to him. Their noses were almost touching and Louis grinned. Emmy meowed and crawled over in between them, making Louis laugh.

“Oh _move_ you bed hog.” Louis laughed, but he looked so sad, suddenly, and looked up at Harry. “Madame Liv... she’s—”

“She’s okay. I know she is. There’s no way in hell she isn’t.” Harry gave him a sad smile. Emmy purred but over to lay down by their feet. Louis’ arm loosely wrapped around Harry, subtly, as if it was just a casual comfort to put it there, and Harry closed is eyes.

He fell asleep for the very first time.

☽☼☾

On the night between December 23rd and December 24th, Harry was stressed and felt very, very odd.

It wasn’t because autumn had ended and that twilight no longer dominated the days and nights. In fact, it was strangely refreshing for the return of normal weather and daylight hours, even if it meant shorter days and longer nights. No, the strange thing was that no souls had come to him to cross to the other side in that entire week.

“Zachariah,” Harry asked him when he and Zachariah were lounging in The Forest layer of the Veil. “What the fuck is going on?”

“I don’t know, sir,” Zachariah pulled out an abacus and started moving the beads up and down frantically. “According to my calculations, the lack of soul crossing via anchor—the only way for a soul to cross, after all—has reached an all-time high, and it’s about to surpass the Soul Crisis of 1975.”

“That was a big one.” Harry said.

“It was!”

Soul Crises, that is, days of 24 hours or more without a soul approaching Harry to cross to the other side usually occurred for 24 to 48 hours. 1975’s Soul Crisis happened due to newer souls spreading the word around about a rebellion on crossing to any other side when the real side they should’ve chosen was the side of Peace and Love, Man.

Sometimes, Harry could hardly believe that lasted three months. Although, it was nice to get a pain-free vacation.

“This is fucking stupid.” Harry muttered, standing and walking off. Zachariah followed after him. Harry grabbed his wrist and they appeared on a bench in the park of Dusk Haven. “I think I’m in trouble.”

“You? Oh, never, sir! You could never do anything wrong!”

“Zach, come on.” Harry said. Zachariah’s eyes widened. “Can we cut the formalities? Let’s talk man to man.”

“We’re hardly men—“

“If you don’t want to be a man that’s fine by me, I don’t judge. Pal to Friend.”

“Which one’s pal and which is friend?”

Harry hummed thoughtfully. “I’m friend, you’re pal. Anyway. I’m in trouble.” He sighed and crossed his legs under his robe and dropped his head. He looked like a sad ghostface but with no mask. 

“Well, what’s the matter? By problem, you seem to mean a personal one. Not an actual problem? Although a Soul Crisis _is _a problem. You know how annoying it is to have to up to the skies and into the core of the earth and let everyone know there’s delay—”

“I want to stay with Louis.”

Zach paused and snapped his mouth shut. He blinked in surprise and tilted his head. “Oh. I see. Your mortal friend.”

“Yes, him.”

“You are staying with him for the time being.”

“I want to stay with him for longer.”

Zach smiled and Harry shrugged hopelessly. “That _is_ quite a problem.”

“What should I do?” Harry asked desperately, looking at Zachariah with a pleading gaze.

“Oh, wow. You’re asking me for advice. Well, that is what I’m here for. And I do care! You know, I never got to experience being twitterpated.”

“You watched Bambi?”

“I heard it on the grapevine.” Zachariah smiled. Harry raised his eyebrows, impressed. “Anyway. Never experienced it and I doubt I ever will. But, one thing’s for sure, some of the _cheesy_, _stupid_, _childish_ messages given to children in movies like Bambi and et cetera et cetera...” Zachariah waved his hand as he spoke, making Harry smile. “is that they all have similar themes about love and dreams and following your heart. And it seems nice to do that, doesn’t it? To go where your own being desires most. Or do that thing you’ve wanted to do forever. Anything’s possible if you just believe, or something. Sounds silly, doesn’t it?”

“It does.” Harry couldn’t help laughing, too.

“But is it _really_? Think about it, Harry. You’ve been... crossing lines we’ve been told to never cross before. So, in a way, it seems anything _is _possible.”

Harry thought of what Zachariah said for a moment before smiling and shrugging. “Well, when you put it like that! I can’t really disagree, can I?” 

“Exactly my thoughts!”

“Now my other predicament.” Harry said, and fished out something from his pocket that wasn’t his scythe. It was a Cards Against Humanity game. “This for his birthday or Christmas present, also I need another present and I have no idea what else to give him. ‘Cause this is one of those _fun_ presents. I saw him looking at it once when we were doing our weekly browsing and not buying and he said he’d always wanted it. So.”

“I think that’s perfect. It feels like a Christmas present more than a birthday present. Now, a second present... hmm. It has to be more personal.”

“I don’t want to overthink it. But. I want... to get him something that’s... from me. He can have it and remember me, or something. I don’t know. I know, a pie—“

“Sir, no!” Zachariah said quickly, looking mortified. “A pie?! Don’t you do those for him all the time?”

Harry frowned. “Yes.”

“Something else... something... warm. Something...” He looked down at his lap and smiled softly to himself. It was so _obvious_ that he didn’t understand why he didn’t think of it before. He’d have to alter it, no doubt, and he’d have to fashion something new for himself, but that was the least of his worries.

“You thought of something? What is it?! Whisper it in my ear.”

Harry leaned in to whisper the present into his ear. When he pulled back, Zachariah’s eyes widened with surprised glee. “You can do that?!”

“It’s sacred and holds magical properties but I’m certain I can turn it into something he can use and will... kind of... I don’t know. Kind of be his friend. He can have a part of me that way.” 

“I think that’s brilliant, sir!”

Harry grinned and looked up at the sky as the sun peeked from the horizon. “Alright, fuck off now, Zach. Thanks for listening and being there for me. It’s nice to have a friend... i mean, Louis’ friends are great but it’s cool to have something of my own who just... listens and brings inspiration to my thoughts and always says the right things.’

Zachariah let out a soft sob, prompting Harry to roll his eyes. “And I’m so grateful to have your trust and comfort to confide in me after all these years! You have no idea how much it means to me!” He threw his arms around Harry, who chuckled and rubbed his back soothing.

“I’ve got some kind of idea. Only ‘cause it means a lot to me, too.” Harry squeezed his arms around him and sighed. “Alright. I have to get working on Louis’ birthday present. After all, it _is_ his birthday right now.” 

“I’ll leave you too it, sir!” Zach stood up and saluted him proudly. “Good luck!”

Harry smiled and saluted him right back. “Thanks, Zach. See you around.” 

In moments, Zachariah faded away and Harry made his way back to Louis’ flat, immediately getting to work on the present. It wasn’t easy and took about an hour or so to make it at all presentable before finally topping it up with a gold ribbon and blue bow. Harry was so excited and couldn’t imagine the look on Louis’ face. He had a feeling Louis would _love_ it.

Harry also made a birthday cupcake for Louis. Jo had told Louis to tell Harry that she’d be baking Louis’ birthday cake for when they went over to the house, and Harry promised to not go too crazy with cake baking. Still, there was _no way_ he wasn’t going to bake anything for Louis. 

After all, waking up to something sweet on your birthday seemed to be something people often liked.

Harry magicked a single candle onto the cupcake and lit it up with the tip of his finger. He stepped out of the kitchen and quite like a holiday miracle, it started to snow soft and plenty. He grinned and made sure to plug the lights on for the small Christmas tree in the living room before heading into Louis’ room.

Emmy was curled up under his chin and he was sleeping so peacefully. It was such a sweet image. Harry hadn’t slept since the day Madame Liv died. He felt tired well enough, but he always did, and he was afraid to make sleeping a regular thing. Besides, this was Louis’ bed, and he definitely could just intrude on his sleep every night by sleeping with him even if Louis insisted.

Harry sat at the edge of the bed and poked Louis’ shoulder to wake him up. When he didn’t, Harry gently shook him, and Louis stirred and yawned. Emmy stood and did a cat stretch before curling up into a ball again. 

Louis blinked softly up at him. His eyes rested on the single candle on the cupcake Harry held out for him and he smiled brightly, but sleepily. “Oh, Harry,” He whispered, voice raspy and quiet. 

“Happy birthday, Louis.” Harry said. Louis yawned again and sat up. He rubbed at his eyes and sniffed a little before leaning closer to blow out the candle. Harry quickly removed the candle and it vanished right before their eyes. “Don’t want the candle wax to get on the frosting.”

“No, of course not.” Louis said, smiling so much his eyes crinkled as he took the cupcake. He took a bite of it, some of the frosting getting on the tip of his nose. Harry couldn’t resist wiping it away with his thumb and licking it clean. “This is so sweet of you, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Also! I have a gift for you.”

Louis frowned. “Harry, I told you not to spend money on me! Besides... you don’t have the bakery anymore to earn from.”

Harry ignored him and pulled out a shiny, soft polyester black blanket wrapped in the ribbon and bow. Louis gasped and set the cupcake down, looking up at Harry in surprise before taking the blanket in his hands. “I spent nothing.”

“Good, but, still looks expensive...” Louis removed the bow and undid the ribbon. He got up from the bed and unfolded the blanket. On the other side was a midnight blue sherpa lining, perfect for the winter months, and big enough to cover Louis’ entire bed and wrap him up burrito style. “This is so nice, Harry! Fuck,” he draped it around himself like a cape and grinned up at him. “It’s so warm and cozy!”

“Yeah? You really like it?”

“Of course!” He took both sides of the blanket and pulled it around himself. “So fucking soft. I love it. How’d you get this?”

“Well, I can magick just about anything if I wanted to, but... it’s... it’s made out of my cloak and hood, Louis.”

Louis’ eyes widened. “What—what?! How, why? Why would you do that and give it to me?”

Harry shrugged with a small smile. “I wanted to give you something that you could use and could... warm you up and protect you and that you could... I don’t know. You’d remember me by it.”

Louis pulled the blanket around him tighter and smiled up at him. “I’d remember you anyway. But... thank you. I mean... your cloak. That’s kind of... you know. People think of you and they picture you with that. I see you wear that every day at least once if you’re not in human clothes. And it had tons of... I don’t know. Cool things about it. Hid your face really well. Your whole scythe could fit into a pocket! You looked kind of just _cool_ with it on. And to give this to me? Fuck, Harry. That means so much to me. Thank you.”

Harry grinned and felt his heart soar. It meant so much to him! He sighed in relief and nodded. “Yeah. Well. Take care of it. She’s special. And no, it’s not going to turn you invisible like in Harry Potter. I know Death in that one gave the cloak to Harry’s ancestor to ward death off until he was ready.”

“But you said it could protect me.” Louis said with a playful glint in his eyes.

Harry chuckled. “I said it wouldn’t turn you invisible.”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Will it really protect me from dying?”

“Well you’re gonna die when you’re gonna die. There’s no way to escape that. But it’ll protect you from other things. This better be kept between you and me though. I mean. You can show people it but its special qualities? Our secret.”

Louis laughed then and nodded happily. He stuck his pinky out from the blanket and held it up to him. “Our secret.”

Harry linked their pinkies together and they leaned in close to kiss their index fingers. “We should get ready to head to my mum’s house, yeah? She’ll want us there early.”

“And Emmy?”

“Oh, Emmy’s coming too. There’s no way I’m leaving her here, even if one of the friends would cat sit. I need her.” Louis smiled over at sleepy Emmy and scratched her head gently. 

“Then there’s no time to waste!” Harry said, and they got straight to work on packing up everything they could need for two nights. Louis ended up insisting Harry pack too so it didn’t raise suspicion if he didn’t have anything in hand. Yes, Harry could easily magick clothes from their closet onto himself, but no one could do that, so a physical duffle bag of clothes was sadly necessary. 

They loaded the car and Harry held Emmy as they drove two hours later to Louis’ mother’s. Harry was oddly excited and also very nervous. He was certain he’d end up meeting Louis’ step dad, Dan. He recalled Louis saying they’d see him for Christmas. 

“Should I have gotten anything for them?” Harry asked worriedly when they parked at the massive house.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked as he got out.

Harry carefully helped Emmy onto his shoulder. She clung on for dear life as he got out to help Louis grab their things. “I mean _presents_. I only got yours.”

“You _what_?!” Louis asked loudly.

“I got you a Christmas present of course!”

Louis sighed heavily. “_Harry_, I told you no.”

“Noise, noise.” Harry waved Louis off and followed him to the house. He could swear he caught Louis’ eyes rolling.

“You’re insufferable. I don’t need anything else!”

“I’m trying to spoil you because you’ve spoiled me.”

“You don’t have enough to spoil me!”

“Neither do you!”

The door opened without either of them having to knock and they broke into exaggerated smiles. Fizzy looked at them both and laughed softly. “Thought I heard a couple bickering outside and I thought it could only be you two.”

“We don’t bicker!” Both Harry and Louis said.

Fizzy gave them a smug look and stepped back, waving them inside. “Sure you don’t.”

“And we’re not a couple.” Louis told her.

“Mhm, happy birthday. The lights are still not for you.”

“Of course the lights are for me.” Louis shot at her, but a smile made its way onto his face.

“Is he still saying the holiday lights and decorations are for him?” Lottie asked, coming to greet them and gasping at the sight of Emmy. “Emilia!” She grabbed her off of Harry’s shoulder. “Hi, Harry!”

“Hey Fizzy, Lottie. Happy Christmas Eve.” Harry told them politely.

“You too, Harry.” Lottie said, and Fizzy gave him a warm smile as she closed the door.

“Is that Louis and Harry?!” Jo called from the kitchen. Harry followed Louis deeper into the house and she appeared at the doorway across from them. “Hello! Happy birthday, love! And welcome to our home!” 

“Thanks, mum.” Louis said, hugging her and receiving a kiss on the cheek. She squeezed and swayed them both before pulling away to hug Harry too. “And Harry! So wonderful of you to come!”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Jo.” Harry hugged her back and grinned over at Louis. “So what’s this I hear about Louis thinking Christmas decorations are for him?”

Jo pulled away and looked as if Christmas came even earlier than it already was. “Oh wouldn’t you believe! When Louis was younger, he would think that every Christmas decoration put on houses and trees and buildings and lamp posts and everything were put there all throughout December in celebration for his _birthday_!”

That was simply the most adorable story Harry had ever heard. He beamed and looked over at Louis, trying to imagine this sweet boy as a youngster believing in such a thing. “Did he _really_?”

“He really did, yes, thank you!” Louis said, his cheeks flushing pink the slightest bit.

“That’s adorable. Really adorable.” Harry said.

“Shut up and help my mum cook, you know you want to.”

“No! We’re helping her cook.” Daisy said, and Harry grinned, greeting them quickly. “But we wouldn’t be opposed anyway if Harry wanted to help.” Phoebe added.

“If your mum needs my help, I’ll definitely help. But I did teach her those napkin folds so I’m sure she’s got it all covered.” Harry said.

“I’ve been practicing!” Jo said happily as she got back to cooking.

“C’mon,” Louis said quietly. “Let’s go put our stuff in my room.” 

Harry nodded and followed Louis up a flight of stairs. There were several doors in the hall. Louis headed all the way to the last one and opened it.

The room was that of a teenage boy’s room. The bed was a double, made up and ready to be slept in. The room was clean, but there were posters on the walls, a desk, books, games, and many more things Louis probably didn’t care to have now in his own flat. Funny enough, Louis’ more adult room now almost looked like this one with its art on the walls, workspace, and books, but definitely not as juvenile.

“This is so cute.” Harry said. Louis gave him a look. “No need to be so embarrassed.”

“It’s not the sexiest room.” Louis said, setting his bag down. Harry set his beside it. “If you do end up sleeping... like the other time you did sleep? It’s okay. I mean you... probably should sleep? Just to blend in.”

Harry swallowed hard. “With you?”

Louis looked taken aback. “You have a problem sleeping with me? You already slept with me once.”

“No!” Harry said quickly. “No, no, definitely not. I just wasn’t sure if you’d be okay with it again.”

“Of course I don’t mind.” Louis sighed and shrugged before hugging himself. “I mean, if you really don’t want to it’s okay, I just. I’m comfortable with you. So. I thought that’d be a bit obvious by now.”

Harry blinked. “Because you ask me to sleep with you?” Louis nodded quietly. “Right. Well, no, I’m... I don’t think it’s a problem. And I know you don’t have a problem either. Just. Yeah.” He felt his face grow hot and he exhaled slowly.

“It’s okay, Harry.” Louis whispered, walking closer and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Harry was quick to return it. “Sorry. It’s okay, right?”

“Yeah.” Harry smiled to himself. “More than okay.”

Louis looked up at him with a smile. “Good. Let’s go downstairs. It’s my birthday. But...” He reached into his bag and pulled out the blanket Harry gave him and wrapped it around himself. “yeah, since it’s my birthday, I’m king, and this is my cape.”

“A king with a cape on your birthday? You’re in your mid 20s, you said?” Harry teased. Louis’ eyes narrowed before they broke into laughter. “Come on, your royal highness. Let’s not keep your family waiting. Besides, I haven’t seen the twins yet.”

“Dan’s probably watching them on the couch. He’s a nice guy.”

They headed downstairs and chatter filled Harry’s ears. His heart was racing again, nervousness rushing through him as he followed Louis into the living room. A man was sitting on the sofa watching a cartoon holiday movie with the twins. “Hey, Dan,” Louis said, smiling and receiving one right back. Dan shot up quickly and hugged Louis. “Hey. Good to see you.”

“You too, Louis! Good to see you. And this is Harry, I assume? Everyone mentioned him when they came back from dinner at your place. Wish I could’ve come!” Dan stuck his hand out to Harry. “Dan, nice to meet you.”

“Harry, nice to meet you too.”

“I hear you bake and are a mortician?”

Harry looked at Louis and for a brief moment, not even with reading each other’s minds, they seemed to conclude that the mortician lie really was one of their worst ideas. “I bake... now I bake more at home. I used to work at a bakery but the owner recently passed away. I’ve gotten in touch with her children and they’re taking the bakery into their own hands. She said I should take care of it but I don’t feel like I’ve really earned that right. Haven’t been here long enough.”

“That’s a shame, I’m so sorry to hear about that.” Dan said, nodding with a sympathetic smile. Harry waved at the twins when they smiled up at him and giggled. “But I think that’s an admirable choice you made. Do you miss it there?”

Harry nodded. “I do. But... I think I miss Madame Liv the most. She really brought the place to life. I don’t think that bakery’ll be there anymore but that’s okay. Another bakery will arrive in the future and for now, I know just exactly how to make the pies Louis likes so much.”

Louis laughed at that and Harry gave him a warm smile before looking back at Dan. “Pie’s good! Delicious. So excited for food.”

“I think we all are.” Harry said, hugging himself. Unlike Jo, he was feeling a bit panicked as they dwindled down to needing a new conversation topic. He tried thinking of something else, but nothing came, but thankfully, he felt a relaxing hand on his back and Harry sighed.

“I think we’re gonna check on everyone else and see what they’re up to. I think mum’ll actually want you in the kitchen with her and the twins anyway.” Louis said, and then looked at Harry. “Yeah? See you when dinner’s ready!” And Harry gave Dan a quick smile before turning and walking back toward the kitchen. Harry exhaled slowly and relaxed. “You were getting nervous.”

“You could tell?”

“You _hugged_ yourself. Kind of a sign you’re nervous and want to protect yourself and you want out. But hey, you did really good anyway.” Louis gave him smile. “I mean it.”

“I believe you. Thanks. Thank you.” Harry hugged Louis from his side and Jo turned to see them. “Hi, Jo. Wanted to know if you’d need any help?”

“You know, we were hoping you’d help with dessert!” Jo said happily over her shoulder. 

“I thought you were for sure making cake?” Harry said, hurrying over to her side.

“Well mum sucks at icing.” Phoebe said.

“And like it’s a mess. We tell her to just watch youtube but she never gets it right.” Daisy added.

“I’ll be glad to help you with icing.” Harry told her. “Icing’s one of my favorite parts of baking anything. The decorations bring the outside to life. So, what’re you making for Louis exactly?”

“I’ve made a funfetti cake!” Harry beamed at that. “He loves funfetti for his birthday cake.”

“We all do.” Phoebe and Daisy said at the same time.

“Well, here, I’ll help you all decorate Louis’ cake with frostings.” He said to the three of them, already opening up cabinets and drawers. “I guess you don’t have frosting tips though?”

“Oh we do! They’re here. Also food coloring.” Jo said, pulling open a drawer.

“_Perfect._”

Harry gladly taught the twins and Jo how to ice a cake properly. He even used terms such as “crumb coat”, “layers”, and explained how to get different effects with specific icing tips and tricks. Harry happily steadied Daisy’s and Phoebe’s hands respectively when they iced out _Happy Birthday LOUIS_, the first two words different colors and each letter of Louis’ name a different color, too. Harry and Jo worked as a team adding the decorative bits around the top of the cake with stars, roses, and carefully made Christmas Trees. It was topped with sliced fruit and sprinkles.

The end product of the cake looked positively ambrosial.

“We really out did ourselves, team!” Jo said. She and Harry draped their kitchen towels over their own shoulders and wiped their fingers on it. 

“Can’t wait to eat it. Need any help with dinner before cake?” Harry asked.

“No, no, dear, I promise I’m alright. FIZZY!” Jo called.

Fizzy appeared from the living room with Emmy in her arms. “What?” 

“Help me with the food dear.”

“Hang on then.”

“Oh wait,” Harry said, heading over to her and holding his hands out. “I got her.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank youuuu.” She handed Harry Emmy and walked past him to the kitchen. Lottie and Louis were sitting by Dan on the couch. Harry sat himself down beside Louis. 

“We can feed Emmy when we eat, right?” Harry said, petting Emmy.He looked at the Christmas tree and saw all the presents assembled under it. His eyes widened and he gasped, just as Louis’ arm slid around him. “Oh goodness, be right back!” Harry said, putting Emmy on Louis’ lap and standing up to head out.

“Oh, hey!” Louis called after him, Emmy chirping softly. “Where’re you going?”

Harry turned to see him and grinned. “I’m getting your present. It needs to go under the tree!” He said happily before disappearing up the stairs and grabbing the wrapped up box. It wasn’t as special as the blanket, but Harry knew Louis would love the game nonetheless.

When he turned to go back downstairs again, a boy stood at the doorway. He wasn’t any of the children, and so he knew it was soul. Harry set the present down and looked at him. Bright yellow hair and a bright smile. Poor boy. More importantly, Harry was relieved that souls were starting to come to him again.

“Hello.” Harry said, going invisible to the human eye and closing the door to the room. He got his knees so he was at eye level to the boy. “What’s your name?”

Harry never cared to ask for names or actually talk to any soul that came to cross. He also _knew_ the boy’s name, but... he wasn’t sure the boy knew if Harry knew. “Rudy.” The boy said. 

“Nice to meet you, Rudy. Hello. Sit a bit, let’s have a chat.” He crossed his legs into a sitting position and Rudy did the same right in front of him, their knees nearly touching. “Tell me a bit about yourself. For instance, why’re you here, and why have you come to see me today?”

Rudy took a deep breath and sighed. “Well, I was at the beach in Florida a couple years ago. I shouldn’t have gone into the water because mom hadn’t given me the sunscreen yet but I couldn’t wait so I ran off into the water. Someone yelled shark. People screamed and I just... I don’t think I heard. I was just excited to get the beach all to myself. But then my foot scratched against a small rock. And then the shark got me.” 

Harry grimaced in sympathy. He knew very well how Rudy died, though his mind only held factual things. _Shark attack_. There was no emotion tied to the facts, so hearing it from Rudy made it all the more real. “Oh, wow, Rudy. That’s... that’s terrible. I’m sorry to hear it. That’s a shame.”

“Yeah.” Rudy nodded sadly. “Mom and dad were really depressed for a bit. I think they still are but... they’re learning to... the thing where you know something hurts a lot and it’ll always hurt, but you still find a way to get up and smile at things that make you feel good?”

“Right, I understand.” Harry nodded. “Do you miss them?”

Rudy looked up at him and his eyes water. “Yes. A lot... I... I’d try to see them as much as I can. Yknow. In the Void.” Harry nodded. “But I think it only makes me sadder to do that every day for a little bit and I... I don’t want to do anything stupid. I know it’s illegal to pass into that other layer or you’ll become a ghost, right?”

“Right. It’s very illegal and very scary when there’s a tear in the Veil like that. You’re very responsible to not get too caught up in the emotion.”

“Yeah. But that leaves me with nothing much to do here. So I think it’s time I keep going.”

“That’s brave of you.” Harry said with a smile. “What did you like to do when you were alive?”

Rudy looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully and hummed. “I... like... playing soccer and video games. Pokemon was my favorite. But I think Mario Kart’s a close second. The gamecube kind.”

Harry chuckled and grinned at the boy. “I like video games too, yeah. And Mario Kart’s _my_ favorite.”

Rudy’s eyes widened in surprise but his smile just about brightened the whole room. “Really?!”

“Really.” He nodded and smiled softly at Rudy. “Well, Rudy... I do hope you find yourself full of joy and your parents return to you when they can. And that wherever you go has pokemon and soccer and other things you may enjoy.” Harry got back onto his knees and held his arms out for the boy.

“Thank you so much.” Rudy said, and hugged Harry so abruptly that Harry chuckled. He closed his eyes tightly, expecting pain again, but none came. Like when Liv passed, all that filled him was warmth. He didn’t turn into a skeleton and there was no pain.

He returned himself properly back into the mortal world and smiled to himself. Louis suddenly laughed so loud that the sound traveled all the way up the stairs, and Harry smiled even more as he made his way back down to join the party. He placed Louis’ present under the tree and joined in the conversation with everyone. 

When it was dinner, Harry sat with Louis and Lottie at the table. Emmy was contently eating some fine cat wet food cuisine. The family and Harry ate, and chatted, and laughed, and when the cake came out, Louis’ eyes lit up. “Oh this is so cool!” He said, and everyone sang Happy Birthday to him. He blew out the candles and everyone got a slice. Harry couldn’t get over how _adorable_ Louis was eating his funfetti in large bites, then small bites, then large, then small.

“Why’re you eating it like that?”

“Because it’s so good but then I don’t want to run out of it so I take bite sized bites... but then i just want so much more so here I am, wharfing it down.” Louis then took a large forkful of the cake and Harry laughed so much.

Harry helped do the dishes and clean up. They all watched _The Grinch_ on the living room television before heading up to bed. Harry and Louis ran up, and it was a whole hour before everyone was done using the bathrooms for nightly routines. Because Harry was a guest, he was allowed to use the bathroom first to change and brush his teeth.

As if he _needed_ to but _fine_, he’d play along.

Harry waited for Louis on the bed, arms behind his head on the pillow as he thought about Rudy and Liv. He hadn’t told Louis about the breakthrough that was the new miracle of his job. He had to tell him. Louis had to know. He looked up when Louis came in with Emmy and closed the door behind him. “Hey.” Harry said gently, smiling when Emmy hopped onto the bed and curled up into a ball. 

“Hey.” Louis’ voice was soft and tired, but he looked positively radiant. “How’re you doing?”

“I’m doing good. Really good. Had a good time today.”

“Will you stay here tonight?” Louis asked as he slid under the covers with Harry. He turned on his side to face him properly, and Harry mimicked him, moving just a little closer so their knees touched.

“I’ll take the night off from Reaping souls. But I make no promises if someone wants to cross to the other side.” They smiled at each other and Harry gazed into Louis’ eyes. “I have to tell you something about that, actually.”

“What?” Louis asked, a guard in his voice as if he was expecting the worst.

“Nothing bad, Louis. Don’t worry. I just wanted to tell you that... that it doesn’t hurt. Doing what I do. And at the end of the day, I... I have you to thank. Because it would’ve never stopped hurting if I hadn’t met you. You showed me so much about...” Harry’s eyes softened. “About life.” He softly chuckled. “And... and I’ve become more in tune with it. More in tune with humans. With life. It’s—and I... I _care_. Louis, I care! So much about so many things and it’s...” he sighed softly. “It’s good. It’s really good to feel this and to experience this and I’m so happy that you made the most immature bet with me because you cared about your cat’s life that much. And I... I would’ve done the same. I get it now. I understand why you would do such a foolish thing for someone you love so much. I do.”

Louis smiled even wider and more genuine than ever, his eyes bright. “That’s so great, Harry! How did that happen though? When did it stop hurting?”

“Madame Liv was the first one who didn’t hurt.” 

“Look at that. It makes sense then... the way you put. Thing is.” He shrugged. “Sure you can thank me, Harry, but... But at the end of the day, you decided to take everything on. That’s all you. I only showed you all the doors your back was turned to.”

“Still. You showed them to me. It’s more than anyone’s ever done for me, so thank you.”

“You thank me so much. Sometimes for... pretty much the same thing in a lot of different words. It’s really sweet of you. I’m just... I’m happy you’re happy. You weren’t all that happy before. Dead inside, for lack of a better term.”

“That’s exactly how I felt.” Harry chuckled and scrunched his nose. Louis smiled and his finger poked out from under the covers to poke Harry’s nose. Before Louis could pull it away, Harry kissed the tip of his finger, and Louis’ eyes softened. Harry gave him a small smile and closed his eyes quickly. “Goodnight, Louis.”

Harry heard Louis yawn and sigh before saying, “Goodnight, Harry.”

The hole Harry dug himself in didn’t seem to have a bottom. He couldn’t see it even if he tried. He just kept falling and falling, no end in sight. His eyes opened and he lifted his hand up to touch Louis’ forehead to give him a peaceful sleep. 

He couldn’t help thinking that, in a way, like this, somehow, he was better off than he’d ever been.

It was the second time Harry slept. He still didn’t need to, but it was a very nice sensation. There was no explaining sleep other than your body comfortably rests. Not everyone had that luxury either. Night terrors, sleep apnea, sleep paralysis, insomnia... Honestly, Harry felt like he was robbing someone of sleep, even if that wasn’t at all logical. In a way, he still felt he wasn’t allowed to do these things that humans did, experience the things humans experienced. He felt _bad_ for being so grateful and thankful that he was cheating the system.

Fuck.

At four in the morning, Emmy decided to bother them. She came up between them, their faces close, and she plopped herself right between their noses. Louis groaned and Harry sputtered in surprise. “I’ll go feed her.” Harry said quietly, and when he rose up, Emmy jumped up the bed happily and meowed expectantly. Louis’ eyes blinked slowly and then closed to sleep. Harry’s heart swelled with endearment and he headed downstairs with Emmy to feed her. 

Harry went right back to sleep after.

Christmas morning came. Jo came to their rooms knocking on doors and saying to get up for presents. Harry yawned and groaned when he woke and Louis whined and turned onto his stomach, face in the pillow. Then, Lottie came along and shouted for everyone to wake up as well. “PRESENTS why are you two still in bed?!” 

“You didn’t knock!” Louis shouted, looking up to see her int he doorway. He tossed a pillow at her, but she quickly shut the door to dodge the blow.

“Well get up there’re presents!”

Harry and Louis sat up. Louis stretched and Harry stood. “I thought you’d be excited for presents.”

“I am, I’m just still sleepy and I could go for another hour or ten.” Louis said with a sleepy smile. He grabbed his new blanket, making Harry’s heart melt with how much Louis clearly loved it, and draped it around his shoulders like a cape again.

They made their way down into the living room. Emmy was playing with torn off wrapping paper. It was like Christmas came for her, too. Dan was handing out presents and Fizzy was in charge of trash collecting. 

“Morning, loves!” Jo said happily, opening up a jewelry box with a necklace inside. “Oh, Dan this is lovely! Thank you so much!”

Daisy and Phoebe were helping Ernest and Doris with their little presents which consisted of toys appropriate for those under three years old. Lottie just opened up a present which consisted of a gorgeous off the shoulder blouse. 

“Louis, you’ve got birthday-Christmas presents!” Dan said, gesturing to a tiny pile apart from the main presents pile.

“Brilliant, let’s see...” Louis sat on the floor beside his pile and rubbed his hands together. Emmy made her way toward him in giant steps on every present in the vicinity, seeming determined not to touch the actual floor. She’d clearly rather go through an obstacle than through a direct path.

Louis’ first present was tickets from Lottie to see Blink 182. His eyes lit up like the sun and he looked up at Lottie in awe. “This is sick, this is fucking incredible, I can’t wait to go next year, oh my god. So cool, fuck, best present already! Everyone else’s doesn’t matter. I’m kidding.”

Fizzy got him some new shoes that he immediately tried on and stomped in to show off his appreciation. He thanked her gratefully and didn’t take them off as he opened a present from his mother and Dan, which consisted of a modern-vintage polaroid camera. Louis positively loved it, grinning from ear to ear. 

“But how does this work then?” He asked when he took it out, and Harry was surprised to know that he _knew_.

“Here,” Harry said, taking the tiny camera. It definitely had a modern vibe to it, but the mechanics were similar to the original polaroids. “So these things are the polaroid films. You’ll put this... packet, I suppose, in this compartment here. You’ll need to buy these every time you run out but there are tons of border designs for them to choose from.”

There was a range of quiet after Harry explained it to Louis. Harry looked up at Louis, who was smiling at him with crinkles beside his eyes. He looked around at the others and Harry felt a wave of bashfulness take over him. 

“I just know how these work.” He said rather quickly.

“Just surprising! Do you have one? Oh you should’ve brought it if you did!” Jo said. Daisy and Phoebe snuck to the tree to grab their presents.

“No I don’t, I just. I just know.”

“So these go here?” Louis asked softly. Harry looked back at him and nodded. “Says I should charge it.”

“Oh that’s the modern part is it?” Harry asked with a laugh.

“I guess. Let me let it charge and I’ll test it out.” Louis looked up at his mom and stepdad. “Thank you for the camera! I’m so excited to try it out!” He got up to run and plug the camera in and returned happily to the floor. Emmy sat herself right into his lap and he laughed. “Excuse me, what’re you doing here? I’m not your bed.”

“She just loves you.” Harry said.

“She does, she does. And I love her.” He pet her head and she closed her eyes, purring. “I think your present’s left, isn’t it? Here’s mine for you.” He reached forward to grab a present, and Harry had almost forgotten how obvious it was that Louis had gotten him a present too.

His first Christmas present.

“Here’s mine.” Harry gave him the small box and took Louis’ present. “Thank you. Ready?”

“Yes.”

They both proceeded to happily tear the paper off. Louis stared at the game and broke into laughter, making Harry grin. “Do you like it?”

“I always wanted this game so yeah! I fucking do! Cards Against Humanity. Oh this is so funny, thank you, Harry.” He draped both his arms around him for a hug. “We can play this with our friends.”

“Definitely!” Harry tilted his head when he inspected his present. There seemed to be two parts of the present. The first was what looked like a jewelry box. He opened it carefully and gazed into the contents.

There was a gothic-yet-subtle looking skull and floral heart locket with a silver key to unlock it. Despite the intricate design, it was very wearable. He carefully unlocked it and inside was a tiny photo of Emmy. He smiled softly and put it around his neck before surveying the other pieces of jewelry.

Several rings.

“Are you kidding me?” Harry said, taking them out carefully. They were stunning and looked expensive, although Harry could tell they weren’t made from real intricate metals. It was more than fine. They were beautiful on their own. Skull, rose, and angel wing designs seemed to be the them for them all. 

Harry _loved_ them. He put some on his fingers on each hand and grinned at Louis. “I fucking love it, Lou.” 

“And look how sick you’ll look reading this.” Louis said, holding up the second part of the present, which was a thick volume of gothic short stories and poems from the past three hundred years. 

Harry was in heaven.

“You know me so fucking well,” Harry took the book carefully and flipped to the first page.He remember reading things bitterly before meeting Louis, rarely reading at all, but since reading _The Book Thief_ in Zayn’s bookshop, he couldn’t help wanting to fall more in love with literature of the darker proportions. 

“I’m glad you like you like it Harry. And I love my game!”

“What game is that?” Dan asked, and Louis pulled back to look at him, his smile fading.

“Well. It’s a game. Card game, kind of. Just for a laugh.”

Lottie looked over and gasped. “Can we play?!”

“Yeah you want mum and Dan and the twins to play Cards Against Humanity, do you?” Louis said sarcastically. Lottie blinked and shook her head. “Yeah I didn’t think so.”

“Because it’s naughty?” Harry said, which made Louis laugh in a rather giddy, nervous way. 

“Well the kids won’t play but we can still play!” Jo said. “We’re cool, we’re hip!”

“Not hip enough.” Fizzy said, grabbing more trash and shaking her head. “Trust me, you don’t want to play. You’ll only get mad because you don’t get the references.”

“It says 17 and up, Fizzy, how do you know so much about this game if you’re not 17 yet, hmm?”

“I’m not _that_ young, fuck off.”

“We should still play.” Harry suggested. “It’d be really funny to see your mum and Dad have a go at it. And me.”

“It’d be funny to see you play, that’s true.” Louis said, nodding. “Why not? After we clean up we can play this?”

“Us too?” Daisy asked, gesturing to her and Phoebe.

“Absolutely not.” Louis told her sternly.

“Why does Fizzy get to play then?!” Phoebe asked, frowning.

“Because she’s old _enough_. Promise in a couple years we can play Cards Against Humanity. Go enjoy your presents!” Louis said. “Come on, I got you that sephora thing you wanted!” 

“Oh is that why you went with Bebe to shop that day?” Harry asked with a grin.

“Yes, is it that obvious? I needed help to shop in sephora, sue me. Although I did wanna stay in there a bit longer, it was kind of fun.” He giggled.

Phoebe and Daisy gasped and looked at each other with devilish smiles. “Louis, Harry,”

“... Yes?” They both said quietly.

“Can we put makeup on you? You tattoo people all the time. This is kind of the same but on your face and temporary.”

Louis laughed and Harry chuckled. They looked at each other and with joyous smiles. “Yeah, I’m up for it.” Louis said.

“So am I.” 

“Oh we’re helping.” Fizzy said.

“Definitely. You need foundation anyway.” Lottie added.

“It’d be really funny,” Jo said. “if you did makeup first and then we all played.”

“So mean,” Louis laughed. “Come on then, let’s clean up and you can use as canvases.”

Harry was excited. He helped clean up with everyone else. Jo and Dan headed to the kitchen with Doris and Ernie in each arm to start on food for the day, and Lottie and Fizzie ran upstairs to grab their makeup while the twins set up their eyeshadow palettes and brushes. Harry and Louis sat on the couch in front of them and the older girls came back downstairs with several more brushes and cosmetics. 

“Did you wash your face?” Lottie asked.

“‘Course I did!” Louis said with a glare.

“Last night.” Harry muttered quietly with his eyes closed as Daisy applied something shimmery to his lids.

“Shut up.”

“Well at least Harry’s skin is flawless.” Fizzy said.

“Maybe he’s born with it.” Louis said.

Harry laughed, which made Daisy whine. “Don’t move! I messed up.”

“I’m so sorry, Daisy.”

“Stop crying!” Phoebe said as she carefully patted eyeshadow under Louis’ lids.

“It’s not my fault! How do you lot fucking do this every day without crying?”

“I sniffle.” Lottie said with a shrug.

“I’m going to paint your nails, boys.” Fizzy said, taking hold of Harry’s hand on his other side. 

“May I have black?” Harry asked.

“What is it with you and black you morbid creep?” Louis asked.

“I’m an emo.” Harry said, making them laugh. “Don’t know why you had to ask, it’s not like you didn’t know.”

“Open. your eyes,” Daisy said, and Harry did. She stared at her work and hummed before saying “close!” and vigorously blending.

“This smells weird.” Louis said from beside him.

“It’s foundation, shush.” Lottie told him. 

“What’s your favorite color?” Phoebe asked.

“Erm.” Louis voiced. “Blue-green.”

“Perfect.”

“Why?”

“Shh.”

“Mascara!” Daisy said. Harry opened his eyes and his heart raced in fear of being poked. He pulled back to blink and quietly apologized. “My client’s so nice.”

“Mine’s so fidgety.” Phoebe said.

“I’m doing my best here!” Louis said with laugh.

“Don’t talk! Now I got lipstick on your teeth.” Phoebe said with a pout.

“Okay Louis doesn’t need contour.” Lottie said.

“Just a bit?” Fizzy said.

“He has auto contour.”

Harry heard Louis smirk at that.

A brush touched his nose and Harry leaned back and turned his head behind Louis to sneeze. “Did you just sneeze on me?” Louis asked.

“NO TALKING I’M MESSING UP!” Phoebe yelled.

“I’m sorry!”

“No I didn’t sneeze on you.” Harry answered, returning to his proper sitting position.

“You need highlighter.” Daisy said. “Oh yeah, you could open your eyes.”

Harry did.

“Harry can I have your other hand?” Fizzy asked.

“Of course.” Harry said, putting his other hand on his lap closest to Fizzy.

“Some powder so you don’t fucking crease you wrinkly bitch.”

“Excuse me?” Louis asked, appalled. Harry laughed.

“None of us are 25 but you now.”

“Harry’s—”

“Shut it.” Harry said quickly.

Phoebe sighed heavily and threw her hands in the air. “I can’t work like this.” She took her new palette and dabbed at a purple color and put it to her own eyes without looking in a mirror.

“You can help me. Harry’s better.” Daisy said. Phoebe giggled and came up beside her. “What do you think for lips?”

“This color!”

Harry was trying not to smile at their preciousness. 

“Harry’s better,” Louis mimicked in annoyance, making Harry laugh again.

“He kind of is.” Fizzy admits.

“I’m being massively attacked.”

“I can see what Phoebe meant when she said you’re impossible to work on.” Lottie muttered, holding Louis’ head from the top to keep him still as she applied false lashes.

“Keep your hands still so they can dry.” Lottie said. Harry gave her a thumbs up as to not talk and ruin the twins’ work on his lips.

When Lottie finished, she sprayed Louis’ face with something that smelled delicious. Louis coughed and waved his hand as if to rid of the spray. “What is this stuff?”

“Setting spray. Girls you done with Harry?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Me too?”

“Well you don’t want your makeup to come off do you?”

Harry shook his head. “Done!” Daisy said happily.

“Let me see...” Lottie replaced them and she fixed a few things before spraying his face with the mist as well. Harry coughed as well and Fizzy gasped.

“Louis, your fingernails, too.” Fizzy said, leaving Harry’s side to go to Louis’. 

“Can I have this color? Turquoise?” Louis asked.

“Of course. I think it’s a beautiful color for you and matches your lip shade.” Fizzy said.

“As long as I match.”

Lottie ran off and returned with Louis’ polaroid camera. “I think this will be the perfect photo to break in your new camera.” She said, and stood in front of them with the camera faced toward them. “Strike a pose. Like Madonna.” 

Harry crossed his legs and held up a peace sign. He winked and stuck his tongue out. Louis scrunched his hair up with the hand Lottie wasn’t painting his nails on, tilted his head so it rested on Harry’s shoulder. “Cheese!”

The flash went off and Harry looked and felt horrified when Lottie took the polaroid out and started shaking it. “No!” Harry shouted, snatching the polaroid and holding it tenderly by the bottom. Lottie looked astonished. “Do not ever—Louis pay attention!” Louis’ eyes widened, lashes batting as he blinked. “Shake the polaroid in hopes that it develops faster. It actually ruins the photo. It’s a misdirect from the media.”

“You just said misdirect?” Louis laughed.

“Huh. I never knew that.” Lottie said with a shrug. 

The sisters crowded around the couch on both sides of Harry and Louis. Their heads were bent, waiting for the photo to develop, and it happened in about a minute. There he and Louis were, crystal clear as day, posing like they were on the cover of _Vogue_. Both with a full face of makeup and painted nails, Louis with cooler toned shades and Harry with warmer shades.

“This is the best photo. I love this photo, honestly.” Louis said, grinning as he took it from Harry’s hand. Oh man, I’m gonna put these up on my wall when I take enough!” 

“You can alway start now. Lots of DIY stuff on pinterest.” Fizzy said.

“Will check that out.” Louis said happily. Harry scrunches his nose at him and looked at the blusher on Louis’ cheeks. “Louis you’ve got something on your cheek.”

“It’s _blusher_.”

“Hmm, nope.” Harry felt far too giddy and excited. He couldn’t let the opportunity pass. He leaned in to kiss Louis’ cheek, and he could feel Louis smile. A flash went off. Harry pulled back to look at Lottie. “Did you take another photo?!”

“Just doing my civil duty.” Lottie said. 

Harry laughed and looked at Louis’ cheek. “Oh that left a mark. So much for setting spray.”

“Now we’ve gotta play Cards Against Humanity.” Louis said. “Looking fabulous.” 

“I think we can handle it.” Harry said.

“Oi!” Louis said, standing up. “Let’s play some CAH!” 

“Oh Louis!” Jo laughed. “You look amazing!”

“Very stylish.” Dan said. Harry poked his head in the doorway of the kitchen with a goofy smile. “Wow! But you guys look great!”

“Maybe she’s born with it.” Fizzy said from behind them.

“Maybe it’s Maybelline!” Lottie finished for her.

“Just put the steak in the oven so we can go for a bit of your new game!” Jo said happily. “Come on, let’s all gather round.”

“Does that mean we have to babysit the younger twins?” Daisy and Phoebe asked with matching pouts.

“How about we play Uno right after our game? Multiple games, even.” Louis suggested.

“Oh you know how murderous Uno gets in this house.” Dan said with a laugh.

“That’s why it’s so fun.” Lottie added, nodding happily.

“What’s Uno?” Harry whispered to Louis as they sat down. Louis took out cards from the box, and they cascaded about like dominoes.

“One of the best games to play for all ages that often ends in a blood bath.” Louis said rather cheerfully. Harry knit his brows at him and Louis laughed. “It’s fun, I promise. But after this. We’ll laugh our arses off either way.”

The game came with funny rules. Apparently Dan was the last to poop, so he ended up being Card Czar. Their first card was “Why can’t I sleep at night?” and Harry’s answering response was “Sitting on my face and telling me I’m garbage.” which Harry laughed at even before handing it to Dan. Louis’ was “self loathing.” Lottie’s was “the opioid epidemic. Jo’s was “itchy pussy”, which got almost won, and Fizzy’s was “anal beads”.

Remarkably, Harry’s won. Jo was keeping points.

After a few rounds of laughter, they decided to stop, with Fizzy taking the game as winner. That was when they put all the cards back—or Louis did, and Harry took the box from him to sort the black and white cards separately rather than having them in the box all at random. Louis proceeded to call him picky, and Jo grabbed the uno cards.

Louis was right. It _was_ a blood bath, and it seemed like the game never wanted to end. There was a fervent desperation, and no one was on anyone’s side, even if one person had Uno and everyone was hoping to get them to pick up more cards. There were betrayals, and angry shouts, and Harry saw Louis in his sibling element where his teasing and retorts were like burning firecrackers.

Harry liked to observe the family still. He watched how they all looked alike in subtle features, except Dan, but how they all seemed to like him well enough to be warm and happy with him. Louis spoke to each of his sisters, tauntingly, and lovingly, and his voice was so gentle as if his love for them always betrayed his snarky words. 

It was embarrassing when, a fair amount of times, Harry was caught looking at Louis and Lottie said, “Harry it’s your turn.” He was glad no one pointed out his depressing, pining gaze.

Fuck, he was pining, wasn’t he?

After three long games of Uno—Jo had to sit out for the last two to tend to dinner—they ate a large Christmas feast. “You did the napkin folds!” Harry said happily when Jo set the utensils on the table. 

“I did!” She preened at the compliment and Harry gave her a thumbs up.

For dinner, Harry had wine again, and maybe a bit too much, because he felt all hot and giggly just three glasses in. “I think you’re proper tipsy, lad.” Louis told him, and Harry gave him a look and just started laughing again. “Oh my god, you’re so giggly.”

By the time dinner was proper over and they had to get ready for bed again, Harry and Louis had Lottie and Fizzy help with removing the makeup properly. “Put on moisturizer at least.” Lottie said to them. They ended up dotting it on each other’s faces, and Fizzy called them insufferable.

Louis draped his new blanket around him when they were back bed. “Ugh. Tomorrow we have to get up and go home. But good because... it’s nice being here. But fuck do I get tired.”

“Can’t imagine what it’d been like living with them all before.” Harry said as he got cozy and faced Louis.

“Very loud.” Louis said, facing him, too and moving closer. “How’re you feeling?”

“Quite dandy, thank you.”

Louis giggled softly. “Good. I’m glad.” He sighed and came just a little closer. He pressed his forehead into Harry’s shoulder, tucking his head low. Harry swallowed and rested his chin on Louis’ head. He heard Louis take a deep breath and sigh out. “Can you read me something from your book?”

Harry smiled softly and nodded against him. “Sure, Louis.” He whispered, and carefully shifted. Louis sat up a bit and propped more pillows behind Harry before leaning into Harry’s side. “Thank you.” He said, taking his book and opening up to _A Rose for Emily _by William Faulkner. As Harry kept reading, he felt more engrossed from the themes of death and resistance of change... and the rose, the rose with many meanings. 

He could feel Louis’ breathing slow, and he touched Louis’ forehead as he always did to rid him of any potential nightmares. Carefully, he moved Louis so he was in a more comfortable position to sleep in. He waved his hand to turn the lights off in the room, and continued to read in the dark until the story concluded.

He closed the book and set it down on the nightstand. With a yawn, he fixed his pillows and laid down beside Louis. In his peaceful sleep, Louis pulled himself closer and an arm draped around Harry’s waist. Harry drew closer so Louis could rest against his chest, and Harry’s chin against his hair.

Eventually, Harry’s arm wound around Louis as well, and it was the best sleep he’d ever had. He thought of the koala he Reaped so long ago, and thought about how koalas hugged like this. Didn’t they? Louis could be his koala any day, and any night.

Fuck. Harry didn’t want to leave this. He wasn’t ready to leave. He never would be.

☽☼☾

Why did Louis possess such unusual qualities?

Sometimes, Harry would come back to this question. They seemed to have a connection, reading each other’s minds. Louis could see him. He could see the Darklings, even. He wondered what else Louis could see. It was a little scary, every time he kept thinking about it. These qualities weren’t _normal_. They didn’t just happen to any random human. It was a divine law that humans shouldn’t be able to do such things.

Louis and Harry had gone to Liam and Zayn’s for New Years Eve. Bebe was forced to spend it with her family, and she was very missed. They drank. Louis brought his Cards Against Humanities game. They drank some more. Shawn and Niall shared a kiss when it was midnight, as did Liam and Zayn. 

Harry and Louis didn’t. They stood beside each other watching the TV special count down and they were surrounded by their friends kissing. They cheered, and turned to each other, and paused. Harry swallowed hard and Louis looked away, and they looked at their friends, and had to wait for the snog fest to end before hugging them.

This was getting to be insane.

They were getting closer to Harry leaving and Harry couldn’t stand it.

A white dove soared into Louis’ flat from the balcony the evening of January first with a letter. Harry groaned and snatched the letter from the dove, which prompted her to fly off.

_Dear Brother_,

_It is time for our annual review of births and deaths from the previous year. We will also discuss those planned the new year and make any revisions if necessary. I am terribly busy with new year preparations. Come up on January 10th. If circumstances change, we may meet earlier. _

_Your Loving Brother,_

_Michael_.

Harry stared and reread the letter several times. Make any revisions if necessary? They _never_ made revisions. He frowned and ripped the letter up in quarters before going to toss it in the kitchen rubbish. 

“What was that?” Louis asked, closing the balcony door and locking it. “How’d a bird open the balcony door?’

“Not an ordinary dove,” Harry said, returning to the living room and laying down length wise on the couch. Louis sat himself on Harry’s lap and laid down on his chest. Which was fair. Harry took up the whole couch. “You’re so heavy.”

“Shut up.” Louis said with a small laugh. 

They were watching the animated movie _Klaus_, which was, in Louis’ words, better late than never. Harry had to give it to the animation. It was stunning, and the characters were engrossing with a captivating story to introduce the lore of Santa Claus. 

“Hey,” Louis said after a while. Harry looked down at him. Louis’ chin was propped up on his chest and his eyes were soft with nervousness. “Can I tell you something?”

Harry furrowed his brows and nodded. “Of course you can. Anything. Don’t you know that?”

“No, I know. Just.” He sighed slowly, eyes darting away for a moment. “It’s not something really normal. Haven’t told anyone... and I figure I could tell you. ‘Cause. Y’know. And. It’s something I’ve... I’ve kind of been thinking of ever since we met and stuff.”

Harry was more intrigued. He sat up a little and Louis nuzzled his face into Harry’s chest. “You can tell me anything, Louis. What’s this about?” 

“I... I think... I’ve always been a little odd. Just. Sometimes I’d see people that aren’t there.” He whispered. Harry stared at him, heart racing. What was Louis going on about? “Could always hear things.” Louis closed his eyes. “And I realized I wasn’t... it wasn’t... like. Normal because no one else could see what I saw and hear what I heard. But it wasn’t _bad_. Maybe a little. But not really. And... yknow, mum loves plants?”

“Yes, she did have an array of plants in her home.”

“When their leaves started to get dry and brown...” he swallowed hard. “I could help it... get better. Not revive it. Can’t revive stuff but I’d touch a plant and it would be green and vibrant again. I could elongate its life. There’d be a point where I couldn’t, y’know? And that was okay. But.” Louis met his eyes. “Mum would be so surprised y’know like ‘Oh I thought this flower was drying up! Guess the water helped.’ Just. And I’d know I wasn’t... _seeing_ or _imagining_ things.

“So... I don’t know. I don’t know.” He laughed sadly and sat up, a little. Harry pulled his legs back and criss crossed them. Louis sat on his knees, and Harry quickly motioned for him to sit properly or it would hurt him after. “And... when it mattered the most, with Emmy?” He looked away in time to see Emmy return from the litter box. “I saw you and you... were so shocked that I could see you. So shocked I could... read your mind. And I could see those demons.”

“I’m still shocked.” Harry admitted, and he sighed. At least this wasn’t all some hallucination from Louis, though he could see how others may have thought that. “I suppose you gave up on telling anyone that you were seeing things and hearing things?”

“Right.” Louis said with a nod. “I realized quick enough that no one would believe me so I didn’t bother trying to persuade anyone. It’s just been a secret I kept... and. It’s been a pretty good secret. It didn’t harm me. But yeah. Rarely I’d see someone there that... I know wasn’t really there. Not... in my plane of existence, I guess. And I think they know I know because I can’t just ignore it when it happens. I have to acknowledge it, even a little bit. But it always happens when no one else is around to witness either. But then they disappear.”

“But you don’t always see everything. Not like how I do.”

“Right. No, like. I don’t see whenever people pop up here to come to you... yknow. No. It’s... it’s very specific. And yknow, sometimes I’ll have a feeling where something’s haunted? And I’ll actually see someone every time I’m in that kind of place. It’s never just a cold draft.”

“The Void.” Harry whispered, realization dawning on him. “And ghosts. How have you hidden this from me?” He asked astonished. “I should’ve been able to tell at the very most. I’ve been pondering why...”

But Harry still didn’t know why.

“Like I said. It doesn’t happen when there’s others around.”

Harry swallowed hard and nodded, the gears in his head working to try to come up with some logical conclusion, even if none of it was logical. He leaned in to wrap his arms around Louis instead, and he felt Louis’ arms embrace him, too. “I believe you.” He said. “I believe you.”

Louis was able to elongate life?

Emmy. The plants in his mother’s home. 

There was something that wasn’t clicking, but it was on the tip of his tongue.

“Thank you, Harry.” Louis pulled back and looked at him. “I’m... I’m happy I met you because... I finally get to tell someone who... who’ll believe me and knows I’m not lying. And even if you were some normal bloke and not some celestial being, I think I’d have told you anyway.”

Harry’s heart clenched. “Yeah? You would’ve?”

Louis giggled, eyes crinkling at the sides. “Definitely. You’re different. In a good way. And you’re so easy to trust. There’s never been a time that I’ve felt unsafe or unsure with you. I trust you with my life.”

Harry placed his hand to his own heart and clenched his fist, gazing intently into Louis’ eyes. “Thank you so much for entrusting me with this.”

“You’re welcome.” Louis said, smiling in a way that made looking at him hurt. It was a pain that Harry gladly accepted. Louis took a deep breath and laughed softly. He looked at the TV and gasped. “I’m... I’m gonna make popcorn because it just feels like a popcorn TV watching night. Maybe make some hot cocoa, too.”

“I’d love hot cocoa.” Harry half moaned. 

“You’ve not had hot cocoa yet.”

Harry blinked and scoffed. “So? I know it’s going to be delicious anyway. Leave me alone.”

Louis laughed and got off of him. Harry watched him walk away into the kitchen. He admired the way Louis bounced so happily to the kitchen, seeming as if something was actually off his shoulders. And his everything. His _everything_, and how content he was with his life. Harry admired it all.

Emmy got up from her spot against the wall to follow him.

His life.

It hit him like a train.

Louis was Life.

Harry was Death.

And Harry... loved life.

Harry ran his fingers through his curls and scrunched them in his hair, eyes going wide. Sure, people often said their significant others were _their lives_. _The air they breathed. Larger than life. _But Louis was _Life._ There was no way he wasn’t... but fuck, he never thought Life existed so simply and within a human. It took Life this long to find its way to him. 

Life wasn’t an entity, really. Not like how Harry was. Louis wasn’t a celestial being. He was Louis, but had a remarkable magic that made him so unbelievably special and unlike any other human in the world. A magic so subtle and good that Harry didn’t notice it until now.

It’s no wonder Louis was able to break down his walls so easily and bring Harry to life in his own way without destroying what he was already. Seriously. In what world would any human be able to make Death _live_ rather than _exist_?

His heart raced so much that he was sure it was about to burst from his chest. Harry took a deep breath in a sad attempt to relax himself. 

Fuck, he was so in love with Louis.

Harry was consumed by an emotion as large as life made him feel. He smiled to himself, reveling in the feeling, and he felt like he couldn’t stand another second still or he would explode. He couldn’t keep waiting. Their year together was almost up, and circumstances could change at any given time.

After taking another deep breath, Harry stood and walked tot he kitchen.

Louis’ back was to him. He put the popcorn bag into the microwave and set the timer for one minute and thirty seconds. That was how long Harry was giving himself. Now or never. He couldn’t fathom how his insides felt like a chaotic bunch of swirls of a jumbled mess with only one bit of certainty.

He was in love with Louis, and Louis was Life.

Louis turned and blinked up at him. “Hey, what’s—”

“I want to try something humans do.” Harry said, surprising himself with how calm and smooth he sounded despite how much of a loose cannon he felt like, like his heart was about to fall right out of his head, or his toes.

“Oh,” Louis said. “Okay, like wha—” Louis’ breath hitched so beautifully when Harry stepped into his space. Harry lifted his hand to hold the back of Louis’ neck. He focused on every little inch of Louis’ face, taking in the freckles, his long and graceful lashes and how his ocean eyes peered right back into his eyes, too, stunned and bold.

“Observed it for as long as I can remember.” Harry said quietly. As urgent as he felt, he also wanted to preserve this emotion, take it in for everything it is, and remember how Louis looked right now. Louis nodded subtly. Harry could feel Louis’ pulse jumping under his skin against his fingers. He was feeling, too. “Can I?”

“It’s your decision to do... whatever... whatever you want to do.” Louis said, his voice just as quiet. It could solve world peace, the gentleness of his voice.

“No. Not with this. Because if I try this, I wouldn’t want it to be with anyone but you.”

Louis didn’t answer him, but his eyes bore into Harry’s searching, and holding. If eyes could speak... everything would be said and known in one look. Louis’ eyes didn’t leave Harry’s as he pulled it up to his own face, guiding it to cup his cheek. “There...” He said, his own hand resting over Harry’s for a moment before it slid down to hold Harry’s wrist instead.

Harry hesitated for a second, but only a second. He leaned down, angling Louis’ face towards his as Louis stood on his toes. Louis’ lips parted a little, the bottom one quivering ever so slightly. His eyes fluttered and blinked, almost like a nod with his eyes, his lips mouthing a “Yes.” Harry closed his eyes and closed the space between them, their lips meeting, and Harry felt himself light on fire. 

He never thought such an exaggerated phrase could actual equate to the warmth and comfort he felt. On fire. The kiss was so soft and chaste, just their lips pressed together, fitting like plush pillows layered together. There was such a gentle pleasure. A tingle. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew the popcorn stopped popping and the microwave beeped. Louis exhaled through his nose, parting his lips, and barely, barely, barely pulling away. Their eyes opened, locking on one another. Harry was certain the green flecks in Louis’ eyes are life, the blue surrounding them the ocean. 

He’s life. Harry kissed life.

Louis’ eyes darted to his lips before surprising Harry by leaning up for another kiss, one that was fuller and deeper. The hand on Harry’s wrist came up to cradle the back of Harry’s neck and the other held the dip of his waist on the side, pulling Harry closer. Harry answered Louis’ lips with his own. Tentatively, Louis’ tongue slips into Harry’s mouth and their kisses grew more thorough, feeling so deliberate and passionate. It was enough for Harry to moan into Louis’ mouth when their tongues brushed against each other. With every new kiss felt like a first breath. Harry was becoming addicted to it.

They pulled away after a few moments, needing to breathe, and Harry looked at him so lovingly. It had to be love. He knew it to be love, but it factually just had to be. This was the thing every human talked about. This was the thing humans had that was the closest they had to magic. There was no way it wasn’t _love_. Pure, burning love. Harry felt it coursing through him, giving him a high and a drive that could make him do anything he could possibly imagine.

“How... was that okay?” Louis asked, slightly breathless, lips a little swollen. 

Harry didn’t answer his question. It wasn’t important, although it was truly the most magnificent thing he had ever physically felt. He spoke the first thing that came to his mind. A declaration of love, hidden with gratitude and sincerity. It was something he couldn’t deny and it was only for Louis. “I am so thankful to have met you, Louis Tomlinson. You’ve made me feel more than I’ve ever felt in fourteen trillion years and for that, Lou, I am eternally grateful.”

He couldn’t believe that Louis was looking at him the way he was right now. The look in his eyes made him feel so warm and enamored and Harry felt that for _him_. Louis blinked, then, and reached behind Harry’s shoulders, eyes moving away from Harry’s to look behind him.

Harry shuddered. He shuddered but couldn’t understand why, although he felt something... different.

“Wings.” Louis whispered.

Harry’s eyes shifted, looking to the very far right, despite not being able to see them. He couldn’t believe it. But he could _feel_ them.

He... he had wings?

He lowered his hands from Louis’ face and looked over his shoulder to see Louis’ careful fingers brushing over the feathers. The wing curled against Louis’ touch, and Harry couldn’t stop staring at it. He looked over his other shoulder. Lo and behold, there was the other wing.

The wings were massive and didn’t fit well in Louis’ small kitchen. They were squished between the counters, just snug. The feathers were obsidian save for the silver tips. 

Harry had never had wings before, yet here they were. He felt them on his back, against his shoulder blades. He knits his brows and tried to focus on the muscle against his shoulder to move his wings, and they did. He lifted them up and curled them, wrapping him and Louis in a little protective cocoon.

They were so big, elegant, and new! And Harry let out a little sob. It was one of the only things in his whole existence that he ever remembered wanting. The feeling was silver, bursting in his gut. He was like all the other angels. Like his brothers. His terrible, terrible brothers that he always wanted to prove himself to, that belittled him. Well fuck them. He had wings now.

And Louis was here with him, smiling so widely up at him and his wings. “What are you doing to me?” Harry asked softly. The question made Louis look at him, and Harry pulled Louis closer by the hands.

“A better question would be ‘What am I supposed to say when you tell me those things?’” Louis voiced, his arms wrapping around Harry’s shoulders before he jumped. Harry’s hands were quick to catch him, holding him up by his thighs, and Louis’ legs wrapped around his waist, their bodies pressed flush together.

“Whatever you’d like to say.” Harry told him, a lazy smile on his lips. He’d never been so comfortable, so happy, so _alive_. It was pure bliss.

Louis looked into his eyes again, but a soft realization filled them. It was impossible how soft Louis’ eyes became, seriousness, but calmness on his face.

Harry was in no way prepared for the question when Louis asked him plain and simple, “Do you love me?” His insides surged up, something setting them to life. His heart was doing double time, and his insides brightened. It was something he never wanted to stop feeling.

Observing humans had taught him to be cautious. People got their hearts broken way too many times, and Harry contemplated the terrible possibility that Louis may not love him the way he does. He dropped his gaze from Louis’. He had no idea what to say, but Louis’ thumb slid under Harry’s chin and lifted it up so effortlessly, their eyes meeting again.

“Are you in love with me?” Louis asked, his eyebrows quirking, as if he was realizing or seeing something for the first time. Something serious. And it _was_ serious. It wasn’t the same question. It was a question Harry felt more terrified of answering.

“You’re Life.” Harry said. “And I’m Death.” Louis bit his lower lip. “Death is... irrevocably, completely, and eternally enamored with Life and everything Life has to offer.”

Louis’ eyebrows quirked again, a mixture of intense emotions. Harry was certain Louis had been holding his breath before he breathed out, “What the fuck” in a rushed whisper, barely getting the last word out before his lips tenderly crashed against Harry’s, who kissed Louis’ back as if his life depended on it.

It was easier to follow Louis with his kisses. Harry kissed him back just as enthusiastically. He unfolded his wings and let them breathe and fan out as much as they could without breaking anything—which wasn’t a lot in such a small space—and his wings shuddered along with Harry’s body as a pleasing chill ran up his spine. Harry groaned, reveling in the feeling of Louis’ soft, tender lips.

Louis moaned so softly against his mouth and pulled back, looking up at him. Harry chased his lips, only to give Louis a peck, drawing out a shaky little giggle. He was only vaguely aware of something poking his stomach. “Harry?” Louis said.

“Yes, Louis?”

“I... I don’t...” Louis bit his bottom lip and looked anxious. “Who... who knows what’ll happen, right? In the summer?” Harry’s smile faded a little at the reminder. “But... but either way you won’t... you won’t be able to stay.”

“I don’t want to think about that, Louis.” Harry whined softly, not wanting this feeling to go away.

“We don’t have to. It’s just always in the back of our minds regardless... and. I don’t want to waste anymore of the time we have if you don’t, either.”

Harry knit his brows. “We’re not wasting time anymore. Right? We’re... look at us right now.”

Louis softly laughed and brushed their lips together slowly. restinghis forehead against Harry’s. “I know. And I’m so happy. But in case... I don’t know. Anything could happen. I know that now. So...” his eyes were so vivid and vibrant, but Louis’ pupils seemed dliated. Harry blinked slowly and gave him a little bunny kiss. “I—do you... do you want to try something else? More of this?”

“What exactly?” Harry asked, but suddenly felt like his body got to the conclusion before his brain did. His heart started beating even faster and he felt himself slowly getting hard, which, undeniably, was something he had never felt before. Louis looked so good, and felt so good just like this that it was impossible to ignore. That... and Harry was so deeply in love with him that his heart and body craved more.

“Do you maybe want to fuck me?” Louis asked, voice soft and breathless that the bluntness of the question sent Harry’s body with a new shock of yearning.

“I...” he closed his eyes and sighed softly. “I can’t.”

“But why?” Louis nearly whined, looking confused and pleading with those captivating eyes of his.

“Because...” Harry wasn’t sure. All the things he’d done already were... tamer in comparison to what Louis asked. Out of all the things in his alleged restrictions, Harry was certain, above everything, that the only genuine restriction was... that he wasn’t supposed to fall in love with a human or kiss one or have any kind of physical, romantic relationship with a human. None of that. It was never pointed out to him because it was never a problem, though angels didn’t go on falling in love with humans and acting on their emotions. Ever. It simply wasn’t done.

But _fuck_ did Harry want to... with whatever that meant, whatever it entailed. He never had, just like how he’d never done a lot of things before meeting Louis. Harry wanted to do it with every part of him, put his passion into it, wanted Louis to know just how much he loves him. “Because I’d make love to you, Louis.”

“You’re making me look so bad it’s not even funny.” Louis said, tilting his head to slot their lips together. Their lips fit and moved so well together, slow, tender, and thorough. Harry’s stomach fluttered, his blood simmering. “Bed, my room, bed, baby.” Louis whispered between every new kiss. Harry groaned into his mouth. Louis calling him baby? Fuck. That hit different.

Harry’s grip on Louis’ thighs tightened as he walked through the flat carefully in what he hoped was the right direction. He wasn’t about to kiss Louis endlessly with his eyes open like the Bruno Mars song. Somewhere behind him, Emmy meowed. He curled his wings inward behind him whenever he had to fit through thinner doorways, and he barely opened his eyes to see he made it to Louis’ room.

Louis’ legs tightened around him and Harry’s hands slid up to hold his slim, curvy waist. “You’re so petite.” Harry whispered against him. Louis smiled against his lips and Harry stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked softly, pulling back. Their eyes opened and Harry bit his bottom lip nervously. Louis’ eyes were worried and full of empathy. Harry could feel his fingers playing with the curls on the back of his head. He could purr.

“What if... what if we’re _interrupted_, Louis?”

Louis’ fingers froze in his hair. He blinked, paused for a moment, then shook his head. “Then we’re interrupted and you know you’re okay with doing your thing. Doesn’t hurt anymore, right? That’s what matters. But—we can’t.” Louis sighed. “People can go insane thinking about _what ifs_, especially... worst case scenario what ifs... and if people do that, they’re going to miss the present. Do you understand, darling? If it happens, it happens, but the possibility of it happening shouldn’t deter us from... living our own lives.”

Harry kissed him chastely. Louis was right, and Harry was once again infinitely thankful he was so patient and understanding and respectful with everything. 

He stood at the foot of the bed and lifted one knee after the other onto the bed, slowly guiding Louis down on it as their lips crashed together and parted to deepen their kisses, inviting tongues and the occasional tooth which made them giggle. They kissed so lovingly, as if they’d been doing it forever, even if Harry hadn’t.

It dawned on Harry that he had observed. Being around for as long as him, it was no wonder he knows the various ways people have sex. Fuck, he’s even Reaped a soul while they were going at it, which is definitely a _way to go_. Although, he was still nervous. It dawned on him that he was actually going to do this. “Erm, Lou,” Harry said, pulling back a little and looking down at him. He faltered for a moment and swallowed hard. “I—I’ve never...”

Louis’ soft eyes crinkled at the sides and he pulled Harry in for a sweet kiss. “Careful, your pretty wings.” He whispered, one hand on Harry’s side and the other wrapping around his back under his wings. Harry let his wings curve forward, shifting so they wouldn’t be hurt, and Louis flipped them over carefully so he was on top instead, straddling his thighs. He hurriedly sat up a little to shift his wings, letting them stretch outward, and he fell back. 

“If... If I tell you to do something while we do this, just because—I mean.” Louis sighed and hummed thoughtfully. “In the moment of things. I mean... just. Don’t do it unless you want to. Or if I do something and you want me to stop? Tell me. This... I don’t care if you’re human or angel or whatever. Sex is a serious thing and I want us to communicate how we’re feeling and what we want or don’t want.” 

Harry relaxed from Louis’ words. He let out a deep breath and smiled up at him. There was no doubt that Louis would be good to him no matter what, and he would be good to Louis, too. “Okay.” He whispered, nodding. “Thank you so much for that.” He smiled warmly as his hands reached out to hold Louis’ hips, his eyes briefly lowering to follow their curve.

“You’re welcome, darling.” Louis whispered, smiling as he leaned down to kiss Harry softly. His lips worked their way down the underside of Harry’s jaw and along the side of his neck. Harry exhaled slowly, his wings shuddering. He could feel Louis’ warm breath against his skin, could _hear_ him smile in his voice. “You’re beautiful. You’re so gorgeous. Fuck, you’re—you’re so divine, Harry.” He whispered. Harry’s heart melted, and his eyes fluttered closed. He arched his neck back as Louis sucked against the tender skin over his pulse point. He hummed softly at the tingly feeling against his skin, the feeling going straight to his dick. 

He felt so fucking warm. Louis always made him feel warm, but this was on a whole other level.

“Adventurous.” Louis spoke into his skin, biting slowly into the love bite he’d just given him. Harry gasped, a blend of pain and pleasuring arousing him further. Louis kissed the area to soothe it. He trailed kisses down Harry’s exposed chest where his shirt was unbuttoned, his fingers working on the lower buttons of the shirt. A soft moan escaped Harry, and he saw Louis peek up at him. Louis splayed his hand over Harry’s chest when he got all the buttons undone, and Harry loved how Louis touched him so gently, just to _feel_. “That’s what you are.”

“Really?” Harry asked shakily. He sat up to help Louis slid his shirt off his shoulders, but they silently realized his wings were sticking out through his shirt, so Harry magicked his shirt completely gone. “Better?” He whispered, and Louis laughed softly.

“Loads better.”

Harry reached up to brush his thumb along Louis’ cheek. Louis leaned into the touch and turned his head toward his it, kissing his wrist. He smiled softly and peppered kisses down Harry’s arm and right over the rose tattoo he’d gotten, and Harry held Louis’ hips again with both hands.

“Breathtaking.” Louis said, giving him little pecks over his shoulder, then down his chest. His hips started to grind into Harry’s crotch. Harry’s grip on Louis’ hip tightened. It was just slow friction, but it was so effective. He let out a quiet moan and Louis sucked over Harry’s nipple.

“M-me?” Harry breathed out shakily, looking down to see Louis’ eyes peering up at him. 

“Mmm, mhmm.” Louis hummed against his skin. He bit his nipple and Harry threw his head back, moaning quietly again.

“Charismatic, too.” 

“You’re sure?” Harry asked, his heart racing and breath growing heavier. Louis laughed so sweetly and kisses over chest, his abdomen, and Harry’s hips bucked up shallowly into Louis’. The friction was making him warmer and relieving his straining dick a little more with every second that went by.

“Positive. Darling.” Louis gave Harry a beautiful smile as he unzipped his jeans and pulled them off. Harry helped kick his jeans off, and Louis tossed them onto the floor. Louis returnedto his throne on Harry’s hips and rolled his hips even faster. Harry couldn’t look away even if he tried, and he was sure Louis was getting just as hard when he felt something pressing against him. 

He groaned deep in his throat, and Louis slid down. He whined, missing the sweet frictionof their crotches rubbing together. With a giggle, Louis sucked a bruise over Harry’s pelvic bone, with one hand reaching between them to palm Harry’s bulge.

Harry hissed and began rocking into Louis’ hand as if it was all he knew how to do, chasing the feeling, completely overwhelmed at how Louis’ mouth felt against his skin. Louis, who was on him, doing this to him, and Harry loved it already, loved Louis. It was so much, almost too much, but he couldn’t get enough.

“Elated.” Louis said suddenly, his head popping up to look at him with a big smile.

“Yeah?”

“Ask your cock, Harry. I’m pretty sure it’d say it’s pretty elated.” Louis said with a laugh, and Harry laughed too. He tugged down Harry’s briefs, his cock springing outward, hard and needy for attention. He gave it a few experimental tugs that had Harry groaning and thrusting into his fist. “Feels good?”

“Y-yeah, yeah.”

“Fucking sexy.” Louis whispered, the timber of his voice and his words shooting straight through Harry’s body like a shock. “That’s F.”

Harry softly laughed. “Yeah I...” he sighed shakily. “r-recognized the pattern.” He said, and struck by need and impulse, he sat up and pressed his lips to Louis’, his hands sliding up to the hem of Louis’ shirt. He pulled it off carefully, and Louis’ hair went fluffy and everywhere. Louis giggled, kissing him again and leaning forward to press Harry to the bed again.

Harry’s hands slid up Louis’ smooth back to feel, and Louis felt so warm and slim and fit right in his palms so perfectly, it was as if Louis was made for him. Well. Life may as well have been made for Death. One didn’t exist without the other. “You’re exquisite.” Harry whispered against his mouth, eyes opening briefly to look at him.

“So are you, baby, so are you.”

“All these...” Harry began, trailing his hands down Louis’ arms from his back and ran them up again, eyes trailing his lovely tattoos. He felt like he’d seen many glimpses of them here and there, but never had he admired them so up close and personal. “They mean something?”

“Most do.” Louis said to hi, kissing every bit of Harry’s skin his mouth could get to. “Genuine,genuinely Harry.”

“G and H, wow. Two for one.” Harry laughed, and Louis giggled. Louis sat up on his knees and hurriedly undid his jean belt and zipper. Harry took the chance to press kisses onto Louis’ collarbones, tentatively licking a stripe over it. He felt Louis shiver and it made him smile. He loved how Louis reacted to him, probably as much as Louis enjoyed how he reacted, too.

“You’re getting comfortable.” Louis said.

“I just know I want to kiss you everywhere.” Harry said, burying his face into Louis’ neck. Louis tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck. He moaned softly, and Harry thought it was such a pretty sound that his cock twitched where it sadly laid untouched—something that Harry wished would be fixed.

“Fuck, your mouth is unholy.” Louis moaned just as Harry sucked a lovebite against the side of his neck, and licked from the base of his neck to the back of his ear, making Louis shiver. He began rutting against Harry’s thigh. Harry could feel how hard Louis was, and he could only imagine how much his dick was straining in his pants. He brought his hands to Louis’ pants to tug them down, and he kissed down his chest, making Louis suck in a shaky breath. 

“You make the loveliest sounds.” Harry said, and Louis blushed furiously. Louis moved back to toss his jeans and briefs away and he sighed in relief. He smiled and brought himself closer to sit on Harry’s lap, and wrapped his legs around him. “What do you want me to do?” Harry asked, running his hands up Louis’ thighs and to his waist, holding him as close as possible.

“Erm,” Louis hummed thoughtfully, cradling the back of Harry’s head with both of his hands as Harry kissed any part of Louis’ body he could reach, mostly consisting of his shoulders. He bit down gently, experimentally, over Louis’ shoulder, and he let out a soft hiss and moan. Harry looked up, eyes widening.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, god, felt good. You can bite me as much as you want.” Louis said, kissing his lips. Harry smiled, feeling reassured. “How do you want to do this?” I could ride you?” He smiled at his own words, his hands sliding down to Harry’s sides, palms brushing over them soothingly. “Want to ride you, actually.”

“I’ll be terrible, you can do that if you want. Or... or...” Harry paused as the concept of Louis fucking him made his face feel hot. “Whatever, you want, Lou.”

“Love you calling me Lou. Don’t know if I’ve told you that, but I do.” Louis whispered.

“Lou.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis waist as Louis seared their lips together. Harry moaned into his mouth, their kisses muffling it, and Louis hummed softly. 

There was something beautifully intimate to know this human was the one he fell in love with. This human was the only human for him, the only _person_ for him. He looked at Louis and knew only how he felt about him, and how that feeling was reciprocated just as much. There was much pure love. It was in their eyes, in every kiss they shared, in every soft giggle. It was Paradise.

“Hang on.” Louis whispered, and pulled back. He reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, fumbling hands rifling through the contents, only to pull out a bottle.

“Lube?” Harry asked.

“Oh, good, baby, yes.” Louis said, grinning. Harry preened at that, happy that he knew. “Need you to stretch me open really nice. It’s been a while for me.”

Harry admired how effortless, honest, and confident Louis was speaking to him. He certainly wasn’t shy, and it made Harry feel rushes of heat to hear it. He wanted to be just as confident and easy going, so he took the bottle and opened it, letting the slow, clear liquid pour onto his fingers. 

“Eager, hmm?”

“Am I? I mean, yeah. I feel like I’ve earned the right to be a little eager.” Harry joked lightly, making Louis laugh. He knit his brows, his laughter dying quickly. “Wait,” Harry said, looking up at him. “A while?”

“Yes?” Louis said, as if it were obvious. “Haven’t... it’s been a while. Yeah. Like... six... seven... maybe even eight months or something?”

Harry raised his head to meet his eyes. “You... well not as much now but you always went to the club.”

Louis knit his brows. “So?”

Harry blinked. He realized, then, that he technically shouldn’t know about Louis at the club that day he was thinking of. He thought, for a while, too, that Louis went to the club, got off in the bathrooms, and came home. At least, that was what he thought the first time he grew curious about Louis.

“I—okay, wait, moment ruiner.” Harry said. Louis tilted his head at him, but smiled anyway. Harry closed the lid of the bottle and sighed. “First—or second day I knew you, you went out. And I kind of... I was there. In the club. Saw you with some guy, so me being me thought you were getting laid.”

“You’re a stalker. No, actually, nothing happened. He was drunk. Anyway. No. No. God, no.” He laughed, eyes softening. “Anyway. If you remember correctly, we went to a carnival soon after and I almost kissed you. Did you know that?”

Harry’s heart started going crazy, beating double time. He could hear his blood pulsing and flowing in his ears, against his forehead. “Me too. I think.”

“Yeah, I think so, too. And then I knew I liked you. Well. At least had a crush on you of sorts... and it just got worse after that. What letter am I at?”

“I.” Harry said, biting his lip as he looked down at Louis’ thighs. He reached around him and Louis slid closer to him, their chests flush. “You’re at I.” As he said that, knowing they were going to keep going, keep working up to it, he felt worried that he wouldn’t do any of it right. Still, the tips of his fingers were gliding over the curve of his ass. Louis bit his lip, his eyes intense and never leaving Harry’s.

“Iridesc—” Louis’ breath hitched when the pad of Harry’s finger brushed over his hole. His finger circled Louis’ rim, whose eyes blinked rapidly. Louis’ eyebrows raised as if expectant, and Harry smiled, thrilled from knowing he was able to make Louis react this way just by a tease. “Iridescent.”

“You’re talking about yourself.” Harry told him. Louis let out a soft sound, bordering on needy, and he pushed back into his finger. He pushed inside of Louis, giving him what he wanted. Louis gasped, his mouth falling open slowly, and Harry never saw anything more beautiful than Louis sinking down into his finger until Harry’s knuckles were up against his rim.

“I’m... not. You’re an angel, fuck, you’re an—what do you think these are then?” Louis asked in a higher pitched, breathier voice than his normal. He reached behind Harry’s shoulders to feel his wings. For some reason, Louis touching his wings felt _good_. They ruffled up underneath his touch and Harry felt a shiver shoot down from his shoulders to his spine. He sighed out audibly and Louis grinned. “Obsidian wings and divine and iridescent silver.”

“Aren’t. you just so fucking sweet?” Harry carefully pulled his finger out a little, only to push it back in. Louis moaned softly, looking at him. Harry couldn’t look away. Louis was... was just so _hot_, and his soft reactions spoke volumes. “Good?”

“Good, Harry, very.” Louis whispered as Harry thrust his finger in and out of him slowly. He began whining and whimpering so quietly and weakly that Harry kissed his shoulder. “J...J—oh fuck, deep...” The muscles of Louis’ thighs nearly jumped. “Judicious.” He said in barely a whisper.

Louis was definitely right about that one.

“Kind. Loyal. Lovely. Lean. Louis’.”

“Louis’?”

“As in mine.”

“_Louis’_.” Harry groaned against his shoulder, his dick twitching with need. Louis’ voice got higher and breathier as Harry kept working him up. He nearly pulled his other hand to wank himself. Nearly. “Yeah, ‘m yours.”

“Louis’, then.” Louis breathed out. “Fuck, more, baby. I need more.” 

Harry obliged, adding another finger in and moaning from the stretch and warmth inside of him. Louis was tight, but easing up quickly. Harry kissed up his neck and Louis shakily gasped. “M-modest.” 

“I am?”

“Ridiculously modest. Nervy. Observant. Perfect. Quirky. Rhapsodic. Sweet. T-tender...” Harry fucked into Louis with each word. “Fuck you’re so tender.” Louis gasped, rolling his hips down to meet each thrust. “Oh, fuck, you feel so good.”

“Finish your alphabet, Louis.” Harry said, and Louis dropped his head onto Harry’s shoulder. He added another finger inside Louis, coaxing out a whimper. Louis bit his shoulder for leverage and started bouncing back onto his fingers, Harry curling them in his velvety heat to draw out a low moan. Louis jumped from it a little, and Harry’s other hand rested his side to hold him gently.

“Unique... V-v... valiant...” Little puffs of Louis’ breath pressed into the skin of Harry’s shoulder, hot and heavy. Harry looked down Louis’ back to see a light sheen of sweat running down it, felt captivated by Louis’ hips gyrating and bouncing quickly as he worked himself on his fingers. It was impossible to look away. “Oh, _fuck_. Whole-wholeosme.” He whined softly, Harry peppering kisses over his neck again and biting the tender skin there. Louis gasped. “X... X... Erm—”

“Xenodochial.” Harry said for him.

“W-what’s that?”

“Friendly to strangers.”

Louis moaned and threw his head back. “Yeah... yes. And young.”

Harry’s movements stopped, but Louis’ didn’t. He held Louis’ hips to keep him from fucking down onto his fingers and pulled back to look at him. “Lou?” He said, and Louis whined softly, looking at him too and seeming positively miserable from his pleasure being kept from him. “How the fuck am I young?”

Louis caught his breath a little before he spoke and smiled, his hands coming up to cup Harry’s face. “You’re young in other ways than just how long you’ve been around.”

Harry felt... kind of happy about that. In a way, Louis was right, and he didn’t feel so emotionally tired anymore lately. He never felt this young, not that age has ever been something to pay attention to for Harry, but still. It was how he felt, and if Louis said he was young, then it was true. No one knew him better than Louis.

“And zealous.” Louis whispered before their lips came together. He leaned forward so Harry’s back pressed into the bed again, and their lips moved wetly and pleasantly. Harry never wanted to be without Louis’ lips. 

Louis shifted over him as Harry pulled his fingers out from him to hold his waist, which earned him a soft moan. “You’re good?” He asked as Louis sat up again.

“More than good, baby.” Louis said. Harry glanced down at Louis’ cock, just as hard as his own. He was trying not to touch it, nor his own, no matter how much he wanted to. Louis coated his fingers with lube and grabbed Harry’s cock, making him moan softly. He slowly wanked it, his thumb spreading the precome that was built up over the slit around, slicking it all up. Harry shuddered lightly, his eyes shutting and as he threw his head back with a moan.

“Aren’t you a pretty sight?” Louis said quietly as Harry grew impossibly harder. Harry thought it was as hard as it could get already. He felt Louis shift up and hold his lubed cock behind him to guide it to his own rim. Harry’s cock pulsed in anticipation, but Louis stopped. “Harry?”

Harry’s eyes opened and Louis looked at him, blinking softly before smiling. _Oh_, Harry thought, and he smiled, too. Louis wanted him to look at him, and Harry couldn’t agree more. He took Louis’ free hand and held it in his, fingers threading together as the tip of his cock met Louis’ rim. Slowly, Louis sunk down onto it. Harry held his breath, the feeling of Louis’ tight, wet heat around his cock suddenly on him, over him, all around him, filled up his whole body like nothing he’d ever felt. 

Louis leaned down to kiss him, prying his mouth open, slowly, but hard, and Harry nearly thrust up into him from his agonizing need. He exhaled through his nose, holding Louis’ cheek with one hand and cradling the back of his head with the other, kissing him so lovingly it was making his head spin. When Louis bottomed out, they groaned into each other’s mouths, and Louis started rocking his hips in small movements. It was enough for Harry’s cock to barely slip in and out, but it had Louis gasping and whimpering as Harry moaned, feeling electric.

Louis hummed, his head tilting as he looked at Harry, and as Harry looked back up at him, he couldn’t believe how angelic he looked. What a vision. His hips were soft to the touch, curvy and mouth watering. Louis was stunning, and full of art, and sweet to the taste of his skin, his mouth, his scent. 

Harry was going to die without him.

Their lips crashed together, soft moans muffled into their kisses. Gradually, Louis’ hips began to move differently, more bouncing than grinding, and Harry felt completely rocked. He broke from their deep kisses to throw his head back and moan, his eyes fluttering as he looked up at him.

Louis smiled and straightened himself up, rocking his hips even faster. Small, choppy moans and whimpers kept falling past his lips. His smile only faded when he couldn’t do anything but bounce on his cock and moan. It was written all over his face, with his eyebrows quirked, lips parted, cheeks flushed. Harry could only imagine what he looked like, but he felt like how Louis looked now, panting and moaning with every sweet pleasure running through him like currents.

Harry kept his hands on his hips, only to slide them down over Louis’ ass. Louis moved in a way that had his hips rolling in huge, sinful circles, as if his entire life had been leading up to this and it was all he knew to do, while still _bouncing_, with soft sounds being pushed out of him every time he sunk back down onto it.

“Gorgeous, Louis, gorgeous.” Harry said shakily, and Louis keened from the praise, riding him even faster. “You know that? Fucking gorgeous. I swear the only angel in this room is you.” Harry moaned again his hips wanting to buck up into him, but he wouldn’t... even if it was painfully hard. Louis was riding him so fucking well that he was slowly losing himself, could feel every surge of pleasure building up in his gut. “Lou, Lou, fuck, you feel so good, baby. My sweet Lou.” 

Louis shakily laughed, his gasps and moans barely letting him speak, but he bounced even harder and faster, which was enough of a response. He bit his lip and let out a shrill whine, the soft tufts of his hair bouncing with his heavy movement. He moaned so loudly, so filthily, head falling back with his lips parted before he looked down between them, looked at Harry’s face. “Fuck, fuck, I love your cock, you’re so fucking big.” He gasped, sounding so weak and needy.

Harry wished he could ingrain this in his head to keep forever. He’d never seen someone so beautiful. He squeezed Louis’ ass and leaned up to kiss him. He couldn’t believe Louis was a person. His life. Life itself. Here, right now, making him feel so full of ecstasy. “Fuck, Louis...” a groan crawled out from his mouth. “so fucking good. So sexy, fuck, look at you.” 

Louis groaned at that, leaning down and mouthing at Harry’s jaw before Harry captured his lips with his own, slow and savory in contrast to Louis’ movements. It was a bit too shaky and messy, but Louis gasped and locked his eyes with Harry’s, which had them both moaning, but then, Louis said something that made Harry want to scream.

“I’m—oh, _fuck_,” Louis hissed, grinding slower, and Harry moved his hands to Louis’ upper arms, rubbing them softly to soothe him. “I’m in love with you, Harry.” His voice was soft and raspy, and Harry grinned, kissing him once, twice, a third time. More. He looped an arm around Louis’ waist, the other coming down to rest on his side. He held Louis and sat up so fast that Louis stopped in his movements all together. Harry guided him down onto his back swiftly, and he carefully hovered over Louis, now on top, without ever having had slipped out from him.

Harry thrust into him experimentally, shallowly, and pushed out a small whimper from Louis. Louis’ legs were wrapped around him, and his arms came up from the small of his back to carefully hook over his shoulders, right under his wings. “More, like that. Harder.” Louis breathed out, looking up at him.

As Harry leaned down to sear their lips together, he fucked into Louis, building up a rhythm. With every buck of his hips, they moaned into each other’s mouths, and Harry snapped his hips forward harder. Louis cried out and arched his back, his fingernails digging into Harry’s back. Harry let out a guttural moan and pressed their foreheads together, never stopping in his movements. “Good?”

“Y-yeah, fuck. Don’t stop,” He half gasped, voice trailing off as his head fell back and his eyes shut tightly. Harry crashed their lips together again and bit his lower lip, tugging it between his teeth as he thrust even harder and faster. Louis was incapable of speech, whimpering and moaning, his voice getting higher and louder. He buried his head into Harry’s shoulder and ground his hips back onto his cock every time Harry pounded into him.

“Lou, Lou, baby,” Harry whispered as the feeling built up in the pit of his stomach even more. Louis went pliant and limp underneath him, his body shaking a little. 

“Close? ‘M close.” Louis told him, their lips meeting sloppily, but they didn’t care, and it only drove Harry to fuck into him faster. He chased the feeling, moaning louder and feeling something rushing through his body, Louis just as loud, and maybe their moans and whimpers mixing together in the air was the secret chord that David played that pleased the Lord, for all he fucking knew. It might as well have been.

They were together, entwined, entangled, and the feeling completely took over them. He looked into Louis’ eyes, knowing this man was his, and he was Louis’, and only Louis would ever see him like this. Only Louis would know this much about him, would ever get to share this with him. It was always him.

Louis came with a shout, his blunt nails digging into Harry’s back again and back arching into him. Harry’s loud groan followed when he came from Louis’ clenching hole around his cock. He whimpered softly and Louis writhed underneath him and held him close for dear life. He let himself fall carefully on top of Louis, finding comfort under Louis’ chin, his wings shielding the world from them as they curled around them. 

Harry was blissful, his mind fuzzy, warm, and his whole body in a wave of pleasure that he’d never felt before. There was no word in the human language to describe what he was feeling. All he knew was he felt _high_, _drunk_, even, and it was all with Louis, so soft and warm and comforting and safe. 

With a soft smile, Harry lazily kissed Louis’ lips. Louis was panting, but he giggled and kissed him back. He felt so fucking happy, felt like nothing in the world could take him down from this high of his. He’d like to see anyone try.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. Harry, laying on top of Louis, both of them catching their breaths and sharing soft kisses. It felt like a lovely eternity in each other’s arms.He wanted to spend an eternity of eternities more, just like this. 

“You are?” Harry asked softly after a few more moments. They’d gotten quiet, and Emmy decided now was a finer time to join them in bed right beside them, tucked in under Harry’s wings, too. Louis traced soft patterns over Harry’s sweaty back, tenderly brushed his fingers along every feather he could reach.

“Hmm?” Louis asked quietly.

“In love with me?”

“Yes, Harry.” Louis said, his sweet, raspy, fucked out voice music to Harry’s ears. He could hear Louis’ smile, too, and he looked up to see it. “Very much so. I’m just... I’m no poet like you.”

Harry chuckled and kissed the side of Louis’ mouth. Louis kissed his left dimple, and Harry didn’t know he was smiling that much, but clearly he was. He ran his fingers through Harry’s head and massaged his scalp, coaxing out a small purr from him. He gazed silently at Louis, eyes darting across his face as if he’d never seen him before. Well, certainly not flushed and fucked out after coming down, but still... he was a sight.

“I never want to forget how you look right now.” Harry whispered. “I want to remember this, everything, with you. I just love being with you so much, Louis.”

“I want to remember this, too. I really... you are the best person.” Louis said. Harry smiled softly. “No, really. I’ve... I’ve really enjoyed every moment being with you and we’re in love and... I can’t believe we’re here now. I always want to remember this. I fucking hope I do. No, I know I will. I’ll never forget you. Even if I get Alzheimer’s. I won’t.”

“Jeez, Louis, how morbid of you. Oh how the tables turned.” They softly laughed and Louis scrunched his fingers in his hair, playing with it. Harry brushed Louis’ hair back, and kissed him again.

“Always wanted to play with your hair,” Louis said, grinning up at him. “Also always wanted us to fuck. And to hug you. And to kiss you. And to tell you I love you.” Harry’s eyes softened at his words, his heart bursting. “And I always wanted to kiss your dimple here.” His other hand came up, thumb pressing into Harry’s dimple. “And to make you smile this way, always. And I always want to take you to as many things there are because you deserve to experience the world and... I always just. I want to make you happy. And I hope I never overstep.”

“You’ve achieved so much of those things and you still keep doing them, too. And you never overstep. You’ve always been so good to me, Lou. Always.”

Their lips met again, softly and slowly. Harry felt so tired and sleepy. The good kind. He closed his eyes and Louis continued playing with his hair. He nuzzled into Louis’ neck and sighed softly, kissing it sweetly.

“What if a soul came in right now and you’re here naked with me? That’d be so bad.” Louis suddenly said, and Harry laughed out loud. Of course Louis would think of that. He would say something along those lines. Fuck, Harry loved him so much. He was such a funny, selfless, beautiful person.

They were each other’s.

They fell asleep, and Harry got off of Louis to sleep by his side. Louis ended up spooning him, and Harry felt so good in his arms. _Now_ it was the best sleep of his life. 

Until it wasn’t.

In the middle of the night, Harry received another dove letter from Michael. _Please come immediately to have our annual birth and deaths from the previous year_. He supposed he could go now, sure, but he was rather content sleeping with Louis after they made passionate, intimate love.

Archangels were positively horrifying, even if Harry was one himself.

He _hated_ the annual meetings. He hated going to Paradise as it already was. Always tried to avoid it. He couldn’t, though. So Harry left Louis a note saying, _Went off to tend to Celestial Things and Such. I may not see you for a while. I love you. Have fun with Lottie at the concert tonight. H._ before arriving for the annual review.

Of course, the Book of Life and Death was a familiar tome. He hadn’t reviewed it in a while, not since... well, not since he and Louis met. Maybe it would actually be a good idea to review.Although, it didn’t mean he was happy to be interrupted from sleeping with the love of his life.

“Brother.” The Archangel Michael greeted him. Harry, unliked last time, had his wings out, and didn’t have his cloak and hood as it had been turned into Louis’ new blanket. He, instead, looked very much like a human with wings. He wasn’t interested in hiding anymore. He wanted to stand up to his brothers if need be. “I see you’ve gotten your wings... finally.”

“Yes. How... kind of you to notice.” Harry said, as politely as he could.

Michael smiled tightly. “Yes, well. We wanted to discuss with you the births and deaths of the previous year. We’ll also be discussing the plans for this year as well. So, if you’d please.”

Harry pulled his scythe out from his jean pocket and used it on the large tome. They started from 2019 1st of January. To go over the births and deaths of the previous year usually took an entire day. He was afraid of Louis missing him. Maybe he wasn’t specific enough in his note. ‘A while’ was vague, and they’d just gotten together in a sense. He didn’t want Louis to think he ditched him.

“Let’s start with Zafara Reina, age 42...” Michael said. “Stroke of midnight.”

“There are several simultaneously, Michael. If you see, stroke of midnight deaths on January 1st fills...” Harry waved his scythe. “242 pages.”

“I’m just reading!”

“Okay well, I can read too.”

“Fine.” Michael frowned.

It took forever. Harry was growing tired, and tired. Positively bored. Archangel Raphael was there to account for the 2019 dead souls that have passed through to Paradise, while Lucifer recounted those of 2019 that have gone to the Netherworld. There were just a handful of souls that were Reaped that had passed through to the Other Side. Several more were still wandering about in the Veil. That was normal, though. 

“Madame Aylivia Laverne Rosette.” Michael stated when they got to more recent deaths. Harry stared at her name and swallowed hard. “89.”

“I’m well aware.” Harry muttered.

“She’s in Paradise.” Raphael stated.

“‘Course she is.” Harry whispered. He closed his eyes as they watered. He blinked softly and sighed shakily. “Yes, she did come to me. Obviously.”

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Michael asked, staring at him as if disgusted. “You don’t cry.”

“Am I crying?” Harry asked. Zachariah popped up beside him in that moment. “Where’ve you been?!” He snapped. Zachariah winced. Harry sighed. “Sorry. Just. It’s been a long day.”

“You count the days, do you?” Michael asked. 

“Yes, Michael. I do. Do you have a problem with that?” Harry snapped.

“It’s just so odd to see you give a damn about something a simple as a _day_. Or Madame Aylivia Laverne Rosette.” 

Harry clenched his jaw and flipped the page. “Let’s just continue.” He muttered.

The toughest statistic was when they reached the end of the deaths and accounted for the _Early Terminations_, which was a euphemism for deaths caused by Darklings. “Has there been any update on the Darkling problem?” Michael asked him. Harry shook his head. For a moment, Michael stared, and he tilted his head. “Are you sure?”

Harry looked at him and swallowed hard. He shook his head. Sure, he should tell Michael about Louis’ ability to see them, and... Louis being _Life_ in general. He didn’t want to. He wasn’t going to risk Louis’ safety. He didn’t trust Michael.

“Okay.” Michael said, and they went through the many deaths that were unfortunately caused by Darklings. Harry closed his eyes when Diana Olivia Davenport, Bebe’s ex. Michael said her name, and her tender age of 25, and Harry’s mind flew away. He felt as if he wasn’t there, and he was back amongst the chaos, feeling like a failure, and the gut-wrenching guilt of lying to Bebe.

Harry came back when Zachariah poked at him. Lucifer was snapping his fingers somewhere to the left. Gabriel had popped up to give his insight information on his 2019 loved up couples, which was a whole other thing that didn’t take as long as births and deaths.

“Sorry, what?” Harry asked.

“Harry, hello?” Michael said, growing impatient. “Stay with us, will you? Fuck’s sake. Fucking gone native, it’s ridiculous.” 

Harry clenched his jaw. “So what if I have?!” He shouted, making everyone freeze. “So what if I give a shit about these _humans_? We’re above them! We control their life and death and love lives and they don’t even know it!”

“Well, some know.” Raphael chimed in. “Religion.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about. We... shift in front of humans according to their religion and beliefs. If I’m in Japan, sometimes I’ll end up turning into a Shinigami for fuck’s sake. Some parts of the UK, I’m a banshee.” Harry said. It was true. He shifted every single time. It was unfortunate that the Viking religion was more or less outdated. He quite liked being the goddess, Hel. Then there were the vague believers, or non believers, and Harry usually opted for the classic Angel of Death persona. 

“What’s your point?” Michael asked. “You’ve known this for a while now.”

“The point is that... they’re a lot more complicated. And so are we. We basically made humans. Not all of us, but. Some form of us did. And we continue to control them. Torture them, even. And we’re also complicated but we’re under these strict, vague rules that have no repercussions if broken to be these stoic, lifeless, dead, holier-than-thou deities but we’re _more _than that, and you lot would know if you even tried to live amongst them properly.”

Lucifer smiled a little. “Oh, brother, I care a lot about you but please be careful.”

“Get off your damn high horse.” Harry seethed. “All of you. Especially you.” He said, glaring at Michael. “Actually out of all of us, you’re the one who I think doesn’t have any actual emotion. I have more in one feather than you ever exhibited in your entire existence!”

The room grew silent. It only dawned on him what he’d just said. He hadn’t meant to explode. He looked around at the shocked faces. Even Zachariah looked shocked, but like Lucifer, he was smiling. He looked at Raphael, at Gabriel who looked more shocked than happy, but Harry could tell they _heard_ him.

Michael, on the other hand, looked livid.

“Where do you get off talking to your superior this way?” Michael asked, his voice gruff and furious. 

“Superior? I thought we were family.”

“You have been down there _far_ too long!” 

“No, I haven’t.”

“You’re making a scene, enough.”

They glared at each other, but not for long, Harry blinked, and wondered when the hell so many Reapers got here. They were all in black standing around.. and they kept appearing. Harry frowned and looked at them all in confusion. Was Zachariah the first to appear? Why were they here interrupting such important matters when they should be taking care of Reaping the souls of the living?

“What are you lot doing here?” Harry asked with a frown. “All of... you...”

He couldn’t see the end of the crowd. They were too vast, filling up more than capacity of humans on earth. All his Reapers. 

He looked at Michael and took his phone out. There wasn’t reception, but he could see the time was nearing 10:30 at night. He put his phone back and looked at Michael, who had a smug smile on his face. 

“Zachariah?” Harry said, looking at him.

“We were told to arrive here. All of us.” Zach said. Harry stared at him. “We thought it was a message... a message from you.”

“I never sent such a message. It’s disrupting the nature of the world, you lot not being there.”

“So we should go?” Zach asked.

“Yes! Obviously! I’ve no idea why you lot are here!” Harry said, turning to look at the rest of his Reapers, but a voice behind him made him freeze.

“STAY!”

Harry turned to face Michael and his eyes widened. “What did you do?!” He looked to the book and used his scythe, thinking of Louis, and the book flipped to a page that sent Harry’s body into dread.

_Early Terminations_

_January 2nd, 2020_

_Louis William Tomlinson_

Harry grew cold from reading that entry. He was cold, and he yearned for Louis’ warm embrace, but... but this was inexplicably horrendous. Harry stared at it for a moment longer. Why was he even staring? Why was he still standing there like a sitting duck? No, there was something wrong. Something he was missing. 

“What the hell?” Lucifer snapped. “Why did you do that?!”

“_How_ could you do that?” Raphael asked, sounding accusatory.

“Listen. It was becoming a problem, you getting too close to that human.” Michael said, and Harry stormed up to him.

“No. That part I understand pretty well. That’s fair enough. What I don’t understand is your deliberate control of my Reapers, you changing an already set in stone death date for a human, and not just changing the date of his death, but putting him under early termination, which means you have control of the Darklings.”

Lucifer came to stand beside Harry, looking pained and betrayed. “It was you? You... had me working on trying to find the source of those demons for _eons_ and it was all _you_?!”

Michael sighed heavily. “Yes, it was me.”

“How could you?” Raphael said, standing on Harry’s other side. “You know they’ve been causing trouble for both Paradise and the Netherworld because of those lost souls. They’ve been devoured! They’ll never return to where they belong! Those souls will never exist again.”

“The loved ones that were gone too soon? Yes, gone too soon—most are planned, but these ones? We’re already playing God with all our divining and plans. How can you want even _more_ control when you are Michael?!” Gabriel asked furiously.

“What am I doing here?” Harry whispered to himself, turning to look at his Reapers.

“You should go, hurry!” Zachariah said to him.

“We can’t go.” Another Reaper said.

“But you’re the one who’s rebelling so you _can_ go.” Zachariah added.

Harry turned back to Michael, who smiled. Harry wanted to slice his face up. He wouldn’t be smiling then. “Oh yes, dear brother. By all means, go.”

“You don’t get to call me that. We’re not brothers.” Harry growled.

“Fine, believe what you want, but know this.” Michael took a step forward, so unafraid of his other brothers’ fury at his manipulation and control of Darklings. “Either he dies, or you die. Zachariah’s your second, isn’t he? Your apprentice? He’d take your place. If not, then he will be ripped to pieces... I do believe with his sister watching it happen?”

“You set the attack on the club. And every attack thereafter?”

“I had to do what I had to do.”

“But _why_?!” Harry was angry, so unsure as to why Michael would do this with Darklings even before Louis was in the picture. “You knew what the stress of Darklings was doing to me long before Louis. Why would you do all this? Send Lucifer into a hunt for his own demons and coming up empty. Are you so inhuman and above us all that you care nothing for the mortals whose lives are in our hands?!”

“Think, will you?!” Michael shouted, his eyes bright and wild. “I have been wanting you gone for a few millennia now. This is the perfect way to do it.” Harry’s eyes narrowed at him, and a pang of hurt crushed his heart. Sure, he and Michael didn’t get along such as now, but this? This was a new seed of loathing. “The Darklings would eventually have costed you your existence. If you couldn’t stop them eventually, I’d have had no choice but to replace you. Louis, though. Louis came along and... he...” He laughed cruelly. “He made my plan to get rid of you happen even faster.”

Harry knit his brows at Michael. “What do you mean?”

“I could _always_ get you out of that Binding Verbal Contract you made with him. I could always have erased his memory without harming him, but when you made that stupid bet? I saw the perfect opportunity to see you gone for good.”

“How could you?!” Zachariah seethed. “You’re terrible, this is... this is—”

“Cain and Abel crap.” Harry muttered, but he knew there was no going against this, and that there was no time to waste. He knew once Michael set the ultimatum down exactly what choice he was going to make. 

“Harry, don’t do this.” Zach said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder as well. He never thought the day would come. There needn’t be a reason for Death to _die_, but this was the sole reason Zach was his apprentice in the first place. 

“You’re going to be a fine Angel of Death, Zach.” 

“Harry,” Zach’s eyes welled up with tears. “No, I’m not ready for this! I don’t want to lose you, anyway. Come on...” Harry gave him an apologetic look, and Zach sighed, nodding tightly. “But I know where your heart is. And if I were in your shoes, I’d be doing the same thing.”

He looked at Raph, at Gabe, and at Lucy. He smiled warmly at Lucifer, who gave him a smile in return. “Don’t worry. I’ll kick his ass for you.” 

“Like hell you will.” Michael muttered.

“You wouldn’t last one second in hell, first of all,” Lucifer snapped, and before he knew it, Lucifer grabbed Michael by the wings and pulled him down into a black, fiery hole. Harry reveled in the now nonexistent smug smile that had been smacked off Michael's face. Michael begging and shouting to be saved by his other brothers, though no one else dared to save him. 

"You deserve this." Harry said to Michael. Aggressive dogs growling and barking sounded from below, and with a nother agonized yell, Michael was pulled under and the black hole disappeared.

Harry looked at his Reapers, and gave them a wave. He felt so depressed, felt so much regret for not getting to know them better. And now, when he realized how much he should've cared and knew how capable he was of doing so, it made it somehow worse... and he didn't have time for an emotional goodbye. “I’m sorry I wasn’t the leader you all may have wanted. Zach’s going to take really good care of you guys. And I know he’ll talk your ears off like crazy.”

Zach chuckled sadly beside him, as did the crowd of Reapers. Harry turned to look at the angel, his apprentice, the sun in all of his dark several years ... his best friend, and sucked in a small sob. "Take care. And whatever you do, make sure Emmy goes peacefully." Zach was already crying, and Harry embraced him tightly before disappearing.


	4. Four

Harry followed Louis’ thoughts. No matter how much he hoped to reach his own thoughts toward Louis, all he got back were the lyrics to Blink 182’s song _Not Now_, which was very on the nose and not at all helpful.

The way to do it was to find the Darkling. Find the Darkling, and he had Louis. He started from Leeds, which was where the concert was, and made his way towards cities and towns on the way back to Bright Haven. Then, he thought, _no_, not Dusk Haven. He would have to head toward Doncaster, as Louis would certainly drop Lottie off home...

Unless the Darkling was planning on getting them on the road. Then they’d both be in trouble.

Harry didn’t have the leisure of having help from his Reapers. It was all him, but he noticed Louis’ car driving toward the _Welcome to Dusk Haven_ sign. He listened closely, able to hear Louis and Lottie belting out the lyrics despite the tragic meaning of the song. They were too hyped from the concert, and it was well deserved, but they hadn’t any idea what was coming.

They got to a parking light, having the right of way, but then, it came out of nowhere, so fast, that Harry almost missed it.

A car that had stopped to give them the right of way was the victim. The darkling jumped into the car and started destroying the driver, and the car went speeding forward, right toward Louis and Lottie’s car as it drove forward calmly. “LOUIS, LOOK OUT!” Lottie screeched. 

The car was making its way without a stop towards Louis’ side, and Harry stepped in, wings galore, and although he wasn’t able to stop the crash, he was able to push the car just enough so it hit the back seat rather than the front. Just before it happened, he caught a sight of Louis through the window, who was looking at Lottie, and Lottie’s eyes were wide.

The car flipped over, and Harry saw the Darkling after brutally murdering the driver of the other car. It growled at him, and Harry used his scythe to destroy it instantly without a second thought, screaming as the power pushed out of him to distinguish the beast.

Harry didn’t need to check that both Louis and Lottie were out cold, concussed, and with heavy wounds. It was eerie how no other cars were on the street, but somehow, that was better, so he could run and check on the two siblings.

The car was on its side, and the car had crunched in on itself where it was hit. The two were out cold, with wounds. Harry let out a soft sob, relieved that Louis was okay. He was, he could feel him okay, and there was no other Darkling around to come for him or Lottie for that matter, but _fuck_. He was so relieved he got there when he did, or things would’ve been worse.

He shakily cried, hating how... in a way, this was all his fault. Louis and Lottie were hurt because of him. He took his phone and called for an ambulance, and disappeared from human view from the scene. He just wanted to be there, make sure nothing else happened to them, like a guardian angel, even if he had no business being one.

But for Louis, he would always protect him, to the best of his ability, and all he cared for, until he couldn’t anymore.

Harry couldn’t inform Jo of what happened. The medics and police would ended up doing that anyway. His family showed up fast to see Louis and Lottie, who got two hospital beds in the same room. Fizzy, Daisy, and Phoebe were on Lottie’s side. Jo, Dan, and the baby twins were over on Louis’ side. Louis and Lottie would be fine, but they were seriously injured. They were attached to tubes and had bandages and gauzes over him. It was still so fucking heartbreaking and too close for comfort.

He kept invisible as he watched the scene when Louis woke up when he did. Louis’ eyes opened as if it took a great effort. He whimpered softly and looked around. Jo gasped with relief, and his eyes swiveled over to her. “Louis, oh my goodness!” She sobbed out, taking his hand with her free hand.

“Mum...” Louis mouthed, though no sound came out. “Mum.” He tried again, and Harry sighed in relief when he heard a broken whisper. He blinked rapidly. “What... what...”

“Shh,” Jo whispered, and Dan came over to her side and smiled warmly at Louis. “Don’t talk, dear.”

“Where’s... where’s Lottie?” Louis asked, completely ignoring what his mother said. Fizzy and the twins pulled the separating curtain away. “Where am I?”

“She’s fine, she’s next to you. She woke up already but she fell asleep again. You’re at the hospital, Louis. You got into a car crash on the way home from the concert.”

Louis blinked softly and subtly shook his head.

“You may not remember events immediately before the accident, Louis.” Dan said. “But the scene was pretty nasty. And you’re lucky you and Lottie are going to be okay.”

“Hey, Louis.” Fizzy said, coming over to the other side of him. “How’re you?” 

“Eh,” Louis said with a weak smile. He looked over to the other bed to see Lottie breathing, and he sighed slowly. “Thanks for being here.”

“Of course we’d be here.” Fizzy said.

“We’re family. Don’t die yet.” Phoebe said, holding his other hand.

The rest of the family laughed, and Louis smiled tiredly.

A couple hours later, everyone left except for Jo. Dan had to work, and the kids had to sleep. Harry touched Jo’s forehead to make sure she didn’t wake up, and he walked over to Louis’ bed side. He brushed his thumb along Louis’ cheek. A soft gesture, and one that Harry hoped wouldn’t startle Louis too much.

Louis opened his eyes, and their eyes met. “Hi,” Louis whispered.

“Hey.” Harry smiled sadly down at him. His palm rested against Louis’ cheek, and Louis turned his face towards the touch to kiss his wrist. “I’m so sorry this happened.”

“It’s not your fault.” Louis said with a small laugh. Louis winced from pain, and Harry shook his head. “Ribs. I know.”

He felt so saddened. There was no other way to describe it. His eyes lowered and he carefully sat himself down by beside Louis on the tiny bed. He pulled his hand back, but took Louis’ in his. “So I think... I should tell you...” Harry began. There was no way to break this to him. There was no way to soften this, either. “We should talk, maybe.”

“Okay?” Louis said, frowning, sounding worried. As he should be. Everyone knew nothing good came with those words... usually, at least. Fuck, Harry didn’t want to break his heart like this, but he didn’t know how much time he had left now that he saved Louis’ life. “What about?”

“Our deal, Louis...” he swallowed hard, and his eyes fluttered as they pooled with tears. “It has to be cut short. Or... part of our deal has to be cut short. I think Emmy will be fine for the next five and a half months. Unfortunately...” Harry felt his tears slide down his cheek. “I have to go.” 

“What?” Louis asked, knitting his brows, his own eyes watering. “No, no, no, you—you can’t leave me. You can’t. You can just stay and keep doing your thing, right? I thought... I thought you’d be with me forever, right?” His voice broke, and it broke Harry’s heart to see him crying when he was at his weakest. In fact, he hated seeing Louis cry at all, but this was the worst.

“I can’t... and I mean it. I can’t.” He took a deep breath and let it out. “I wish I could heal your wounds.” He whispered, hating to see the injuries. “Instantly. But.. considering who I am... of course I can’t. I’m sorry, Louis. I’m so, so... sorry.” 

“I know... you can’t. No it’s okay. It’s okay, Harry... I mean...” He sniffled and blinked a few tears away. “It’s not okay... but. I know you wouldn’t go if you didn’t have to... I know. But...” He sighed and searched Harry’s eyes. Harry feared Louis finding the truth, but either way, he had to tell him. “Harry, why do you have to leave me?”

“Because I can’t be close to you.” Harry said. Louis blinked softly and looked down. He sagged into the bed more than he already was and Harry wiped away stray tears on his face. He held Louis’ chin and lifted it up. Louis’ eyes shined with tears and Harry nodded sadly. “So, I’ll have to go. I really wish I could stay... but...” He shook his head sadly. “It simply isn’t done.”

Louis sucked in a shuddery breath and pulled his hands away. Harry felt so gutted. He turned on his side, back facing Harry, and whimpered softly. “Okay.” Louis whispered. “I understand.”

“Lou, please, I...” but Harry’s voice trailed off. He had nothing more to say that could possibly make this better. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I am.” Louis said. “I’m sorry I couldn’t let you kill my cat. Because then we wouldn’t be here and I wouldn’t have to start mending my own heart, which, like the rest of me, is broken. Just something to add. It’s fine, Harry. I get it. I do.”

Louis’ words felt like knives shooting into his heart and Harry wasn’t immortal from it. He knew how tender Louis’ cat was as a subject. Louis loved Emmy so much. And now... now... Louis was saying he regretted it. 

Harry couldn’t even tell him he was dying. It’d be okay. Louis would live without that knowledge. “Louis... I’m so sorry. You have no idea how...”

“It’s fine.” Louis said quietly. “It’s... it’s fine, Harry. It’s fine. It’s fine. You were always going to leave anyway, after the year was up. It’s just happening earlier than I’d expected... I just. Fuck. It’s fine.”

Harry stayed quiet, and eventually, Louis fell asleep. With a sigh, he disappeared and went along to see the friends. He saw Bebe sleeping over some girl’s house, comfortable and cozy. Liam and Zayn were asleep together in their bed. Niall and Shawn were asleep as well, and Harry wished he was amongst the couples sleeping with his loved one, too.

He would never be able to do so again.

If this had happened any time other than now, he wouldn’t have minded fading into nothing. He wouldn’t have minded ceasing to exist at all. In a way, he still didn’t mind it just because he was excited not to have such a heavy responsibility, excited not to ever have to deal with the Archangels. Hell, he was excited for Zach. He knew Zach would be a fine deity for Death, probably even better than he ever was.

Unfortunately, he found, for once, he would miss this dearly. He only felt it for a few seconds in comparison to the trillions of years he’d been around for. He felt love. He felt pain. He felt happiness. He felt friendship.

Harry looked up at the full moon out on the balcony of Louis’ flat, taking in the world and wishing he’d appreciated life longer than he had. It would all be gone too soon, just when he found his emotional purpose in life... it was all going to be taken away from him.

He glanced down at the wooden floor underneath him. Even if it was a balcony, a dark hole opened up from it and out of it came a hellhound. They looked like normal dogs, just a bit bigger than great danes, definitely cuddlier, but they had a third middle eye, no iris or pupil in any eye, sharper fangs, and had a bloody exoskeleton.

Harry always wanted one of these.

“Hey,” Harry said, sitting on the floor and grabbing a letter. “Thank you.”

The hellhound barked and sunk into the black hole again. Harry sighed and unraveled the black letter with golden script. 

_Harry,_

_You will Fade Away within a week, according to Raph. Gabe says you shouldn’t have anything to worry about. Things will work out, though you won’t remember this letter._

_Try to do good._

_Mike’s getting his comeuppance. _

_You’re my favorite. I’ll miss you._

_Lucifer._

Harry smiled softly at the letter. Lucifer never sent him letters. He sighed softly and held it to his chest. “You’re my favorite, too, Lucy.” Harry whispered to himself. “We always did get each other. I’ll miss you, too.”

Louis came home two days after. Harry vowed to take care of Louis as much as possible. The two days were devastating. He had no idea if he would Fade before then, so he was glad when he saw Louis again.

“I’m leaving in a few days. Well. Could be today. Or tomorrow... but a few days at most.” Harry told him once he was settled into bed with his grey blanket around him.

“Okay. I can have someone take care of me when you’re gone.” Louis said softly. “You fed Emmy?”

“‘Course I did, Louis. She’s my top priority.” As if she knew, she hopped up on bed and curled against Louis’ side. Harry helped Louis sit up against the pillows and brought him a tray of food for dinner. “You know cats are... they’re incredible.” He laid down beside him comfortably and looked at him with a small smile.

“I know. I’m a cat person.”

Harry chuckled. “I know but... they have their own way of loving. Not like dogs. Emmy’s not gonna leave your side until you’re completely better. She’s here to... keep negative energy and spirits away. To protect you. She’ll suck in all your stress and sleep it off.”

“That’s really sweet, Harry.” Louis said with a small smile.

Harry smiled at her. She purred as she slept in a ball. “This little one... the start of everything.”

“Definitely.” Harry agreed. “I know... you said you’re sorry that you had to keep me from Reaping the soul of your cat. I’m not sorry you did that. If I had the chance to go back in time, I’d fucking hope it happen again, Louis.” Louis gazed at him and Harry nodded seriously. “Meeting you and being with you was... the best thing that ever happened to me. I’d do it over and over and over again if I could. The only thing I’m sorry about is hurting your heart. I’ve done... everything I thought I could do to make sure it didn’t happen but...” Harry shook his head sadly. “I’ll always love you, too.”

Louis smiled sadly and offered Harry his hand, which Harry took happily. “I’m gonna miss you so much. I’ve never met anyone like you... obviously. I love you so much. Don’t forget me. I won’t forget you.”

Harry shook his head and brought Louis’ hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “I won’t. I never will. And I love you so much.” He lifted his head up just in time for Louis to kiss his lips. Harry smiled sadly. “We’re still?”

“Yeah. You’re mine until you’re gone.”

“Well I’m sure tomorrow your attention will be elsewhere for a majority of the day.” Harry said, giggling.

“I guess. But then after? I only want to be with you. I want... as much of you as I can get until you’re gone.”

Harry’s eyes softened and he leaned in for another kiss. “I’d like that. We won’t be able to do much.”

“I know.” Louis whispered. “Just... stay. Here. Give me company. It’s all I’ll want. Well. I want you to stay forever and ever... but since it’s impossible...” Louis let out a little sob and shook his head. “Oh god, how stupid! Fuck, I need to stop crying.” He wiped at his tears and sniffled. “Anyway... the point is... we have to enjoy the time that we have together.”

“We have to. I know. Sucks that today’s pretty much over though. Lessens our days together.”

“Don’t remind me.” Louis whispered, and continued eating his dinner. “Wish you could stop time.”

“Sadly I haven’t figured that out yet but if I do before I have to go, I’ll let you know.” Harry said, and Louis giggled. 

He waited for Louis to finish his food before helping him get ready for bed. He kissed Louis as much as he could without being annoying about it. He didn’t want to smother Louis with kisses, but he also wanted to. Louis held him in bed like last time and Harry hoped that when he left, it wasn’t during the night, so that Louis didn’t have to wake up to an empty bed again.

The next day, bright and early, everyone came over to Louis’. Harry helped him get ready and set him comfortably on the couch. Bebe brought her new girlfriend, Ophelia, to come along. Harry was happy he’d gain a new friend to replace him. 

He played host for the most part. He made little snacks and mini desserts for everyone. He sat with them and listened more than spoke. His heart wasn’t in it, mostly because he wanted to remember everyone’s mannerisms, voices, their faces, and personalities. They were all so happy, so content with one another, and he loved how Louis talked to them so animatedly despite what happened to him.

As lovely as Louis’ friends were, that’s what they were. Louis’ friends. Zach was his friend. That was his best friend in the whole damn world.Well, aside from Louis himself. They were all such good, warm people in their own ways. Even if Zayn was broody, and Liam was serious, and Shawn was social, and Niall was hungry, and Bebe was sweet, and Ophelia was full of sarcasm, which clashed with Louis sass.. they were all warm. They were all good.

Emmy gave everyone love and cuddles. She especially stayed with Louis, and Harry’s heart clenched. He held the pendant around his neck and looked into the photo. He supposed he didn’t have a proper use for this, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try and keep it until his last moment.

Everyone left at different times. Some had commitments such as work or family, which was expected. Harry hugged each and every one of them when they left, and his heart broke when they’d say “See ya” or “Talk to you soon.” Thankfully, Zayn and Liam offered to come check on Louis in case Harry wasn’t available, but it still didn’t diminish the secret tragedy of Harry’s impending doom.

Louis was on leave until he was properly better, but it didn’t stop him from sketching artwork. Harry read to him from the book Louis got him for Christmas as Louis drew, and they were calm and peaceful beside one another. Harry gave him tender, loving care, and Louis was healing faster. Louis pulled him in for surprise kisses, soft and chaste sometimes, and deep and hungry other times.

They shared an amorous, passionate kiss on the 8th of January when they were kissing just before going to sleep. Emmy was eating her dinner after having had meowed Harry’s ear off, dramatically begging for wet food. She would come up on the bed when she was ready. Harry and Louis on the other hand didn’t have much going on, so they decided to call it quits for the night.

“Goodnight, Harry,” Louis whispered.

“Goodnight, Louis.” Harry said back, kissing him softly. Louis kissed him again, and Harry kissed him again, and before they knew it, their kisses grew slower and deeper. Harry held Louis’ face in his hands and he suddenly understood why humans put themselves in situations that could cause them pain, emotional or physical, despite knowing the inevitable. It was when a love was so consuming that nothing else mattered.

“Louis, I don’t want you hurt.”

“We don’t have a lot of time left, Harry. It’s been days... you’ll be gone any moment.” Louis bit his bottom lip and sighed, eyes darting across his face. “I want to be with you again... if you want to be with me again, too.” 

Harry hated himself for nodding, feeling so beyond helpless. “Maybe I could ride you this time? Don’t need you doing more than you need to. You’re still healing a bit.”

“Oh baby, you’re so sweet to me. And it’ll be good, since it’s your first time bottoming. You’ll have the most control.” Their lips met again and Harry got up to straddle him carefully. He pulled Louis’ clothes off as gently as possible, as well as his own, and kissed him deeply. They kissed every bit of each other’s skin, getting each other worked up, and by the time it’s time for the lube, Harry felt a little nervous.

Louis kissed him as he coated his fingers with lube. “I’m a little nervous.”

“I’d be shocked if you weren’t. I promise I’ll be slow, love. Yeah?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded. Like he said, Louis fingered him slowly, similarly to how Harry fingered Louis, except it hurt. Harry hissed from how tight it was, how much it hurt as first. “Oh my love, I'm so sorry it hurts.” Louis whispered, kissing Harry slowly over his skin to soothe him. Harry’s whimpers and hisses turned into whimpers and moans at some point, and he ground his hips back onto Louis’ finger harder and faster.

“Another finger, Lou. Think I can handle it.”

Harry slowly became comfortable with the feeling, with being stretched out. He pushed back into his fingers and moaned loudly, Louis fingers trailing over over his chest. He held Louis’ face in his hands and kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth, and none of this was fair. Sharing this wasn’t fair. Being so in love wasn’t fair. 

After a few more thrusts from Louis’ four fingers, Harry slicked his cock up and sunk down onto it. Harry whimpered and hissed, the pain burning the slightest bit, but it faded away as he started moving. “You okay?” Louis asked softly, and Harry nodded, breathing heavily. For some reason, breathing soothed his discomfort. Once the pain completely subsided, Harry moaned loud as he bounced on Louis’ cock. Louis held his hips and fucked up into him, which fucking drove Harry insane. Harry met his pace with each thrust, and they kissed each other so lovingly and hotly, breathing out soft “I love you”s between moans.

Their mingled breaths filled the air and the scent of their sweat was enough to add sweet finishes to their building climaxes. Harry came first, which surprised Louis for a moment, and Louis came right after him, shooting white hot into Harry. Harry slumped over him and wrapped his arms around him, never wanting to let go.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered, kissing Louis again. “I never want to be without this.”

“Shh,” Louis whispered, hugging him tightly and kissing down up Harry’s neck. “I love you, Harry. You’re amazing, you’re so fucking incredible. The love of my life. My soulmate. My person. Don’t you ever forget that.”

He shook his head and tucked his face into Louis' shoulder and shook his head. He kissed the skin there softly, breathed in his scent, his fingers, splayed over Louis' chest slowly brushed along his skin. "I won't forget you." Harry said softly. "Like hell." Louis softly laughed, a sad tilt to it, and Harry sighed deeply. "I couldn't forget you if I fucking tried. I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry." Louis whispered, kissing his hair. 

Now that all the loud noises and fast movements were done, Emmy came padding into the room and hopped up onto the bed. Harry reached a hand over to her and she nuzzled her head against it. "All for you." Harry said softly. "And all for Lou. If you weren't such an adorable cat, we wouldn't be here." 

"Yeah... but you also wouldn't be... dying." Louis said softly. "Leaving us."

Harry softly smiled to himself. "Isn't everyone dying?"

"Not you though."

"Yes me. I guess... in the end... I became pretty human. I even get to die like one." His voice broke. And his eyes watered. "I don't want to go. But fuck... if," a few tears spilled onto Louis' chest as they slid down his cheek. Louis looked at him, his hand coming up to wipe at Harry's tears which only made him cry even more. "if I had to do this all over again, I wouldn't... change... a god damn thing. It's worth it. The greatest thing... I learned is... to love and be loved in return. The guy in Moulin Rouge was right. But it's even better because it was... it was with you."

Louis blinked softly and let out a soft sob. "You're gonna make me cry now, babe." He whispered, hugging Harry again. Harry hid his face in Louis neck and heard of a soft purr at their sides. "It's gonna be okay. It has to be. Fuck I'm so happy to have met you, Harry. And I'll always love you."

"Me too, Louis. Me too."

☽☼☾

Harry didn’t feel good. He also hated thinking the thought because he saw Infinity War and... well. That would be happening to him soon, and he didn’t feel good.

It must’ve been like Emmy. When Emmy felt she was close to death, she hid away to be vulnerable on her own. That was what Harry wanted to do. He wanted to hide away and Fade into nothingness.

Louis was up properly as well. Harry made him a celebratory lunch, and now that Louis was more or less okay, Emmy trailed behind Harry worriedly. He felt weaker as the day went on, and Louis felt even better. 

When Twilight arrived, Harry looked out the sky, and knew that he hand an hour before he’d be gone. 

“Louis,” Harry said, turning to see him dancing in the kitchen with Emmy. “I’m going to go.”

Louis stopped dancing and his smile faded. He set Emmy down, who ran to Harry. And Harry let out a small sob before crouching down to pet her. She purred gently and looked up at him. If cats could speak, he could swear Emmy was saying, _please don’t go_.

“Now?” Louis asked. He looked so down, so in disbelief. Harry stood and hugged him tight. “Now that it’s here... no.” Louis pulled back to look at him. “I’m so sorry, we should’ve done more. Should’ve gone and seen more places—”

“I’ve done... a lot of that, Louis. I’ve been _everywhere_ in the world. Literally. And... I’ve done a lot with you. I thought my time with you was perfect and well spent. It’s you who has to live now. Become a certified, licensed tattoo artist. See the world for yourself through your eyes.”

Harry couldn’t have Louis know he was dying. He had to leave now. But then Harry kissed him one last time, their lips brushing against one another slowly and deepening into another kiss. Louis’ hand cradled the back of his neck as he pried Harry’s lips open, slotting them together and kissing him so fully and completely. 

Their last kiss had to be the eighth wonder of the world.

They pulled away slowly. Harry felt dizzy, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the kiss or because he was about to Fade. Or both. Louis bit his bottom lip and Harry licked his top lip. “I love you, Harry.”

Harry’s eyes watered, and Louis slid his arms around him in the warmest, tightest embrace of his life. “And I love you, Louis William Tomlinson. Thank you, my dear, sweet Life, for giving _me_ life.”

“Thank you for being the most wonderful person in the world and for giving me an adventurous, unforgettable time with you. I’ll miss you.” Louis sniffled.

“I’ll miss you, too.”

Harry pulled back and kissed Louis’ cheek. He looked at him once more, taking in every detail of his features, getting lost in his eyes that are like the Caribbean sea, but only for a moment. “Goodbye, Louis Tomlinson. It’s been a privilege.”

“Goodbye, angel.” Louis said to him. Harry had to keep it together and not break down, but he received another kiss to where his dimple would be if he were smiling. “I loved you... in my life. And I’ll keep loving you. Because I’ve never loved anyone, Harry, until you.”

Harry smiled sadly, and whispered, “Me too.” before looked back at Emmy. She meowed sadly. Louis picked her up in his arms. Harry gave her a small smile before turning from them both and leaving the flat to go outside.

He looked up to see Louis standing at the balcony and looking down at him. With a sad smile, he looked down, and kept walking aimlessly, going nowhere.

When he was out of Louis’ sight, his entire being faded away, slowly and completely. In the end, he was skull and bones, and his eyes shed one last tear before disappearing. His mind was gone, and his heart stopped. His bones faded to dust, and Harry was gone.

☽☼☾

** W I N T E R **

Louis often thought about the previous year and found that he didn’t remember a lot of it. There were many things that didn’t add up. He felt like he had missing puzzle pieces with nothing to fill the gaps. He even asked his friends if they could help jog his memory. At first, he thought it was because of his car accident at the time, but no one else seemed to be able to remember whatever they were trying to remember.

He remembered getting the dagger tattoo, but felt so confused as to why. He didn’t remember having any reason or attachment to it. Why wouldn’t he get a rose and a dagger? That’s what the tattoo really was. It was a classic.

After so long, Louis’ apprenticeship was ending. He would become licensed, but he still had a few things to do first. His mentor had a surprised him a week before, stating that on December 15th, Louis would get all of his clients for the day. He had to draw spectacular stencils for each client and work on them. The clients had luckily been notified and were fine with it.

No pressure.

His first client had a koi fish tattoo. Japanese styled koi were so entertaining to draw. It was something he genuinely never got bored of. For some reason, even if the line work was clean and shading was blended beautifully and vibrant, he couldn’t help getting nervous when the client saw his tattoo in the mirror when it was done.

“This is so fucking cool, wow...” The client said, and Louis grinned, sighing in relief. “I really fucking love it.”

“I’m glad you do, Fiona. Yeah, it was a lot of fun to do, so. That’s great!”

Louis rang her up and gave her instructions for after care. The second client was there, and Louis got things set up for him. HIs tattoo was a cool Harry Potter patronus tattoo. He had to get creative, and the contrast of black against white and various shades of blue to create a glowing animal figure was a challenge for him, but he pulled it off, and the client ended up crying from how happy she was.

His last client wasn’t there already when he finished up his session with his second client, but it gave him more than enough time to go into the shop to set up for him. He went to the front desk when he had finished up, and just then, the door opened and someone walked in.

The man came to the desk and smiled. “Hi.” He said, his voice like slow, sweet honey. Louis looked up at him, suddenly met with brilliant jade eyes and curly brown hair that ended just above the nape of the man’s neck.”I’m here for my tattoo appointment. Supposed to be Justin but he said his apprentice is going to be doing it instead.”

“Of course. Sure, yeah. Let me just...” Louis peered down at the appointment book. “Harry Styles?”

The man smiled, and a dimpled formed on the side of his mouth. “That’s me!”

“Great! Well, I’m Louis, and I’m going to need you to fill some paperwork, give me your ID, and you can come on down when you’re ready. I’ll be in that room.” He said, pointing to a small room behind a curtain. He handed Harry the paperwork, flashed him a grin, and headed back into Justin’s—temporarily his for the day—shop.

Louis grabbed the stencil for Harry, which was angel wings that would go on his back. He did a pretty good job with the stencil, he thought. He couldn’t wait to put it on skin. He also got a fair amount of tips, and he felt like he’d be eating good tonight.

Harry entered the room with the paper work. “You can put that over here. Thank you.” He said, gesturing to the sink counter. Harry set it down carefully and sat himself in the chair. “Actually—”

“Right, you’re gonna need me on my front.” He said, and took his shirt off. Harry’s eyes trailed down his chest quickly. Just a fleeting thought. “Better?” He asked after laying on his stomach.

“Loads, thank you. Let me just get the stencil on here and you can check out the placement before I do it. Okay?” Harry hummed in acknowledgment and Louis carefully placed the stencil on his upper back. “Alright, go check it out.”

Harry got up to see his back and Louis showed his phone as a second mirror. “Looks good! Yeah!” He grinned laid back down on the tattoo chair-cot. 

“Brilliant, good.” Louis said, getting the ink ready. “So you said black with silver tips?”

“Right.”

“Okay, sounds cool.” Louis said, and got to work on tattooing him after prepping the area. The sound of the buzzing filled the air.

“So you’ve got a few tattoos already.”

“Yeah. Honestly I don’t know when I got my rose one though.”:

“Oh? Were you drunk?” Louis teased.

Harry chuckled. “I must’ve been. Not _that_ drunk. I mean, I don’t hate it, clearly. Didn’t get a stupid tattoo. I guess I can trust my drunk self.”

Louis laughed and wiped away the pooling ink and small dots of blood before continuing. “Thanks for letting me do this on you, by the way. I know it’s a risk people take with apprentices, and I know you were hoping for Justin’s work, so it means a hell of a lot.”

“Yeah, no problem. I’m excited. Besides, Justin showed me some of your work and I was fucking blown away.”

“Really?” Louis asked with a smile.

“Yeah. One of the drawings you did even looked like this cat I’ve got a photo of.”

“You just have a random photo of a cat?”

“Well, no. It’s something I just... I have. It’s actually a part of the pendant around my neck. I kind of think it must be a stock photo at best, but I haven’t had anything new to put in it, so I just kept it there.”

“Do you like cats?”

“Yeah. I definitely want one, honestly, but I think I’ll try and get a shelter cat. They need a lot of love.”

“That is so true.” Louis sighed sadly. “My cat, I had one er... she died earlier this year in June. It was really sad but she was super old. Sometimes I think about wanting a new cat but I don’t know if it’s been too soon. ‘Cause... well, she meant a lot to me and she was my cat for _years_. Almost two decades. But I’m kind of lonely. If I was an old lady living in a shoe, I wouldn’t be having this problem right now.”

Harry laughed at that and looked over his shoulder. “That’s funny. I mean, not the part where your cat died, but the other part.”

“Thanks, Harry. Yeah. My cat dying was... not funny." And Louis could remember when it happened. 

_ They were asleep. Curled up together. She'd been feeling ill again, he knew. He woke up in the middle of the night as he felt a presence... and there he loomed. Death himself. Though, Louis felt calm, as if he understood that this had to be done, that this wasn't just a random person in his flat pretending to be the Grim Reaper. He was the real thing, and Death even pulled his hood down to reveal his face. _

_ "It's time?" Louis asked. _

_ "Yeah. I'm sorry. I know you love her... but. Yeah. It's time. But hey, think of it this way. Cats, y'know? Well, they don't like being vulnerable and stuff and like to usually hide away when they die. So...." the goofy looking, kind-hearted Grim Reaper gave Louis a hopeful smile. Something about him reminded him of Niall, and this would be making him smile if it weren't for Emmy about to die. "She chose to stay with you. She finds a lot of comfort with you. Choosing to die beside you. You're with her and you're awake, too, which is cool. 'Cause if you weren't you'd have woken up with her dead so. You're here with her." _

_ "It won't hurt?" Louis asked, already tearing up. _

_ "Not a bit. Ready?" Louis nodded tightly. Death raised his scythe swung it down. The balde went right through Emmy's body, right through Louis' bed, and Louis swore he could see a white, ghostly vapor rise up from her small body.  _

_ Emmy was gone. _

_The tears really _did flow_. Her soft breathing stilled and she _was gone_. "Emmy..." Louis whispered. He lifted a hand to pet her head. She wouldn't budge a bit, but she _did look_ peaceful. Asleep. _

_"My condolences." Death said, pulling his hood back up. "I promise you she'll be okay. All animals end up okay. But don't tell anyone I told you."_

_"And why're you telling me? Do you have a name?"_

_"It's Zachariah. Don't tell anyone that either! It doesn't sound very ominous I think. Besides, I _like_ going by Zach as it is." Louis felt bad for smiling the smallest bit. "Well. I always wanted to talk to you." Death said with a shrug. "So long, Louis Tomlinson." He then drew a portal with his scythe and disappeared through it._

“How many tattoos do you have?” Harry asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Fuck, I... yikes." He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Erm... I’ve lost count, mate. A lot. Started getting them when I was eighteen and... well, now I’m on my way to licensed tattooist, so you can imagine that.”

“Probably decked out in them.” Harry said with a smile.

“Yeah I am! Loads. That's how much. Loads. How’re you feeling, by the way?”

“Good, good. No complaints. Feeling fine.”

Louis finished the tattoo in two hours. It looked stunning to him. He hoped Harry liked it. It looked downright magical. He had to hand it to himself. The wings were so defined and shadowed in all the right places that it looked like they’d pop out of his back at any second.

“Alright, check it out!”

Harry got up happily and gasped when he saw it in the mirror. Once again, Louis had his phone on the camera so Harry could see his back easier. “Holy fuck, this is sick, Louis. I _love_ it. It’s beautiful!”

“Really? Oh I’m so, so, so happy to hear that! Here, let me bandage it up for you.” Louis went up to him. He taped a protective, gauze-like barrier over his back and smiled. “You’re all set.” 

“Sweet.” Harry turned to face him and Louis gasped. “What?”

“This is so cool!” Louis pointed to the gothic-looking locket. “Is this where the photo is?”

“Yeah. Check it out.” Harry unlocked the locket and opened it to reveal a photo of a cat. But Louis frowned at the photo. It couldn’t possibly be. That was a photo of Emmy. He blinked in surprise, his head spinning and aching suddenly. He looked up at Harry, andlooked at his arm with the rose tattoo.

He had no idea what possessed him to touch the tattoo, but he did.

Louis sucked in a sharp breath and his mind was suddenly bombarded with memories and memories and memories. He could only pull his hand back when the memories were done and he looked up at Harry with soft eyes full of recognition.

He let out a soft sob, and Harry gaped at him, his eyes also wide in astonishment.

“Harry?”

“Lou?”

Louis crashed into Harry’s arms and held his own around Harry’s waist. Harry jumped but wrapped his arms around him, too.

“I told you I’d not forget about you.” Harry said with a sad laugh. 

“Fuck, you had me fooled.” Louis said, giggling and leaning in to kiss him.

“You’re one to talk.” Harry giggled and kissed him back, and it felt as if they never parted in the first place. Louis let out a relieved cry and pulled him closer so their foreheads touched. He gazed into his eyes and smiled. “I love you."

“I love you, too, Harry.” Louis said, sniffling. “How’s this even possible? I thought you’d left... and then... and then, oh I’m sorry. I _did_ forget you. But maybe not really?”

”I don’t know.” Harry said, looking just as bewildered and relieved as Louis felt. He laughed shakily and held Louis face so tenderly. “I don’t know. But I think Gabe knew. I guess... I guess I just turned human.” He said with a bigger smile. “Because I did, didn’t I? I did turn human...” 

Louis laughed sadly, feeling tears well up in his eyes as he gazed up at him. “You’d been human long before you left, in my opinion.”

”All because of you.” 

Louis shook his head and glanced at Harry’s pendant. “No. All because of Emmy. It was always Emmy. If it wasn’t for her... we really wouldn’t be here right now.” 

Harry chuckled sadly. “I miss her. I missed you... even if I didn’t know I did. But now... now I think of her and I miss her. And you’re right. Fuck, this really all was because of your cat.”

”All because of her.”

Harry smiled and nodded. He took a deep breath and leaned in for kiss Louis again slowly and softly. When they pulled back, he pressed his forehead to Louis’. Their eyes met, and Harry grinned. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Louis laughed and nodded vigorously. “Yes, yes, yes you dummy, you never have to even ask! Fuck... fuck I’m so...” Overwhelmed.Simply, positively, overwhelmed. “I can’t believe you’re here. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too. Even if I didn’t... remember. You were still there, in my heart.”

Louis kissed him again and grinned brightly. “I’m off after you. Do you wanna go get something to eat now if you wait for me?”

“I’ll always wait for you, Louis. And I’ll always find you again. Just like how I found you now.”

Louis giggled and shook his head at him. “Shut up, you’re so cheesy.”

Harry smiled toothily and nodded at him. “You love it.”

Louis took a deep breath and sighed in relief, suddenly wondering if he was breathing at all in the last few months. “Yeah,” He said, smiling so widely he felt he'd crack his face open. "I know I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got to the end, I'm surprised. Sorry for any typos I may have had! If you wanna follow me on tumblr I am at [here](http://wlwmermald.tumblr.com). Happy New Years and Happy New Decade, too! Thank you so much and... yeah! I hope you liked it ! Comments are greatly appreciated! Tell me your favorite part!


End file.
